Remember Me
by Princess Sin
Summary: After being thought of as dead, Inuyasha is sold into slavery but fate in the form of a storm sets the little hanyou adrift at sea. Where he is rescue and brought to a foreign with no memory of who he is or where he comes from.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Inuyasha story. This is an Alternate Universe so yes

the characters are ooc.

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha or the

song from Anastasia.

Remember Me

Chapter 1

"Sesshy! Sesshy!" yelled a six-year-old Inuyasha running down the hall to his

older brother's room. Bursting into the empty room, the young half demon was

caught from behind and swung in the air. The child giggled and wrapped his

arms around Sesshomaru's neck. "Sesshy!"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" asked the sixteen year old Sesshomaru

tickling his little brother. "You know father does not want you to disturb my

studies."

"I know," the little hanyou said pouting. "But you study too much. All that

studying can't be good for your brain."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold around his brother's waist and buried his nose

into the thick silver mass of Inuyasha's hair inhaling the child's scent.

"Come out and play with me Sesshy." Inuyasha looked up at his older brother. He

was so beautiful. The hanyou believed himself to be the luckiest boy in the world

to have such a brave, strong and beautiful brother. Inuyasha stared intensely into

his older brother's face as though trying to burn his imagine into his young mind. Long,

silver hair that glowed like the moon hung down the elder demon's back. Golden

amber orbs that shown like the stars when happy but became chips of ice if made

angry. Inuyasha reached up with his small clawed hands and stroked the side

of his brother's face.

Sesshomaru sighed closing his eyes and leaned into the gentle caress.

"Sesshy, do you hate me?" Inuyasha continued to caress the lavender strips on

the demon's cheek and the crescent moon on his forehead.

Sesshomaru eyes snapped opened and he stared in shock at his younger brother. "Why

would you ask something like that?"

"Well, I overheard some demons in the village talking. They said that I was a filthy

half breed and that everyone hates me." Little Inuyasha was fascinated by how soft

the strips were compared to the rest of his brother's face.

"Listen to me otouto; I will not lie to you. There are those demons and humans

that will hate you because you are half human," said Sesshomaru capturing

the small hand and kissing the palm. "But you know that what they think is not

important. Mother loves you and so does father."

"What about you, Sesshy?" Inuyasha stared up at him with those big, doe eyes.

"Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru held the younger boy tightly in his arms and kissed the top of his

head. "Of course I love you. You are my baby brother and I will always love

you."

"I love you too Sesshy," said Inuyasha planting a kiss on his brother's lips.

"Do you really love me, little one?"

"Yes I do." Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Will you always love me?" Sesshomaru said letting a ghost of a smile touch

his lips.

"I will love you until the end of time and even then my love will last for you,

forever." Vowed the little hanyou. "Because when I am older I will be your

mate."

Sesshomaru snorted. "You're pretty sure of yourself, little one."

"Of course I am," Inuyasha said with a mischievous smile. "No demoness in her

right mind would put up with you."

"Why you ungrateful little pup." Sesshomaru began to tickle the little boy. The elder

demon felt his heart soar when his otouto laughed. It was a sound of innocence which

made Sesshomaru very happy.

"Brother sing our song. Please." Inuyasha rested his head against his brother's

chest.

Sesshomaru sighed and began rocking with his brother held tightly in his

arms.

_Dancing bears _

_painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart _

_Used to know _

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song _

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Little Inuyasha snuggled closely to his brother as

he let his favorite song wash over him. "I like that

song."

"I like it also. My mother use to sing it to me every night

before I went to bed. She told me that the song was an

old song sung by her mother, her mother's mother and so

on."

"Is there a story behind that song?"

"Yes, it is said a long time ago someone had kidnapped

a princess from my mother's clan and that my great great

grandmother would often be heard singing this song,"

said Sesshomaru.

"Why?"

"Because she use to sing this song to the little princess

and she only wished for her beloved granddaughter to

come home."

"And did the princess every come home?" Inuyasha asked

raising his head to stare at his brother with shining eyes.

"Yes she did," said the elder demon kissing the small cheek of

his brother. "And they lived happily ever after. Now, it's time for

you to go."

"Aaaawwwww!" pouted the pup. "I want you to come out and play with me. You

have been in this room all day. You need a break."

"No, I need to continue my studies." Sesshomaru leaned close to Inuyasha

puppy dog-ear whispering. "Besides, if I am to take over from the old

gray dog. I will

need to be well educated."

"Oooohhhh, I'm gonna tell." Inuyasha said with wide eyes.

"No you won't because if you do. I will not give you the present I brought

for you."

The little hanyou's eyes widened in excitement. "Gimme!"

"No, not until you promise not to tell." Sesshomaru kissed the hanyou on the

nose.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell the old gray dog," said Inuyasha whose eyes were

still shining with excitement over the present his brother had for him.

"Close enough but don't call him an old gray dog in front of him, okay."

The little half demon nodded his head. So, Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha on the

floor and went into the other room. A few minutes later, he returned with his

hands behind his back. He knelt before his little brother placing a hand on his

shoulder.

"Now Inuyasha, if I give you this present you will have to leave me to my

studies," said Sesshomaru smiling. "Once I am finish. I will take you to the

village to play with your little friends. Will that be okay with you?"

"Oh yes, big brother that will be okay."

Sesshomaru brought his hand from behind his back and held a bright red ball

in his hand. Inuyasha squealed in delight as he grabbed the ball and began

throwing it up into the air.

"Now, go out to the garden and wait for me there."

"Okay." Inuyasha leaned forward and placed a kissed on his brother's

lips. He turned and hurries outside to play with his new ball.

Inuyasha was out in the garden playing with his ball when it rolled over to a

grove of cherry trees. The little hanyou sniffed the air and smelled another

demon. The scent was close.

"Hello little one," came a voice from the tree. Inuyasha looked up and saw a

young demon with long forest green hair and eyes to match sitting in the

tree. His eyes were narrow like those of a snake but they were quite friendly

looking. To Inuyasha innocent eyes, the demon's clothes seemed to be made

of spun gold. Unlike his red fire rat clothes the strange demon's clothes seem

to shimmer in the light. On his feet was a pair of black, soft

shoes the likes of which he has never seen before. The stranger's feet were

wrapped snuggly by the strange footwear.

"Hello," said Inuyasha looking up at the strange demon. "Who are you? Are

you a guest of my father?"

The demon seemed to think about that for a second before smiling pleasantly

at the hanyou. "Yes I am. My name is Yin."

"My name is Inuyasha."

"Yes, I know who you are," said Yin holding his pleasant smile.

Inuyasha frowned. What a strange accent. He definitely did not come from

around here. "Are you from the South? I have never seen clothing like that

before. And I have never heard that kind of accent before either."

"No, I'm not from around these parts. I am from a country across

the sea called China." The strange

demon jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou

stared at the strange clothing. His hakama and haori was definitely foreign with

its tight collar and the strange things that held his haori together. He had no

obi tied

around his waist to keep, his haori closed. The cuffs of the sleeves were

folded back and

there were two slits on either side of the haori,

and it was long. The strange haori reached down to just

below his knees and in the center was an embroidery of a dragon. Looking

at the haori

and hakama, to Inuyasha, the material looked like scales. The cuffs at

the ankle of the strange

hakama were folded up. Yin knelt down before the little hanyou. He reached

into a golden

pouch that hung on his hip and pulled out a sucker.

Inuyasha eyes widened with glee as the ball slipped from his little fingers

and he took the offered candy. "I have plenty of different other kind of

candies. Have you ever tasted chocolates?"

Inuyasha shook his head staring at the demon in wonder.

"I think you would like it. Would you like some to give to your family?

and friends."

The small boy stared up at the smiling demon. "Well, I'm not sure if I should . . ."

said the little hanyou hesitantly. His eyes widen greedily as he stared at the

second sucker Yin took out of his pouch. "I guess it will be all right. You are,

after all, a guest of my father." The man handed the sucker to Inuyasha.

"Thank you." He bended down to pick up his ball.

"Well, nothing's too good for the great dog demon's youngest son." He put his arm

around Inuyasha's shoulders and lead him into the forest away from the safety of

his home.


	2. Chapter 2

/ inner thoughts

Disclaimer I do not own any characters of Inuyasha only the ones that

I made up to put in the story.

Chapter 2

Yin leads Inuyasha deeper into the forest that was given his name at birth. Soon,

they came upon a stream. Something occurred to the little hanyou.

"Why aren't you staying in the castle like the other guests?" Inuyasha

asked, licking his sucker.

The demon said nothing. They stopped and the demon called Yin turned to

face the child. "There is someone I want you to meet. You might say he is an

old friend of your father's, and is my distant cousin."

Suddenly a demon with long icy blue hair and storm gray eyes walked out from

behind the trees. Like Yin, this demon's hakama and haori was like scales but

instead of it being golden, it was white. Inuyasha felt a chill run up his spine

as he stared into the cold, gray eyes of the demon. Just then, his youkai screamed

in fear wanting to get away from the dark, power that oozed from this stranger.

"Um . . . I think I should be getting back to the palace. My . . . mommy will be

worried about me," Inuyasha said feeling the hackles on the nape of his neck

stand up.

"Not yet, little dog demon, I have a present I want to give to your

father," the strange demon said. He placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha shuddered as the demon's voice

oozed ice, venom, and hate. The demon extended his claws and dug

them into the little hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha screamed falling to his

knees. "You probably never heard of me but I am Ryuukotsusei, leader of the

dragon clan in the north."

Inuyasha stared up in horror at the dragon demon as its eyes glowed red. Instinct

took over as the child reached up and clawed the dragon across the face. Tossing

Inuyasha to the ground, the hanyou sped off towards the safety of his home.

Yin laughed finding it amusing to see his feared cousin swearing up a storm

because the little half breed had scratched his face. They were quite deep as blood

flowed from the wounds. It would take several minutes for them to heal.

Yin smiled. "Well, he's a feisty little pup."

"That little half breed bastard!" roared the great Ryuukotsusei in rage. He turned his

fierce glare on his cousin. "And why the hell are you just standing there. Go get

him before he makes it back to the castle warning his father."

"There is no fear of that," Yin said smoothly and quite calm. He bend down and

picked up the little red ball the child had dropped. "That candy I gave

the kid was drugged. The drug will act as a sedative. It is activated by fear. The

more scared he is the stronger the drug will become. And judging from the

fear that was coming off him, he shouldn't have gotten too far." Then he and

Ryuukotsusei went to find the child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough not far from the stream, they came upon a red and white lump

lying on the ground. Ryuukotsusei grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and

lifted the limp boy off the ground. Inuyasha was still conscience but he had no

strength in which to fight back.

"Did you really think you could escape me, you little shit," the enraged dragon

spat shaking Inuyasha like a rag doll. "Now, you will die." Ryuukotsusei raised a

clawed hand and was preparing to strike the hanyou when Yin stopped him.

"Cousin wait," said Yin. "Let me do it. It would not do to let someone as

noble as you dirty your hands with the filthy blood of a worthless hanyou."

Ryuukotsusei narrowed his eyes at his cousin. He hesitated for a second and then

thrust the child into Yin's hands. "Very well Yin, I would rather have them

stained with that pathetic dog lord's blood. Make it a gruesome and painful

death. When

the dog lord finds the boy's mutilated body; I want him in so much grief

until he begs me for death."

"Are you sure he will grieve for this half-breed?" Yin asked finding it hard to believe

that any full-bloodied demon would grieve over the death of a half-breed.

"I am positive. He cares deeply for that filth. He loves it along with that human

trash very much. If something was to happen to his beloved youngest. It would

leave the great dog demon lord of the west shattered," Ryuukotsusei sneered in

disgust at the little hanyou. "Then I shall move in to take his lands and life."

"What about the other son?"

The great dragon lord snorted. "That whelp can do nothing to hurt me." Then

he turned and began to walk away. "And Yin." The other demon looked up at

his cousin.

"In order for me to bring down the great lord of the west, he must know that

his son is dead. Make sure you kill him. I want a brutal death so that it

will tear him apart. I mean it. If you should betray me. I will have to kill you,

cousin or not." Then Ryuukotsusei disappeared into the forest.

Yin sighed disappointed. The white haired demon would fetch a pretty penny on

the slave market in his land. Nevertheless, his cousin was law. He had to obey. "Sorry

kid, but Ryuu says you have to die." Yin raised a clawed hand above his head.

Inuyasha eyes widened in horror as he stared at the claws bearing down on him. Summoning

strength from the deepest level of his soul, Inuyasha screamed for help from the only

person he knew would help him. "SESSHOMARU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was in his study with his head resting on his desk asleep when he

bolted out of his sleep. His heart was beating against his chest like a drum.

Sweat trickled down his face.

"Whoa, don't jump out of sleep like that," said Inutaisho clutching his hand over

his thumping heart. Sesshomaru stared into the startled face of his

father. Like he and Inuyasha, the old dog demon wore his long white hair in

a top notch and he had two lavender

strips on each cheek with a dark blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead.

Sesshomaru continued to study his father face. There are some that say Inuyasha

look more like his father than Sesshomaru but the prince was beginning to think that

maybe it is a blending of both of them. On the outside, like Sesshomaru, he was calm

and always in

control of a situation. It was the diplomatic side of the dog demon. While on the inside

he was like Inuyasha, rough, fierce and ready to attack anyone that spoke ill of his

family.

"Father," Sesshomaru said looking at his father with a puzzled expression on his

face. _/What a strange dream. I could have sworn that i heard . . .Inuyasha calling_

_me./ _He wiped sweat from his fosrehead. _/Could he be in some kind of trouble? No. If_

_that was the case father would not be here talking to me./ _He sighed letting

his racing heart calm. Before he could think anymore about whatever

it was he was feeling. The elder prince was brought out of his thoughts

by his father's voice.

"Sesshomaru!" said his father shaking him gently. "What's the matter boy? You

seem to be in a daze."

"Oh it's nothing. I just thought . . . No, it was nothing." Sesshomaru shook his head

clearing it and pushing the strange feeling out of his mind. _/It's nothing. Probably_

_just a silly dream./_

"Anyway, son I need to speak with you about something of the utmost

importance," said Inutaisho. He smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in

his royal blue kimono.

Sesshomaru arched a brow suspiciously at his father. "Oh, would this have

something to do with me getting a mate?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked none too innocently.

"Well, because for the past eight days, Inuyasha has been interrupting

my studies and sleep vowing that he would be my mate one day." The

elder prince narrowed his eyes at his father. The great dog lord turned

away sheepishly as a crimson color stained his cheeks. _/Well at least he has __the decency to look embarrassed_/ thought Sesshomaru. He sighed and glared at his father. "You need to stop filling his head with things like that. What do you suppose will happen when I do choose a mate and it is not him. Did you ever think of that."

"Oh don't be silly," Inutaisho said waving his hand dismissively at his

son's claim. "No demoness in her right mind would put up with your

nasty, icy attitude."

Sesshomaru cheeks turned red with embarrassment. It was the same

thing Inuyasha said. Although his brother did not say, his attitude was nasty

and icy. _/Dammit, I bet the little squirt got it from father./_

"Besides son, the two of you compliments each other so perfectly. You're

calm and in control while Inuyasha is passionate and fierce." His father

smiled at him. "How much more perfect can the situation get. I mean

he's fire and you're ice."

Sesshomaru winced and growled at his father. "You know being called

ice is not a compliment, old man."

"Come on son," said Inutaisho grabbing his eldest son in a headlock. "You

know you love him. I've been watching you two. You can't fool me, young

man. You love him very much and you would do anything to make him

happy." If it was possible, Sesshomaru turned even redder. He didn't think

anyone was watching him. God, he hoped his father wasn't watching them

when he and Inuyasha was in the garden a couple days ago. The little

pest would not leave him alone unless he gave him a kiss. Not being able

to say no, he gave in and would have given him a kiss on the cheek. But

the cheeky little hanyou turned his head and kissed Sesshomaru on the

lips. Then the little devil had the nerve to tell him, Sesshomaru, the next

heir of the western lands, he needs to learn how to kiss. "I dare you to

deny it," Inutaisho smirked challengingly at his eldest.

The two men was just about to get into an argument when Izayoi, Inuyasha's

mother and Sesshomaru's stepmother, walked

into the room. She was very beautiful with long black hair that was darker

than night and dark emotional eyes. Her delicate hands clutched the

the fabric of her red silk kimono that had little puppies playing with balls. She

looked nervous about something and both men noticed it.

"Is something wrong dear?" asked Inutaisho taking a hold of her hands.

"Have either of you seen Inuyasha?" she asked hopeful.

"I sent him out to the gardens to wait for me," said Sesshomaru. Suddenly

he felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Something is wrong. Why

was he feeling afraid all of a sudden.

"I just came from the garden. He's not there," said his stepmother.

Suddenly she began to panic. "Let's not panic," said Inutaisho squeezing

his wife hands. "He might be somewhere inside the palace. You know how

he loves to explore."

Just then, a bat demon servant walked into the room. She bowed to the royal

family. "Mistress, we searched the palace from top to bottom and the little

prince is not here."

Sesshomaru felt his heart drop. Izayoi release a heart-wrenching squeak. "My

baby," she cried.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru and I shall find him," said the dog lord. The dog demon

raised his nose into the air and took a couple sniffs. "Let's go son. I have him." Both

demons jumped from the window and ran into the forest faster than the eye could see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As father and son raced through the forest, Taisho turned slightly to his

eldest son. "We have to hurry. I didn't want to say anything in front of

Izayoi, but I'm sure you must have smelt it."

"Yes I did. It was a dragon," said Sesshomaru feeling the hackles at the

nape of his neck stand up. "But, I've never smelled a dragon like this

before."

"I have. It's the scent of a Chinese dragon and I've only smelt this

particular scent once," Inutaisho growled in anger. "That was when I

fought Ryuukotsusei."

"I don't understand father."

"This dragon is a distant cousin of Ryuukotsusei. I only saw him once when he

was helping my enemy try to take my land two years before you were born," said

the dog lord. "We were able to drive them away but your mother was wounded

by those bastards."

Sesshomaru stared at his father in shock. The dog lord smiled fondly as he remembered

his first wife. "She was a very strong-willed woman. She demanded that I take

her with me when I lead my army out to fight the dragons. She was so beautiful as

her long silver colored hair blew in the breeze as she faced down the dragons."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. This was the first time he has ever heard his father

tell him this about his mother. He knew his mother was strong and stubborn at

times. But to go out to battle along with your mate. Wow, he was so amazed.

"While I was fighting Ryuukotsusei one of the foreign dragons tried to attack

me from behind," said Inutaisho, pulling the prince out of his thoughts. "She

jumped in the way and took the spear for me. She still had the scar where the

spear struck her."

"I remembered seeing that scar. I asked her once but she just laughed," said

Sesshomaru. "The only thing she told me was that she got it fighting. I

assumed it was from fighting with you."

"You know kiddo, that's not a nice thing to say about your old man." He

smiled. "Anyway, she was never one to brag about a battle." Inutaisho

sighed. "Let's hurry; your brother's scent is getting closer."

A short while later, both father and son came upon a scene of utter horror that will

forever burn itself into the minds of both men. The trees were bathed in blood and

Inuyasha scent was all over the place. Oh God, it was Inuyasha's blood. They

also caught the familiar scent of dragons. Ryuukotsusei. Inutaisho howled in

rage. The damn dragon had taken his son and hurt him. He was going to make

the dragon suffer.

Sesshomaru began shaking his head in denial as he slowly backed away from

the awful scene. He took a few shaky steps back and his foot bumped into

something. He turned and picked up a bundle of red cloth. Sesshomaru looked

at the material and he felt his heart shatter. They were Inuyasha's clothes shredded

to pieces. They was covered in blood and blood stained hair that looked as though

it was yanked from his head. And just a few feet away was the red

ball he had given his little brother.

"Father," Sesshomaru said heavy hearted. Inutaisho turned to see his eldest son

holding a handful of his youngest son's clothes. At least what was left of his

clothes and a clump of blood soaked white hair.

Both father and son fell to their knees in despair and released a soul shattering

howl that tore through the heart and soul of every living creature in the

forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Inutaisho and Sesshomaru returned to the castle. Upon seeing

the bloody, torn clothing of her only child. Izayoi fell to her knees, clutching

the blood soaked clothes and wept.

The next day throughout the western land word reached everyone about the

death of their beloved little prince. Inuyasha's family wept. Inutaisho walked

the halls of his palace in a daze. Izayoi clung to the blood soaked clothes of

her son. But Sesshomaru took it the worst of all. He locked himself inside

Inuyasha's room. The full demon lay curled up in a fetal position on the

bed holding the ball he had given his brother tightly against his chest and

cried. He would never hear his little brother running down the hall calling

him Sesshy and begging him to play with him. Neither will he hear

his sweet little brother proclaim his undying love for him or say he will be

Sesshomaru's mate when he gets older. All that was gone. His inner

demon knew something was wrong but he just pushed it away saying it

was dream. He would never forgive himself because as far as Sesshomaru was

concern. It is his fault Inuyasha would not be coming home. His friends

wept. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kikyo refused to go outside to play. The

entire western half of Japan wept. Even the heavens wept as rain fell for a week

for the lost of the little prince that would never brighten the lives of this world

again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was a week after the death of Inuyasha and life slowly went back to normal. It would be strange to everyone not to have the little rambunctious prince around causing no end of trouble but life goes on.

At the palace, Izayoi still mourned for her son. Inutaisho tried to take his mind off his pain by preparing his army for battle. Although his heart still ached. He would avenge his son by ripping out Ryuukotsusei black heart and shoving it down the dragon's throat. Sesshomaru remained locked in Inuyasha's room refusing to see anyone or eat anything.

Inside Inuyasha's room the curtains were drawn leaving the room bathed in darkness. Sesshomaru was still lying in the bed curled up on his side facing away from the window. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The demon prince did not bother answering it. The door opened and Inutaisho walked inside. He was immediately assaulted by the salty scent of dried tears mixed with fresh tears along with the rancid smell of an unwashed body. The dog lord's golden eyes peered though the darkness to see his son curled up frame on the bed. Inutaisho carried a tray of food and stepped inside. He placed the tray on the table near the bed. Then he went to the window and pulled opened the curtains. The bright sunlight banished away the gloomy darkness of the room. Now if only it could do the same for the pain in his son's heart. He then opened the window to let in some fresh air. Inutaisho turned and walked over to his son and stood at his bedside. He stared with a heavy heart at the white clad figure lying on the bed. "Sesshomaru." No answer. "Son." He tried again but still, the prince would not answer. Inutaisho sighed and sat on the bed beside his son. He gently stroked the long silver tresses.

"My son, it is time for you to put your grief away," Inutaisho said to his eldest son.

"He's gone father," said Sesshomaru hoarsely. "And it's all my fault." As a fresh flow of tears ran down his cheeks to stain the cover.

The dog demon sighed again as he turned to stare out the window. "I know you blame yourself for Inuyasha's kidnapping and . . ." Inutaisho closed his eyes as he could not say it. He clutched his hand into a fist as he went on. "But you are not to blame. You are not the one who did this. If there is anyone to blame for this. It's that bastard Ryuukotsusei." He spat the name out in disgust. He turned his gaze back to his son.

Sesshomaru turned his tear-swollen eyes upon his father. "That's a load of shit," he said angrily. "It is my fault, don't you see. Deep inside, some part of me felt, knew he was in danger but I pushed the feeling away saying it was a dream. A fucking dream. Now, my little Yasha is gone. I will never see his bright smiling face again or hear him . . ." He choked on his tears. "Hear him say he love . . ." Sesshomaru turned his tear soaked face away and buried it into the pillow.

Inutaisho firmly grabbed his weeping son by the shoulders and turned his son to face him. It broke the dog lord's heart to see his eldest son so broken. He pulled the thin frame of his son into his arms and held him tight.

"You should hate me. Mother should hate me. If I hadn't sent him out to the garden. Inuyasha would still be here." Sesshomaru sobbed against his father's shoulder.

"I could never hate you and neither could Izayoi." Inutaisho stroked his son long hair.

"But, I should have went outside and played with him like he wanted. He always said I spent too much time studying and not enough time playing with him." He said loathing himself. "I should have just tossed those stupid books aside and gone with him. If I did he would still be here."

"Then Ryuukotsusei would have killed you as well." He pulled Sesshomaru away to look into the young demon's eyes. "And if both of you had died. I would have died as well."

"Father. . ." Sesshomaru looked down at his thin fingers resting in his lap.

"It's time to let go, son. I am sure Inuyasha would not want us to mourn over him."

"What about you. You say it is time to let go. Yet you're getting the army ready to attack the dragon. How can you ask my to stop grieving when you haven't."

Inutaisho sighed. "It's the only way I know of to make sure my son has justice. Besides, lying in bed will not bring Inuyasha back."

"And neither will seeking revenge," Sesshomaru shot back.

Inutaisho looked away sadly. "What would you have me do? Lie in bed like you, cry my eyes out like your mother, forget about my duties to those under my protection. The time for grief has passed. That bastard has already taken away my youngest son. I'll be damned to hell and back if I let him take you as well. I'm going to finish this war between us once and for all. Ryuukotsusei will die. I know that killing the bastard will not bring your brother back, but it will help with the healing." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "Now eat my son." Inutaisho placed the tray in Sesshomaru's lap. The demon prince stared down at the tray refusing to eat. Inutaisho inwardly groaned as his stubborn son turned away from the food. He had to get Sesshomaru to eat before he made himself sick. "Sesshomaru, please eat. Inuyasha would not want you to die."

Sesshomaru looked up and stared into the sad empty golden eyes of his father. He could see all the anguish and pain in those eyes that so resembled his own. Before, his father's eyes used to be filled with so much life but now, the spark was gone leaving them bland and hollow. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. If what they say is true than his father's soul has been broken.  
Sesshomaru realized that if anything was to happen to the dog lord's remaining son. It would completely destroy his father. So, he would live. Sesshomaru picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. He kept his head down and through the white curtain of his hair, he saw a small smile touch the corner of his father's lips.

After Sesshomaru was finish eating Inutaisho took the tray and stood up. "Now, come with me. You and I haven't sparred in a long while."

For the first time in days, Sesshomaru smiled. "Okay, I just want to stay a while longer to say . . . to say good-bye." The last three words were spoken as a whisper.

"I understand." Inutaisho pulled his son into his arms and kissed the top of his head. Then he walked out leaving Sesshomaru alone.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat back down on the bed. He picked up the little ball he had given his brother. "I'm sorry Inuyasha for being a bad brother." He smiled regretfully to himself. "I guess it is a good thing we weren't mates. I would have made a terrible mate for you. I am your big brother. I am suppose to protect you but I just let you die. I hope you can forgive me little brother. But I swear I shall make sure mother never comes to any harm. I hope you are resting easily. Good bye, my little Inuyasha." He placed the ball on the table and walked out of the room locking it behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now over a week after the death of Inuyasha and Inutaisho was ready to lead his army against the dragon. After Sesshomaru said his good-bye to his brother. The dog lord noticed that his son was changing and not for the better. He seemed to become more aloof and dare he say it, colder. At first, his icy attitude was only a mask. A mask in which Inuyasha was the only one to break through and make him smile. Now, that icy façade seemed to be consuming the prince. He no longer smiled. His voice was dry, unfeeling and chilling to hear at times. He no longer greeted the staff with a cheerfulness that had the young females swoon at the sight of him. It was almost a physical force as the ice formed around Sesshomaru's heart swallowing its warmth and replaced it with an emptiness that was unfathomable. He began pushing people away. Not wanting them to get close. Not wanting to feel the pain if they should die like his brother. Hopefully with Ryuukotsusei's death, it will revive his son's frozen heart. It would break his heart to see his son push away a chance at happiness. Inutaisho sighed and turned to his wife. Izayoi had stopped crying also. She looked pale and fragile. He could see the dried trail of a tear on her cheek. Her heart was still shattered by the death of her son. However, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru still need her. She would be strong for her husband and step son. She had to be. She had already lost her only child. She would do whatever she could; to make sure her other son was safe.

The dog lord was sitting down to a quiet breakfast with his wife and son when one of his commanders burst into the dining room. The Inuyoukai bowed to his lord and whispered in his ear.

Inutaisho's eyes widened in anger. "What is it, father?" asked Sesshomaru as his father leaped to his feet.

"It's seems that Ryuukotsusei is coming to me." He turned to his commander.  
"Prepare my army! Bring me my armor and tetsusaiga!"

"No!" shouted Izayoi getting to her feet rushing to her husband. "You can't go." Tears fell from her eyes.

"I know you're scared but Ryuukotsusei must be stopped." He cupped her wet cheek.

"I'm going with you, father," said Sesshomaru.

"Not you too Sesshomaru," Izayoi said letting the tears flow heavily down her cheeks. "Please stop this. I've already lost my baby. Must I lose my entire family."

"Don't worry mother. We will come back." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her.

"No son, I want you to stay here. If I should fail . . ." He looked at his son. "I will not lie to either of you. The dragon is very dangerous. If I should fail son. I want you to get your mother to safety and protect her."

"If I should fail and die on the battle field. You will become the new lord of the western lands. The people will need your leadership if they are to survive Ryuukotsusei's reign. You shall be the one to give the people hope. For as long as you are alive, they will fight Ryuukotsusei whether they are demon or human. I had hoped that . . ." The great dog lord swallowed the lump of grief that stuck in his throat as he thought about his youngest son. "My son," he placed a confident hand on the prince's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I leave tenseiga to you. I know you would rather have tetsusaiga. I was planning on giving it to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru arched a surprised brow at his father. "I know you wanted tetsusaiga but your brother would have needed its powers more than you. Inuyasha is . . . was a half demon. His life would have been in more danger than yours. I know what you are thinking son but you couldn't be with him every hour of the day when you had a kingdom to rule. Inuyasha would need to learn to protect himself without you. Do you understand son?"

"I . . . Yes father, I understand," said Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho smiled. "Then I leave the safety of everyone in the palace in your capable hands."

Just then some soldiers rushed in carrying Inutaisho's armor and sword. After his armor was placed on him, he strapped the tetsusaiga at his side. He stood facing his family. He kissed Izayoi and nodded to his son. Then he turned and went out to lead his army against Ryuukotsusei and his dragon army.

Shortly a young fox soldier with bright green eyes and long reddish hair pulled back into a high ponytail walked into the room. "I await your orders, my lord."

"Who are you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I am Yoko." He bowed to the prince and Lady. "The lord left me along with several others to stay behind to guard you and the Lady."

"Lord Sesshomaru," said the head servant hurrying into the room. The elderly dog demon was followed by the entire staff. "We await your command."

The prince raised a brow in surprise as the elderly demon referred to him as lord instead of prince. His father was lord until he either stepped down or died.

"Why do you and Yoko keep calling me lord?"

"It was at the request of your father," said Yoko. "He said that until he returned.  
You are the new lord of the west." To show their loyalty, everyone bowed to the new lord of the western lands.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in acceptance of his new position. "Pack as much as you can. Until father returns we will have to leave the palace."

"As you wish, my lord," said the servant. All the servants hurried out the room to carry out their duties.

"Yoko. You are my commander. Get some men to help Lady Izayoi with her things."

"Yes my lord," said Yoko leaving the room.

"Mother, go to your room and pack some things."

She nodded her head and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later, Sesshomaru opened the heavy wooden doors to the weapon room. There were an assortment of swords, daggers, spears, bows and arrows against the walls. In the center of the room resting on a pedestal was the tenseiga. Sesshomaru walked up to the sword and clutched the hilt. Drawing the sword from its sheath, he stared at the blade as it glowed in the dim light.

"Tenseiga. The sword that brings life to the dead." He sighed. "I understood your need father to want Inuyasha to be safe but I still wish you had given me the Tetsusaiga. I could have protected mother and him much better with that sword." He grabbed the sheath and resheathed his sword. Turning he left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Sesshomaru walked out into the courtyard. Everyone was waiting and ready to leave. Suddenly, he felt the tenseiga vibrate at his side. /What's wrong tenseiga? Do you feel your brother sword going into battle against its enemy/ Sesshomaru turned to his subjects. "We shall leave and wait for word about father at the palace in The forest of Lost Souls."

"My lord, are you sure we should be taking Lady Izayoi into such a place," Yoko asked.

"I know commander but we have to hide," said Sesshomaru loathing the idea of hiding from his enemy. But he did promise father that he would protect his step mother. He also made a vow himself to protect her. She reminds him of Inuyasha. In her, he sees his beloved little brother. And he was not quite ready to let him go yet. "Plus, if father is defeated, we will need a safe haven from the dragon. I have no doubt that the vile beast will hunt us all down to make sure there is no one left to challenge him. Once we are settled there, I shall make my plans to totally destroy the bastard that took my brother away from us. If father fails. I shall be the one to kill Ryuukotsusei." His golden eyes flashed red as he thought about his little brother locked in the murderous grip of the dragon. "Let's go," he said as his eyes returned to their normal color.

Sesshomaru took one last look at his home and then he led everyone out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was said on that day that when the great dog lord fought with the dragon. It was a magnificent battle. Both demon transformed into their true demon form. They were as big as a mountain. They fought for three days making the Earth shake and nearly destroying the entire forest. The villagers fled for their lives as the two combatants demolished whatever was in their path. The tetsusaiga glowed a fierce red as it sliced through the flesh of the vile dragon that dared to make its master sad. Blast after blast ripped through the scaly hide of Ryuukotsusei. The dragon also began to inflict damage to the dog demon as its claws dug deep into Inutaisho's body. Blood fell like rain from the injured demon lords. It was a battle, which would be remembered long after the two demons were dead and gone. Unfortunately, it would be a sad day to be remembered as well. The refugees that were fleeing from the battle bared witness to the tetsusaiga shattering into three pieces in the mouth of the dragon. But Inutaisho continued to fight using his claws but in the end, everyone watched in disbelief as the great dog demon, Inutaisho fell before his greatest enemy, Ryuukotsusei.

Two days later, Sesshomaru received word about his father's defeat and that the tetsusaiga had been broken by the dragon's teeth. Izayoi wept in her hands as she fell to her knees. Some of the servants lead her back to her room to rest. Sesshomaru also received word that Ryuukotsusei did not kill Inutaisho and that the dragon was now living in the palace. In his home. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red with rage. How dare that filthy dragon set foot inside his home. A feral growl rumbled deep within his throat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they had returned to their natural golden color. To add insult to injury. The dragon had Inutaisho locked inside his own dungeon. At least his father was alive. He did not want to tell his stepmother that piece of information. He was worried that the dragon may yet kill his father. He did not want to give her hope and have it torn away by the dragon killing his father. Besides, he had other things in which to do. First, he sent out scouts to locate and bring back those soldiers that survived the battle. Sesshomaru decided that he would go retrieve the broken pieces of tetsusaiga. Then he sent his new vassal, Jaken and Yoko to find the sword smith Totosai and bring him back. Next, he had to free his father before the vile monster decided killing his father would be better. Once he has freed his father then they will go after Ryuukotsusei and defeat the dragon together. And finally, his little brother could rest in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**/Inuyasha's thoughts**

**Chapter** 4

Inuyasha awakened to find himself in the dark. The effect of the drugged candy had him dizzy. As he sat up the scent of anger and fear mixed with unwashed bodies, urine and dried blood filled the room to overpower his sensitive nose. He was beginning to become afraid. His eyes pierced the darkness to look around cautiously. He was in a large room that had both demons and humans chained to the walls and floor. He tried to move but couldn't. He looked down to see shackles around his ankles and wrists, and he was chained to a post in the middle of the room. Inuyasha tugged at the chains but they would not break.

"So, you're finally awake," said a voice in the dark. "You can't break those chains. They are magically enhanced to prevent demons and half demons from escaping."

Inuyasha turned to the voice narrowing his eyes. An elderly demon with long floppy ears slowly got to his feet. A rabbit demon. He watched the demon shuffle over to him. Remembering what his brother told him about showing fear. Inuyasha watched the old demon with caution.

"I thought you were going to sleep through the whole journey." Then the old demon sat down in front of Inuyasha.

"Who are you and where am I?" Inuyasha demanded trying to act intimidating like his older brother but couldn't pull it off. He still sounded like a frighten pup.

"I am Usagi. I can tell that you are a hanyou. What's your name?"

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip as he contemplated whether or not to tell the old demon. Slumping his shoulders, he decided to tell him. It can't hurt since he's already in trouble. Inuyasha looked around the room at all the hardened scarred fearful faces glaring at him in disgust, hate or fear. Inuyasha began to wonder if everyone was disgusted or afraid because he was a hanyou or because they were captured. Most likely, it was the latter. For a full blooded demon to be captured by humans is very humiliating.

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to face Usagi. "My name is Inuyasha."

"Well well, so you're the little bastard we've been hearing about," said another demon. He was younger than Usagi. He was more close to his brother's age. He wasn't as tall as Sesshomaru but he was tall enough. The demon stumbled and swayed over to Inuyasha and Usagi, and glared down at the little dog demon.

Inuyasha got to his feet, put his hands on his hips and stuck his chin out in defiance. He glared up at the demon. It had long black hair that flowed down its back in a single ponytail. This demon was lithe with lean muscles. His clothes were torn and bloodied. The demon narrowed its piercing gray eyes dangerously at the little hanyou. Inuyasha could see that his face was handsome but not breathtakingly beautiful like his Sesshomaru. At the mere thought of his brother, Inuyasha felt his heart sink. He wished this was not real that this was all a dream and that his brother will come in any minute to wake him from this awful nightmare. But it was not a dream. He was a prisoner just like this big jerk standing before him. The full-blooded demon continued to glare at the half-breed.

But Inuyasha refused to back down. He gave glare for glare with the demon as he bared his fangs. Deep down, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru would have been proud of the way he held himself before this brute. /Remember Inuyasha, show no fear to your enemies and make sure to keep eye contact. Your enemy will back down once they see you are not afraid of them. / He remembered Sesshomaru telling him.

"Little wretch how dare you bare your fangs at me," the demon said raising his fist preparing to strike Inuyasha. Inuyasha crouched preparing to attack when a sudden lurch sent them tumbling to the floor. Inuyasha fell on top of the demon that was harassing him. He quickly sat up.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked looking at the elderly demon.

"We are all prisoners, you little fool. Can't you tell by the fact that we are all chained up," growled the demon angrily.

Inuyasha growled and jump to his feet shooting the demon an icy glare. "Why don't you go back and set in your corner. I was not addressing you. I was speaking to Usagi."

The demon cocked a brow at the little dog demon. He looked up at Inuyasha and snorted when he saw that the hanyou was not backing down from him. Inuyasha was terrified but he would not give the idiot the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. Crossing his arms across his chest, Inuyasha continued to glare. The demon smirked and edged closer to Usagi and Inuyasha. "You sure have guts for a pup." He sat next to Usagi. "The name is Shirow."

Inuyasha exhaled and sat down. "My name is . . ."

"No need kid," said Shirow. "Just about everyone here, at least demons, knows who you are. You're Inuyasha, son of the western lord, Inutaisho."

"You know my father?"

"Not personally but I have heard of him. Hell, anyone with half a brain knows of your father," said Shirow. "The hair and eyes are a dead giveaway. Only the dog demons of the west, have golden eyes and silver hair. So. . . you're in the same boat as we are."

"I don't understand. The last thing I remembered was a strange dragon demon named Yin giving me some candy and he took me to see this other scary mean looking dragon called Ryuukotsusei. He was going to kill me but Yin talked him out of it." Then Inuyasha gasped as he remembered the conversation between the two dragons. "I have to get away somehow and warn my father about the dragons."

Both Usagi and Shirow stared at the small pup in shock. Inuyasha saw the looks and asked. "What's wrong?

"By the seventh level of hell, you don't know. Do you kid?"

"Know what?" Inuyasha frowned at the two demons.

"Word in the western lands is, Ryuukotsusei killed you. Then he attacked your father and defeated him," said Usagi.

"No." Inuyasha shook his head in denial. "No, my father is undefeatable. That stupid dragon couldn't have defeated my father." Tears began to well up in Inuyasha's eyes and spilled down his cheeks. "Is he . . ."

"No, he's not dead but I'm sure he wishes that he were," came a voice from behind Inuyasha. They turned to see Yin standing behind them. Inuyasha growled leaping to his feet. "You . . . you . . ." He tried to think of a name to call the dragon. Then he remembered what his father had called one of the noble demon's in his, court that dared to insult his mate. "You bastard."

"My my such language from a prince," Yin chided in amusement. "But it is to be expected. You are, after all, only a half breed."

Inuyasha growled loudly and was about to pounce on the dragon when Shirow grabbed the child and restrained him.

"It seems that the rumors about you dog demons are true. You are very short tempered demons." Yin laughed at the enraged hanyou. "You will definitely fetch a handsome price."

Inuyasha settled and stared at the dragon in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha, we were all captured by this demon," said Usagi. "He intends to sell us as slaves."

"Slaves." Inuyasha stared at the green hair dragon demon in horror. "You can't do this. It's wrong to force someone into slavery. My father won't stand for this."

"From what I've heard. Your father isn't standing at all. Ryuu has the great Inutaisho locked away . . . and in his own dungeon no less."

"That's not possible." Inuyasha fell to his knees. "What about my mother and my . . . Sesshomaru?"

"Your brother is a coward. When Ryuu stormed the palace, it was deserted. Your brother ran with your father's whore and is in hiding somewhere."

"You take that back you bastard!" Inuyasha eyes burned with hate for the demon standing before him. "My mother is a kind and gentle woman and my brother is not a coward."

"Whatever," the dragon said dismissing Inuyasha's ranting. "Your father is imprisoned and your brother is in hiding. If you were hoping, someone would come for you. I'm afraid it will do you no good. Even if they knew, you were still alive. They will not find you."

"Why not?"

"Remember where I told you I was from, little demon?" Yin said smiling at the hanyou. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly. "Well, we are on a ship heading for my homeland. I will sell you to the highest bidder in China whether they be demon or human. And you shall remain a slave, little dog demon until the day you die." Laughing, Yin turned and just seemed to disappear into the dark.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink. He would never see his mother, father or beloved brother ever. He lowered his head and wept into his hands. He didn't care if anyway, see him cry. His entire world had shattered and it would never be the same for him every again.

xxxxx

Inuyasha learned that it has been over three weeks since his life fell apart. Usagi and Shirow told the little hanyou that the dragon kept him drugged until it was time for him to leave Japan.

Usagi told them he was captured when he was returning to his home from visiting his children. While Shirow was out hunting with some of his friends when Yin and his crew attacked him. Shirow was very pleased with himself when he told them that he had injured three of Yin's men and killed two of them. Unfortunately, after he was captured, the demons kicked him into unconsciousness.

Although it was only days, to Inuyasha it felt like they had been on the ship for months. The swaying of the ship had Inuyasha's stomach doing flip-flops. Bile rose into the hanyou's throat. Shirow reached him a bucket and all that he had eaten came back up. Inuyasha wiped his mouth and leaned against the pole in the center of the room.

"I hate this. I hate this place and I hate that stupid dragon." Inuyasha closed his eyes holding back the flow of tears that was threatening to fall from his eyes. He really hated this. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his parents and beloved brother. But he knew that it was only wishful thinking. He knew that he would never see his family or home ever again.

"It's been days kid," said Shirow sitting next to him with a plate of raw meat in his hand. The scent of the raw meat assaulted Inuyasha nose and he turned to throw up in the bucket until there was nothing left in his stomach. "You have to eat something."

"I can't stomach anything. Just the smell of food makes my stomach all queasy," said Inuyasha leaning over the bucket. The scent of his own bile was turning his stomach. He quickly slid the bucket away from him and leaned his head against the pole.

"Don't worry. It will pass," said Usagi walking up to them.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He hadn't notice before but he old demon was not chained down like the rest of them. Seeing this, Usagi smiled sadly to the young pup. "I'm not chained because I am not a threat. I'm an old man. I can harm no one."

"So why did he bother capturing you?" asked Inuyasha curious.

"Well, because some people would prefer an elderly servant," said Shirow eating the raw meat. "The old ones like Usagi don't tend to runaway. Plus they are good to have around to look after small children. That's probably who he will be sold to."

Several days later, the ship pulled into a private dock near a huge mansion. Guards arrived from the mansion and led the prisoners down the gangplank. As they left the ship Inuyasha could see a village not far from the mansion. Then the guards watched the prisoners closely as they herded them towards a nearby large building connected to the mansion. Once inside the prisoners were separated into groups and taken to separate rooms. Suddenly three female servants entered the room giving them towels. Then they motioned to the men to follow them. They were led to a large bathing room. There were no windows or doors for them to escape. Even if there were, they wouldn't get far. Yin had guards stationed everywhere.

One of the females turned to the group of ten captives and spoke to them in broken Japanese. "You . . . to . . .clean here. Ring gong when ready." They turned and left them alone. Then several guards walked into the room.  
One guard stepped forward and unlocked their chains. Then they turned and left.

Inuyasha, Shirow and Usagi were among the ten. They stripped out of their clothes and stepped into the warm water. After thoroughly cleaning themselves of sweat, dirt, bile and other unpleasant filth. Shirow rung the gong and a male demon walked into the room along with the guards. The guards put the chains back on. Afterwards the guards placed a silver collar with a red stone around everyone's neck. Once the last of the collars was around the last human's neck. They stepped back.

"Follow me." Was all the rat demon said. He led them to another room. Inside were ten female servants, all were holding clothing for each man. The guards began to unchain their feet again.  
"Get dressed. Once you are clothed, the guards will lead you to the dining hall. You will not speak unless spoken to. Master Yin has important clients that are here. If you speak out of place or is disrespectful.  
You will be beaten where you stand." The rat demon turned his gaze on Inuyasha. "You half breed. Do you understand."

Inuyasha growled wanting to rip the rodent's face off. The elderly rabbit demon placed a hand on Inuyasha shoulder. The little hanyou looked up at his friend. Usagi shook his head. Inuyasha fell silent as his ears lay flat against his head in defeat.

The rat demon smirked at Inuyasha. "Good." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha poked his tongue out at the retreating back of the demon. The servants giggled at his childish behavior and gathered around him. They spoke some strange language and began grabbing Inuyasha's ears. The little hanyou moaned in distress. He hated it when people grabbed his ears. Suddenly there was a shout. The women quickly stepped to the side and bowed to the middle-aged woman.

Standing in the door was a human female with a face that resembled stone. Inuyasha cringed. The woman scolded the maids and then left. After that, the women helped the men to dress.

xxxxx

After everyone was dressed, the captives were led into a large dining room. The prisoners were led to the center of the room and stood waiting. Inuyasha noticed that they were all dressed alike with the long haori and close fitting hakama. The material was made of silk and very beautiful to the eye. However, the footwear was uncomfortable to him. He did not like them. He preferred to go barefoot. Inuyasha began to fidget with the stoic collar and hop from one foot to the other. He hated this and he hated wearing those closed off footwear. Usagi nudged the fidgeting child and Inuyasha ceased twitching. He turned his attention instead to the people sitting at the table. Several well-dressed demons and humans were sitting at the table eating. He had never seen people or demons like this before. Some demons and humans had very dark skin. Others had something that looked like a jewel in the center of their foreheads with four arms. Some human males were wearing short skirts and some had nothing but a long piece of cloth tied around them with one shoulder bare. They seemed to be wearing a wreath of leafs on top of their heads. /**What a bunch of freaks.**/ Inuyasha thought.

Just then, Inuyasha along with several of the other prisoners stomachs growled in hunger, as the smell of food was tempting. But no one dare make a move. There were guards all around the room. Inuyasha watched as servants brought in a variety of food that made his mouth water. His stomach growled angrily at not having a taste of the deliciously smelling banquet.

Once dinner was over Yin stood and began speaking to the assembly. All eyes then turned to the captives. Yin said something to his men and the guards filed all the captives into a single line. Inuyasha watched as the strange people all got up and began to look at all of them. Unfortunately for Inuyasha all the females gravitated towards him. They grabbed him,  
hugged him and kept tugging on his ears. Dammit, it hurt like hell. And like any child, it became down right irritating until he could no longer take it. The hanyou released a warning growl hoping that would deter the insane females. It didn't work. So, he did it again. Still, the stupid women did not heed the warning. He heard Shirow say something but he was too far-gone. Now, the little hanyou was pissed off big time. His growled echoed in the room as he sunk his claws into one woman's face. She screamed clutching her bloody face. Then he struck another woman across her arm. The women screamed in terror as they ran from the rampaging child.

Suddenly the red stone in his collar glowed blood red and it sent a bolt of blue electricity through his body. Inuyasha screamed in pain. Then a guard came up behind him and struck him behind with the hilt of his sword. The little dog demon fell to the floor with a thud.

xxxxx

When Inuyasha finally awakened, he was lying in Shirow's lap. He stared up into the gray colored eyes of the demon. Shirow looked down and smiled. "So, finally awake."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked sitting up with a groan. He grabbed the back of his head rubbing it.

"Well, you attacked those women and a guard knocked you out." Shirow smirked. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess but I feel like someone held me over a fire roasting me." The little hanyou stretched his soar muscles. "How long have I been out?"

"For almost twelve hours," said Usagi walking into the room.

"Usagi," said Inuyasha turning and throwing himself into the elderly demon's arms.

"Hey old man," said Shirow.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, they've all been sold except for me." Inuyasha could hear sadness in the rabbit demon's voice. "I was too old. So that dragon demon is going to keep me here as one of his servants."

Then something occurred to Inuyasha. Usagi said everyone was sold except for the old rabbit himself. Then he looked up at the elderly demon. "Wha . . . what about . . . me?"

"That bastard sold all of us. While you were unconscious, someone bought you," said Shirow. Inuyasha turned to the demon. "At least you and I have been sold to the same person."

"Demon or human?"

"Human." Shirow growled in disgust. "It seems that that swine has a thing for people that look good. It doesn't seem to matter to him whether you're human or demon."

"Ah Inuyasha, you're awake," said Yin walking into the room. "Usagi, you should have come get me when he woke up."

"I'm sorry, master," said the elderly demon bowing to the dragon.

A growl rumbled in Inuyasha's throat at the show of respect the poor old rabbit demon was showing that vile dragon. Suddenly the growl ceased as the hanyou realized that Usagi was a slave and he has no choice but to show respect. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and lowered his head.

"As for you puppy," said Yin. "That was a very naughty thing you did. Striking a customer is a no no. Then striking women, that is unforgivable but luckily, one of the customer's liked your wildness." Yin smiled disgustingly at the little hanyou. "I knew I would get a pretty penny for you and I did. I mean everyone wanted you Inuyasha. It seems that your wild violent nature was what everyone wanted. Even the women you attacked still wanted you. It seems that they all were attracted to those gorgeous golden eyes and that lustrous silver hair." Yin held his disgusting smile on his face. "It seems that the image of what you will look like when you become older had everyone's blood turning into molten fire."

Being too young to understand the meaning behind Yin's words, he frowned. But out of the corner of his eyes, Inuyasha saw a look of disgust mar Shirow's face. Thinking he would ask Shirow about it later. He turned his attention back to Yin.

Inuyasha was filled with so much rage until his small body began to tremble. He looked at the dragon with such icy hate. He was surprise Yin didn't turn into a block of ice where he stood. "I hate you."

"I'm sure you do but let's save the niceties for when you leave for your new home. Now, you two follow me." Yin turned and walked out of the room.

Shirow got to his feet and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked up and could see the defeat in the other's eyes. "Let's go kid."

A short while later Inuyasha, Shirow, Usagi, Yin and their new master was standing out in the courtyard. The heavyset man stared at his new slaves in approval. He turned to Yin and said something.

Two guards walked up to Inuyasha and Shirow. The men locked shackles and chains around their ankles and wrists. Then they connected the chains to the back of the their new master's carriage.

Then Yin turned to them. "Your new master's name is Abdul. He comes from a far off country. For the first month you shall travel by land and afterward you will travel by sea." Just then a small girl walked out of the building. "This is Shakir. She will be teaching you their language. So I suggest you two shut your mouths and learn."

The small girl was dressed in pale green, flowing robes with a veil covering her mouth and nose. She bowed to her master and to Yin and then took her place beside Inuyasha and Shirow. "Shakir can speak a number of languages including Japanese," said Yin. "So, if you have questions. It's best to ask her while you are on your way to your new home because once you arrive don't expect your questions to be answered." Yin turned to Abdul and bowed. The human bowed back. He said something and his caravan began to move.

"Good bye Inuyasha. Shirow," Usagi said waving to his two young companions.

"Good bye Usagi," said Inuyasha watching the old demon until his tears blurred his vision. Then he turned his attention to the crystal blue sky. /**Good bye mother, father. I love you both so very much. Good bye Sesshomaru. My Sesshomaru. You will alwyas be in my thoughts and in my heart.** /


	5. Chapter 5

_/ Sesshomaru's inner thoughts/_

Chapter 5

It took several days for Yoko and Jaken to find the place where Totosai was living. Yoko picked the little green toad up and leaped over the hot molten ground to the giant skull of a demon. Yoko placed Jaken on the ground. Pushing the curtain to one side, they walked inside.

The old sword smith was sitting around the fire preparing his meal. He looked up at the strangers with his great bulging eyes, screamed and cringed in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" the old sword smith asked grabbing his hammer. "If you're bandits. I don't have anything of value."

"We are not bandits," said Yoko.

"Are you the sword smith, Totosai?" asked Jaken. "The one who forged the mighty Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs of Lord Inutaisho?"

"Yes and what do you want of me?"

"Your skills are greatly needed. Tetsusaiga has been broken by Ryuukotsusei and the lord has been captured by the dragon"  
said Yoko.

"What!" The old man eyes bulged even more out of his head at hearing the news about his friend. "My poor friend." He hung his head sadly.

"Yes and Lord Sesshomaru has taken it upon himself to become the new lord of the western lands. In addition, I am his new vassal appointed by the lord himself." Jaken said puffing up with self-importance.

"Actually, it was upon command from Lord Inutaisho that Sesshomaru was to take his place if something should happen to him." Yoko pointed out. "And as for Lord Sesshomaru appointing this as his vassal." He glanced at the little toad out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "He was being attacked by some demons stronger than he was. Unfortunately for the demons, they were in our path. Lord Sesshomaru dispatched them and this toad has been following him around every since that day."

"And he made me his vassal," spoke up Jaken.

"Only because you were a nuisance and always got in the way."

Jaken was flustered with anger. "You Impudent whelp."

"Enough," said Totosai. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He has gone to retrieve the broken pieces of Tetsusaiga," said Yoko.

"I was sent here to speak on behave of my lord," snapped Jaken. "You are merely my bodyguard."

Yoko sighed disgusted. "Why my lord burdens himself with a useless fool like you is beyond me."

Before the toad could squawk out another indignation, Totosai got up and rested the long handle hammer on his shoulder. "Let's go. I should see what the new lord wants of me," the sword smith said grimly. "I'm sure by now. Sesshomaru has discovered tetsusaiga's defense." Totosai walked out followed by Yoko and Jaken.

xxxxx

One day after Sesshomaru arrived back with the broken Tetsusaiga. Totosai arrived with Yoko and Jaken in tow. The old sword smith bowed to the young lord.

"Well Sesshomaru, I hear you are the new lord of the Western lands," said Totosai. "Even though Ryuukotsusei has taken the lands from you."

"That mistake will be rectified very soon. And as for me being the new lord." He sighed. "It is only because father so ordered it," said Sesshomaru getting up from his place on the cushion. "Welcome Totosai. You remember my stepmother?"

"Of course, Lady Izayoi. How are you fairing?" He asked kindly. "I heard about young Inuyasha. I was very saddened by his untimely death."

"I am doing as well as can be expected," said Izayoi smiling sadly. "Please Totosai speak with Sesshomaru. My husband benefited from your council. Maybe you can help my son."

"Mother, I did not ask Totosai here for his council. I need a sword smith not an advisor," said Sesshomaru harshly.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"He wants you to fix the tetsusaiga so he can fight the dragon." Izayoi clutched her hand over her heart. "But I don't want him to do it. Ryuukotsusei is too powerful for him to defeat."

"He is not all powerful," spat Sesshomaru.

"He defeated your father," she snapped with bitter tears in her eyes. "I hate to admit it also but the truth is . . . Ryuukotsusei did defeat your father in battle. So what makes you think you can defeat him when your own father could not."

"No. He did not defeat my father fairly." Sesshomaru denied vehemently. "He only won because father was still mourning Inuyasha."

"Are you saying you can defeat him because you do not mourn for the lost of your brother?" asked Izayoi. "I think not." She answered him before the young lord could utter a word. "You may act like you don't care but I know better. I can see that your heart is still raw and bleeding because of your lost."

Sesshomaru looked away. He could not bear to see the tears fall from her eyes.  
"Can't you understand mother. That bastard took away the only person I cared about besides you and father." Sesshomaru could feel the anger rising inside of him. "And what makes it so bad is that we could not even bury him because that damn dragon took his body."

"Wait, you mean you didn't have Inuyasha's body?" asked Totosai interrupting their conversation.

"No. I know what you're going to say but he is dead. I found his clothes," said Sesshomaru. "Blood . . . There was blood everywhere. I doubt that even a full-blooded demon could have survived such a massive blood lost. His red fire rat clothes were his favorite. He wore them everyday. Father gave them to him as a gift. He told me that he would always take care of them." He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and quickly wiped them away before they fell down his cheek. "Now, I did not ask you hear to talk about the past. I need you to fix the tetsusaiga."

Totosai sighed and sat down on one of the cushion. "I cannot fix the tetsusaiga." He stared down at his skinny feet. "I would need a fang . . ."

"Use one of mine," offered the young lord.

"I'm sorry. Your fang will not work. It would have to be from either your father or . . ."

"Or." Sesshomaru urged the old man to finish.

"Or from Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stared at the old man as though he just grew another head. He sat on the cushion across from the sword smith. "Why would we need a fang from Inuyasha?"

"I'm sure you know even though the sword is broken. You cannot touch it," said Totosai. The young demon nodded his head. "Well, the sword was made especially for your brother to handle. Your father placed a spell on it preventing any full-blooded demon from using it to hurt innocent people. In addition, he did it so no demons would be able to use it against Inuyasha."

The young demon lord nodded his head. He guess he could see the wisdom in his father's decision. But the fact still remain, he needed a sword of his own if he is to rescue his father. He turned his gaze upon the sword smith. "Totosai, I need you to make me a sword. One in which I can use against Ryuukotsusei."

"That's a pretty tall order, my lord," said the old sword smith. "You do realize that it will be difficult. The only sword that could possibly defeat the dragon is broken into pieces. Any other sword would be useless against someone like Ryuukotsusei. He is as old as your father and just as strong."

"Nevertheless I need my own sword. Tenseiga is of no use in a fight," said Sesshomaru. "Will you do this for me, Totosai?"

"As my lord, I have no choice. I will do as you ask. However, I will need at least five days to fix your sword," said Totosai.

"Very well, while you are doing that. It will give me time to devise a plane to rescue father." Sesshomaru could have kicked himself as he heard the gasp from Izayoi. He did not want her to know that her mate was alive yet.

"Inu . . . my husband is alive?" She stared at her son with hope shining in her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning."

"I didn't want to give you any false hope. Ryuukotsusei could still kill him and I didn't want to see you hurt any more than you already are." He took her hand in his and squeezed them.

"I understand but please next time tell me. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I am as weak as you may think." Izayoi smiled up at her stepson.

He kissed the back of her hands and turned to Totosai. "It's time we got to work."

Totosai had went back to his home to begin the construction of Sesshomaru's new sword. While the young lord along with his commanders began to make plans to rescue Inutaisho from his prison.

xxxxx

Inside the dungeon of the palace of the West Ryuukotsusei pushed opened a heavy wooden door. He smiled in glee at the battered, blooded and bruise body of his long time enemy. The great dog lord hung limp in the chains that held him suspended in the center of the cell. The dragon walked inside and picked up a leather whip that sat on a nearby table.

"Good morning to you Inutaisho," said the dragon unfurling the whip. "I had a wonderful dream about whipping you like a dog. Then I opened my eyes and realized that my dream was real." He snapped the whip across the dog lord's scarred back. Inutaisho howled in pain as he jerked against his constraints.

"Music to my ears. You may as well cease your struggling because I had those magical chains and manacles made especially for you." He lashed the whip repeatedly across the injured dog demon's back opening old wounds as well as creating new ones. "You must be so disappointed in your son." The whip cracked over Inutaisho's back. "It must hurt to know that you've raised a coward. Hahaha, that half breed brat showed more courage than your eldest."

"In-u-ya-sha," the dog lord said gasping for breath. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his chapped, cracked lips.

"Yes, the little bastard had the audacity to claw me in the face." Ryuukotsusei held the left side of his face snarling as he remembered that day. Then he walked around to face the dog lord. Raising one hand his claws grew long and he raked them across Inutaisho's chest. The dog demon howled in pain as blood poured from the open wounds. "Believe me dog, your punishments will become worse each day." Ryuukotsusei grabbed Inutaisho under the chin and raised his head up. "Come in," he yelled. Suddenly a rather large bull demon walked into the cell. It was a brute standing at almost seven feet with thick, hard muscles all over its bronze body. It had a silver ring dangling from its snout. The demon walked on hoofed feet and thick mats of hair covered its lower half all the way down to its ankles. It wore a wolf pelt around the lower part of its body. And two great horns grew out on either side of its head.

"This is Minataru. He will be your next punishment."

Inutaisho snarled at the demon. "I eat . . . losers like . . . you . . . for a . . . lit snack," he gasped out at the bull demon. Ryuukotsusei chuckled at the dog demon's constant defiance. Minataru snorted smoke out of his nostrils as his dark eyes flashed red with anger. The bull demon stormed over to the battered dog demon. His thick fingers tore the blood stained hakama off of Inutaisho. Then he removed the wolf pelt revealing a very large and very thick cock. Minataru grabbed the dog lord by his hips and rammed his cock into his unprepared body. Inutaisho released a blood-curdling scream that scared away some birds that were resting in the nearby trees.

Ryuukotsusei laughed in delight as the bull continued to pound into the injured demon. "Calm down Minataru. Don't hurt him too much. You have plenty of time to make the great dog lord of the west regret his bold words."

The bull demon snorted and smiled showing his yellow teeth in glee. Through the fall of blood stained hair he saw the dragon smiling at his pain. He bit back his screams and glared up at the dragon in defiance. He will not let Ryuukotsusei or this brute break him no matter what they do to him. He would not die not until he has avenged the death of his little Inuyasha.

xxxxx

The five days was up and Sesshomaru waited impatiently for Totosai to return with his new sword. The young lord paced the floor like a caged animal. "Where is he?" he said more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"You know Totosai. He has to make sure everything is perfect before he hand over your new sword," said Izayoi walking up to him. "Must you do this? I am so afraid something will happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me mother." He grasped both her hands and kissed them.

"But, I've already lost my baby. My husband is locked away in a dungeon. If something was to happen to you I . . ." She could not continue. She turned away from him and wept in her hands.

"Mother." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms loosely around her neck and rested his head against the back of her head. "Nothing will happen to me. I know you are worried but for now, all I am going to do is get father away from that bastard."

She turned in his embrace and laid her head against the crook of his neck. "If something goes wrong. . . Promise me, you will get out whether you rescue your father or not." She raised her head to look up at him with tear soaked eyes.

Sesshomaru cradled her cheek in his hand and smiled. "I promise, but you will see everything will be all right and I will bring father home."

Just then, Jaken rushed into the room. "My lord, Totosai has returned."

"Finally," said Sesshomaru anxious. He rushed out of the palace and down to the courtyard. Outside he found Totosai sitting on the back of his three eyed oxen. "It's about time Totosai. Where is it?"

"That's the problem with youngsters today. No patience," grumbled the old sword smith. Then he held out Sesshomaru's new sword. Sesshomaru took the sword and drew it from its sheath. The blade was long and beautifully created. And along the length of the blade, there was writing on it. When the blade caught the rays of the sun the courtyard was bathed in a burning light that had everyone looking away.

"What a magnificent sword, my lord," said Yoko. "What is it called?"

"Look at the blade," said Totosai. Everyone looked at the writing on the blade. "Chi -ka- ra," said Jaken.

"This is called Chikara, the sword of power," said Totosai. "I did my best my young lord but even with its powers. It will still not be enough to slay the dragon."

"I do not care. Now, tell me what can Chikara do?"

Totosai sighed and led Sesshomaru into the forest where the young demon could practice.

Totosai was surprised. It took Sesshomaru only three days to get the hang of his new sword. He had laid waste to one- third of the forest. He was finally ready to bring his father home.

xxxxx

Ryuukotsusei walked into the cell smiling most viciously at the naked bloodied scarred body of the once great dog lord of the west. It filled his black heart with great joy to see his greatest enemy beaten like a dog. No puns intended. He sniffed the air and could smell the distinct odor of sex. Minataru had been doing his job and has been doing it well. Ryuukotsusei thank whatever higher being there is for him finding such an enthusiastic torturer. There were deep bloody slashes all over Inutaisho's back, front and thighs. Mingling with the scent of sex was also burnt flesh. Black scorch marks marred the dog lord's body as well. Blood glistened over his body as well as trickle down his legs. "I wonder what your whore would think if she saw her beloved dog boy like this?" The dragon mused. Then he clutched a handful of Inutaisho's dirty bloody silver hair and yanked his head back. Ryuukotsusei brought his face so close to Inutaisho's that their noses were almost touching. "How does it feel to be the whore of a low class demon?" Then he shoved the dog lord's head forward and laughed.

"A little birdie told me that that foolish son of yours is coming here to try and rescue you."

Inutaisho stiffened upon hearing that news. Ryuukotsusei noticed the reaction and continued. "Seems that he's gotten that old sword smith . . . What's his name . . . Togo . . .Tobsui . .. Oh yes, Totosai. The old nut case has made your boy a sword. Unfortunately for him, it still will not be enough to defeat me." He grinned. "Poor Inutaisho. First you lost your youngest because you were careless. Now you shall lose your eldest because you are weak. How can you live with yourself." He began laughing.

Ryuukotsusei stopped laughing when he heard a muffled sound coming from the dog demon. Again he clutched a handful of hair and yanked the drooping head back to glare into those golden eyes that still held fire in them. "What did you say little doggy?"

For his answer, a glob of bloody spittle hit the dragon in the face. Wiping the spit from his face, Ryuukotsusei became enraged. He backhanded the dog demon across the face splitting his lip. Then he stalked over to the table and picked up the whip. He proceeded in beating Inutaisho all over his body, and across his face. The whip hit his left eye. Inutaisho howled in pain. "Maybe you would like that pretty little boy of yours to be here with you." Inutaisho tried to growl but it came out a whimper when the whip landed against his back. His screams of pain echoed through the castle. After about two minutes of beating the battered demon, Ryuukotsusei stopped his assault. His chest heaved, still filled with rage. Minataru was not there so, the dragon decided to exact more pain on the already battered dog demon.

Ryuukotsusei stalked over to the table and picked up a .long thick metal rod. Walking back over to the defeated dog lord. He placed a hand on the sagging shoulders. "Hold still, this may hurt a lot." And he rammed the rod into Inutaisho's already bleeding torn anus. The dog lord released such a pain filled howl that it was hard to believe that any creature could have made that sound. He pulled the rod out to the tip and shoved it back in farther and deeper. The dragon did this several more times until the great Inutaisho passed out from the awful pain. When he heard no more of the lovely pain filled screams he dropped the rod. "Don't worry, my old nemesis I will not imprison the whelp. After all, his pain will mean nothing to me. It's you I want but the brat will have to be taught a lesson about respecting those better than he." The dragon turned on his heels and left.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru waited hidden in the forest that surrounds the palace.

While Sesshomaru led the main bulk of his army in a frontal attack. He left the rescue of his father to Yoko and a few others.

It was noon. Time to begin the attack. But they were stunned for a moment when a group of dragon soldiers rushed out the gate to stand in front of it.

"My lord, you don't suppose they are waiting for us?" asked one of his commanders.

"Can't be. I only just decided today to launch our attack," said Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. "If there was a spy in our camp. He wouldn't have had time to send word to Ryuukotsusei."

"Maybe he has a Seer," said another commander.

"My lord," squawked Jaken anxiously. "If he has a Seer. He probably know about Commander Yoko and his group."

"Don't worry about him. Yoko can take care of himself." He drew Chikara from its sheath. "Attack!" The demons flowed from the forest to collide with the dragon soldiers. The sounds of shrieks, howls, blood and death filled the battlefield.

Sesshomaru struck down every dragon soldier that was foolish enough to challenge him. His sword was stained with the blood of his enemy. He glanced up at the wall and saw the dragon standing there smirking down at him. A growl rumbled deep in his throat. "RYUUKOTSUSEI!" He yelled furiously and slashed another enemy soldier. He drove the blade of his sword into the stomach of another soldier. Withdrawing the blade he shoved the body to the ground.

Ryuukotsusei drew his own sword and jumped down from the wall. He landed a few feet away from Sesshomaru. "It's a good day to die," said the dragon.

"Since you will be the one dying. Yes, it is a good day to die," said Sesshomaru launching himself at the dragon. The battle raged between the two combatants. Sparks flew from the blades as the swords collided.

"Well, you haven't completely made an idiot of yourself," the dragon smirked. "But you're still a weakling. That half-breed brother of yours put up more of a challenge than you." Knowing that the subject of the little hanyou would open up old wounds and cause the young lord to lose his concentration. He was not disappointed in the outcome.The memory of his brother was still raw in his heart and it filled him with rage to know that this bastard was the one that took that piece of sunshine from his life forever. Rage began to course through his body as his eyes flashed red. He began to swing his sword wildly. In his wild rage, he left his right side unguarded and the dragon took advantage of the young lord's mistake.

Ryuukotsusei slashed Sesshomaru across his unprotected side. The dog demon howled in pain and leaped away from the dragon. He fell to one knee clutching his side. He swore as he glanced at his wound.

"Poor puppy. Is that the best you can do," goaded the dragon. "You're suppose to be the son of the great Inutaisho. You are worse than those pathetic ningens that use to be on my lands."

"You bastard. These lands belongs to my father."

"Not anymore. They are mine." The dragon smirked. "Oh and if you think your men will rescue your father. You should think again. I have a surprise waiting for them."

Sesshomaru growled fiercely.

"Did you really think I would let you take away my personal toy. Oh no, that dog bastard is mine and I will never. let. him. go."

"You son of a . . . BITCH!" roared Sesshomaru as he got to his feet. Forgetting the pain in his side, he stood tall and proud before his enemy. His eyes were like chips of ice as he clutched the hilt of his sword. "Now, taste the wrath of Chikara." Slashing the sword upward in a diagonal motion a blast erupted from the blade tearing across the land to strike Ryuukotsusei in the chest. The blast had sent the dragon through the stone wall of the gate and crashing into the side of the palace. A small part of the palace crumbled and buried the dragon beneath it. "I hope that was enough bite for you."

Suddenly the debris exploded off of the dragon. He stood in the mist of the rubble glaring at the young dog lord. Heaving heavily, Ryuukotsusei stalked over to Sesshomaru. "Not bad for a little puppy." The dragon eyes flashed white with fury. "But in the end, I still will win and you know why?" Before Sesshomaru could even grunt the dragon spoke. "It is because you are weak. You couldn't save your brother and now you can't even save your father." The dragon launched himself at the angry Sesshomaru. The dragon sword strokes were filled with his fury. He pressed his attack not giving the young lord time to counterattack. All Sesshomaru could do was retreat from the onslaught.

It was time to end this. With no effort at all, he dislodged the sword from Sesshomaru's hand. The sword went flying and Ryuukotsusei brought his sword down just above Sesshomaru's elbow severing the young lord's arm.

Sesshomaru roared in such pain until the entire battlefield fell silent. The young lord fell to the ground clutching his bloody stump. The pain was like nothing he could have imagined. Sweat poured from his face as he stared up at the dragon through pain filled eyes. Ryuukotsusei raised his sword preparing to strike his final blow. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and prepared himself for death.

_/Little brother, I will be joining you soon. Please wait for me. Inuyasha./ _He smiled as he thought about seeing his little brother again. But the blow never came. He opened his eyes to see his men attacking the obnoxious dragon pushing him back. Then he felt arms lifting him up. He turned to see Yoko.

"I'm sorry my lord. There were soldiers watching the secret passage into the dungeon," Yoko said with regret. "I had to retreat."

Sesshomaru tried to speak but he had lost too much blood and collapsed into the comfort of oblivion.

xxxxx

When Sesshomaru awakened he tried to raise himself up on his elbows but couldn't. He felt a sharp pain in his left arm and looked down at his arm. He gasped in horror as he stared at the bandaged stump. Oh God! His arm. It was no longer there. Then the memory of all that happened flooded his battered mind. He fell back against the bed and groan.

"Sesshomaru," said Izayoi bolting from her chair to sit on the bed beside him. Tears of joy was flowing down her cheeks. "You're finally awake. I was so worried you would not wake up." He raised his one good arm and cradled her cheek in his hand.

Then he let his hand fall away and he turned from her gaze. "I'm sorry mother. I have failed you."

"I don't understand."

"I was suppose to bring father home," he said grief stricken. "I am useless and worthless."

"Don't talk like that. Your father would not want you to think that," said Izayoi crying.

"No. The dragon was right. I am weak." He kept his head turned away from her. "Please leave me alone. I need to think."

Izayoi wanted to say something but changed her mind. He just need time to rest. That's all.

xxxxx

Ryuukotsusei walked into Inutaisho's cell. Although he was bruised and dirty, the dragon was still smiling smugly. Minataru was in the cell ramming his cock into a silent dog demon. The bull demon wore leather gauntlets that were covered in small hooks. Blood trickled down the dog demon's thighs from under the gloves.

"I have a present for you," said Ryuukotsusei. He held the severed arm under Inutaisho's nose.

He sniffed the arm and jerked his head up to glare at the dragon. It was hard to truly glare at the demon because he had only one eye. His other eye was sealed shut.

"Yes, that is the arm of your precious son. And no." The dragon said seeing the question in his one golden eye. "No, he's not dead. I'm sure his men has taken him to a healer. But now, he is even weaker than he was before." The dragon laughed loudly. "I thought this day would never come but it has. The day of the dog rule has come to its end." He walked out still laughing.

Inutaisho hung his head low and wept for the pain of son.

xxxxx

It was two weeks after the failed attempt to rescue Inutaisho. Sesshomaru remained locked in his room not talking to anyone and barely eating anything. Izayoi was becoming worried about her stepson. He was slowly being consumed by his despair.

It was now three weeks after the ill-fated rescue attempt and Sesshomaru with the help of some servants, got dressed and went out to the front of the palace. Izayoi, Jaken and Yoko went out to join him.

"Sesshomaru," Izayoi said softly. "Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru sighed and lowered his head. "I'm leaving. I realized that what Ryuukotsusei said was right. I am weak. I was ready to die and be with Inuyasha. Even that was taken away from me. I can no longer stay here. The memories of my little Yasha are too strong. Every time I look into your face I see Inuyasha. At first I thought I could handle it, but now. It has become too much for my heart to bare. Now I have failed to save my father and it is gnawing away at my insides. I am weak," he admitted heart wrenchingly. "If I am to save father. I must become stronger. That is why I am leaving. I have to become stronger so I can save father and avenge Inuyasha's death. I owe it to my otouto for not being there when he needed me."

"But where will you go?" Izayoi walked to him wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his back.

"Out there. Nowhere in particular. I will pit myself against the strongest demons out there until I am ready to face Ryuukotsusei again. And this time when we meet, I will be victorious." He turned to face his stepmother. His face was wet with tears. It would be the last time anyone would see him cry. "Yoko."

The fox demon stepped forward.

"Until I return, I leave you in charge of protecting my mother."

"I shall guard her with my life," said the fox demon.

"Good bye mother." Sesshomaru pressed his lips against her forehead in a kiss. Then he turned and walked away.

Izayoi fell to her knees sobbing as she watched her son walk away. Then she turned to Jaken. "Jaken go with him. He will need company in his lonely journey."

"Of course, my lady." The toad demon bowed to her and ran off to catch up with his young lord.

"Come back to us safely, my son." She continued to weep in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**inuyasha's thought**

Chapter 6

They traveled for weeks across China until they came into a country Shakir called India. As they arrived at a magnificent palace that sat peacefully near a river, Inuyasha gasped at the breathtaking structure. Slabs of white marble surrounded a rectangular shaped pond that was placed about one hundred yards in front of the palace. The palace itself was a dome structure that was completely carved out of the same white marble. It had a series of double dome,  
a high portal and corner domes. There were four towers surrounding the main building at each point. There were other buildings surrounding the palace that was a contrast between the white marble façade of the palace and the red sandstone of the surrounding buildings in an ethereal harmony of its parts. Inuyasha's new master was greeted by one of the demons that was at the slave auction. Shakir told them that the four-arm demon's name was Kali and that he ruled all of India.

Inuyasha and Shirow was led to one of the red sandstone building that was constructed especially for the slaves. The other slaves were human but since neither could understand the other. The two Japanese demons sat in a corner together. The other slaves stared at Inuyasha and Shirow in fear and stayed as far away from the demons as they could.

"Shirow, do you think we will get back to our home?" Inuyasha asked resting his head on the dark hair demon's chest.

"I don't know kid. I honestly don't know," said Shirow wrapping a comforting arm around the young half breed shoulders.

The door opened and Shakir stood in the doorway. For the past four weeks she had been teaching them to speak Arabic as ordered by her master. All other languages would be taught later. Inuyasha was an intelligent child. He learned the new language easily as did Shirow.  
Although there were still some things, they did not quite understand. They could speak and understand the language very well.

"The master has sent for you both," she said keeping her veil in place. Then she led them into the palace where some servants were waiting for them. The women gathered around Inuyasha cooing at the little half demon. As usual they felt,  
and stroked his ears. Inuyasha hated that with a passion. He couldn't understand why so many women, whether they are demons or humans, wanted to touch his ears. I mean none of the male demons ever flocked around him wanting to touch his ears. But alas, poor Inuyasha had to suffer their attention until they remembered the demons were there for a reason. The servants led them out back where a large tub of water was waiting for them.

Once the servants had undressed them the two demons stepped into the tub of warm scented water. The women washed the weeks worth of dirt,  
and sweat from their bodies. Although Inuyasha and Shirow could not see them,  
they knew they were being watched by the palace guards. Inuyasha sighed defeated and let the fickle women continue to wash him. Once they were thoroughly clean, the women quickly dried them and dressed them appropriately. Shirow wore a long sleeve lite blue shirt that Shakir called a Salwar Kameez that reached to below his knees and matching pants with a pair of slip on style leather shoes called Punjabi. While Inuyasha's clothes were the same except that his shirt was white and wasn't quite as long. To round off his wardrobe he wore a dark blue vest. The hanyou still didn't like wearing shoes. Although the Punjabi were unpadded and unlined they were very comfortable, and the hanyou didn't mind wearing them. Since none of them had ever seen hair like the little dog demon the women began to argue about who would brush his hair. That is, until a young woman stepped into the room. Like most of the servants, she was a demon. The women ceased their cackling and bowed to the woman. Then they stood away from the little demon.

Inuyasha stared at the woman with her long black hair that fell down her back like a blanket. She was very pretty with black eyes that shone like onyx. But her pretty black eyes were filled with a sadness that Inuyasha could not phantom. She had four arms like Kali. She was dressed in a royal blue, two-piece pure crape silk mermaid cut skirt that reached to her ankles and a matching choli, or blouse that revealed her flat tanned stomach. She wore a matching shaded dupatta on her head. The skirt and blouse was heavily embellished with sequence, beads, and colored stones as were the thong sandals she wore. And dangling in the center of her forehead was a pearl. Inuyasha guessed that she had to have been Kali's wife. If not wife maybe, she was his daughter. She was dressed to splendidly to be a servant. The woman looked at him strangely and said something to the servants. Some of them moaned disappointed as the woman walked up to the small hanyou. She sat Inuyasha in a chair facing a mirror. She lovingly stroked his soft hair while her eyes seem to mist over in memory. Then she picked up a silver-plated hair brush and began brushing out Inuyasha's long silver tresses until it glowed like spun moonlight.

xxxxx

Afterwards, they were lead into one of the many rooms that was designated for eating. Upon entering the room, there was a long rectangular table placed before the large arched shaped windows. The demon Kali and the human Abdul was seated on the floor at the middle of the table talking. Abdul pulled his attention away from Kali and motioned to his three slaves to be seated. Kneeling on the colored cushions in the middle of the floor, the three of them waited for their master to speak. Just then the woman that combed out Inuyasha's hair walked into the room and took the place beside Kali.

**'I guess she must be his wife.' **Inuyasha saw that same strange glint in the demoness' eyes when she looked at him. Inuyasha wanted to know exactly who she was and why she kept staring at him? It was becoming nerve wrecking. He wanted to ask Shakir but decided against it. Even at the dinners in his own home, you where not aloud to speak unless someone spoke to you directly. Also, he wanted to know why they were there. If they were slaves. He, Shirow and Shakir shouldn't be here. Unless . . .

The two men began talking again and all the while, they kept looking at Inuyasha. Fortunately or unfortunately, depends upon your point of view, he could not understand what the two men were saying. Although, the half breed did not like the smile on Kali's face. It made his skin crawl. He began to twitch nervously on his knees under the scrutinizing stare of the demon. Inuyasha turned his gaze down to the floor. The men continued their conversation. Just then, two guards entered through a door to the right carrying a small chest. One guard opened it and Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out of his head. In the chest was a fortune of jewels and gold coins. Abdul ran his fingers through the treasure and glanced at Inuyasha. Then the large human shook his head. They continued to talk a while longer. Just then, another guard led in ten, scantily clad human women. Abdul got to his feet and looked the women over. Then he sat down shaking his head no. Kali tried several more times to convince the human of something. What it was the little half-breed could not guess. **'I bet Shakir knows what ****they were saying. I will have to ask her when we are alone.' **Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts until he heard Kali say something and finally gave up. Waving his hand dismissing the guards, the men took the treasure and the females away.

Kali clapped his hands and the servants brought in a variety of delicious food. Inuyasha's mouth began to water as the delicious aroma floated to his nose. Just then, a couple of Abdul's guards appeared behind the three slaves. Inuyasha nearly cried when the men started taking them out of the room. He was so hungry. The three of them was taken outside to a small tent that was put up for them. They stepped into the tent and was greeted by the delicious aroma of food.

"Well, it seems that our master doesn't want us to starve," said Shirow.

"I'm so hungry I can eat a horse," said Inuyasha sitting down filling his plate. He tore into the hind quarter of a roast pig and tore off a piece of bread. Both Shakir and Shirow stared at the small child speechless.

Shaking his head amused, Shirow took a seat beside Inuyasha and picked up a plate. "Shakir, could you understand what that human and demon was talking about?" Shirow asked while placing food on his plate.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you about that also," said Inuyasha wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. "That Kali was making my skin crawl." He watched Shakir pour a dark liquid into a cup and reached it to him.

"Yes," she sighed unhappily. "It seems that Lord Kali's wife, Kamala wanted Inuyasha."

"Why?" asked the older demon.

"She had a son about Inuyasha's age. He was their only child. He died two summers ago." She took a bite of the bread. "The little prince birth was very hard and difficult. It wasn't discovered until later that the midwife had accidentally tore open the queen's womb. She's not able to have anymore children."

Inuyasha and Shirow cringed. They could only guess what happened to the midwife. Their suspicion was confirmed when Shakir said, "Kali had the midwife beheaded."

Inuyasha quickly wrapped his fingers around his neck shivering.

"So, she wants the kid to take the place of her dead son." Shirow picked up his cup. "The look on Kali's face was not that of a father," Shirow said under his breath.

Inuyasha almost laughed upon hearing this. In these strange lands humans don't hate him because he's half demon. And demons doesn't think he's a lowly hanyou to be killed upon sight. While in his own country he is hated and despise because of his half-breed status. Inuyasha guessed Fate must be laughing her ass off.

Shirow wrinkled his nose and sniffed the strange tasting liquid. "What is this we're drinking?"

"It's called wine. It comes from a country called Greece." Shakir took a sip of her wine.

Shirow took another sip and shrugged. "Well, it's not sake but it will have to do." He watched with a cocked brow as Inuyasha gulped down the wine.

"I like it," said the little hanyou refilling his cup.

"You shouldn't drink so much, Inuyasha," said Shakir taking the flask from him. "You will make yourself sick if you drink too much."

"She's right kid. Compared to this, sake is nothing but water."

"Fine. Killjoys." The hanyou grumbled.

When the meal was done, Shakir took the dirty dishes back inside. After the girl had left, the two demons were thinking about sneaking away. Unfortunately Kali had guards around the palace and Abdul's guards were watching them as well. So, they decided to sleep. They could do nothing except wait for a chance and then escape.

xxxxx

The next day Inuyasha awakened with a terrible headache. The little demon moaned in pain clutching his head. "I'm dying. My head feels like someone is pounding it into a stone wall."

Shirow laughed. "Didn't we tell you not to drink anymore because you would be sick."

Inuyasha remained lying on his pallet with his arms covering his head and groaned. "Must you talk so loud."

Just then, Shikar pulled the flap to the tent back and bright sun light spilled into the tent right into Inuyasha's eyes. The little demon howled in agony as he crawled over into the cool comfort of the dark. Rolling himself into a ball Inuyasha remained that way.

"What's wrong with him?" Shikar asked.

"It seems that after we went to sleep last night. The little prince decided he wanted to taste some more of that wine."

"And you've made yourself sick." Shikar shook her head displeased with the child. "I will go to the healer and see if he has something he can give you." She frowned down at the Inuyasha. "The master will not be gentle to you. He will be concluding all his business today and will want to get home as quickly as possible."

Uncurling himself, Inuyasha looked up at her frighten. "What will he do?"

"He will probably let you suffer to teach you a lesson," said Shakir. She sighed. "So, how is your stomach? I've heard that the stomach becomes upset as well."

Inuyasha curled back up into a ball and began rocking. "I just feel queasy. Like I'm about to throw up."

"Wait." Shakir rushed out of the tent and came back a few seconds later with a bucket. "Here. You can use this. I do not want you to make a mess over the master's furs. He would be very angry."

"Thank . . ." But before he could finish he caught the whiff of raw meat and his stomach lurched. Inuyasha bent over the bucket and threw up all he had eaten last night. "Oh God . . . I feel like I'm dying." He cradled his stomach.

"Next time when someone tells you something please do as they say," said Shakir sighing. "It is usually said for your benefit." Inuyasha said nothing as he continued to lean weakly over the bucket. "Well, I better go see the healer." She left the tent.

It was noon when Abdul was ready to leave. Inuyasha was still suffering a bit from his first hangover but the strange potion the healer told him to drink did help a little. Now, instead of him seeing three of everyone. Everything just looked fuzzy and he was so glad when his bouts of throwing up had ceased. His stomach had finally settled down. The taste of sour wine still lingered on his tongue. His mouth tasted like he ate one of Miroku's dirty sweaty sandals.

Abdul thanked Kali for letting them stay the night. Inuyasha saw Kali's wife Kamala standing at the window on the top floor staring longingly at him. He didn't know if he should wave at her. He didn't want to give her any false hope. I mean he had a mother. A mother who thinks he is dead. Inuyasha lowered his head and sighed.

Abdul got into his carriage, said another good bye to Kali and they continue their journey across the country.

xxxxx

It took them three weeks until they were at the border of a country called Pakistan. Then it took them another two weeks before they reached a large city by the sea called Karachi.

Abdul's caravan came to a stop at the docks and he stepped out of his carriage. He took a deep breath of the salty sea air and sighed. Then he turned to the two demons. "The Arabian Sea. Soon, we shall be home."

Suddenly a human walked up to Abdul. The men spoke a few seconds. Then the other man yelled something to his workers and the dock crew began to load Abdul's goods on board the ship. While the men were loading his stuff on the ship, he turned to face Inuyasha and Shirow. "I was suppose to have gotten more slaves than the two of you but the little one cost quite a bit of money." He ran his fat sweaty fingers through Inuyasha's long silver tresses. Inuyasha snapped at the offending hand.

Abdul just laughed. "You are a feisty one. I'm glad I was able to get you."

"And what do you plan on doing with us?" asked Shirow. The human raised a hand and backhanded the demon across the mouth.

"You will speak when I tell you to speak," Abdul said angrily.

Both Shirow and Inuyasha growled. The human snorted and turned his back to them. "You two are slaves and you will obey me. If you chose to be disobedient. I will not hesitate to punish you." He looked pointedly at Inuyasha. "It will not matter how young you are. If you misbehave I will have to show you your place." He smirked as Inuyasha glared at him. "Now, you shall no longer be known by your old names. They are part of your old life, which you are no longer, connected to . . . You shall be known as Sabir." He looked at Shirow. "And you small one shall be known . .. "

"No!" shouted the half-breed. "I have a name given to me by my father and I will not dishonor him by taking the name of a slave."

Abdul was filled with rage. Raising a hand, he slapped Inuyasha with such force it knocked him to the ground splitting his lip. "You little bastard. I paid good money for you. You will obey me or you will pay the consequences."

Inuyasha got to his feet wiping the blood from his mouth and glared with hate filled eyes at the human. "I am Inuyasha prince of the western lands of Japan. And I will not answer to any other name but that which was given to me at birth."

The man's face turned red with fury. Never has he ever been spoken to in such a tone by one of his slaves. Tightening his hands into fists, his manicured nails bit into his palms leaving little bloody crescent moons. He was about to strike the little demon again but stopped. He glared as Inuyasha stood facing him with his head held high. Like a true prince.

Suddenly all the rage seeped out of Abdul's face as a sinister smile that chilled Inuyasha to the bone covered the man's face. "Very well, it seems that you will have to be taught a lesson." He nodded his head at one of the guards. The man unchained Inuyasha and Shirow from the carriage. Then the two demons were led through the street to the middle of the village.  
Abdul took Inuyasha's chain and dragged the young demon to a pole that was embedded in the center of the village. Hooking the chains onto a nail. Inuyasha's arms hung rigid above his head.

Abdul clutched a handful of Inuyasha's hair and yanked the child's head back painfully. "You, little one," he hissed way too close for the half demon's liking, "shall be given two names. One you shall answer to in the daylight and a second that I alone shall use." His tongue rolled out of his mouth and caressed the small pale cheek.

Inuyasha cringed in disgust. "Don't touch me you filthy pig." He looked up to see the villagers walk by without so much as a glance at what was happening. **'What is with these people? Can't they see what is happening? Or maybe, they just don't care. After all, I am only a half demon.'**

"If you're wondering why no one seems to care about what I'm doing. It's because they know, you are a slave and therefore, they will not lift a hand to help you." He whispered into Inuyasha puppy ear. "I can do whatever I want and no one will even so much as flinch." Then he pulled Inuyasha pants down and ripped the shirt from his back.

The half-breed began to panic. He struggled against the chains but they would not break. Tears of frustration and anger started to slip from the golden eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as one of the guards handed Abdul a large thick leather strap. The human saw the look in the child's eyes and smiled.

"You needn't worry. I promise. I will do nothing to scar that lovely smooth skin but you do have to be punished my little Husain." He walked over and stood behind the bound half demon. "Now, to everyone else you shall be known as Husain. When you and I are alone. You shall answer to the name of Kamal." He smiled lecherously at Inuyasha. He placed a hand on Inuyasha's rear. He began to squeeze the small round globes. "In my country, Husain means, small beauty and Kamal means perfection." He began to stroke Inuyasha's hair. "You certainly deserve both your names."

Inuyasha growled and shook the hand off his head and tried to move away from his touch. "Stay away from me you filthy human pig."

"Still defiant?" Abdul raised the strap and struck it against the exposed flesh of Inuyasha's rear. Inuyasha howled in pain. Blood trickled from the wounds. That was no ordinary strap. It had sharp tiny barbs protruding from it. Abdul chuckled with glee as he saw pieces of Inuyasha's flesh on the spikes. Every lash he placed against the dog demon's rear tore open his flesh. A sharp fang punctured his soft bottom lip as Inuyasha tried to hold back his screams. But he was only six and not use to such brutality and he screamed.  
"What is your name?"

"My name . . . is . . .Inuyasha." He said defiantly as tears poured from his eyes.

"Wrong!" Filled with anger at the constant defiance of the dog demon, Abdul forgot his own promise not to scar Inuyasha's skin. He struck the child across his back. The demon child jerked in his bindings screaming in pain.

"Stop it!" yelled Shirow. He tried to break free but those blasted chains not only kept him shackled but it drained his strength as well. "He's just a child!" He struggled in the restraining grip of the guards.

"Even a child has to be taught his place in the world," said Abdul as he continued to beat Inuyasha.

"Your name boy? What is your name?"

"In-u . . . In-u-ya-sha."

"No, you little shit!" The despicable human struck Inuyasha several more times until the little half breed could not take the pain anymore. Sweat and blood covered his small back and trickled down his legs. His small round face was red and stained with his tears. "What is your name?" Abdul demanded of the little half-breed slave.

"My name is . . .," He gasped weakly as tears flowed down his cheeks. "My name . . . is . . . is . . . Hus-ain." As the strange name fell from his bleeding lips, Inuyasha felt as though he had died inside. His little heart was heavy with grief. By agreeing to the slave name, he had given up who and what he truly was. On that day, Inuyasha prince of the western lands of Japan had died. He at last slipped into the dark comfort of unconsciousness.

xxxxx

Inuyasha awakened to find himself in a dimly lit hole. Glancing around, there was a small amount of light coming in through a grated opening in the ceiling. He was lying on his stomach with his head in Shirow's lap. Shakir was rubbing a foul smell substance on the wounds on his back. He whimpered and flinched as the goo stung his back.

"So, you're awake," said Shirow softly. Inuyasha said nothing. "Are you all right kid?"

"What happened?" He looked around the dark hole ignoring Shirow's question. "Where are we?" His voice sounded so weak and pathetic. His heart felt as though it would wither and die in his chest.

"We are onboard a ship bound for our master's homeland, Arabia," answered Shakir.

"I see," Inuyasha said softly. "How long have I been out?"

"It's noon now. I would say about three hours," said Shirow stroking the child's hair.

Shakir had rubbed some more of the ointment onto his back and Inuyasha winched and hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry," said Shakir massaging the ointment onto his scarred back. "But this healing balm will help with the wounds on your back."

"I maybe only . . . be a . . . a half demon but . . . my wounds will heal," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid your healing abilities will not help you." The young girl blushed as Shirow removed the sheet from over Inuyasha rear end.  
The older demon saw her hesitation and decided to step in.

"I'll do that for you, Shakir," said Shirow taking the clay jar out of her hand. The girl quickly turned her back to the two of them. Shirow scooped up a generous amount of the clear ointment and rubbed it over Inuyasha's raw scarred buttocks.

The hanyou hissed in pain and tried to hold back the tears that were fighting to fall from his eyes. Shortly, the painful stinging became a dull ache. He sighed. As the events of the day flooded his battered mind, he covered his face with one hand and cried. He felt ashamed of his weakness. He had accepted the slave name Abdul gave him. Shame, fear, disgust and anger all fought for dominance. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt that his brother would be disgusted with him. He wondered if Sesshomaru would have broken so easily. Probably not. His big brother was strong. In the hanyou's eyes, his brother was a silver haired god that could not be defeated. Inuyasha closed his eyes as the tears fell from beneath his lids. This was so humiliating. He is the son of the Great Dog Demon Inutaisho but here he lie whimpering like a beaten pup. If this was Sesshomaru, he would have preferred to die fighting instead of giving up who and what he was. . . What a load of crap. All this talk about pride and dying for your belief. He was a child taken away from the only home he had ever known. His mother, father, everyone, even his beloved big brother thought he was dead. So maybe showing pride was not such a good thing. He would never see them again so, why burden himself with their memories. Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm through," said Shirow softly.

Inuyasha slowly got to his knees with his head lowered. Shakir walked over to the two demons with her head lowered. "Here are some clothes." She handed the pants and shirt to Inuyasha and he stiffly put them on.

"Thank you," Inuyasha whispered.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Shakir.

"No." He looked away.

"Come on kid, you have to eat something." Shirow ran his fingers through the boy's, silver tresses. "Remember, we can still escape."

"What for? I can never go back home. I have disgraced my family by taking the name of a slave." He walked over to a dark corner and laid down facing away from them. Curling himself into a ball, he let his tears flow. "My Sesshy . . ." He cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru will never forgive me for that."

Both Shakir and Shirow sighed sadly. "I'll be back." Shakir turn and left them alone.

xxxxx

It was late evening and Inuyasha laid on his side staring at a rat that was skittering across the floor. He had awaken some time ago when the gentle rocking of the ship became more frantic. So, instead of going back to sleep,  
he lay there staring at the wall. Becoming disgusted by the sight of the rat, he threw a piece of bread that Shakir brought for him to eat at the rodent. It had scurried out of the way but came back when it realized that it was food. He watched the vermin eat and then skitter away when someone entered the room. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. It was Shakir. She was calling him by his slave name.

"Husain." She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Husain. The master wishes to speak with you."

He sighed once again and slowly got to his feet. Glancing over at the other demon, Shirow was fast asleep. Then he followed his fellow slave up on deck. The ship rocked back and forth, up and down as the two slaves made their way across the deck. Inuyasha looked up at the sky. It was overcast with thick black clouds. He sniffed the air. It was going to rain soon. And from the way his hackles stood up on end, it was going to be one hell of a storm. The wind had picked up whipping his long silver tresses in his face.

Shakir led him up to a narrow door. She knocked and it opened. She bowed to her master. "I have brought Husain as you commanded, master."

"Come in Husain," said Abdul.

Inuyasha stiffened and then sighed. His ears lay flattened against his head as he slowly made his way into the room. "You can leave now, Shakir," Inuyasha heard the human tell the female. Then he heard the door close behind him. The little demon stiffened again. He was alone with the disgusting pig. Inuyasha always liked humans. At least the ones that were his friends and nice to him. He really didn't have anything against them. But this human, he hated with a passion.

"Turn around and face me, my lovely one."

Inuyasha remained with his back to the human. Abdul growled. "I said turn around. Or do you wish for me to exact more punishment upon you again."

Inuyasha flinched and turned around. He made sure to keep his eyes on the floor. The little doggie ears on top of his head stood up as he heard the door open and close again. The scent of another human was in the room. It wasn't the guards so it had to be one of the ship's crew.

"So, is he the one?" Inuyasha heard the unknown human ask.

"Yes, this is the one, Captain Rashid." He heard Abdul say.

"You were right. He is a pretty little thing."

"Yes but he is wild. You will have to be careful of him," Abdul said with a laugh in his voice.

"Good. I like them wild," the human said in a dangerously silky tone.

Inuyasha jerked his head up to stare at the men. The human known as Rashid was tall with sharp angular features which reminded the hanyou of a bird of prey. The man's dark eyes seemed to pierce through his very soul. Inuyasha cringed away from the man as he advanced towards him. A shiver of fear went up his spine as his ears flattened against his head. He tried to shrink away from the man's lecherous glare but in the small room there was nowhere to hide. Remembering that his brother told him he should always trust his youkai when it comes to danger. Right now, it was screaming for him to get the hell out of that small room. Unfortunately for him, the two humans were blocking the only door. It seems that he will have to fight. He knew that Abdul would punish him but right now, it did not matter. His youkai sensed danger and Inuyasha was going to get out no matter what happened afterwards. If he was lucky, maybe Abdul would kill him. At least he would not have to suffer the humiliation and shame of answering to a slave's name for the rest of his life. So be it. His decision was made. He would make that fat bastard pay for the pain he caused him. Inuyasha got into an attack posture with his claws raised preparing to rip the humans apart.

"Now now little puppy, that is no way to treat your masters," said Rashid.

Inuyasha lashed out with his extended claws slashing the man across the back of his hand.

"You little fuck." The human became enraged and grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and backhanded him across the cheek. "Come here you little bitch."

"No!" screamed the little demon angrily. He fought wildly against his attacker. All the while Abdul stayed in the background laughing.  
Rashid screamed again as he was struck on the cheek by the sharp claws. The man grabbed Inuyasha by his head and slammed it into the wall. The hanyou went down but he was still conscious. Inuyasha crawled across the floor trying to get away from the man but he kicked the child in the stomach. Inuyasha fell to the floor in a fetal position clutching his stomach.

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder rolled across the sky to be followed up by a bolt of lightning. The wind howled angrily outside as rain pelted the roof. The two humans paid no attention to the violent swaying of the ship. Rashid grabbed Inuyasha and yanked his pants down.

"NO!" screamed Inuyasha. Thunder boomed across the dark sky. "NO!" The man forced him on his stomach and held him down with one hand.

"STOP IT!" Inuyasha screamed as the man shoved two fingers into his anus. Sensing the danger to itself, the demon half of Inuyasha took full control. Suddenly his eyes bled red as a jagged lavender stripe appeared on both side of his cheeks. The growl that came from his throat was such a fierce and dangerous sound until both men stood still in shock.

Rashid backed away as the little hanyou jumped to his feet to face the two men. His claws grew long. His fangs became shaper and longer than usual. The vicious smile he wore promised a violent death for the frighten humans. He could smell the fear pouring off the bastards. The beast in him wanted blood and he would soon be bathing in the blood of the bastards that tried to degrade him. Suddenly the hanyou moved with unbelievable speed as he took to the air and slashed Captain Rashid across his juggler. The man grasped his bleeding throat and fell to his knees gasping out his last breath. Then he fell to the floor dead.

Abdul became terrified as he called for his guards. He turned to open the door but he was not fast enough. Just as Abdul opened the door and stepped outside, Inuyasha jumped on the man's back and shoved his clawed hand through Abdul's back and forced it through the front of the fat human's chest. In his small hand was Abdul's heart. Inuyasha lifted his head to the sky and howled in victory. Almost as though it sensed the bloodlust, the wind picked up violently mixing with the demon's howl.

The crew was furling the sails and securing the ship when they witnessed what happened to Abdul. Some of the men became sick at the sight. Inuyasha pulled his hand out of the hole and bound off the dead man's back. He landed with a splash on the deck. He smiled when he heard Abdul's body hit the floor. Inuyasha raised the heart to look at it. He scowled in disgust before he crushed the organ in his hand. Dropping it, he turned his attention to the startled crew. His youkai was still in control as he went on a killing spree. It didn't matter to him who it was. He just had the urge to kill.

xxxxx

When Shirow and Shakir made it up on deck. The elder demon stared in shock at the bodies scattered on the floor. Standing in the mist of the chaos was the small hanyou. He was covered in blood. His face was streaked with blood as well. Shirow knew that the child's demon side had taken control and from the looks of it it was not going to relinquish its hold on the boy. The blood-crazed child stood facing them with glowing red eyes. Lightning cracked across the sky lighting up the the night. The face Shirow saw was not the kind face of the hanyou but that of a demon on a bloodlust rampage. The smile on Inuyasha's face made his blood run cold. Inuyasha raised his clawed hands and they dripped with the blood of the slain sailors.

The bloodthirsty demon did not notice the storm raging around him. The ship rocked violently. Wave after wave washed across the deck soaking the lone figure. The storm became more violent as the waves were getting larger. As he slowly made his way over to the stunned Shirow and Shakir a bolt of lightning came from the sky striking the mast sheering part of it off. That piece of the mast fell striking the enraged demon across the head knocking him unconscious.

xxxxx

A small figure awakened to find himself floating on a piece of driftwood in the ocean. His head was throbbing and he saw something coming towards him from the sky. Too weak to call for help, he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lion language+_**  
_(Dragon Language) _This will be how they will be speaking for a short while until Inuyasha learns to speak their language. From now on Inuyasha will be known as Kumo. 

Chapter 7

The little half breed awakened to warmth. He snuggled deeper into the warm whatever until he heard a rumbling noise. He slowly opened his eyes. Letting them focus, he was in a cave near the water. He could smell the saltiness of the sea. Someone had made a fire and there were several fishes being cooked over it. He looked down at himself to see that he was covered in a black blanket. His stomach growled hungrily and he looked at the cooking fish biting his lowering lip. He was debating on whether or not to eat the fish when he felt something shift behind him. He turned his head slightly and stared into a large black eye.

The hanyou leaped to his feet backing up into the corner. His golden eyes widen in horror as a dragon with scales as black as midnight raised its huge head from the ground. The child made a strangled noise and bolted for the entrance of the cave. Unfortunately he was not fast enough. The dragon reached its long neck out and grabbed him by his long silver hair. It placed the demon child back where he was beside it. Realizing that he was wearing nothing. The half breed tried to hide his private parts with his small hands. The dragon gently stroked his hair to let him know it meant no harm. Then it reached out a claw hand and gathered the fish placing it beside the terrified child.

He looked over at the fish and then at the dragon then back at the fish. He reached a tentative hand out and took one of the fish. The child looked up at the dragon again and it nodded its massive head. Forgetting for the moment that he was buck naked and sitting in a cave with a dragon. The hanyou tore into the fish eating all of them. Once he was full he released a mighty yawn and leaned back against the black dragon. The dragon tossed its silky black mane over the sleeping child and laid its head down. Closing its dark eyes, the dragon fell asleep also.

The child awakened sometime later hungry again. He sniffed the air and the scent of meat tickled his nose. He opened his eyes to see something that looked strangely like a large animal roasting over the fire. He looked around but the dragon was gone. Had it left? Or was it still lurking around watching him? At that moment his stomach growled. Turning his attention away from the beast, he crept closer to the roast sniffing it. He reached a tentative finger out poking the meat. Juice dripped from the meat falling into the fire. The flames rose up burning his hand. Yelping in pain, he yanked his hand away from the fire cradling it against his chest. He scooted away from the dancing flames. He didn't go far since he was hungry and the meat smelt delicious. He sighed and knew that if he wanted something to eat. He would have to wait for the dragon to return. So he sat there before the fire waiting. Just then the dragon appeared in the entrance of the cave. The half breed skittered away into a corner where he huddled trembling in fear.

The dragon walked in and collapsed in front of the fire. It said something but the strange language was nothing but garbled noise to him. Something was wrong. He could smell blood. Swallowing his fear he crept out of his corner and crawled around to face the dragon. The dragon's breathing was very labored as it lay on the ground not moving. He gasped in horror at the gash in its neck. He didn't know what to do. So he let instinct take over. He crept over to the injured beast and placed his small hands on either side of the wound. The white haired child leaned forward and began to lap at the wound. There was too much blood. So he spat it out and continued his ministrations. Slowly, the dragon's injury began to heal. Once he reached the last inch of the wound, he stepped back to see. The gash had healed. He was amazed. He swallowed as he could still taste the dragon's blood in his mouth. The taste wasn't too bad. In fact, it tasted rather nice. He then turned his attention back to the dragon. It had not yet opened its eyes. So, he sat there waiting.

When his stomach released a loud angry growl. The dragon opened its eyes to stare at the little white hair half demon. It could see fear in the child's eyes as well as blood around his mouth. Realizing what the child had done. The dragon leaned down and licked the smeared blood from the corners of the child's mouth. The hanyou tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth were grunts. Poor thing, he probably thought the dragon would die and he would be alone. The dragon raised its massive claw and gently stroke the child's silver hair. Then it pointed to the meat. Nodding his head, the child ran to the meat. Forgetting his fear of the fire, he grabbed the whole spit and dragged it over to the beast. The dragon raised its clawed hand and slashed the meat giving a piece of it to the startled child. The child frowned in puzzlement and held the meat out to it. The dragon raised its head a few feet off the ground and shook its massive head. The dragon pointed to the meat and then at him.

The child shook his head and held the meat out to the dragon. It stared at the small child in wonder. Sighing, it nodded its head and took the offering. Then the dragon slashed another piece off the roast and gave it to the child. The little half-breed smiled and ate the meat ravenously. The dragon laid its head down and watched the small naked child eats his meal. Soon, the dragon had fallen into a deep slumber.

Once his meal was finished he slowly crawled over to the sleeping dragon and snuggled up to it. He clutched a handful of the black mane and covered his nakedness.

xxxxx

The next day the hanyou awakened to find the dragon still there. He stroked the silky black mane and smiled. The child didn't know why but at first, the huge dragon had terrified him. But now, he was no longer afraid of it. He could sensed that the dragon meant him no harm. Honestly, if it wanted to hurt him. It could have done so many times. I mean, to the dragon the child was nothing but a tiny morsel that could be easily swallowed. But all the dragon has done is feed him. So, the least he could do was not be afraid of it.

His gentle stroking woke the beast and it stared at him. _(I can tell that you are no longer afraid of me.) She said._

"..." He stared at the dragon puzzled.

_(What is your name?)_

"..." The child opened his mouth and only grunted.

The dragon seemed to sigh as it raised its head. _(So, you can't remember your name and you don't understand anything I'm saying.) _The dragon sighed again. (Guess it's up tome to teach you my language.)She smiled at the curious look on his small face. _(Well, I can't go around calling you 'hey you' or dog child.')_The dragon thought for a moment. _(I think I'll call you Kumo. How does that sound?)_

The half breed tilted his head to the side looking like a curious little puppy.

_(Say it. Say K-um-o.)_Say it. Say K-um-o.

_(K-K-um-o . . . Ku-mo . . ._KumoHe stared up at the dragon and smiled. _(Kumo.)_

Then the dragon pointed to herself. _(My name is Nefra. Say it little one. Ne-f-ra._)

_(Ne . . . Ne-f-f-ra. Ne-f-ra . . . Nefra.) _His smile became wider. _(Nefra. Kumo.)_

_(Very good Kumo. Now, all I have to do is teach you to speak my language.) _She stared down at the small child dancing around saying his new name and sighed. _(Which might be harder than it seems.)_

Much to her surprise and delight little Kumo picked up on the language very quickly. As days turned to weeks and Kumo became older, Nefra noticed that the child was becoming self-conscious about his nakedness in front of her. The child had been living with her for three months. She returned one day with some clothes for the child to wear. Kumo slipped on the dark blue salwar kakmeez and the matching pants. He smoothes out the fabric and stared down at his body. He didn't know why the clothes seemed familiar to him. He shrugged his shoulders and would have put it out of his mind. But Nefra noticed the puzzled look on his face.

"Is something wrong," Nefra asked.

"I don't know. These clothes seem familiar," said Kumo.

"They should because these clothes are a copy of the clothes you were wearing. Well, when I found you the kakmeez was all you were wearing." She turned to face him. "Is your memory coming back?"

"No, it was more of a feeling than a memory." Then Kumo looked up into the dragon's dark eyes. "You think my memory will ever come back to me?"

"In time, maybe, but until then, you will be safe with me. Now, let's continue with your lessons." He sat down and she continued his lessons.

Nefra smiled at the little dog demon as he read his lesson to her. The child could now speak and understand just about all that she was saying. Although, he still needed more lessons. That would not come from her. Soon, by the grace and will of the Great Golden Dragon Kumo would be accepted into their clan and taught by the Dragon Father.

Throughout their time together, the two of them were visited by other dragons from Nefra's clan. The black dragons of Ethiopia were a huge clan that lived only in their land of Ethiopia. The only time they leave is for mating purposes. They would scatter to the four corners of the Earth where they would mate and then return a year later with their younglings riding the females back. It was how Nefra met Kumo. She was returning from a disappointing mating season. Not finding a mate, she and several others were returning home when she saw the small child floating on a piece of wood unconscious. The dragon didn't have the heart to leave him. The others tried to get her to him but she refused. Lifting the child in her arms she carried him back to her cave where she took care of him.

Nefra was brought out of her thoughts by Kumo's reading. She smiled and continued to listen to him. Nefra taught Kumo all he needed to know to be accepted into the dragon's clan. She taught him their lineage and their laws and everything.

"Nefra, why must I learn all this about your family history?" asked Kumo.

The huge black dragon stared at him. "Because it is the only way you will be accepted into our clan. Once you know my family's history you will be allowed to stay in the Dragon Father's court where your training will be completed. Once there you will be taught by the female dragons that can no longer bear young. They will teach you all about dragon's society, history, literature, laws and dragon magic. A young dragon is usually taken to the court when they are four years old but since you have passed the age of four. You would not have been accepted into the court. If you were a dragon, that is."

"But," the child said becoming afraid, "will he let me stay. I am not an Ethiopian dragon. Heck, I'm not even a dragon, period."

"I have already spoken with the Dragon Father and he has agreed to take you in along with some of the other young dragons that will be coming to court." Nefra stretched her large body and sat up.

"Will you be able to visit me?"

"Of course, but you mustn't be afraid." She smiled down at him. "Remember your two new friends will be with you."

The child looked down at his ink and parchment. "I understand. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Kumo."

"I was wondering if I could . . . maybe . . . Can I call you . . . mother?" he asked nervously. He glanced at her. The dragon's eyes became soft and very expressive.

"I would be honored if you called me mother." She leaned her huge head down to let the little dog demon hug her. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth and licked the little demon.

"Hey Kumo!" they heard someone yell. Two young dragons walked into the cave. "Good day to you, Lady Nefra."

"Hello boys," said Nefra.

"Can Kumo come out to play?" asked the other dragon child.

"Please mother," begged the little half breed.

"Of course you can but you can't stay out too late. You still have a lot of studying to do. And I'm sure you boys have a lot to study also."

"Yes maam, we won't be long," said Tago. "We just felt like stretching our wings for a while."

"All right, be off you three."

"Yeah!" the three youngsters cheered. Kumo jumped on Tago's back and the three children flew away.

It was late in the evening and Nefra was getting worried because Kumo hadn't returned. Finally, she decided to go in search of her little one. When she came upon the children they were standing near a cliff. Kumo was at the edge and he jumped off.

xxxxx

Kumo and his friends stood on a cliff. Below them were sharp jagged rocks. "Go on Kumo, if Sano could dive into the ocean without hitting the rocks. You can also. There is nothing to it," said Tago walking to the edge. "Watch me." The young dragon dived off the cliff and landed in the water below.

"See how easy that was," said Sano looking at his dog friend.

Tago landed beside them and shook his mighty head splattering the two with water.

"Hey, watch it," said Kumo.

"Go on Kumo. You'll like it."

The little dog demon walked over to the edge and looked down. He felt his stomach drop to the bottom of his feet. The wave crashed violently against the sharp jagged rocks below.  
Kumo shuddered as his heart thumped against his chest**. Well, if Sano and Tago can do it. I suppose it can't hurt if I tried also.**

"Are you going to do it Kumo," said Tago. "Or are you a big fat scaredy cat."

"I am not a scaredy cat," Kumo said angrily. The child turned his attention back to the cliff. He swallowed the lump in his throat,  
took a deep breath and dived off.

Just before he hit the rocks below Nefra swooped down and caught Kumo on her back. She flew high and then landed on the cliff beside the young dragons.

"Tago and Sano, you boys should be ashamed of yourselves," she said scolding the two young dragons. "You know Kumo would not have survived that fall."

"We're sorrow Lady Nefra," said Sano lowering his head.

"Yeah, we would never hurt our friend," said Tago sadly. "Sorry Kumo."

"Well." Nefra placed a clawed hand on each of the boys' heads. "It's okay boys. As long as no one was hurt. Now, I want you three to promise me that you will never come here again. Just because you're dragons doesn't mean that you would survive if you made a mistake and hit the rocks."

"Yes, maam." The two dragon youths said in unison.

"Now, it's late. You boys should be getting home before night."

"Okay. See ya, Kumo," said Sano.

"Bye Kumo," said Tago taking flight along with the other youth.

"As for you little one," she said to her adoptive son.

"I'm sorry mother. It won't happen again," said Kumo.

Nefra sighed and spread her wings. Jumping off the cliff she took to the sky with Kumo clutching her black mane. "It's okay. I don't mind you being with your friends but you have to remember you are not a dragon and you cannot do some of the things that they can. Understand."

"Yes mother and I am sorry."

xxxxx

The next few months Nefra continued her teachings to Kumo. The child was like a sponge soaking up every little bit of information given to him.

It was now a year and Kumo had turned seven. Also, it was the day Kumo and the other young dragons were to go before the Dragon Father.

Nefra lead the little demon into a huge underground cavern. The elder female dragons all sat in a semi circle, and seated in the center upon a small plateau was the Dragon Father. The dragon that ruled the Ethiopian Dragon Clan. Like his mother, the Dragon Father's scales were black as midnight. His long silky black mane flowed down his long sinewy neck. Long black spikes protruded from its neck. The dragon's dark eyes fell upon the little dog demon and then his gaze went to Nefra.

"My daughter," spoke the male dragon in a deep voice that echoed throughout the cavern.

"Yes Father." Nefra lowered her head in respect.

"I remember you telling me that you had a young demon. But you did not tell me he was a canine. How is it you have a dog demon?"

"On my way back with the others from our yearly migratory mating journey, we had to stray off our usual path to avoid a severe, massive storm. We came upon him floating in the ocean on a piece of drift wood." She stared down at the half breed with loving eyes and then turned back to the Dragon Father. "He was only a child. I just didn't have the heart to leave him there to die."

"I see. Have you taught him your family lineage?"

"Yes Father," said Nefra.

The Dragon Father nodded his head in acceptance. "Well, what is his name?"

"His name is Kumo, Father."

"Very well Kumo, step forward," said the Dragon Father. The small white haired demon stepped into the center of the gathering. "Kumo, I'm sure your mother has told you about our ceremony."

"Yes, Father," said Kumo bowing to the dragon.

"Let the ceremony began."

Nefra stood beside her adoptive son and the little half breed began to first, recited the history of the dragons starting with the father of all dragons, the great golden dragon of heaven. Then he recited the lineage of his adoptive mother to the Dragon Father.

It was a very wonderful day for Nefra as Kumo was accepted into the dragon clan as one of their own. And she was especially proud of how Kumo spoke when addressing the Dragon Father.

After the ceremony, the Dragon Father decided to let the young dragons return home to spend one last night with their family before they would return to his cave where they would begin their training.

Kumo and his friends flew out over the ocean where they met up with more of their friends. The three dragon clan boys settled on some rocks when they were met by their other friends. Merboys from the kingdom of Atlantis that was no older than Kumo. The six boys played for hours until it was time to go home.

When Kumo walked into the cave his mother was waiting. Cooking over the fire was a large oxen. She raised her head from the floor to greet her son.

"Welcome home son." She smiled. "I was so proud of you today." Kumo wrapped his arms around her massive head. "Now, I want you to behave when at the court. You must listen carefully to everything the elder mothers has to teach you."

"I will mother. I promise." He rested his cheek against her head. "You think they will let me come visit?"

"I don't know. Usually once you have entered the Dragon Father's cave you cannot leave until he deems it is time for you to leave," said Nefra. "But don't worry. As I said before I will come to see you." Her tongue flicked out of her mouth to lick his small face.

"Mother, stop," he said but not putting any real negative emotions into wanting her to stop.

"Come on, dinner is ready. Let's eat."

The next day Kumo and his friends arrived at the cave of the Dragon Father.  
Once the last of the young dragons arrived the younglings were separated into groups of twenty and each group was assigned an elder female dragon in which to teach them about dragon society. It was rough for the first few days for all the younglings but as time went by it became easier. Kumo thought his life could not get any better. He believed his happiness would never end. He had a wonderful mother, great friends and the other dragons accepted him. He thought nothing could ruin his wonderful life. Was he ever mistaken.

xxxxx

It has been a year since Kumo was accepted into the dragon clan and he had just turned eight. His life was like a dream but like all good dreams, you are awakened from them.

Nefra was flying high over the lands of west Africa. She was taking Kumo to see an old friend of the dragon clan. The little dog demon clung to Nefra's silky black mane on her neck. She zig zagged through the cerulean sky filled with love and joy for her beautiful son. But all too soon, their happiness came to an end.

A huge fireball appeared out of nowhere nearly hitting Nefra. She quickly maneuvered out of the ball's path. Then another streaked towards her and then another and another. She looked down to see a number of dark skinned humans launching the fireballs at her.

"Those bastards dare endanger my baby's life," Nefra roared in anger. She dived toward the humans. Opening her mouth, flames hotter than the sun spewed from her mouth setting the catapults on fire.

"Mother, please, let's leave. I don't like this," said Kumo trying to get the enraged dragon mother to see reason. But her anger at being attack when she had her child on her back, blinded her from seeing one catapult had a huge tree size spear on it.

The humans released the trigger and the spear went hurdling toward the soft under belly of the dragon. The spear pierced her in the chest.

Everything moved in slow motion for the horrified Kumo. His mother reared back and then fell spiraling to the ground. With the last of her strength she managed to pull up from her death spiral and skidded on her left side across the ground saving her son.

Kumo fell from her back and stared in horror at the spear embedded in her chest. "Mother."

"Run ...Kumo. Run."

"No mother, I will not leave you," the boy said clinging to her slender neck.

"No. . .you m-must run," she said breathing heavily. "If . . .the humans ca-tches you. . . they will . ..they . . .will make . . .  
you . . .a slave."

"I don't care. I will not leave you in this condition." He grabbed onto the spear and tried to remove it. But it was in too deep and too big for his small form to remove. "I won't leave you." Tears ran down his small cheeks as he continued to try and remove the spear. "I love you mother. I won't let you die."

"I love . . . you also . . . my son." Nefra wheezed out. "Please Kumo . . . run." Her gasping became thick and heavy.

It was too late for him to run as the humans circled him.

"Mother, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." He clutched a handful of her long black mane.

"My . . . ba-by. I . . . will love you . . . for all . . . eternity." Nefra huge black lids closed and her breathing stopped.

"NO!" Kumo howled in pain and despair. Turning his chilling gaze upon the murders, Kumo eyes bled red as his demon side took control once again. The humans gasped as jagged lavender strips appeared on the child's cheeks and a mincing growl rumbled in the half-breed's throat. He would make them pay for killing his mother. He stood protectively beside his fallen mother daring any to come closer. He raised sharp claws and gnashed sharp teeth at the murdering humans.

Just then the humans opened a path for their leader. He was a tall creature with almond shaped gray colored eyes, long ocean blue hair that hung down to the center of his back and pointed ears. The creature smirked at the little half breed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, what have we here," he said in a silky voice. The half breed growled louder. "By your smell, you are a canine demon although there are no canines around these parts that look quite so beautiful." The stranger took another whiff. "And you are also a half demon. This must be my lucky day." He glanced at his men. "I want him alive."

The humans nodded their heads and they began to close their ranks on the little demon. Kumo growled fiercely but the humans would not back down. With speed borne from anger, the pup seemed to disappear and reappeared near one of the men slashing him across the throat. The human made a gurgling noise and fell to the ground dead. Another human screamed before falling to the ground with deep gashes across his stomach.

Kumo was nothing more than a white blur to the human eye. While the strange being watched the slaughter with amusement. Deciding that the little demon had killed enough of his servants, the demon-like creature moved forward and slash Kumo on the arm with a curved blade dagger. Kumo turned his death glare on the stranger that didn't smell like a demon or dragon. Then he launched himself at the smirking creature. Suddenly Kumo began to feel weak. His legs became heavy. His arms were like lead. His weight became to much for his little legs to hold up. He collapsed to his knees. Kumo's eyes changed back to their natural color and the stripes vanished from his cheeks. He stared up into the smiling eyes of the strange being and fell to the ground unconscious.

xxxxx

When Kumo awakened he was inside a box. There was a small opening in the side and he peeped through the hole. From what he could tell, he was being carried by the humans. Then the memory of what happened crashed in on him. He was alone. The humans had killed his mother. Tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed helplessly in his hands.

"Do not cry, little one," Kumo heard someone say from outside his prison. He peeped through the opening and saw that strange being with the humans. "I shall take good care of you."

Kumo did not want to hear a word this murderer said. His heart was filled with so much grief until he felt as though he would die. He wished he could die at least he would be with his mother. But he knew it would not happen. Just wishing for something will not make it happen.

He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head against his knees. "Mother." He whispered and continued to cry.

"Cease your blubbering, boy," scolded the being. "I am your master now."

Kumo heard jerked up in recognition. Slave. He was this strange person's slave. Why does that sound familiar. He felt something nagging at the back of his head but it would not surface. Then the feeling was gone. He sighed and continued to mourn the death of his mother.

"Since you are my property it's best that you know the name of your master. I am Tristan from Wales. I'm sure by now you must have guessed that I am not a demon. I am an Elf. Where I come from there are many magical creatures such as I. You are from the canine family but I have never seen a dog demon like you before. From your speech I see you speak the language of the dragons. It's very rare that dragons would take in a demon that is not dragon or even one of their distant cousin. Although they have humans as slaves. Some of them keep humans as their pets. Or food, it depends upon the taste of the dragon. I heard you call the dragon, mother and she had called you, son. So I take it that she adopted you?"

Kumo said nothing. He did not want to hear or even speak to the filthy murderer.

"Boy, you either tell me or I will force it out of you."

Still, Kumo refused to speak.

"Very well, be that way. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

It had been two days since his mother was killed and he was captured by the elf creature called Tristan. Kumo had come down with a fever. His dreams were plagued with the visions of his mother being murdered before his eyes. He would awaken calling for Nefra and then slip back into a fever induced dream. This was not his only dreams. He also dreamt of a stranger that was cloaked in shadows. The person was calling someone and his voice was filled with so much pain that even in his fevered pitch. Kumo's own heart hurt with pain.

He didn't know how long its been since he was sick. But once his fever broke, Kumo lay limply on the wooden floor trying to rest. Knowing that he became ill because he refused to eat or drink from the elf. Kumo realized that getting sick again was not an option. He ravenously at the food and drank the water the humans gave him. He had to escape. His mother died protecting him. When the opportunity arises, the little half-breed would escape and if he gets the chance, kill that elf bastard.

Suddenly, Kumo was awakened from his sleep by the sound of battle. He crouched in the cage tensing as the sound of screams filled his ears. Suddenly, all noise ceased. He became very nervous. Whoever this is could be worst than Tristan. Or the elf and his men could have killed the attackers. Either way, Kumo was still a prisoner.

Suddenly, he heard someone open the lock. He tensed further and waited.  
The door opened but no one was there. Kumo did not like this. If he remained quiet maybe whoever it was will think the cage was empty and leave. Unfortunately, luck was not with him.

"You can come out, Kumo," said the stranger. Kumo stiffened in shock. How did this person know his name. He took a sniff of the air. Whoever it was wasn't a dragon. So who could this be. Also,  
it didn't smell like the elf. "I know you're in there. You do not have to worry. We will not hurt you." It just hit the little hanyou that this person was speaking in the dragon language. "You can trust us Kumo. I knew your mother, Nefra."

That struck a nerve. His mother. This person knew his mother. Maybe,  
just maybe he could trust this person. Taking a deep breath, he slowly crawled out of the cage. Squinting his eyes against the glare of the sun after being in the dark for so long. He stood up and let his eyes focus. Kumo's golden orbs widened slightly as he faced a group of lion demons.

"My name is Mugabe. I am Ruler of the Western half of Africa." The tall lithe dark brown skin demon smiled gently at him. The demon's long black mane hung down his back in tiny braids that were decorated with colored beads. He wore a thigh length red loin cloth while the others wore a tan colored loin cloth and no shirts. All of them carried spears and were barefoot. Mugabe had one large stripe on each side of his cheeks. Kumo had only ever seen lion demons in the books in the Dragon Father's library.  
Next to the dragons, Kumo had never seen a more powerful, strong race of demons such as the lions of Africa. Although he can't remember anything up until he awakened in Nefra's den. He couldn't be sure.

"So, you are Nefra's adoptive son. I'm sorry about your mother. When she didn't arrive at the palace I came in search of her." The lion's eyes became soft and sad. "We came upon her body. I sent some of my people to inform the Dragon Father about Nefra's death. I also left some men to guard her remains so those filthy hyenas or jackals do not desecrate her body."

Kumo saw the elf 's limp form being held up by two of the demons.

Mugabe saw the direction of where the child was looking. "He is not dead. His fate shall be decided by the Dragon Father. You can be sure that his punishment will be just." Suddenly the lion demon's eyes became hard and angry. "But no amount of punishment to this monster will bring back your dear sweet mother."

Kumo tried to be strong but the memory of her fallen form filled him with great sadness. He fell to his knees crying.

**_+Sire, he is a canine like the hyenas and jackals+_**said one of the younger demons in a language he did not understand.

**_+It does not matter. He is Nefra's son and we shall not dishonor her memories by putting her child in the same group as those filthy hyenas and dirty jackals. Besides, look at his hair. He is not from this part of the world.+_**

Kumo had stopped crying and dried his eyes. He stood and stared up at the demon. "I thank you for rescuing me. But I should get back to my . . . mother." He took two steps and collapsed into Mugabe's arms.

xxxxx

When Kumo awakened he was lying in a huge, round cushion like bed. He slowly sat up to look around the room and took in his surroundings. He slowly pull back the thin bed curtains. There was a heavy ebony dresser in the corner and an oval shaped mirror on top. There was a beautiful black and white stripe hide on the floor. And large colorful feathers on the wall. He slowly got to his feet and walked out onto the balcony. Looking out at the beautiful garden below an image of a woman flashed in his mind. He gasped and then it faded as fast as it appeared. Kumo wondered who the woman was but put it out of his mind. All that mattered to him was that his mother was dead and he was alone.

The wind picked up and Kumo caught the scent of dragons. He leaped from the balcony and ran to where the scent was coming. Making his way through the garden he came upon a grove of silk-cotton trees. He stopped to get his bearing. Sniffing the air, he caught the dragons scent and sped off to where the scent was coming from.  
In the center of the trees, he came upon a man made pond. Looking to the left, he saw the Dragon Father and his two friends talking to the demon that had rescued him.

Kumo ran towards the demons. "Sano! Tago!" He came to a sliding halt in front of them. "Father," Kumo said breathing heavily.

"Hello Kumo," the Dragon Father said kindly. "How are you feeling today. Mugabe told me that you were sick."

"I'm doing much better now." Kumo smiled up at the elderly dragon. "Hi guys."

"Hello Kumo," said Sano.

"Hi," said Tago.

Suddenly the smile dropped from his small face. Tears started to roll down his pale cheeks. "Mother . . ." He could not say anymore.

"There there," said the Dragon Father opening his arms. Kumo ran into the embrace and let the dragon hold him. The dragon placed a clawed hand on top of his head stroking the long silver mane. "I know about your mother. I am sorry Kumo."

"What will I do now that she is gone." He continued to cry in the dragon's arms.

"It will be better as time passes." Then the dragon pulled the weeping child away and stared down at him. "Kumo, I want you to stay here with Mugabe."

"But why?"

"Because we cannot teach you what you need to know to survive in the outside world," said the Dragon Father. "Yes, we can teach you our magic. We can teach you about dragon society but that will not help you much once you leave the confines of the caves. You will have to live your life in the outside not with us. When a dragon becomes old enough to leave my caves, he will have to live on his own." The great dragon sighed and rested a clawed hand on top of his head. "There will be so many different challenges you will have to face. That is why I am leaving you here. Listen Kumo, stay here and learn everything Mugabe and his tribe has to teach you. I want you to become strong and brave. But do not think that we will forget you. You are a member of the Ethiopian dragon clan. I shall make sure one of the elder mothers return every week to continue your training in dragon magic. I'm sure your mother would want that."

"Thank you, Father," said Kumo bowing to his elder.

"Don't worry, Kumo," said Sano. "Me and Tago will come by as much as possible to see you. If it's all right with King Mugabe?" The young dragon looked questioningly at the lion demon.

"Of course," said Mugabe smiling showing his long fangs. "You know the dragons are always welcome here."

"And don't worry about your mother's remains," said the elder dragon. "We have taken care of everything."

"Thank you."

"Well my friend." The dragon turned his attention on the lion demon. "It's time we returned home. Please take good care of my little one."

"You can rest assure that we shall protect Kumo with our lives," said Mugabe bowing to the elder dragon.

"Farewell, Kumo and be good." The dragon spread his huge wings and took to the air.

"See ya later Kumo," said Sano and Tago in unison as they followed the elder dragon.

Kumo watched as the three dragons disappeared in the sky. He sighed and looked away.

"Come now Kumo, I would like for you to meet your new family," said Mugabe. He placed a gentle hand around the boy's small shoulders and led him back into the palace.

xxxxx

Mugabe led Kumo back inside the palace. Waiting for the lion king was a short monkey demon with a long thin tail. My lord, you have so much that need to be done today, said the monkey. Kumo frown as he did not understand what was being said.

**_+Not now Kariba. The Dragon Father has left one of his charges in my care.+_**

The monkey took a sniff of the child. **_+He's a half demon.+ _**Kariba said startled. **_+You mean the old dragon didn't want to keep the child for his own clan.+_**

**_+Don't be silly. You know drgons don't mate outside of their own species.+ _**Mugabe rolled his eyes as the monkey looked as though he was about to object. **_And don't start with those old wives tales about dragons turning human and falling in love with humans.+_**

**_+Very well, my lips are sealed+_**said Kariba. **_+But sire, you still have . . . + _**Before he could say anything else Mugabe cut him off.

**_+I pr omise Kariba that I will attend to it later, but for now, I want Kumo to meet his new family.+ _**He placed a hand on the small child's shoulder and led him away.

**_+But sire . . .+ _**the monkey called after him. Mugabe just waved to his advisor and continued walking away.

"So Kumo, how old are you?"

"I'm eight."

"Well, I have a daughter and son your age," said Mugabe smiling. "Would you like to meet them?"

"I-I guess so," Kumo mumbled.

They turned a corner and continued down the hall. Kumo stared in awe at the high arched hallway. On the wall were paintings of lion kings along with their mates and children.

"This painting," said Mugabe stopping in front of a portrait of a regal looking lion seated next to his mate. And standing around the couple were six young cubs, "is of my parents. These are my elder sister and brothers, and this little guy at the end is me."

Kumo eyes widened at the tiny child.

"I think I was nine years old when that portrait was made."

Kumo stared up at the demon blinking his eyes in shock. This can't be the same puny child in the portrait. Then Kumo smiled. "You were so . . .puny."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say." Mugabe smiled and led the boy to the nursery.

xxxxx

As Mugabe stepped into the nursery Kumo was hiding behind the demon feeling a bit nervous about meeting his new siblings.

**_+Father.+ _**Kumo heard an agitated female voice. **_+Why do you insist upon me and Zaine remaining here in the nursery. This place is for babies.+_**

**_+Behave yourself Ashanta+_**said Mugabe. **_+I want you and Zaine to meet your new brother.+ _**He stepped to the side and pushed the nervous child to the front. Both of the lion cubs stared in shock at the little demon. The boy and girl walked up to Kumo and continued to stare at him as though he had two heads.

**_+Wow, look at his hair+ _**said Zaine lifting some of it up. **_+It's like the snow on top of the mountain.+_**

**_+And what strange color eyes+_**said Ashanta sniffing him. She frowned staring up at her father. **_Father, he's a canine.+_**

**_+He is the adoptive son of Nefra+ _**said Mugabe. **_+Since she was killed recently by an elf. The Dragon Father has asked me to take care of him and teach him.+_**

**_+You mean the dragons accepted+ _**asked Zaine. Mugabe nodded.

**_+Well, he does seem nice.+_**Then Ashanta smiled and reached for his ears. **_+And his ears are so soft.+_**

Kumo sighed in defeat. He don't know why women always grab his ears. It was like being in the Dragon Father's cave with the females dragons all over again.

**_+Stop that+_**said Zaine slapping his sister on the hand. Kumo looked at the boy who was smiling at him. So, he returned Zaine's smile with one of his own.

**_+He can only speak the dragon's language. So you will have to speak to him like that until he can speak our language+ _**said Mugabe. **_+Now, introduce yourselves.+_**

"Hi. My name is Zaine," the boy said speaking the dragon language fluently. "And this annoying creature is my sister, Ashanta."

"Bite me," snapped the girl.

Kumo stared at the children. Like their father they were tall dark brown skinned demons with long black hair trailing down their backs and dark smiling eyes. The girl hair was braided with red beads adorning each braid. The boy hair was not as long as his sister. It too was braided but he had red and yellow beads in this hair. Ashanta was dressed in a red cloth that wounded around her lithe form. She had beads around her neck that looped through the folded cloth holding it in place. Like all the lion demons Zaine wore no shirt only the striped loin cloth and both were bare feet.

He smiled at the two children. "My name is . . . Kumo." He bowed to the children. "Thank you for taking me in."

The two lion cubs stared at the half demon and started snickering. "Boy, you have a lot to learn," said Ashanta. "Come on, let's get you settled in your room.

"Oh and Kumo," said Zaine, "no more bowing okay. You do that to the old people and guests. We're your family now."

"Okay," he said smiling.

"Oh great, just what I need another brother," scoffed Ashanta as the the children left the nursery laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**_+Lion language+_**

**'inuyasha thoughts'**

Chapter 8

Ashanta and Zaine showed Kumo around the palace. Although it was large, it was quite cozy as well. The three youngsters had turned the corner and Kumo collided into another person.

**_+Watch where you are going runt.+_**Watch where you are going runt.

Kumo looked up to see Ashanta scolding another lion demon. **_+You big jerk, why don't you watch where you're going.+ _**She knelt down beside Kumo.

Kumo stared up at the tall demon. Like the others he was tall with lean sinewy muscles. His hair hung down his back in braids and the beads were all white. He wore a green loin cloth around his slender hips but unlike the two children he was with. The lion demon wore a pair of sandals. The young demon could sense the strength and power radiating from this lithe figure standing before him. **'He's so powerful and beautiful.'** To the little dog demon the elder demon looked like anancient god.Kumo continued to stare at the powerful figure in awe.

Just then Kumo's memory flashed to a tall figure with long hair. Just as this person was about to turn around revealing himself. Ashanta's angry voice broke through his daydream. Realising that he was still staring at the handsome demon before him. He quickly turned away to hid the rising color in his face.

The demon glared at the three children coldly and snorted. **_+What's with the mutt being here. There has never been a mongrel in this palace.+_**

Kumo felt his nerves fluttering in the pit of his stomach as the dark eyed demon's gaze seem to rake over him.

**_+How would you know who has been in this palace? This building is older than our great grandfather+ _**scowled Zaine.

**_+Sometimes I wonder about you.+_** Ashanta turned her attention back to Kumo and helped him to stand up. "Sorry about that Kumo," she said switching back to speaking in the dragon language. "This jerk here is our big brother, Ngbaka." She turned to her brother. "Stupid, this is Kumo. He's Lady Nefra's boy. He can only speak the dragon language."

Ngbaka snorted again. "Sorry about your mother," he added speaking to the boy in the dragon language.

"Thank you," Kumo said twisting the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Well, out of the way squirts." Ngbaka pushed the children out of his path and continued down the hall.

"JERK!" Ashanta yelled after her older brother's retreating form. "That guy . . . sometimes he makes me want to strangle him."

"Why?" asked Kumo.

"Because he tries to act so grown up just because he's seventeen. Acting all superior and cold just because he's the one to take over when father steps down." The girl ranted. Kumo stared at the flustered girl and burst out laughing. It's the first time he has laughed in days and it felt good.

"Come on, let's go show Kumo our favorite place to play," said Zaine.  
But before the three could take another step they where stopped by a female voice.

**_+And where do you cubs think you're going+_**And where do you cubs think you're going?

The three turned around. Ashanta and Zaine ran to the woman hugging her. Kumo stared at the tall woman. She was very beautiful with soft dark brown skin and onyx colored eyes. Her long black hair hung down to her knees. When she moved her head, the beads would clack together. The dress she wore was like Ashanta's in make except that she did not have colored beads looping through the material and the color was a soft pastel blue. She had a beaded anklelet around her left ankle and was barefoot.

"Mother, we were just about to show Kumo our favorite spot," said Zaine.

She smiled sweetly at the little dog demon. "So, you are Kumo. My husband told me that the Dragon Father wanted us to take care of you since your mother died. My heart broke when I heard about her death."

"Thank you. You are very kind," said Kumo bowing.

"Now Kumo, there is no need for the formalities. You are part of our Pride and family now," she said. "You may call me Nala if you wish." The smile on her face became even brighter if that was possible.

Kumo smiled and nodded his head.

"Good, now I'm sorry kids but you can't go to the waterfall today," said Nala.

"But why, we wanted to show it to Kumo," whined Ashanta.

"Because your grandmother is coming to see you."

Both children moaned. "Do we have to see her," groaned Zaine. "She pinches our cheeks. Hard."

"Yeah and she wets a napkin with her spit and wipe imaginary dirt from our faces," Ashanta said cringing in disgust.

"And when she hugs you she tries to crush every bone in your body."

"Plus, she smells funny." Ashanta crinkled up her nose.

"That's no way to talk about your grandmother," said Nala scolding her daughter. "Now, go to your room and get cleaned up. She will be here shortly."

The children turned moaning in distress. "Let's go Kumo, you will have to learn first hand about the terror known as grandmother Xhosa," said Zaine.

xxxxx

After showing Kumo around the palace, the three children prepared themselves for their grandmother's visit. They were told to wait in the nursery until she arrived.

"This is so boring," said Ashanta sitting on the window sill looking out at the bustling town. "I can't believe mother wants us to wait in here. We could have been showing Kumo around the village." She now wore a bright green dress and the beads were replaced by four rows of gold rings that went through the fabric.

"Tell me about it," said Zaine walking over to his sister. "I mean it's not like she will be leaving any time soon. She usually stays a month or two." He wore a yellow and green daishiki. While Kumo wore a red and black daishiki.

"You shouldn't talk so about your elders," said Kumo. "At least you know who you are and who your family is. I have no memory of who I was before Nefra found me floating in the ocean."

Ashanta stared at him in shock. "You mean you don't remember anything from your past?"

The half-breed shook his head. "Not one thing. I couldn't even speak because I didn't remember how. Although it wouldn't have matter because I couldn't understand her."

"Wow, it must sucks not knowing," said Zaine.

"Sometimes, I have these strange flashes of people I've never seen before. Or someone might say something that jars my memory a little but not enough for me to know for sure."

"I can't say I understand what you are talking about," said Zaine sighing. "But you do know that Ashanta and I will always be here for you if you should need us." Both cubs smiled at the little dog demon. "Besides, it is too nice a day to be worrying about things that is out of your control and to be stuck inside waiting."

"Well," Ashanta smiled mischievously at her brother. "It will be hours before she gets here. What say we sneak out and show our new brother around."

"Mother and father will be angry with us if we leave before grandmother arrives."

"And your point." The girl cocked a delicate brow. Zaine shrugged and they turned to Kumo.

Kumo stared at the two children and walked over to join them.

xxxxx

Shortly the three children made their way through the crowded marketplace of the village. Kumo had never seen so many human, demons, elves and other creatures in one place before. On one street all the venders were selling perfume and incense. The intricate aroma of all the different scents mixed together made Kumo's nose itch. The scents made the other two gag and they quickly cut through an alley to another section of the market. They ended up in the cloth section. The vendors were all selling different kinds of cloth. Turning the next corner they were in the food section. One vendor was selling something called a honeydew melon. Kumo stared at the lit green melon the man sliced opened. The vendor generously gave the kids a slice, and they continued their trek through the bustling village.

"This is the biggest village in all of West Africa," said Ashanta. "We have vendors from just about all over the world."

"Wow, it's amazing," said Kumo staring at all the different vendors.

"This is nothing," said Zaine smiling. "Let us show you our favorite place in the village. They turned at the end of the street onto another street. And the delicious aroma of baking cakes, breads and other sweets filled their noses.

Ashanta and Zaine led the dog demon to one of the shops. Walking inside they were met by a pretty woman with long, lavender colored hair. Kumo stared in wonder at the large glittering wings on her back. The soft green dress she wore had leaf shaped hem and fell just below her knees. "She's a Fairie from Ireland," said Zaine.

**_+Ashanta. Zaine+ _**the woman said upon seeing the three children. **_+Who is your new friend+_**

**_+Hi Stellara+ _**said Ashanta. She turned to Kumo and pulled him forward. **_+This is Kumo. He is the adoptive son of Nefra. He's living with us now.+_**

**_+I see.+_**The Fairie turned her blue gaze upon the little dog demon. **_+Hello Kumo. My name is Stellara.+_**

Kumo stared at the woman puzzled.

**_+Oh, he doesn't speak our language. He can only speak the dragon language+ _**said Zaine.

Stellara smiled nodding her head in understanding. "Hello, Kumo," she said switching to the dragon language. "My name is Stellara."

"It is an honor to meet you," said Kumo bowing to the woman. Both Ashanta and Zaine rolled their eyes.

"Well since you're with these two I guess you want some candy as well." She turned her back and pulled something down off the top shelf. She turned and held out three long spiral shaped candy.

"Thank you," said the three children.

"You're very welcome," said Stellara. "Now, you three should head home."

"Okay, bye." They waved to the Fairie and hurried out of her shop.

xxxxx

After leaving Stellara's shop, they continued to show Kumo the rest of the village. Some of the people stared at the little dog demon warily. While others didn't know what to think at seeing a canine in the lion village. And to Kumo's dismay, the women were all drawn to his ears. It was way pass noon when the three decided to head home. Instead of going back into the nursery to wait, they went into the garden zig zagging through the ocean of violets and orchids. They headed to the man made pond in the center of the cotton-silk trees. The three sat under the shade of one of the trees and ate the fruits one of the vendors had given them.

It was late evening when Ngbaka went into the garden and found his siblings fast asleep under the trees. Kneeling beside the children the older teen nudged the children awake. "Hey!" He nudged them again. "Hey!  
Wake up idiots."

Ashanta bolted up to glare at her older brother. Kumo and Zaine began to awaken also. "What do you want jerk?" demanded Ashanta.

"I just came to wake you because grandmother has been here waiting for over three hours to see you idiots," Ngbaka said smiling smugly at the children.

Immediately the three children leaped to their feet. Grabbing Kumo by the hand they ran back inside the palace.

When Ashanta and Zaine dragged Kumo back to the nursery. Waiting for them was a disappointed Mugabe, a distraught Nala, a smug smiling stuck up Ngbaka. How the hell he made it back before them is a mystery to Kumo. Sitting in a chair looking quite regal was grandmother Xhosa. She was an elderly lion demoness with long black hair that was starting to gray along the length of her braids.

**_+Grandmother+ _**Ashanta and Zaine said running to the demoness and embracing her.

**_+And how are my little sweet ones doing today+ _**she asked kissing both children on the cheeks.

**_+We are well, grandmother+ _**said Zaine smiling. The smile became brittle when the elderly demoness began to pinch his cheek.

**_+Have you two been good+ _**Xhosa took out a handkerchief wet the tip with her spit and began to wipe the children sticky mouths.

**_+Yes . . . grandmother+_**Ashanta said while holding a tense smile on her face. **_+We have been very good.+_**

Over near the window they heard Ngbaka snort. Both children threw him a dirty look.

**_+If you two have been so good. Why weren't you here to greet your poor grandmother+ _**The lioness roared at them. Both children cringed.

**_+Because we were showing Kumo around the village+ _**said Zaine.

Kumo stiffened as all eyes turned on him. The old lioness stared at the white hair, half breed. Her eyes widened in shock. **_+He's a . . . a dog demon.+_**He's a . . .a dog demon.

**_Yes mother+_**said Mugabe. **_+He is Nefra's adoptive son. The Dragon Father asked us to keep him after she was killed by poachers.+_**

**_+Yes, I heard about that. Poor child.+_**The elderly lioness turned her gaze upon the dog demon. **_+He is a half demon and a very powerful half demon at that. Even before I met him, I was able to sense his strength and power when I entered the outer limits of the village.+ _**The old lioness smiled slyly. **_+He will be the perfect mate for either a princess . . .or prince.+ _**She glanced over at her elder grandson.

The elder boy snorted and looked out the window. Both Ashanta and Zaine gagged.

Xhosa walked over to Kumo. The little demon stood rigid as the old woman stood before him smiling.

"He only speaks dragon, mother," said Mugabe.

**'Please don't grab my ears. Please don't grab my ears. Please don't grab my ears.'** Kumo silently chanted almost like a prayer. Unfortunately the gods were not listening.

The first thing she did was grab his ears. "Oh, these ears are so soft and cute." Once she was through tweaking his ears. She gathered the child in a big hug squeezing the breath out of him. "You are such an adorable little puppy."

"Mother, please," said Nala smiling. "You're going to break him in half."

Xhosa let the child go. "So, your name is Kumo."

"Yes maam."

"Now now, let's not start with this maam stuff. Just call me grandmother." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Welcome to the family." She pinched his cheeks and then wiped the sticky residue of the candy from his mouth.

Kumo smiled up at the elderly matriarch and sniffed the air. His brows shot up disappearing into his hairline as he held his smile. **'Ashanta and Zaine was right. She do smell funny.' **Kumo thought.

Just then a dark skinned human child walked into the room bowing. +**_Dinner is ready, majesty.+_**

Mugabe nodded to the boy and the human left the room. "Dinner is ready. Shall we go."

"As for you three I should send you to your rooms with no dinner for making your grandmother wait," said Nala scolding them. "But since this is Kumo's first day. I will let it pass, this time. But be warned, I will not be so generous next time. Now let's go eat." The three elder members walked out.

"Dummies," said Ngbaka walking passed the three children to follow his parents.

Ashanta gritted her teeth and growled.

"What a jerk," said Kumo scowling. He turned to his new siblings smiling. Ashanta and Zaine stared at the boy in shock and then all three burst out laughing.

xxxxx

The next day Kumo was to attend class with Zaine and Ashanta but Xhosa took it upon herself to teach the little dog demon to speak their language. Kumo was thinking that his ears were a curse. Every time women saw them, they would hover over him just to touch them. Xhosa was not any different. The old lioness would cuddle him and just stroke his ears. Kumo looked up to catch the sight of Ashanta and Zaine looking at him in pity. **'Some friends they turned out to be, leaving me here in this crazy demoness hands while she yanks on my ears.' **He was never so glad as when it was time for his lessons with the warriors. Atleast then he wouldn't have to worry about anyone grabbing his ears and telling him how cute they are. Or telling him how adorable he looks.

The lions were training him how to fight, to hunt and all he needed to know about lion society. And as the Dragon Father promised, one of the elderly females came every day to continue his training in dragon magic and dragon society. He was coming along in his studies very well. And out on the training field, his skills as a fighter was amazing. He learned almost as quickly as Ngbaka. Mugabe was impressed but Ngbaka was not. The elder prince growled in anger as his father praised the little dog demon.

It was four days after Kumo arrived and the three children were walking down the hall talking when Ngbaka stepped out of one of the rooms stopping them.

"You think you're better than me," he grounded out at Kumo in anger. "Just because father praise you does not mean you are a better fighter than me and I shall prove it to father in the morning." Then he forced his way through the children and disappeared down the hallway.

"JERK!" yelled Ashanta. "Honestly, I just don't understand him." She turned to Kumo who looked very sad. "Hey, Kumo don't let what he said make you sad. Remember Ngbaka is a big fat jerk. Just ignore him. We do."

"I don't think he can, this time," said Zaine. "He was really angry. I'm afraid he might do something stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, remember before Kumo came he was the best fighter in the Pride. There was no one that even came close to him." Zaine stared at his sister to see if she understood. "And now here's Kumo, a dog demon at that, and he learns faster than brother and is stronger than him. Remember what grandmother said about Kumo's power. She could sense it at the edge of the village. Atleast his youki is stronger than Ngbaka's."

"Come on Zaine, Ngbaka is an arrogant, self absorbed idiot," said Ashanta. "Are you saying he's jealous. In order for him to be jealous he would have to have some kind of feelings."

"Ashanta it is because Ngbaka is so arrogant and a self absorbed jerk that will make him do something stupid."

"I don't want to cause problems," said Kumo looking at the floor worriedly.

"You're not causing any problems," said Ashanta assuring him. "Ngbaka is an idiot. You'll see. Come the morning, he will have forgotten all about it."

Kumo saw the fierce glint in the demon's eyes. He was not conviced that the other would just forget about it.

xxxxx

The next morning out on the training field. Everyone was standing around waiting for Kumo. Mugabe, Nala and Xhosa was out on the field also. Kumo, Zaine and Ashanta walked up to their parents.

"Mother. Father. Grandmother, why are all of you here?" asked Zaine.

"It seems your brother has challenged Kumo," said Mugabe.

"What!" yelled the children.

"Yes," said Xhosa. "He came to your father last night and asked for the challenge."

"But that's insane," said Zaine. "Kumo is only seven."

"I'm eight," said Kumo.

"Whatever." Zaine shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. When father was Kumo's age he was fighting hyenas and jackals," said Ngbaka walking up to them. He bowed to his parents and grandmother.

"But father wasn't trying to prove that he was better than everyone," sneered Ashanta. Then she turned to her father. "You can't allow this father. It's not right."

"I can and I already have," said Mugabe. He turned to Kumo. "Are you ready, little one."

"Yes," said Kumo.

Ashanta and Zaine turned in shock at the half-breed. "Kumo, what are you doing?" asked Zaine.

"He's doing what he must to prove himself." Mugabe placed a hand on the little demon's shoulder. "I went to Kumo last night and told him of Ngbaka's challenge. Like a true warrior, he accepted the challenge."

"This is madness," said Ashanta. "The Dragon Father left Kumo in your care to protect not to let him be killed by your stupid, idiot of an elder son."

"He left Kumo in my care to raise in our ways to make him strong. Kumo is a good fighter and he would have to face Ngbaka once his training was completed," said Mugabe. "Kumo is now a member of our Pride and we must treat him as we would any member of our clan."

"But . . ." Ashanta was about to argue with her father but the great lion king silence her.

"Be silent!" he roared. "Kumo has accepted. He shows more courage at this age than any cub I have ever met."

One of the lion demons placed a spear in Kumo's hand. Xhosa grabbed Ashanta by the hand shaking her head at the girl warning her not to argue with her father's decision. She dragged the girl out of the way. "If you hurt him Ngbaka I will never forgive you!" Ashanta yelled at her older brother. "You hear me you snake! I will hate you forever!"

The two combatants faced each other. The lion prince ignoring the angry rant of his younger sibling. "I was surprised when father told me that you had accepted the challenge," said Ngbaka smirking.

Sticking the spear in the ground, Kumo took off his daishiki and tossed it to the side. He wore a thigh length tan loin cloth. "I had no choice," said Kumo retreiving his spear. "It seems like this is the only way to prove myself to you." Kumo poised to attack. "I guess we should get started." Kumo launched himself at Ngbaka and the fight began.


	9. Chapter 9

This part of the story takes place while inuyasha is still living with the dragons.

_Disclaimer I do not own _

Chapter 9

It had been four months since Inuyasha's death. Sesshomaru has been wandering around Japan fighting and defeating the strongest demons Japan had to offer. Yet, he still felt as though these demons did not challenge his full potential. He needed to find a demon that would truly push his abilities to its limits. His prayer, so to speak, was answered in the form of a very powerful demon by the name of Goshinki. The young demon lord had exited the forest when the hulking demon with horns appeared before him. Since Tensaiga was of no use to him in battle and the sword he had Totosai make for him was with the dragon. He had to depend upon his own strength, his poison whip and claws.

Before, his claws and whip were all he needed to defeat the demons but this Goshinki was different. The young lord fought the demon hard but whenever he tried to attack. Goshinki would either dodge or counter. It was almost as though the demon could read his mind.

The demon was quicker than Sesshomaru had thought. One minute he was ten feet away facing Goshinki and in a blink of an eye, the demon was standing behind him. It slashed the young Sesshomaru across the back leaving four long gashes in his flesh. The young lord staggered away from the vicious brute.

"So, you are the so called great Sesshomaru that has killed nearly one hundred demons," Goshinki said unimpressed. "You seem rather insignificant to me. But if bringing your head to Ryuukotsusei will put me in his favor. I will be more than happy to end your worthless life." The demon moved with blinding speed appearing in front of Sesshomaru. Goshinki buried his claws into the young demon's stomach. Sesshomaru fell backwards hitting the ground with a thud.

Getting to his knees the dog demon struck out at Goshinki but the demon quickly moved away from the glowing green claws that was dripping poison. "Why don't you do the world a favor and die."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in anger and staggered onto his feet. /_No, I will not die. I will not let this mindless beast kill me./ _He thought breathing raggedly. /_I cannot die, not yet. Not until I have avenged my little brother's death./_

"It's not nice to call your executioner a mindless beast," the demon smiled at him. "You are such a weak and pathetic creature. How do you ever plan on avenging your brother's death when you cannot prevent your own death." Goshinki grinned and moved with great speed slashing the young lord across his chest. The force of the blow sent Sesshomaru crashing into some trees.

"Back off, you foul monster," yelled Jaken planting his small body between Goshinki and his lord. Raising his two headed staff, the head of the old man spewed fire at the demon.

Goshinki laughed as he stood there facing the flames unafraid. "Listen little toad, if you play with the big demons you better be prepared to get hurt." Jaken was such a low-level demon until Goshinki did not have to use his super speed. He only used a quarter of his speed. He appeared beside Jaken and struck the toad across the head. Jaken skidded about half a mile before he came to a halt.

"Now that I've swatted that fly away. I can now take the head of the little lord." Suddenly Goshinki felt an enormous amount of youkai power coming from where Sesshomaru lay. He turned to see the young dog demon stand. He cringed when he was able to see the visible force of the young lord's power surround him. "No! Why is it I cannot read your thoughts."

Sesshomaru walked out of the woods filled rage. His mind was in a bloodlust. All he could think of is killing this demon who dares to lay a hand upon his person. His claws became long, his golden eyes bled red with fury. He gnashed his long teeth as saliva dripped from his snarling mouth to scorch the earth like acid. "Now fool, consider yourself honored to be killed by Sesshomaru lord of the West," he said in a deep guttural voice that oozed venom. Sesshomaru moved with a speed that not even Goshinki could match. The demon felt something against his throat and turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind him.

Thinking the young lord did nothing to him. He began to laugh. But soon the laughing ceased as Goshinki's head slid from his shoulders. The rest of his body fell to the ground a second later.

After defeating Goshinki, he picked up the demon's head and took it to Totosai to make him a new sword. Unfortunately, the old sword smith refused to consider it.

"No, I will not do it," said Totosai sitting on the floor. "I know you. You will go after Ryuukotsusei again."

"I will not go after the dragon again because I know that I am still not strong enough to defeat him," said the young lord. "It has only been a little over four months since I started my training to become stronger in order to rescue father."

Totosai stared at the young lord and then looked at the head he held in his hand. He could sense the foul evil radiating from the head although it is dead. He sighed. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I still will not make you a sword."

"Fine." Sesshomaru golden eyes turned hard as ice and he turned from the sword smith. "Than I shall find someone else to make me the sword for me." He walked out.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru and Jaken traveled for six days until they came upon a shack. Pushing the tattered curtain aside, they entered the house. Lying on the floor before a fire, was the sword smith he he had been looking for.

"You are Kaijinbo, ex pupil to Totosai," said Sesshomaru.

"Don't mention that old buzzard to me," said Kaijinbo. "What is it you want of me?"

"I need you to make me a sword from the fangs of this demon." The young lord tossed the head on the floor before the sword smith.

"You take me for a fool." Kaijinbo sneered at the dog demon. "For me to make a sword from its fangs, the demon must be alive."

Without saying a word, he removed Tensaiga from its sheath. With one swipe of the blade, the demon head began to breathe again. "Is that good enough for you."

"Of course," said the sword smith. "Give me three days and your sword will be finished."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just turned and left the sword smith to his work.

Three days later, Sesshomaru and Jaken returned to Kaijinbo's hut. Both demons felt a strong demonic aura surround the building.

"My lord, what is that overwhelming aura I feel," said Jaken clutching his staff.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru approached the hut and pushed back the curtain. Inside he found Kaijinbo dead apparently, the evil aura of the sword was too much for him. The sword was stuck in the floorboard emitted its deadly aura.  
Sesshomaru walked up to the sword and grabbed the hilt. Pulling it out of the floor the demonic aura of the sword was overpowered by Sesshomaru's own powerful demonic aura. He turned to the sword smith and thought about reviving him with Tensaiga. He decided against it. Any being that would used the blood of innocent children to forge a sword does not deserve to exist in this world any longer. "I shall call you Tokijin." The sword pulsed with power. Then he placed the sword in his obi to rest beside Tensaiga. He took one last look at Kaijinbo and then walked out of the hut.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru wandered around for a year before deciding that there were no strong demons in Japan. He would try in China. There was a distant cousin of his that lived there. Maybe the demons in China would be more of a challenge. He sent a message to his cousin informing him of his arrival.

A week later, he and Jaken boarded a ship in Nagasaki, and were off to a new land.

Upon arriving at the docks in Tientsin, Sesshomaru and Jaken were met by a young human girl that looked to be about ten years old. Her black hair was combed back and in a ponytail. The dark blue dress she wore was made of silk and had a golden embroidery of a dog stitched into the fabric. Her sandals looked a bit too snug for her feet but the child did not seem to be uncomfortable in them.

The girl bowed to them. "Excuse me, you are Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I am Rin. Lord Lao sent me to escort you to his home. Please follow me." The girl turned and led him to a waiting carriage. She stood by the carriage and held back the curtains. Sesshomaru took a seat inside. Then two strong demons lifted the carriage on their shoulders and carried the visiting young demon lord to their master's home.

"Hey, what about me?" demanded Jaken.

"You walk," said the girl.

"Well, I've never . . ." Jaken was about to rave but the girl turned and followed closely beside the carriage. "Hey, wait for me, my lord."

"So, you say your name is Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"How old are you?"

"I made ten four weeks ago," said Rin.

"You are Japanese are you not Rin?" he asked looking at the girl.

"Yes lord, I am Japanese," said the girl.

"How is it you come to be in the service of my cousin in China?"

"Well, my parents were killed by bandits when I was six years old." The girl stared ahead lost in her memories. "I had went out back behind my house to pick flowers when they attacked. I ran back to the house just in time to see the bandit leader kill my parents. After that, I went into shock and couldn't speak. Instead of killing me, the bandits sold me as a slave. I was brought here to China where Lord Lao purchased me and I have been here every since."

"You said after seeing your parents killed you couldn't speak," said Sesshomaru. "How did you overcome this?"

"It was Lord Lao who did it. He came to me and told me that I have grieved the death of my parents long enough. And then he struck me across the face." Rin held her left cheek remembering. "He told me that I would be his translator and that he expected me to be speaking tomorrow. Or. . ."

"Or." He urged the girl to continue.

"Or he would kill me." She shrugged her shoulders. "After that I began speaking again."

After that Sesshomaru's curiosity about the girl was satisfied and they remained silent the rest of the way to Lao's home.

They arrived ten minutes later in front of a sprawling palace with an upward curving roof. Rin led Sesshomaru and Jaken through the mansion out to the garden in back. There they saw a small pavilion and a lone figure was seated underneath it.

The demon stood and smiled while extending a hand. "Welcome to China, cousin," said Lao. Sesshomaru took the outstretched hand of the Chinese dog demon. Lao was older than Sesshomaru. He had long shaggy, brown hair and blue demon markings in his face and a tail that he kept wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you Lao," said Sesshomaru.

Lao motion for Sesshomaru to be seated on the red velvet cushion opposite the table. Then he turned to Rin. "Rin, bring us some tea."

"Yes Lord Lao," said the girl bowing and going to carry out her duty.

"Rin is by far one of my best servants," said Lao after the girl was inside the palace.

"She told me she was sold to you as a slave." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Yes she was but she's not anymore. She is a translator."

"I remember her telling me something like that," said Sesshomaru staring out at the beautiful garden filled with irises, orchids and white roses. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that little Rin can speak five different languages besides Japanese and Chinese," said Lao. "Which means the girl can speak seven languages in all."

"That's quite impressive for such a young child."

"True but since she came here she has had nothing to fear. She knows that I will take care of her."

Sesshomaru arched a delicate brow. "As long as she is of help to you, that is."

Lao snorted. "Well of course."

Just then, Rin walked out carrying a tray of tea. She placed the cups on the low level table and poured the tea first for the visitor and for Lao. He turned his attention to the toad.

"And who are you?"

"I am Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's vassal." The toad demon said swelling with pride and bowed to the Chinese dog demon. "It is an honor to meet someone as distinguish as you, Lord Lao."

Rin handed a cup of tea to Jaken and then she took her place at Lao's side.

"So tell me cousin, how is everyone," asked Lao. "I heard about your brother being killed by Ryuukotsusei. I was saddened by it."

"Not good." Sesshomaru sat his cup down and sighed. "Father was defeated by Ryuukotsusei and now is a prisoner in his own dungeon. I managed to escape with Izayoi and the others that was in my care. I have them hidden safely from the dragon."

"Damn that Ryuukotsusei." Lao clutched his hand into a fist and slammed it against the table. "Poor Inuyasha, how could that monster do that to a child."

Sesshomaru sat in silence thinking about his brother when Lao's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "So, cousin why are you here?"

"A few months back I tried to free father but I failed," said Sesshomaru clutching the stump of his left arm. He took a deep breath and continued. "I failed because I was weak. So, I've decided to train myself by fighting the strongest demons the world has to offer until I am ready to face Ryuukotsusei again."

"I see," said Lao stroking his chin in thought. "Here in China the strongest would be the dragons. They are distant cousins of Ryuukotsusei."

"Really." Sesshomaru sat up stiffly. "When father and I went to search for Inuyasha I smelt the scent of a dragon but it was unknown to me. Father said that he had smelt this scent once before when the dragons tried to take over his lands. He said the scent was from a Chinese dragon."

"I think I might know the dragon you are talking about," said Lao. "Although all dragons are related no matter what country they are from they are still blood related. By nature, dragons aren't aggressive.They are very honorable creatures. They only react to someone attacking them or their young or whatever the situation maybe. Ryuukotsusei however is different. He is a power hungry monster that has rejected the dragon's way of life. So, he along with those who follow him was banished from the dragon nation."

"What about this dragon you think may have helped Ryuukotsusei?"

"This dragon is the only one in China that has been banished from the dragon nation. His name is Yin. He controls all of Shanghai. He has a place at the river where he sells his slaves."

"How do . . ." He turned to Rin. "You got Rin from him."

"Yes I did," said Lao. "I know you may think badly of me cousin but if I had not. The girl would have been sold to a whorehouse."

Sesshomaru nodded accepting this explanation. He guessed the girl's life could have been worse. At least with Lao, she is not expect to satisfy her master sexually. Lao can be a bastard at times but the demon did not go for a child pleasuring him. Anyway, his mind went directly to the dragon called Yin. If that dragon's scent is the same as the scent, he smelled that filled the air that day. Sesshomaru would surely enjoy tearing the dragon to pieces.

"You say this Yin is in Shanghai." It wasn't so much a question as it was reassuring the information as correct. "He hasn't changed his location?"

"No, he is still there. His place is by the docks so he can load his slaves off the ship without any problems from the imperil guards," said Lao. He saw the puzzled look on Sesshomaru's face. "Yin controls the village underhandedly. If anyone told the emperor what he was doing. The bastard has sworn that he would burn the village, take every child from the parents and sell them." Lao smiled when he heard the deep growl rumbling in his cousin's chest. "So, I take it you are going after him."

"I promised that I would kill Ryuukotsusei and killing Yin will get me one step closer to my goal."

Lao chuckled. "Then you will need help. You should have already learned to speak Chinese by now but since Taisho concentrated more on what was happening in Japan instead of foreign politics. I offer you the service of Rin as your translator."

Sesshomaru accepted. Then Lao turned to the girl that was kneeling on the ground listening to the conversation. "Did you hear that Rin. You shall be going with Sesshomaru from now on."

She turned to Sesshomaru and bowed low to him. "I am your humble servant.  
I live only to obey your every command."

"Come now cousin, let us retire inside. I'm sure you would like to rest before meal time," said Lao. Both dog demons got up and went into the palace followed by Rin and Jaken.

xxxxx

The next day Lao had given Rin money for passage on the boat and for lodgings once they arrived in Shanghai. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken sat out on their journey to Shanghai to face Yin. They took a boat from Ts'ang-chou sailing down the Grand Canal. It took them three days to reach a small village called Soochow. From there they made their way to Shanghai.

Rin had secured them lodgings in one of the best inns in Shanghai. The demon lord however did not want to rest. He wanted to have Yin's neck in his claws strangling the life from the dragon.

"My lord, that would not be wise," said Rin sitting on one of the beds in their room.

"Be silent girl," snapped Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru do not need to be told by some human girl what he can and cannot do."

"That maybe but he knows nothing about Yin." The girl bolted off the bed startling the little toad into stumbling backward. Jaken fell to the floor glaring at the girl. "We have traveled for five days nonstop and not once has Lord Sesshomaru rested. Although he did stop to let us rest. I could tell that he has not rested. If he goes up against someone like Yin. He will fail."

"And you think sleeping will make me win?" asked Sesshomaru staring into the girl's dark brown eyes. Rin plopped back down on the bed sighing.

"I don't know."

"A-ha!" yelled Jaken jumping to his feet in triumph.

"But, how is he going to fight if he is too tired to sense if someone is sneaking up behind him. Just because Yin is a dragon does not mean he will fight honorably. He will use every trick he can think of to defeat you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned as whoever knocked again. Rin stood up and walked over to the door. Hesitantly, she opened it. Standing on the other side was a tall, elderly dog demon with long white hair that reached down to the floor in a single braid. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock.

"M-Master Kei," said the young lord bowing.

The elderly dog demon stepped into the room and walked up to Sesshomaru. Raising a wooden fan, he struck the young lord across his head.

"Ouch!" yelled Sesshomaru cradling his throbbing head. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Whack! The old demon struck him again. Rin covered her mouth with her hand giggling. Jaken stood gaping with his beak opened and eyes bulging out of his head.

"Do not speak to me in that fashion, whelp," snapped the old dog.

"My lord, who is this demon?" Rin finally asked after she was able to control her giggles.

"This is Master Kei. He was my sword instructor."

"It is an honor to meet you Master Kei," said Rin bowing to the elderly dog.

"Finally, someone showing this old dog demon some respect."

"Please forgive my rudeness, master," said Sesshoamru.

"Well, it's okay," said Kei sighing. "When I heard about Inuyasha . . .well my heart broke. I've been searching for you. I found your mother and she told me about everything that happened."

Sesshomaru looked away. "How is she doing?"

"Not too good. Her heart is broken. She has lost her youngest, her husband and her stepson in a matter of weeks. The servants say she is slowly locking her heart away." Kei sat down on the bed. "When I saw her, she wasn't eating much. We all tried to get her to eat but it was like talking to the dead." He looked up at Sesshomaru. "You should go home to her. She needs you Sess. You are all that she has left in this world."

"I'm sorry Kei, but I cannot go home. Not yet. I have to become stronger in order to defeat Ryuukotsusei to free my father and to avenge my brother's death"  
said Sesshomaru turning away.

"Is that how you lost your arm?"

"I lost my arm because I was too weak." Sesshomaru clutched his one good hand into a fist at his side and closed his eyes. "I was a fool to think I could defeat the dragon. I know now that for me to do that I must become stronger than I was before."

Then the old demon looked at the sword at Sesshomaru's waist. "Is that why you challenge the strongest demons in the land?"

"Yes and I shall challenge the strongest the world has to offer." He opened his eyes and turned his chilling golden orbs upon the old teacher. "And I will not stop not until I have defeated them all."

The old dog demon smiled. "I see you are on your way to doing just that." He pointed to Tokijin. "I've heard the rumors about you killing a demon that could read its victims minds. In fact, just about all of Japan has heard about it."

Sesshomaru looked surprised. "How?"

The old dog shrugged. "It seems that when you were fighting the demon a couple of farmers came upon the battle and saw everything that happened. Then I went to see Totosai and he told me what you wanted. Since that old coot had declined to make the sword for you. I knew of only one other sword smith that could forge a sword from a demon's fangs. I found what was left of Kaijinbo. What happened to him?"

"The aura from Tokijin was too great for him to handle."

Kei nodded his head in understanding. "I've been following you for weeks, boy. I thought I had found you when I reached Lao but I was too late. He told me what you were planning on doing. So I hopped on the next available boat and followed you here."

"Why?"

"Your training isn't complete, Sesshomaru. I am here to complete your training," said the old dog demon.

"I see," said Sesshomaru showing no emotion as he stared at the elderly dog demon. "Then I am ready to begin."

"Are you nuts, boy." The elderly demon snapped at him. Then he stretched out on the bed. "I am not ready. I'm tired from chasing your young ass all over Japan and China." Kei cracked open one eye. "You should get some sleep also. The training I've been giving you in the past was child play. Now,  
we're heading for the big league. Your training will be one thousand times more difficult than before." He closed his eyes. "Now, get some sleep."

xxxxx

The next day, at Kei's request, Rin went out to buy Sesshomaru some clothes for him to wear. She returned with a white ribbed jacket with a black collar, pants,  
slip on shoes and a white belt. Sesshomaru began to fidget in the plain cotton clothing. He was use to wearing the finest in silk. Kei said it was necessary for him to wear the clothes Rin got him. It wouldn't do for the young lord to be wearing such nice clothes just to practice in. After getting dressed, the old dog demon led them out of the town into the mountains. Then he put the young lord through hours of hard labor. First, he began to build his strength up. With a pole across his shoulders, he carried two buckets of rocks up a hill. He did this exercise from sun up till sun down for days. Until finally the pails were nothing for him to carry.

Afterwards the old dog demon continued his training of the young lord. Since, he only had one arm the training became ten times more difficult than before. Rin had asked the old demon why his training for the young lord seemed to be so hard. Kei told her it was because Sesshomaru would be depending on his one arm and legs to fight. They would train for twelve hours straight. Once the practice was over Rin would tend to Sesshomaru's injuries while the old dog demon just sat upon a boulder shaking his head at the young demon. "If you plan to go up against the best the world has to offer. You will have to do better than this," the old demon leaped down from the boulder. "Things like revenge and hate are good motivators but they can also cloud your judgment, hamper your reflexes. You must learn to bury these emotions. In the long run, they will ultimately be your downfall. You will stay out here and meditate through the night."

"But it will be cold," argued Rin. "He will catch a cold . . ."

"Rin, it is all right," said Sesshomaru silencing the girl. "I understand master."

"Let's go," said Kei.

"No, I will stay here with my lord." Rin shook her head.

"Go with him Rin. You as well Jaken."

"But. . ."

Sesshomaru glared at both of them coldly. Reluctantly, they both relented and followed Kei back to the inn. Sesshomaru watched them disappeared and sighed.

With the rising of the sun the next day, the routine was the same. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. During his training the young lord would become furious when Rin and Kei would return from Shanghai telling him about Yin. He knew that he could not defeat his enemy if he does not control his temper. He was beginning to think that Kei was telling him about the dragon on purpose. Was this one of his training lessons. Was the old dog demon trying to get the young lord to curve his violent temper? It was a possibility.

It was now a year and Sesshomaru had turned seventeen. Although Kei had taught the young lord all he knew. It was now up to Sesshomaru to gain the experience he will need to face Ryuukotsusei.

Sesshomaru stood before his master. "Master Kei, it has been a year and all I've done is practice. I believe it is time for me to put your teachings to use."

The old dog demon stood up facing his young pupil. "I believe you are right, my lord. It is time for you to continue your training in life. Go to Shanghai and teach that impudent dragon what it means to court the wrath of the dog demons of Japan." He placed a hand on the youngsters shoulder.

"Thank you master."

Sesshomaru returned to the inn to wash up and dress. Once he was attired in his usual white kimono and hakama. Rin brushed his long silver hair until it was like silk. He secured Tensaiga and Tokijin to his side with his obi. Tossing his hair over one shoulder, he turned to face the others.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Rin. "I know it will be dangerous but I want to come. Please, my lord." The girl bowed to him.

"The child speak for us all," said Kei. "After all, you are my pupil. I want to see you beat that filthy dragon into the ground."

"Very well," said Sesshomaru.

xxxxx

A few mintues later, they stood in the courtyard of Yin's home surrounded by guards. Just then, a tall demon walked out of the house. Sesshomaru snarled in rage as the scent of this person was the same stench he smelt the day his brother was killed. The demon in him wanted to break free and rip the dragon to pieces. But his reasonable side knew that this demon was not someone to take lightly. He calmed his inner demon letting it know that it shall soon appease its hunger for revenge.

Sesshomaru watched the dragon narrow his eyes as though he was trying to remember where he seen the dog lord before.

"Who are you?" Yin demanded. "And why are you here in my home?"

"Are you the dragon known as Yin," asked Sesshomaru icily. The young dog demon's face was like a mask of ice.

"Who wants to know?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I am Sesshomaru, lord of the West in Japan."

Suddenly the dragon's eyes widened in recognition. Then he smirked at the young demon. "Lord of the west, huh. From what I heard,  
Ryuukotsusei rules the west. After he defeated your worthless father and sent you into hiding like a coward." He sneered at Sesshomaru. "Your entire family was nothing but worthless dogs. . .No I take that back. There was one that wasn't worthless. The little hanyou. He did put up a much better fight than that mongrel father of yours." Then he flashed a wide toothy grin at Sesshomaru. "Did you like that painting I did for you with your brother's blood. I called it death of the dog clan. It was such a beautiful sight. The little half-breed's blood was my paint and the trees of the forest was my canvas. And when he screamed, it was such a lovely sound to my ears. I think that it was one of my best killings to date."

Sesshomaru was having a hard time controlling the raging demon inside of him. This dragon was going to die a long, and painful death and if possible a slow one as well.

"He called for you, mutt prince," said the dragon. "He called for you to come save him but you didn't come. Guess you didn't care as much as he thought you did." Yin laughed nastily. "You should have seen the look on his face when he realized that you were not coming to save him. It was such a sweet, delicious sight. It made his death so satisfying. Especially when I fed his remains to the scavenger birds."

That was the final straw. Sesshomaru had heard enough. His demon powers flared around him sending the guards flying against the stone wall surrounding the compound.

"You will die Yin," Sesshomaru said in a vicious tone. Grabbing the hilt of Tokijin, he drew his sword and attacked the dragon. Yin dodged each attack until one of his men tossed him a sword. He quickly blocked an attack and pushed the dog demon away.

Suddenly Yin's men got to their feet and were about to help their master when Kei blocked their path. The old demon smirked at the guards and launched a blinding attack on the demons. Jaken was by Kei's side using his staff of two heads to incinerate the guards. Two guards rushed towards Rin thinking she was an easy target. They were mistaken.

Rin reached behind her back and pulled out two sais from a specially made sheath under her shirt. Blocking the guard's attack with one sai she buried the other sai under its ribcage piercing the heart. She pivoted on her right foot elbowing the second demon in the stomach knocking the wind from him.

Both Sesshomaru and Yin saw what happened and stared at the little girl in shock.

"MY my, aren't you full of surprises," said Kei smiling. Jaken just stood with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugling out of his head.

Rin stared at the elder demon with an innocent expression on her face. "Oh,  
didn't I tell you. My parents were demon slayers. Father was training me before he was killed by bandits. Lord Lao continued my training. As well as being a translator, I was also his bodyguard. I thought I told you this." The girl smiled. "Guess it just slipped my mind." She winked at the old demon.

Kei busted out laughing and then turned to Sesshomaru. "Don't worry about these weaklings. The three of us will take care of them." He, Jaken and Rin turned their attention back to the guards and attacked.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the girl's skills. He would have to have a talk with her when his fight was over. Speaking of fighting, he turned his attention back to Yin. He attacked. Yin was better than he thought. For each attack the dragon was able to block it and then launch a counterattack. But Sesshomaru would not be denied his revenge. He would kill this bastard who dare to lay hand upon his little brother. Tokijin turned red as it could almost taste the blood of its prey. Sparks flew from the swords as they clashed with one another.

It was time to end this. Sesshomaru swung his sword. Yin leaped back but the dragon was not expecting the young lord's second attack. While swinging his sword Sesshomaru released his poison whip slicing the dragon across the stomach. The acid burning poison coursed through his body melting his organs. Yin clutched his wound and watched in horror as Sesshomaru lunged the sword forward into his chest breaking the dragon's ribs to stab him in the heart. Blood gushed from Yin's mouth as he coughed up great globs of blood.

The dragon fell to his knees and stared up at Sesshomaru smiling. "You were . . .very . . . good young one," he gasped out. "But you . . .will nev-ver see . . ." He tried gasping in air but his lungs was filled with blood. "Never see your . . . little bro-ther a-gain." He fell to the ground dead.

Sesshomaru frowned at the dead dragon. What in the hell did the fool mean? He know he will never see his brother again. Inuyasha was dead. He turned from the dead body in disgust and stared at his three companions. "I see all three of you made it out none the worst."

"It was an honor to aid you, my lord," said Jaken.

Kei rolled his eyes at the little toad. "Don't you ever get tired of sucking up to this whelp."

Jaken blushed in indignation.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and turned his attention on Rin. "So, when were you going to tell me you were a slayer?"

"I didn't think it was necessary," said Rin putting her sais away. "Lao used me most of the time to track down rogue demons that was causing trouble on his lands and I was also his personal bodyguard. No one would ever think a ten-year-old human girl was much of a threat. You should have seen the surprised looks on some of Lao's more verbal guests faces when they realized I could have easily taken their heads off."

"I see," said Kei. "That Lao always was a clever dog."

xxxxx

Sometime later, all the servants and new slaves were gathered into the compound. "I am Lord Sesshomaru. I have slain the dragon, Yin. You all are free to stay here or return to your original homes."

Suddenly an elderly rabbit demon stepped out of the confused crowd. "You are the young prince of the west in Japan. Are you not?"

"I am Lord of the west now."

"I see. And your little brother."

Sesshomaru frowned, the pain evident in his golden eyes. "My brother is dead."

"No, he's not," said the rabbit.

The demon lord stood as if turned to stone. Then his eyes narrowed angrily. "If this is your ideal of a joke, old man. I swear . . ." But before he could voice his threat the rabbit demon spoke up.

"I do not joke about something so important. My name is Usagi and I was one of several slaves onboard Yin's ship. Every demon in Japan knows the distinct characteristics of the dog demons of the west. Long white hair and golden eyes but your brother was a half demon. He had the cutest little puppy dog-ears and he spoke fondly of you. No matter how bad his situation was. Prince Inuyasha's thoughts were always of you." The old demon smiled rather sadly. "I had my doubts about you finding him. Me and Shirow tried to get him to see that everyone thought he was dead. But Inuyasha would not give up hope of you finding him."

"My . . .My otouto is alive," he said hoarsely. Tears began to well up in his eyes and spill down his cheeks. When he first began his journey, the young lord felt as though some force was pulling him to leave Japan. /_Could it be true? Was father right about Inuyasha and I being mates? Did I . . . deep within my soul, know that my little one was alive and waiting for me to save him._/ Sesshomaru quickly composed himself, drying his eyes and staring at the old rabbit. "Where is he? Is he here?"

"No, I'm afraid Yin sold him to a human," said Usagi. "I know not where this man called home but I'm sure his servants would know."

"Rin, it's time for you to put your talents as a translator to use." The young lord looked at her. "Find out who has my brother."

Rin nodded and stepped forward. She spoke to the crowd. Several of the women spoke quickly to the child. Then she turned to Sesshomaru. "They remember your brother. They say he attacked some women that kept pulling on his ears."

Sesshomaru felt his lips twitch into a smirk. /_Yes, that's my runt of a brother. He hated it when people would grab his ears saying how cute and soft they were._/ He thought as he let the smirk drop from his face and listened to the rest of what Rin had to say.

"They say he was sold to a human from Arabia."

"Arabia?"

"It's a country that's nothing but a huge dessert," said Rin.

"And how long ago did Yin sell my brother?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It has been over a year," said Usagi.

"Dammit!"

"Well, we could follow their trail," said Rin. "You see there are four different slave routes. I think I might know what trail they took." Rin tapped a forefinger against her lips. "Since this man was heading back to Arabia. I would venture to say that he first crossed into India and then went into Pakistan. From there it would be an easy trip home by sea."

"Then that is the path I shall take," said Sesshomaru. "Rin you will guide me along this path."

"Of course, my lord." The girl bowed.

"Don't forget me, my lord," squawked Jaken stepping forward. "I am your faithful servant and shall follow you to the ends of the Earth."

The demon lord rolled his eyes and turned to his teacher. "Shall you be joining me master."

"No, this is something you must do," said the old dog demon. "I think I will go back home."

"Master," said Usagi. "May I join you on your journey back. I want to return home and see my family."

"Of course you are welcome to join me," said Kei. Then he looked at his young ex-pupil. "Remember to continue your training along your journey. It is the only way you will gain the experience you will need when you face Ryuukotsusei."

"I will, master." Sesshomaru bowed to the old dog demon, turned and walked out of the courtyard. Rin and Jaken fell in behind him.

"When you see Inuyasha tell him Usagi said he was right," Usagi yelled to the young lord.

Sesshomaru raised his hand in acknowledgment and continued to walk.


	10. Chapter 10

_/Sesshomaru's thought/_

Chapter 10

As the three made their way out of Shanghai, Rin stopped. Placing two fingers in her mouth, she released an ear-piercing whistle that had Jaken covering his ears and made Sesshomaru only flinch in irritation.

She smiled at her new lord. "Shall we go," she said leading the way.

They walked in silence for a while until Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him. "Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

"What did you do back there?"

"Well, this will be a long journey," said Rin smiling, "and we will need some transportation."

Suddenly they heard a roar from the sky. Turning they saw something flying towards them from a distance. As it got closer, Sesshomaru stiffened while Jaken hid behind his legs. The two-headed dragon landed behind them. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the hilt of Tokijin preparing to unsheathe his sword when the human girl ran to the beast.

"About time you two showed up," she said hugging one head and then the other. She turned to face Sesshomaru and Jaken smiling. "This is Un and Ah. He is my friend."

"I see," said Sesshomaru removing his hand from his sword.

"He follows me all the time. Although you didn't see him. He is always around. Whenever I need him Ah and Un would be there." She stoked the dragons long silky mane. "We can ride him. Shall we go."

"Let's just save him for when we really need him," said Sesshomaru.

"As you wish, my lord," said Rin.

They continued their trek across China. They stopped at a small village to get something to eat. The people stared at Sesshomaru in awe and fright. "What is wrong with these people?" the young demon asked agitated. "Why do they stare at me? Haven't they seen a demon before?"

"Of course, my lord but they have never seen one with hair and eyes like yours"  
said Rin smiling. "They are unsure of you. I guess they allowed us into their village because I am with you." Rin turned to the window and smiled. "It seems you have caught the attention of all the young women in the village."

He looked out the window to see a horde of human females gawking and looking all dreamy eyed at him. "Stupid females." He grumbled under his breath.

Rin giggled and continued to eat. A young female servant arrived at their table with a pot of tea and three cups. Placing them and the teapot on the table, she turned to face Sesshomaru smiling and blushing. She said something which made Rin snapped her head up to look at the woman. She began talking to the servant.

"Rin, what is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It seems that a caravan went through here," said Rin after a short while. The young demon nearly leaped from his seat to shake the woman for more details about who was in the caravan. However he decided against it. He didn't want to frighten her. Besides, he wouldn't have understood anything she said. "But she said that she doesn't remember seeing a demon child with white hair and gold eyes." Sesshomaru sighed in defeat. Just then, an elderly human male walked up to their table.

"Hen bao qian," said the elder bowing.

"Shi de." Rin returned his bow and began speaking to the man.

"What is it now, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

Rin quickly shushed him and listened as the old man continued to tell her his plight. Rin frowned and tapped her forefinger against the table. She nodded her head and said something to the old man.

"Xie Xie," said the old man bowing to them repeatedly and pleased.

"Bu yong dan xin," said Rin. "Ta shi mei you wen ti." Then the old man left them to finish their meal in peace.

"What was that about?" asked Jaken.

"I'm sorry about interrupting you before, my lord." She picked up the teapot. "Well, it seems that their is a demon living in the forest that has been terrorizing the villagers," said Rin pouring herself a cup of tea. "The village has offered us food for our journey if you kill it, Lord Sesshomaru."

"How dare these human precede to think that my lord would lower himself to being a slayer." The little toad demon squawked out in indignation.

Rin cocked a brow and raised the cup to her lips. "I told them he would do it."

"WHAT!" yelled Jaken. Everyone in the small inn stared at them. But neither at the table paid any attention to the gawking crowd. "How dare you."

"Well, the village elder said that this demon had laid waste to other demon slayers." Rin sipped her tea. "Also, you aren't the only demon they have asked to slay this creature. They say it is strong and that it can split the Earth with one punch."

One delicate brow of the demon lord arched upward. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that the demon called himself Raizen and that he comes into the village every night to take their food. One time he took one of their women. When she was returned to them, the poor woman killed herself."

"My lord, you're not seriously thinking about . . ." Jaken didn't have a chance to finish since Rin interrupted.

"Of course he is. His master told him to continue his training on this journey"  
said Rin. "This demon shall be the first of many if he wants to gain the experience he needs to defeat Ryuukotsusei."

Suddenly the innkeeper walked up to their table. He and Rin spoke and the girl turned to them. "The innkeeper said he will show us to our room"  
Sesshomaru cocked his brow again. "You should rest, my lord. The elder said Raizen is very strong and brutal as well. You will need your strength to fight him."

"Very well," said the young lord. The man led them to their room to rest.

xxxxx

The sun had just went down and the moon was slowly peeking over the treetop as Sesshomaru stood at the entrance to the forest and waited. Everyone was locked inside their homes peeping out the windows at the handsome young demon. Sesshomaru raised his nose into the wind sniffing. He caught the scent of a demon coming towards the village. The elder was right. This demon was powerful indeed. The young lord calmed himself and waited. The scent was getting closer and closer until finally the demon called Raizen stepped out of the forest. Both demons stood sizing the other up and down. This Raizen was an attractive demon. If you like the wild savage type. He wore only a pair of black pants. His broad chest glisten in the moon light as his dark eyes seem to consume any light. The white hair dog demon sneered in disgust. However, Raizen was a savage. The scent of death was radiating off him. The demon's claws were still wet with human blood. He must have come from slaughtering a nearby village. When it snarled at the young demon its fangs dripped with blood. How revolting. It's long ice blue hair was wild and hung down its back reaching its knees. He had a green sash tied around his forehead. There was a strange marking on his cheek under his right eye.

"So you are this terrible demon Raizen that has the villagers terrified," Sesshomaru said smirking. "I can sense great power coming from you. This battle shall be fun." He withdrew Tokijin from his side. The sword turned red as it sensed its next victim. Sesshomaru attacked.

The battle was fierce. Raizen held his own against the dog demon even though he had no weapon. Sesshomaru was amazed at how strong it was. Raizen had blocked his attacks with his bare hands. The young demon smirked as he continued his attack. Raizen had knocked the sword from the dog demon's hand and launched a counter attack. Sesshomaru leaped out of the way as the demon's fist smashed into the ground leaving a deep hole in the earth. Sesshomaru stared in shock./_Whoa! if I hadn't moved. I would have been dust by not./_

Raizen stared up at the young dog demon smiling. He went after the younger demon lashing at him with his claws. He struck Sesshomaru across his arm and the sleeve of his white robe was stained red with blood. Raizen's other claws came up and struck him just below his throat. Sesshomaru was amazed at the other's speed. Although he wasn't as quick as Goshinki. He was fast enough. He somersaulted over the dog demon's head landing behind him and punched him in the back with so much force. The blow sent Sesshomaru crashing into several trees breaking them in half. Quickly rebounding, the young demon lord crouched on his hunches glaring at the smiling demon. Raizen charged the young demon. Sesshomaru stood up wiping blood from his mouth. Raising his hand, he uncoiled his poison whip and struck Raizen across the face. The demon flinched and caught the whip the next time Sesshomaru lashed out at him with it. Raizen growled snapping the whip and it disintegrated in his hand.

/_Well now, you truly are amazing./ _Sesshomaru thought with a smirk. /_But I'm sorry to say. You will have to die. My brother and father are more important to me than this fight./ _So, Sesshomaru launched himself at Raizen with his claws raised and dripping green poison. He slashed the other demon across his chest. Raizen staggered back clutching his chest. Blood poured from the opened wounds as the poison entered his body. But this did not stop Raizen. The demon glared at Sesshomaru and charged raising its fist. Sesshomaru leaped out of the way just as the blow hit the ground splitting the earth in two. Raizen quickly recovered and lunged towards the younger demon. Sesshomaru landed near his sword. Sensing the demon coming up behind him, he grabbed his sword pivoting on his left foot. He brought his sword around in an upward sweep and took Raizen's head off.

xxxxx

When the sounds of fighting had stopped. Everyone had come out of their homes to stare at the forest. With lit torches, they waited to see who would come out. The young handsome demon or the vile murderous Raizen.

"Look!" squawked Jaken pointing to the forest. Everyone tensed and then cheered when Sesshomaru walked out of the forest carrying the head of Raizen.

That night, the villagers held a great feast in honor of their hero. Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of this. He just sat their and watched all the smiling people that bowed and honored him. He watched the small children play and felt his heart drop. He used to watch Inuyasha for hours playing either to himself or with his friends. He missed his baby brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin. He turned to her. "The village elder asks if there is something wrong?"

"Tell him nothing is wrong," sighed Sesshomaru turning away to watch the children play. "I just wish my brother was here. He would enjoy this."

"The elder says that if it would make you feel better. He saw your brother and the child was doing well."

Sesshomaru head snapped around to face them. "He saw . . ."

"Yes," said Rin nodding her head. "He said that the caravan stayed here for one night. Your brother and another demon were chain to their new 'master's'  
carriage. He bought food as well as other supplies."

"Does he know where they went?" Sesshomaru tried to hide the excitement he was feeling but failed.

Rin smiled. "I'm afraid not but I think I might know. This Route leads to only one place."

"I see. Then we shall continue our journey in the morning." Sesshomaru smiled. /_Soon little brother, I will find you and take you home._/

xxxxx

The next morning the villagers supplied them with food and water and their hopes of the young demon lord finding his younger brother. They rode on Ah and Uh back part of the way. They set up camp near a small stream. Rin unpacked some of the food the villagers gave them while Jaken started a fire.

After their meal Rin went to the two head dragon and nestled against the beast humming to herself at first. Then her soft voice began to sing a song her mother use to sing when her father was away on demon slaying business.

_Somewhere out there _

_beneath the clear moon light _

_Someone's thinking of me _

_and loving me tonight._

_Somewhere out there _

_Someone's saying a prayer _

_that we'll find one another, _

_in that big somewhere out there._

_And even though _

_I know how very far apart we are _

_It helps to think we might be wishing _

_on the same bright star. _

_And when the night wind _

_starts to sing a lonesome lullaby. _

_It helps to think we're sleeping _

_underneath the same big sky. _

_Somewhere out there _

_if love can see us through. _

_Then we'll be together _

_somewhere out there _

_out where dreams, come true._

Afterwards, Rin rested her head against the dragon's body and fell asleep. As Sesshomaru sat around the fire he had listened to the song. It was sweet and reminded him that somewhere out there his little brother was thinking of him. Just as he was thinking about Inuyasha. The young demon lord smiled. /_Soon, I will find you brother and when I do. Then we'll be together . . . forever._/ Laying down on the pallet, he slipped off into a lite sleep.

The next few days they traveled on foot until they came upon a magnificent palace carved out of white marble seated near a river.

"We are here," said Rin. "This is the palace of Lord Kali of India."

"Impressive," said Sesshomaru.

As they made their way through the dome shaped hallway, Sesshomaru noticed the guard kept glancing back at him. It was becoming quite irritating. They stopped in front of a set of brass doors. He turned to Rin and spoke. Glancing back at Sesshomaru the man went inside the room.

Sesshomaru growled. "What was that all about. Why did that guard keep staring at me?"

"Who knows," said Rin shrugging her shoulders. "All I know is what Lord Lao has told me about him. It seems Lord Kali has a thing for exotic creatures and you are about as exotic as they come."

A minute later the doors opened and the three travelers entered the throne room. A single brow arched on the face of the young dog demon as he stared at the four-armed demon sitting on a throne made of gold with rubies, and diamonds embedded in it. Seated beside him was a female with black hair flowing down her back. Sesshomaru noticed how the woman's eyes widened in remembrance. Rin and Jaken knelt on the cushions that was in the center of the floor. While the young dog demon lord sat in a lotus position.

Kali raised a dark brow to glare at the young demon. Then he spoke.

"Welcome to India," Rin translated for Sesshomaru and Jaken. "I am Lord Kali and you are my humble guests."

Rin bowed and spoke to the Indian lord. "He wishes to know what brings you to his country."

"Tell him I search for my younger brother," said Sesshomaru. "Tell him the child has long white hair, gold eyes like me and have two puppy dog-ears on top of his head."

Rin re-laid the message. Kali stroked his chin seeming to think about the description. Then he shook his head speaking to the girl. "He claims that he has seen no demon child like the one you described," said Rin.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something was not right. He could tell just by the woman's reaction to seeing him. She looked as though he had reminded her of someone. Is this demon lying? And if so, why? It's obvious that his little brother isn't here. So why lie at all? He was pulled from his thoughts when Kali spoke again.

"He says that he wishes us to stay the night and dine with him and his wife."

"Something is wrong Rin," Sesshomaru whispered to the girl.

"I know but we can't do anything while in his palace," the girl whispered back. "I'm going to accept his offer." Then Rin bowed to Kali and accepted his gracious offer.

That night Kali threw a huge celebration. There was music, dancing, singing juggling and other forms of entertainment. There were piles of meats, fruits and vegetables splayed out on the table. Not wanting to be an ungrateful guest, Sesshomaru ate a small amount of food. He was hating this. With the time wasted here with this idiot, he could have been back on the trail of his little brother. But etiquette dictated that he must stay and accept his host generosity.

xxxxx

It was late into the night when everyone finally retired. The three were led to three adjoining rooms. As the servant left them alone, Sesshomaru vented his anger.

"That Kali is an idiot," growled the young lord. "If it wasn't for the fact that he was royalty I would have left as soon as he said he had not seen Inuyasha. Although I know he's lying."

"So, you realized it also," said Rin.

"What do you mean, my lord," said Jaken puzzled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Jaken, it's obvious that this Kali was lying. I'm willing to bet that he had seen Inuyasha."

"You're right in your assumption, lord." Rin sat on the bed. "I overheard some of the servants talking about you. They were saying you looked something like the cute little demon child that came through here a year ago. They said Kali tried desperately to buy him from the man that bought him but it was no good. The man would not sell Inuyasha to him."

"That's good at least. I have a creepy feeling about that demon."

"You should be aware, my lord. I watched Kali all through dinner tonight and he could not keep his eyes off you."

Sesshomaru sneered in disgust. "As if I would let that disgusting swine touch me." Then he sighed. "You two should go to bed. We leave at first light."

"Good. The quicker we leave from here the better." Then Rin and Jaken went into the other two adjoining rooms.

Later that night Sesshomaru didn't know how long he was asleep before he was awakened by a strange smell. Opening his eyes, he noticed several lit candles in a corner. The strange odor was strong and sweet. It felt as though his lungs were suffocating from this scent. Fresh air. He needed to get out of the room. Then it hit him. It's the candles. Just then, his vision began to blur. Slowly, he got to his feet and staggered over to the window. Unfortunately the candles were beside the window and the suffocating scent was leaving him light headed. He fell to his knees and crawled the rest of the way to the window. However, when he got there. The windows were locked and his strength was waning fast.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to yell for Rin but nothing came out. He fell backward staring up at the marble ceiling. He tried hard to draw air into his aching lungs but all he had to breath was the scent of incense candles.  
/Damn, what a fool I am/ he thought berating himself. _/I can't believe I let myself get trapped like this. Master Kei would be very disappointed in me. I'm such a lite sleeper. I can't believe I let someone slip into my room unnoticed./_

Suddenly someone stepped into Sesshomaru's foggy vision. He tried hard to focus but it was no use. Although he didn't need to see to know that, it was Kali.

"Well, my exotic little pup," Kali said in a lecherous tone. Sesshomaru stared at the demon in shock. Was Kali speaking in Japanese. "It seems that you are all mine." He lifted Sesshomaru's limp body into his arms and carried him back to the bed. "So, the littlest pup was your brother. I can see the family resemblance." Kali laid Sesshomaru on the bed. Then he stripped the young lord of his night pants. "You are quite beautiful." He leaned down and ran a tongue over the stripes of his left cheek. Sesshomaru shuddered involuntarily. He cursed the sensitivity of his markings.

"I bet you're wondering how I know your language," said Kali standing up straight. "Well I had purchased a translator from Yin some years ago and she taught me."

Removing his robes, Kali laid on top of Sesshomaru grinding his hardened cock against the dog demon's awakening length. Sesshomaru cursed as he felt his own cock become hard. He had to get away before it was too late. He placed a hand against the broad chest of his attacker and pushed. It did no good. The incense was sapping his strength and arousing his body. Kali leaned up to the pointed ear of his victim and whispered, "I shall savor every inch of your delicious body." And nipped Sesshomaru on the ear. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to voice a protest but all that came out was a moan.

Kali covered the other's mouth in a bruising kiss. His tongue forced its way into the young demon's, mouth plundering and raping its softness. Kali's lips moved down to suckle his throat. He nipped, kiss and lick the expanse of smooth creamy pale skin. Then he moved lower. His lips closed over one nipple and sucked. Sesshomaru's back arched off the bed as the other demon sucked and licked the nub until it was hard. A lite sheen of sweat covered the young dog demon body as Kali's four hands caressed and stroked the sensitive flesh of the other. Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip to hold back the moans but it was not helping.

Those four hands were caressing, stroking, and teasing him with such intensity Sesshomaru felt as though he would burst into flames any minute. The demon above him moved lower leaving kisses across his belly. And when he reached the placed he desired to be, Kali swallowed the young lord's throbbing arousal.  
Sesshomaru howled as his sharp claws dug into the mattress. Damn his traitorous body. He did not want this. His body began to thrust upwards into Kali's mouth. He felt a slight sting at the corner of his eyes. No, he would not cry. He had to stay strong for his brother's sake. He had to find Inuyasha and bring him home.

Sesshomaru was dragged out of his thoughts by Kali sucking harder on his aching arousal. With one final thrust, he spurted his seeds down the other demon's throat. He lay there feeling ashamed that he, Sesshomaru, let this vulgar demon excite him like this. He felt hard lips press against his own. Feeling disgusted, he turned his head to the side.

Kali laughed and grasp Sesshomaru's chin in a harsh grip forcing the young lord to look at him. "You were sweet." He nipped the lord on his lips. "Too bad I wasn't able to convince Abdul to sell me your brother. The two of you would have been heavenly and that tight little ass of your brother would have been divine."

That was it. Kali had stepped over the line. He could say what he wanted about him but when he spoke so crass about his otouto. That was the final straw. A growl of rage rumbled in the young lord's throat. Pooling his strength, he flung the demon off of him and against the wall. Sesshomaru felt his disgust and rage turn his blood to liquid fire. The incense no longer affected him. His hatred of the sick, deprave monster before him was evident as his eyes bled red, his claws extended and began dripping poison.

Kali stood. "You . .. " Before he could say anything more. Sesshomaru lunged towards him slashing him across the throat. Kali stumbled back clutching his bleeding throat. He stared up at the enraged dog demon.

"Die, you pig." Sesshomaru brought his claws down again and punched a hole in Kali's chest crushing his heart. The four-arm demon fell to the floor dead.

With Kali dead, Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal and his hate disappeared leaving him victim once again to the scent of the incense. He quickly pulled a sheet off the bed to wrap around his body and rushed out of his room into the hallway. He greedily inhale the clean unscented air.  
Taking several more breaths, he leaned against the wall for a while. He knew that once Kali's body was found. They would be in serious danger.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Rin and Jaken running towards him.

"My lord, are you all right?" asked Jaken. Rin cheeks blushed red as she took in her lord's state of undress.

He nodded his head as he tied the sheet around his lean hips. He arched a brow as he saw Kamala and several guards coming from around the corner. The dog demon crouched in an attack posture baring his claws.

"No my lord," said Rin placing a hand on his arm. "She helped us. She removed the sleep incense from our rooms."

Sesshomaru stared at the woman lowering his hand.

"Is he dead?" Kamala asked.

"So, you can understand and speak Japanese also."

"Just a little."

"To answer your question, yes he is dead," said Sesshomaru standing tall.

"Thank you." She bowed to the young lord. "Thank you for freeing the people of this land from the evil of my husband. I shall tell the people that their days of suffering is over." She turned her back to them. "The sun will be up soon. You should go now." Kamala walked away followed by the guards. "And I hope you find your brother." Sesshomaru heard her say.

"Gather your things. We're leaving."

In no less than five minutes, Rin and Jaken had gathered their few belongings.  
Mounting the back of Un and Ah, they left the palace far behind them.

xxxxx

They made their way across India and came across several villages that were celebrating the death of Kali. In a way, Sesshomaru couldn't blame them. He had first hand experience of just how deprave the demon was.

Two weeks later, they arrived at Karachi. They made their way along the street passing by several shops. When a young woman accidentally bumped into Sesshomaru dropping her basket of fruits and vegetables. The demon guessed the woman was apologizing as she began to babble in the strange language of this land's people. She looked up and gasped in shock as she stared at Sesshomaru. The young woman said something and pointed to him.

"My lord," Rin said hurriedly. "She said you look like a child she knew called Inuyasha."

The demon lord's eyes widened in shock. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and began shaking her. He began to rain down question upon question at her. Both Rin and Jaken grabbed the anxious demon lord trying to pull him away from the frighten girl.

"No my lord." Rin tugged hard on his arm. "You're going to scare her. She does not understand a word you are saying." Realizing his mistake, he released the frighten girl.

Rin turned to the girl and was about to speak when the girl spoke. "I can understand you. I too am a translator. My name is Shakir."

"Where is my brother?" Sesshomaru asked tensely.

"We should not be discussing this outside," said Shakir. They looked around to notice that the people were staring at them. "Follow me." Shakir led them to a small house on the outskirts of town.

"My husband will be back soon. Would you care for something to eat?"

"No thank you," said Sesshomaru. "What about my brother?"

"Well, I will leave that to my husband to tell," said Shakir.

Sesshomaru growled angrily and slammed his fist against the small table breaking it in two. "I am sick to death of people yanking me around"  
he said through clenched teeth. "Now you will tell me where my brother is or . .. "

Rin stopped him. "My lord please, do not upset her. Can't you tell she is pregnant."

For the first time since he met the woman, he took a good look at her. Rin was right. Seeing the slight bulge to her belly, the woman was indeed pregnant. Sesshomaru exhaled and lowered his head to her. "I'm sorry. I hope I haven't caused you too much stress."

"It's all right," said Shakir smiling rubbing her swollen belly. "I understand your anxiety."

Just then, a tall dark hair demon with gray eyes stepped into the house. "Well,  
it seems that we have company."

The three leaped to their feet to stare at the demon standing in the doorway. The demon saw Sesshomaru and his eyes widened in recognition. He bowed to the young lord and smirked. "So, you came after all, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh," gasped Shakir. "This is Inuyasha's older brother."

"Yes it is."

"This is my husband, Shirow. He was a slave along with your brother," said Shakir.

"That's nice," said Sesshomaru. "So tell me, where is Inuyasha?" The hope was burning bright in his eyes.

Shirow sighed heavily and sat down next to his wife. He took her hand in his and didn't look into the dog demon's hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru but . . .but your brother is dead."

Upon hearing that the young lord's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces as Shirow told them what happened that awful day.

xxxxx

Flashback

When Shirow and Shakir made it up on deck. The elder demon stared in shock at the bodies scattered on the floor. Standing in the mist of the chaos was the small hanyou. He was covered in blood. His face was streaked with blood as well. Shirow knew that the child's demon side had taken control and from the looks of it it was not going to relinquish its hold on the boy. The blood-crazed child stood facing them with glowing red eyes. Lightning cracked across the sky lighting up the the night. The face Shirow saw was not the kind face of the hanyou but that of a demon on a bloodlust rampage. The smile on Inuyasha's face made his blood run cold. Inuyasha raised his clawed hands and they dripped with the blood of the slain sailors.

The bloodthirsty demon did not notice the storm raging around him. The ship rocked violently. Wave after wave washed across the deck soaking the lone figure. The storm became more violent as the waves were getting larger. As he slowly made his way over to the stunned Shirow and Shakir a bolt of lightning came from the sky hitting the mast sheering part of it off. That piece of the mast fell striking the enraged demon across the head knocking him unconscious.

Shirow and Shakir ran out to him. Just as they made it to the small child Shakir screamed in terror pointing out to sea. Shirow looked and saw the world coming to an end. A huge wave that blocked out half the sky barreled down on top of them sinking the entire ship. They were pushed deep below the ocean but Shirow fought his way to the surface. Breaking through the surface, the storm raged savagely around him.

"INUYASHA! IIINNNUUUYYYAAAASSSHHHAAA!" he yelled over over the raging storm.  
"Sshhaakkkiirr!" Peering through the sheet of heavy rain, he saw something floating in the water. Swimming over to the object, it was the girl. The young human was clinging onto a barrel. "Shakir. Shakir are you all right?" he yelled shaking her by the shoulders.

"Yes," she said coughing up the salt water.

"Hold on." Shirow held on to the frighten human and rode the storm out together.

End of flashback

xxxxx

"We drifted at sea for days until a ship finally found us and brought us back here," said Shirow.

"You can't . . ." Sesshomaru said feeling the life drain from him.

"I'm sorry,lord. He was still unconscious when the wave hit us." Shirow looked away. "There is no doubt in my mind. He is dead."

Upon hearing that, Sesshomaru felt his world shatter again. He had gone numb. He slowly got to his feet without saying a word turned and walked out of the house.

"My lord," Rin and Jaken called. They got to their feet and ran outside.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin.

"No, don't," said Shirow stopping the girl when she would have ran after him. "He has just received word that his brother is dead a second time. He just needs some time alone."

"I guess you're right." Rin watched heavy hearted as her lord walked away from the city lost in a world of pain and heartache.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru stumbled out of the city falling to the ground. Getting back up, he made his way along the well-worn road. His eyes that use to shine brightly with hope was now clouded with pain and anguish. Tears welled up in his eyes to spill down his cheeks. When he had first heard that, his brother was alive from Usagi. He felt his heart overflow with joy. With each village they came across his hope began to fill his soul with warmth and love as the villagers remembered seeing the little white hair demon with the golden eyes and the cutest little puppy dog-ears.

But now, all that is gone. According to Shirow Inuyasha was claimed by the sea. A tiny voice in the back of his mind voiced that he could be still alive.  
But his more reasonable side crush that tiny bit of hope saying that Inuyasha was unconscious. Even if he wasn't unconscious, he still would have drowned. He was going to teach his little brother how to swim that summer their world fell apart.

Sesshomaru began running. He didn't know where. He just ran. He leaped in the air. One minute he was in his humanoid form the next he transformed into his dog demon form. The huge white dog ran across the land with a trail of crystalline tears following behind him. The demon dog left great gouges in the earth until he ran straight into a mountain. The dog staggered back and glared at the that object that had stopped his progress. Filling with despair Sesshomaru began to slam his body into the side of the mountain repeatedly. He growled and scratched it with his claws. He slammed his head against the mountain carving a gash in his forehead across the crescent moon. Blood trickled from the wound into his eyes. He raised his head to the sky and released a heart wrenching howl that echoed across the land.

Finally, he collapsed exhaustedly against the mountain. Slowly, he began to change back. He sat there on the ground despondent looking at his bloody fingers. The gash on his forehead began to heal as did the broken ribs. The healing cut left a jagged scar across the moon on his forehead. Leaving a broken moon to match his broken heart.

"Otouto, it seems that I have to say good bye to you a second time," he said in despair. His mind was filled with so much pain until it project an imagine of the little hanyou as he was at six years old sitting beside him.

(Do you hate me?) The imaginary Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not," he answered the phantom. "Do you hate me?"

(Why would I hate you?)

"Because I failed you. If I had made more of an attempt to find your body. Then maybe I would have come across someone that saw you."

(That's nonsense. You don't know that.)

"All I know is that I miss you, otouto. My heart is empty and so lonely without you," he said as tears streamed down his face. "I love you, my Inuyasha."

(And I love you as well, my Sesshomaru. I will love you until the end of time and even then, my love for you will last forever.)

Then the phantom Inuyasha vanished.

Sesshomaru sat there for a long time staring down at the ground. He raised his hand drying his tears. He stood up, raked his claws through his hair. The time for crying is over. Nothing had change, actually. His brother was still dead and he still needed to free his father. Slowly, a wall of ice began to form around the shattered pieces of his heart. Never would he love ever again. It was too painful and risky to love anyone. He wasn't sure if he would survive another epic trauma like this again. Although his eyes were still the same gorgeous gold they have always been. They seemed to have taken on a dull sheen that was devoid of any warmth.

Standing tall he followed his footsteps back to Karachi where Rin and Jaken was waiting for him.

It took Sesshomaru three days to return to Karachi. Rin, Jaken, Shirow and Shakir waited for the dog lord to return. Rin was inside helping Shakir with some cleaning when she heard Jaken call out to Sesshomaru. The girl hurried outside and saw the demon lord walking towards them. Shirow was outside as well as the dog demon stood facing him.

"What will you do now, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Shirow.

"I shall continue my quest to become stronger in order to destroy Ryuukotsusei"  
he said emotionlessly.

All of them noticed the emptiness in his eyes and the iciness in his words.

"My lord," Rin said hesitantly. He turned that empty glare upon her and the girl shuttered inwardly. "Are you all right?"

He did not answer. "Let's go." He started to walk away followed by Jaken.

Rin turned to Shirow and Shakir and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome," said Shakir smiling sadly as she stared at the rigid form of the young demon lord.

"Hey kid," said Shirow. "Tell him when he returns to Japan that if he should need help against Ryuukotsusei. It would be an honor to fight alongside Inuyasha's brother. Also kid, tell him that no matter what Yin said to him. Inuyasha never gave up hope of seeing him again. We shall be in Edo. Tell him to send word there and I will come whenever he needs me." He stared at the young demon lord walking away. "Tell him that the kid's love for him never wavered."

"I will." Rin bowed again and ran to catch up with Sesshomaru while Ah and Un brought up the rear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got this from my translator. It is Chinese.

Excuse me (Hen Bao Qian)

Yes (Shi de)

It (Tai)

Is (She)

No Problem (Mei You Wen Ti)

Do Not worry (Bu Yong Dan Xin)

Thank You (Xie Xie)

For 'It and Is' I had to use the tranlation for each word separate because my translator did not have the full sentence of (It is no problem) in it.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters of Inuyasha neither do I own the lyrics to the song Somewhere Out There from the movie American Tail.

I guess i got the lyrics to it right. it's been a long while since i've heard it to know for sure. if it's wrong. i'm sorry. if it's right, hurray i remembered it correctly.


	11. Chapter 11

I have always wondered about his 'iron reaver' and his 'blades of blood attack. Where did he learn them? Did someone teach them to him? Since this is an AU story. This is where inuyasha learned his two famous attacks. 

**'inuyasha's thoughts'**

Chapter 11

The fight between Kumo and Ngbaka had turned bloody. Kumo was badly wounded. Although the wounds weren't serious. They did bleed heavily. The little dog demon growled angrily as he lunged at the lion demon. His spear had caught Ngbaka in the shoulder. The elder demon leaped away from the younger one. Clutching his wounded shoulder, he smirked at the child. Ngbaka had to admit. The kid was good but not good enough. There were cheers and jeers coming from the spectators. The only cheers Kumo heard that was for him was coming from Zaine and Ashanta. He heard Ashanta yelling to him to rip her elder brother's throat out. Although he knows she doesn't mean it it was nice that someone wanted him to win.

"I must admit that you haven't made a complete fool of yourself." Blood poured over his hand. "But you are still in training runt. So pay close attention because I am only going to show this to you once." He smiled. "Lesson number one." Ngbaka took to the air. "Blades of Blood!" He swung his arm in an arch sending bloody blades at the small child.

Kumo stood there staring in wide eyed shock as the blood that came from Ngbaka's hand turned into razor sharp blades that sliced him all over. At the last minute Kumo threw up his arms protecting his face from the attack. He was forcibly knocked to the ground. **'What kind of an attack was that?' **The child thought amazed getting up on shakey legs and panting heavily. Sweat trickled like tiny rivers down his face. He was cut all over as he stared in wonder at what his adoptive brother would attack him with next.

Kumo readied himself as he saw Ngbaka charge at him with one claw raised high. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Was this particular battle cry. Bringing his claws down, he sliced Kumo across his chest. He stumbled backwards tripping over his own foot. Kumo watched as the world moved in slow motion. It felt like he was falling forever until he finally hit the ground. He stared up at the elder lion demon. "That was lesson number two, runt. You do best to learn your place." Then he turned and walked away.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear Ashanta and Zaine calling him. It does not matter. **'I don't know why I thought I would be accepted. I'm just a filthy canine like the hyenas and jackals.' **With a shuttering sigh, he let the cool comfort of oblivion engulf his consciousness.

xxxxx

When Kumo awakened it was night. Ashanta and Zaine sat around his bed watching him.

"Have you two been here the whole time?" asked Kumo groaning as he sat up. Every muscle in his small body was screaming in pain. All though his wounds had healed, he was still sore.

Zaine sat on the bed beside him. "Of course," the lion cub said smiling. "You are our brother now."

"Zaine is right," said Ashanta smiling and kneeling at his bedside.

"But . . . I'm a canine demon just like the hyenas and jackals." He began to twist the sheets into a ball. "Don't you hate me? Your brother, Ngbaka, hates me."

"Ngbaka is an idiot," said Zaine smiling. "We don't listen to what he says anyway. We listen to father. If he says that you are now his son. Then no one will question him."

"He's right. It doesn't matter to us if you are a canine. You are our brother and friend. And nothing anyone can say to us will change that." Ashanta threw her arms around the half-demon's neck and hugged him tight. "So don't you ever think that we don't care about you."

"Thanks." Kumo hugged her back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It opened and Ngbaka stood in the doorway. Zaine and Ashanta growled at their older brother. "What do you want," growled Ashanta. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day."

The elder demon said nothing to his younger siblings. He just stared at Kumo with his icy gaze. Then the iciness in his eyes disappeared. "I just came to see how the runt was doing?"

"As if you care," growled Zaine.

"Believe it or not, I do care. I was impressed when he was able to withstand both my attacks. I came to apologize."

All three children stared at their older brother in shock. Ashanta and Zaine couldn't believe that Ngbaka was apologizing.

"Apologize for what?" asked Kumo.

"For my behavior. For thinking you were beneath me because you are a canine demon. For thinking you were weak and didn't belong here." He sighed. "I'm just plain sorry."

"Yes, you are." Ashanta mumbled under her breath.

Ngbaka heard the snide remark and growled at her. Then he straightened up. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you or any of you. You're still just a couple of squirts."

"JERK!" yelled Ashanta fuming. Ngbaka bust out laughing and left the three children alone.

"Wow!" said Zaine turning to Kumo, his eyes wide with disbelief. "I can't believe Ngbaka apologized."

"I was kind of surprised myself," said Kumo staring down at his small hands smiling.

"Hey, you want something to eat," said Ashanta.

He stared up at his two new brother and sister and smiled. He was so happy that the two were his friends. "Yeah, I'm starving." The three left Kumo's room and raided the kitchen.

The next day everything returned to normal. Xhosa would continue to teach Kumo their language and ways. An elder dragon would come to teach Kumo dragon magic as well as other things. Sometimes his two dragon friends, Tago and Sano would visit. The five would get into no ends of trouble and they made sure Ngbaka would be at the receiving end.

Their training was getting more and more difficult with each lesson. What surprised them even more was when Ashanta demanded to be trained along with her brothers. Her father and mother tried to dissuade her by telling her that she was already loaded down with her magic studies but the girl was not hearing it. She screamed for two days until her parents finally relented and let her train with her brothers.

What surprised everyone even more was the fact that she was very good. Even the instructor was surprised at how well the girl did. Within two weeks time, Ashanta had caught up with her brothers. The three were definitely a force to be feared. So, the day came for the three siblings to learn the Pride's attacks. They were overjoyed. Finally, they would be able to do some real damage.

xxxxx

Three months had passed since the day of the challenge and every thing was going well for Kumo. The young demon was on his way to his room to turn in for the night when Ashanta and Zaine stopped him.

"Where are you going?" asked Zaine.

"To bed," said Kumo.

"Why? It's still early out," said Ashanta picking lint off the shoulder of his red dashiki.

"I don't know. My mother always told me to go to bed before the sun set on the nights of the new moon."

"Why would she tell you that?" Zaine leaned against the wall. Kumo shrugged his shoulders.

"You know. I just realized that every since he came here Kumo has been going to bed early on the nights of the new moon." Ashanta scratched her head. Putting it out of her mind as quickly as it popped in, she turned to her two brothers. "Want to go into the village. I'm sure nothing will happen if you miss going to bed early just this one time."

Kumo smiled. "Okay."

The three made their way to the sweets section of the city. They walked into Stellara's store. The Fairie turned and smiled at the three children. "And what brings the little princess and princes of Pride Castle out this late in the evening?"

"Nothing in particular, it was just boring," said Zaine. "Father and mother are entertaining some demons from Egypt."

"House cats," scoffed Ashanta. "They are Abyssinians. Grandmother Xhosa said the demons are representatives from the royal family."

"I see. Amen-Ra and Thema," said Stellara.

"Who are they?" asked Kumo.

"They are the rulers of Egypt," said Zaine. "The people their worship them as gods. I've heard that they build great structures and sculptures in honor of their 'gods'."

"It's true," said Stellara. "I have seen them. Huge pyramids that are boggling to the mind. Great statues that touches the sky. It is truly a sight to behold."

"I wonder why they sent a representative instead of coming themselves." Kumo stared at all the colorful delicious candy Stellara had in her shop. The Fairie saw the directions the children eyes was staring and sighed. She reached up and took down three suckers. She handed one to each child.

"Well, the only reason I can think of why the royal family didn't come was because the queen was pregnant," said Stellara answering Kumo's question. "She has had two miscarriages. The Pharaoh doesn't want to take any chance on her loosing another child."

"Do they have any children?" asked Zaine licking his sucker.

"I've heard that they have a son."

"Is something wrong, Kumo?" asked Ashanta.

Kumo stared up at her. His face was pale. "I don't know. All of a sudden I just felt weak." He looked at them smiling. "I'm fine now." Kumo frowned at the looks of shock on the others faces. "What . . . Is something hanging from my nose." Kumo wiped his nose on his sleeve. He started to get agitated. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Kumo . . . Kumo," Zaine repeated shocked and pointed at him. "Your hair . . ."

"My hair? What about . . ." Kumo raised a lock of his hair to his eyes and stared in open mouth horror. He turned to his friends with fear in his eyes.

"That's not all," said Ashanta. "Your ears are gone and your eyes are no longer gold."

Kumo reached up to touch his ears but they were gone. Stellara went behind the counter and reached a hand mirror to the little demon now human child. Kumo looked at his reflection. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had black hair, lavender colored eyes and human ears. He stared at his hands and his claws were replaced with human fingernails. "What . . .What has happened to me?" He lowered the mirror to stare at his friends in shock. "I'm human."

"He's a half demon," said Stellara. "Although I have never seen the transformation of a half demon. I've heard this happens to all half demons . . . At least to the ones that are half human." The Fairie took a close look at Kumo. "It's amazing how different you look as a human."

"Well I hate it," said Kumo putting the mirror down.

"Don't worry. You will change back with the rising of the sun." Stellara patted him on the head. "Now, you three should be getting back home. I have to close up my shop."

The three made their way through the castle hiding whenever they heard someone coming. They were almost to Kumo's room when an annoying voice stopped them.

"Hey squirts," said Ngbaka. His eyes widened a fraction as he stared at the dark hair human. Although there were human servants in the palace. They were not allowed near the sleeping quarters unless given permission. "What's this human doing here, and where is the other runt." He sniffed the air trailing Kumo's scent to the human. Ngbaka stepped closer and peered down at the boy. His eyes widened in shock at the human. "Kumo"  
Then the elder demon bust out laughing. "You're a . . .a human." He continued to laugh.

Kumo became angry and punched the obnoxious Ngbaka in the stomach. The demon just doubled over slightly but he continued to laugh at the plight of his adoptive brother. Kumo stalked by the laughing Ngbaka. He snarled as he could still hear the jerk laughing. He stormed into his room slamming the door behind him. He jumped into the bed and covered his head with the sheets.

Kumo awakened the next morning stretching his arms over his head and yawned. Suddenly the event of last night flooded his sleepy mind. His eyes widened as he clutched a handful of his silver mane looking at it. The little demon sighed in relief. Stellara was right. His hair did change back the next day. He got out of bed and went into the wash room to clean up. Once he was finished, he went to the wardrobe and took out a a stripe ankle length dashiki. He sighed and stared at the only pair of clothes his mother had given him resting snugly at the bottom of the chest. He picked up the shirt and held it to his cheek. He remembered when his dragon mother presented the clothes to him. She told him that they were a copy of the clothes he wore when she found him. He had outgrown the clothes and wore what the lions wore. Either the shirt-like dashiki with a pair of pants, the ankle length dashiki or just the loin cloth which Zaine seems to favor. Anyway, the clothes were small, old and tattered around the cuffs and seams. Folding the clothes, he placed them back in the chest. Just then, Ashanta and Zaine burst into his room. The two stopped and smiled at him.

"So, you did change back," said Zaine smiling.

"Yeah."

Ashanta began to tweak his ears. Kumo growled and slapped her hands away. "Will you stop doing that. It's bad enough that every female that I come across does this. Must you keep doing it also?"

"I'm sorry but your ears are so . . ."

"Don't say it." Kumo glared.

"Adorable." Ashanta giggled at the defeated expression on his face. "Anyway,  
I guess that was why Lady Nefra always told you to go to bed early on the nights of the new moon." Ashanta sat on the bed. "She probably thought you weren't ready to know about this yet."

"I guess so," said Kumo shrugging his shoulders. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

After breakfast the day began as it always does with their studies.

xxxxx

When the three children turned 11 Nala and Xhosa decided that it was time to teach the kids how to hunt. The two demoness took them out to track a herd of Wildebeest. Then they taught them how to stalk their prey. The two waited until the time was right and they struck. Grandmother Xhosa may have been old but the old lioness could still help bring down her prey. All three children were impressed by her skills, stealthfulness and strength.

As instructed, the three tracked a herd of zebra's. Ashanta sent the boys up further while she would isolate a zebra from the herd. The girl crouched in the tall grass and crept her way forward making sure to stay downwind of the herd. She stopped as a couple of zebras looked in her direction. She waited until the animals went back to grazing. Then Ashanta crept closer and closer until she was in striking distance. Then she attacked.

The herd seeing the threat bolted. Ashanta found her target and slashed it across the rear with her claws marking it for her brothers. "NOW!" She yelled. Suddenly Kumo and Zaine joined her. The two boys sunk their claws into the hips of the Zebra while Ashanta buried her claws into its throat. All three piled on top of the animal dragging it to the ground. Ashanta dug her claws deep into its neck and ripped its throat out. The zebra whined and ceased all struggles. The three children howled and roared in victory.

That night they feasted upon their first kill.

xxxxx

Five years had passed and Kumo, Zaine and Ashanta had turned sixteen. There was a huge celebration welcoming the Pharaoh, Queen and prince of Egypt to their kingdom. The three was outside playing near the pond when Ngbaka walked up to them.

"Hey squirts, what are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like," said Ashanta scowling.

"You do know the royal family from Egypt will be here." The elder demon scowled at the three teens. "You are expected to give the princess a present."

"Princess?" All three stared at him in puzzlement.

"What do you mean, princess," said Zaine frowning at their brother. "They have a son."

"Where did you get that?" the elder demon scowled at the teenagers. "Queen Thema had a daughter."

"But Stellara said they had a son," said Kumo scratching his head puzzled.

Ngbaka shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, she didn't know. Queen Thema had twins. Since the prince would inherit the throne. The princess wasn't as important as her brorther. Unfortnately, the prince died a few years back of a strange disease. Now, the princess will inherit the throne. Anyway, I went there three months ago and I saw her." He smiled. "She was quite beautiful with long red hair and gorgeous purple eyes."

"That's weird," said Ashanta. Then she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we should go get her a present."

"But what do you get for a female that is older than you?" asked Zaine.

"When I was at their home. She had an assortment of dolls from all over the world. You should get her a doll for her collection," suggested Ngbaka.

"Wow, that's very helpful of you," Kumo stared at the elder demon suspiciously.  
"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you spores making father look bad."

"You asshole." Kumo scowled at Ngbaka.

"Forget about him, Kumo," said Ashanta. She grabbed her brothers by the hands and the three of them left.

That night at the celebration Kumo, Zaine and Ashanta sat on the other side of their mother watching the entertainment. "So kids, do you have the presentation gift?" asked their father.

"Yes father, we have it. We will go get it when they arrive," said Ashanta rolling her eyes.

"Exactly what is . .. " Before he could question his daughter. His advisor Kariba walked into the banquet hall and bowed to his rulers. Then the three got up and hurried out of the hall to get the gift.

"My lords and ladies, King Mugabe and Queen Nala. I introduce to you Pharaoh Amen-Ra and Queen . . ." The door had closed behind them so they didn't hear the introduction of the princess.

When they returned, the royal family from Egypt were bowing in respect to the lions. They quickly took their places and looked at the cat demons. Ashanta scoffed and leaned over to her brothers.

"Wow, Ngbaka was right," whispered Zaine. "She is beautiful."

"Yeah," agreed Kumo.

Ashanta snorted. "Hmph, house cat. She's probably never been outside a day in her useless life."

In the center of the room stood the Abyssinia cat demons. They were not as tall or as muscular as the lions but the Egyptian cats were pretty to the eyes. With their triangular faces, lean bodies and pointed ears. The pharaoh and his queen had long black hair that flowed down their backs. Their pointed cat ears were dark at the tips. Pharaoh Amen-Ra was dressed in a white double kilt. The cotton kilt stopped above his knees while the transparent top kilt reached down to his shin. He wore a headdress of a falcon with a sun disk upon its head. The pharaoh also carried a staff with the ankh on top of it. He wore gold arm bracelets and wrist bracelets on each arm. Queen Thema was dressed in a long white gown that reached to her ankles. She wore silver arm bracelets and wrists bracelets also that had gilded sculptures of cats on it. She wore a ring on each finger. Around her neck was a beaded collar that was made of feldspar, green faience, and carnelian. Upon her head she wore a vulture headdress with the moon between two cow horns and all three wore sandals. But it was the princess that caught everyone's attention.

She was very beautiful with long red hair that reach down to her ankles. Her smooth delicate features made her look like an angel. And when she opened her eyes, they were the prettiest violet color they had ever seen. She wore a short cloak on her shoulders. Ashanta had to admit that the princess was an angelic sight to behold. Then she snickered to herself.

"What's with you?" asked Kumo.

"Nothing, I was just thinking the princess is very attractive," she said smiling. "Too bad she's a she and not a he." All three laughed.

"Wait a minute, why is she dressed like a man?" asked Zaine.

"Who knows, maybe they didn't want any ungodly demons to lay eyes upon their precious goddess." Ashanta said snidely. "Like I said before, they're nothing but pampered house cats."

"Wow, you really hate them," said Kumo.

"Not at all, I just hate the fact that they are taking advantage of the simple minded humans." She turned to the royal family. "Letting them think they are gods and can answer their prayers."

"Now, Ashanta I believe you have a gift to present," said Mugabe looking at his daughter.

Ashanta stood up with the wrapped package in her hands. She bowed to the Pharaoh and queen. Then she bowed to the princess. "Welcome to Western Africa, I hope your stay here will be pleasant. Please accept this gift as a gesture of good will between our people." She placed the gift into her delicate but somewhat large hands. The princess opened the gift and stared at the porcelain doll that was dressed in Egyptian clothing. "I hope you like it."

The Egyptian princess stared at the lioness.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to show you disrespect but I don't even know your name, princess," said Ashanta.

Everyone in the hall gasped in either shock or horror. Ashanta, Kumo and Zaine stared at the shocked faces of everyone in the room. There mother seemed about ready to faint and there father looked as though he would beat her within an inch of her life. The only one that didn't look shocked or struck with horror was Ngbaka. In fact, the jerk looked as though he would erupt with laughter.

Ashanta looked to her two brothers. They shrugged their shoulders not knowing what was wrong either and turned back to the princess. An angry scowl had marred that soft, tanned face.

And when she spoke, all three stared at the woman in shock. "The name is Prince Sethos."

"You're?" Zaine.

"A?" Kumo.

"Guy?" Ashanta.

The three stared at each other and then turned to the smirking Ngbaka. He placed the doll back in her hand. "Thank you for the gift princess, but I have never played with dolls," said Prince Sethos looking at the shell shocked girl amused. Ashanta bowed to him and went back to her seat beside her two brothers.

"That bastard," said Zaine pissed. "He tricked us."

"Not us, me," said Ashanta clenching her hands into fists. "I was the one that looked like a fool giving the prince a doll." She glared at the glass eyes of the doll staring up at her. "I'm going to strangle that dick."

"Prince Sethos, please forgive my daughter," said Mugabe glaring at the girl. "I hope her . . .gift did not offend you."

"No sire, there is nothing to forgive. After all, she is my betrothed."

Upon hearing that all three looked up at the cat demon and shouted in unison, "WHAT!"

"This was settled years ago, little sister," said Ngbaka smiling.

Both Zaine and Kumo edged away from their sister as her youkai began to flare up in rage. **'Here it comes,' **thought Kumo closing his eyes and cringing in fear. If there's one thing he knows for sure about his sister is that she does not like to be forced into a situation.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO MATE THIS . . .THIS . . .HOUSE CAT!" She exploded. "I REFUSE TO MATE SOME PAMPER PUSS THAT SITS AROUND ALL DAY AND LET HUMANS WORSHIP HIM LIKE HE'S SOME KIND OF A GOD! THIS IS PROBABLY THE FIRST TIME THIS GIRLY WIMP HAS PROBABLY SET FOOT OUTSIDE!"

Kumo looked at the Egyptian prince and saw the demon was livid with rage. He guessed that this must be a new experience for the prince. There's someone in the world that doesn't worship him like a god. The look on the cat demon's face was priceless. If it wasn't for the fact that Ashanta would strangle him. He would fall to the floor laughing.

Mugabe slammed his fist against the table silencing his daughter's ranting. "You will do as you are told. I will not have you embarrass our Pride with your disrespectful manner. And you should be thankful to your brother."

The three teens stared at Mugabe in shock. "Why would she be thankful to him?" asked Zaine.

"It was Ngbaka who suggested the alliance between our two tribes by betrothing Ashanta to Prince Sethos."

The snake in question sat on the other side of Mugabe smiling and waving at them.

"Ashanta . . ." Mugabe was about to rip into her when Sethos decided to speak up.

"Your majesty," said the Egyptian prince. "There is no need to argue. I understand what she is going through. She just needs time to adjust . . ."

"No I don't," the girl said snappishly.

Ignoring her comment, he went on. "I suggest that the wedding take place on her seventeenth birthday. I will stay here until then. It will give the princess as well as her siblings chance to get to know me better. To let them see that I am not a . . . pampered house cat."

"What a wonderful idea," said Ngbaka smiling. "Those three have been together for years. It's about time to add another member to their little group."

The three teens growled at him.

"Now that all of this has been settled." Ngbaka stood up. "Please your majesties sit and we can continue with the festivities of our new alliance and the betrothal of my darling sister to your son."

"He is so dead," snarled Ashanta.

Sethos sat beside Ashanta and rested a hand on top of her's. Kumo watched as his sister at first stiffened in apprehension and then relaxed. He nudged Zaine in the side and hinted that he look at their sister. Both boys began to snicker at the bright red spot that crept into her cheeks.

"Well, she did say too bad she wasn't a guy," whispered Zaine. "Now that we know that the princess is actually a prince. Everything is fine."

"Yeah, I guess now we're going to have to be buying baby clothes after while," whispered Kumo.

"I can hear you pricks," she said through clenched teeth. "And you two traitors will suffer the same fate as that bastard."

"What troubles you my sweet," said Sethos raising her hand to his lips kissing it. The blush on her cheeks became darker and the two boys bust out laughing. Everyone stared at the two laughing boys for a second and then continued with what they were doing.

xxxxx

It has been nine years since Kumo came to live with the lions. He was a strong warrior in the Pride. And he had finally completed his studies with the dragons. The Dragon Father himself came by two weeks ago to inform him of this. He was finally an adult in the eyes of the dragons and as such it was time for him to be on his own. His friends had come by to see him also. They had came by to say goodbye since they had to find their own cave and soon they would have to find themselves a mate. The seventeen year old dog demon sat up in one of the cotton-silk trees resting in the shade. He was just about to drift off to sleep when the annoying voice of his elder brother called up to him.

"Hey squirt!"

Kumo growled and glared down at the lion. "I am not a squirt," yelled the young demon. Then Ngbaka jumped into the tree and settled on the branch beside the silver hair demon. "What do you want anyways?" He sat up and leaned his back against the tree to glare at the one that interrupted his nap.

"Well, I have been thinking a lot about the future and I have decided that you shall be my mate," the lion demon said crossing his arms across his chest and daring the dog demon to challenge his decision.

Kumo stared in shocked at the other and then burst out laughing. He stared at the elder demon and stopped laughing. "You're serious?"

"I do not jest in matters such as this."

Kumo swallowed a lump in his throat. "But I thought you didn't like me?" He could feel the heat burning his cheeks and he just knew that he was blushing.

"You were a kid. It was my job as an older brother to make my younger siblings' lives miserable." He smirked at the shell shocked expression on the young demon's face. "Now that you are of age to mate." Ngbaka leaned close to the shocked teenager. "I can claim you as mine. As the eldest it is my right to claim whomever I deem is worthy to be my mate. I can think of no other more worthy than you." He brushed a feather light kiss against Kumo's lips.

At first, Kumo stiffened from the contact and then he melted against the other. Closing his eyes, Kumo opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Suddenly an imagine of a handsome demon with long silver hair and golden eyes much like his flashed in his mind. The demon was sad and was calling for someone. His eyes snapped opened and he pulled away from the other. Kumo quickly jumped down and hurried to his room.

Once behind closed doors, Kumo leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. Resting his head in his hand he began to wonder who that person was. For the past four years he had been having dreams about this demon he felt he should know. The truth be known, he has been dreaming about this same person every since he awoken in Nefra's cave. In the beginning he was just a dark, shadowy silhouette with no face. But as he grew older the face began to appear out of the dark until after he turned sixteen. The face of the stranger was finally visible to him. He was the handsomest demon he had ever seen. Or in this case, every dreamt up. He looked to be the same age as Kumo with lavender marks on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was sad. He kept calling to someone in a strange language he did not understand. At least Kumo guessed he was calling to a person. . .Yes, he was sure that this demon was calling someone. From the look in the demon's eyes, this person must be someone very important to him.** 'If he's calling to someone then why am I dreaming about him? Do I know him?' **Kumo rubbed his eyes tiredly. **'Who are you? And why do you haunt my dreams as well as my every waking hour? **Kumo sighed and stared up at the ceiling. **'Why are you so sad?' **He didn't know why but every time he saw the beautiful face with such a sad expression. It broke Kumo's heart. He felt as though he was the cause of the stranger's pain.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He scooted over and opened it. Ashanta and Zaine walked in. "Hey, what are you doing sitting on the floor?" asked Ashanta kneeling beside him.

Kumo didn't answer.

"Is something wrong, Kumo?" asked Zaine sitting on the other side of his brother.

"It's Ngbaka," the dog demon sighed.

"What has that idiot done now?" Ashanta scowled at the tense expression on the silver hair demon's face.

"He . . . He wants me to become his mate."

"Really?" Zaine raised a dark brow interested in what his brother said. "And what did you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything. I ran."

"Hmm, I thought you would have said yes," said Ashanta glancing at the other from the corner of her eyes. "I sense you seem to have some feelings for that jerk. Although you hid it from everyone, Zaine and I noticed how you use to 'secretly' watch him when you thought no one was watching you."

"You mean you two knew all along how I felt about him." Kumo stared at his hands clutched together tightly.

"You would have to be blind not to notice it," said Zaine. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the palace knew how you felt."

"So, do you love him?"

"I do but . . . I don't know why but . . ." Kumo hesitated and then sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You don't even have to ask," said Zaine.

"Well, I do care for Ngbaka very much . . ." He trailed off.

"But . . ." Ashanta urged him to finish.

"But, as of late I have been having this strange feeling in the pit of my heart." He leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. "I love you guys so very much and I am grateful that you took me in as part of your family." He hesitated again. "It's just . . . I have this emptiness in soul. It's as though it calls for some thing or some one to fill it. Although I have come to love Ngbaka. My soul is still empty and it is not him it is calling for."

"So, you're going to decline his offer," said Ashanta smiling sadly. Kumo stared at his sister and smiled. She had become very pretty now that she was seventeen. He remembered that before the announcement of her betrothal. Mugabe had received several proposal for his daughter's hand in mating. But for some odd reason, he always told them no. Now they knew why. She was already promised to Sethos.

"I don't know. I just feel like the answers to my questions are out there somewhere."

"What kind of questions?" asked Zaine.

"Who am I, really? Where did I come from? Do I have any family out there looking for me? Stuff like that," said Kumo.

"Then maybe you should go in search of those answers." Zaine stared up at the ceiling also.

Kumo stared at the boy, and then smiled. "You two are the greatest. And I want you to know." He put his arms around Ashanta and Zaine pulling them close to him. "No matter what I find. Even if I do have a family waiting and looking for me. I will always love you and you will always be my brother and sister."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Two days later, Ngbaka cornered Kumo in his room. Kumo had just finished pulling off his shirt when he looked up to see the lion demon closing the door behind him. The young demon stared nervously as he held his shirt protectively over his bare chest and watched as the other closed the gap between them. Ngbaka cradled Kumo's cheek with one hand and raked his claws through the long silver tresses.

"So, have you thought about my proposal?" he asked. He leaned forward and let his tongue trail over Kumo's neck. The dog demon moaned and leaned against the lithe frame of the other.

"I have but I'm still not sure," Kumo admitted and sighed. "Why me Ngbaka? You could find any number of lioness to mate. What makes me so different?"

"Besides the fact that you're a dog and I'm a cat," Ngbaka snickered.

Kumo glared at him and rested his head against his chest. "Will you just answer me jerk."

Ngbaka chuckled and held the young dog demon close. "I chose you for one reason only. I love you Kumo. I know that when you were younger it didn't seem that way but i did." He sighed. "When i first laid eyes upon you. You were just like Ashanta and Zaine a little nusiance. When you were being trained as a warrior and you were doing so well. It just irritated the hell out of me. After I defeated you I realised that my feelings were not because I hated you. As you grew older I began to watch you every chance I got. Although I knew you never saw me. In time my feelings for you became stronger and deeper." He cradled Kumo's face in his hands. "Kumo, you are a half demon and I'm sure Grandmother Xhosa told you that the child of a half demon is strong. But the child of two males are exceptionally powerful."

Kumo nodded his head.

"Well, I do not want you just for that," said Ngbaka. "You are everything that I want in a mate. You are strong, loyal, beautiful and quite entertaining especially when you and the other two brats are together." He leaned down and nipped Kumo on the nose. "I have to admit that prank I pulled on you three when Ashanta met Sethos was my best yet."

"You are a jerk," Kumo said laughing. Then the smile dropped from his face and he sighed. "I still don't know. I still find it hard to believe that you actually love me. It's all so confusing."

"Well, take as much time as you need to think." He lifts Kumo into his arms and placed the young demon on the bed. Settling next to him Ngbaka placed a gently kiss on his shoulder. "And to help you make up your mind. I want you to remember this." Ngbaka slid his hands inside Kumo's pants and pulled the young demon's slightly stiffening erection from its confines.

Kumo moaned arching his back off the bed as Ngbaka stroked his throbbing fully erect cock. He nipped and sucked at the smooth skin of the dog demon neck pulling little yips of pleasure from the other. The elder demon moved lower closing his lips around the pink nub sucking, licking and tugging at it. Kumo cried out in pleasure as he began to thrust himself into the other's fist. Moving lower, his tongue slide down the length of Kumo's side, over his trembling stomach and up the length of his arousal. Kumo shoved his fist in his mouth to stop his scream as Ngbaka swallowed his entire length down his throat. He began to thrust his throbbing erection down the elder demon's throat. Feeling an unaccustomed warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. His muffled scream filled the room as with one final thrust he spurted his essence down Ngbaka's throat.

He removed his fist from his mouth. Panting wildly,Kumo watched through half lidded eyes as Ngbaka sat up with a satisfied smirk on his face licking his lips. "Mmmm, and that's just a sample little brother of the pleasure I could give you." Then he leaned down sealing his lips to those of his intended mate. "Just a little something to think about when making your decision." He heard the other say before he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

That night at dinner, Kumo decided that he would give Ngbaka his decision. He never realized how much that knuckle headed lion demon meant to him. He cares about Ngbaka. He really does but Kumo decided against it. It wouldn't be right or fair. Ngbaka deserves someone that will think and love only him. Kumo knew that even if he did accept the proposal. The image of that mysteriously beautiful demon would always be on his mind and in his dreams.

He sighed as he stared around the table. Ashanta and Sethos had been married for a month now and they were very happy. Even Zaine has a betrothed. Who would have thought he would fall for Stellara's daughter. Mina was quite pretty with her long, blue green colored hair, green eyes and large silver wings. He glanced over at Ngbaka and the other stared back with lust filled eyes. Looking away and swallowing a lump in his throat, Kumo tried to eat but couldn't. He could still fill Ngbaka's eyes searing into his flesh.

Kumo sighed and raised his head. Just as he was about to say something. The doors flew opened as a huge lion raced into the room. On top of the lion's head was a meerkat. The little animal leaped from the lion's head to land on the table before Mugabe. The meerkat bowed and began to chatter in a rapid speech. The eyes of the lion king widened in outrage and fury.

"What is it father?" asked Ngbaka.

"It seems that the hyenas and jackals are making a move," said Mugabe. "So Sabola of the jackals and Futa of the hyenas have banded their two packs together."

"Their coming here," said Nala resting a hand on top of his.

"No, we shall stop them before they get any closer." Mugabe stood up and turned to his advisor. "Kariba, gather my warriors!"

"Yes sire," said the monkey demon leaving the room.

"My sons, it is time we go to war." Mugabe turned and left followed by his children.

The palace was in an uproar as servants rushed through the halls. Mugabe turned and scowled at his daughter. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"You called for the assembly of your warriors," said Ashanta. "I am one of your warriors."

"I don't think so, little lady," said Mugabe turning his back to her.

"But father, I can help you." She clenched her hands into fists. "I am a full fledged warrior. You cannot keep me out of this battle."

"Ashanta your father is right," said Sethos walking up to them. "This is dangerous. Also, I have no intentions of letting you go out there and possibly get killed. I will go instead."

Ashanta growled. "This is not your fight."

"You will be silent and respect your mate!" Mugabe's voice echoed in the hall causing everyone to halt what they were doing. "You will not go and that is final." He turned and walked away followed by Ngbaka, Sethos, Kumo and Zaine.

xxxxx

An hour later, Mugabe stood with his army on the Sahara's savanna facing the army of the jackals and hyenas. In the background looming over the grassland was Mt. Kilimanjaro. Any other day, the view would have been serene as well as spectacular. Unfortunately, the view was marred by the sight of the other army.

"Wow, there are so many of them," said Kumo staring out at the dark line that stood on the horizon.

"Kumo," said Ngbaka coming up behind his two brothers. Kumo turned to face the other. "Be careful out there." Then he leaned down to his ears and whispered. "I love you, my pretty one." Then he went forward to join his father. Kumo's face had turned beet red as the other young warriors laughed and snickered at the young dog demon.

Mugabe wore an elaborate feathered headdress. In his left hand he held a broad-blade spear and in his right was a large shield. The lion king turned to his warriors with flashing red eyes. He called for his swiftest warriors and gestured for them to take their positions. Mugabe was using a battle form that often led him to victory. He was hoping it would do so again. He was using an ancient battle technique called the bull. He would first send out his fastest warriors to flank the enemy on both sides. They are the horns. The chest which consisted of the veterans was sent to attack while the loin which was the younger warriors were kept in reserve.

Once the horns were in place and ready to strike. Mugabe led his warriors into battle. The lion pride collided with the jackal and hyena packs. It was a bloody battle. Claws and spears slashed through flesh. The ground was bathed in the blood of the fallen.

Kumo clutched his spear tight as he watched the battle. Ngbaka was part of the left horn. He felt his blood turn to ice as he heard the death cry of so many demons. Kumo prayed that Ngbaka was not one of the fallen warriors.

"Don't worry about Ngbaka," whispered Zaine. "He's a right bastard and it would take something more than a hyena or jackal to kill him."

"I know but I just . . ."

Suddenly a tiny meerkat leaped onto Kumo's head. The little animal was chattering agitatedly. "What's wrong with him?" asked one of the young warriors.

Zaine grabbed the upset creature and it chattered away hysterically. "Oh my. .. " His eyes widened in horror. "He says that he just saw a pack of jackals heading towards the city from the east."

"Then who else are they fighting?" asked another warrior.

"That's not the point," said Sethos. "The point is what do we do about it. We just can't stay here and let them reach the city."

"He's right and we can't inform father about it," said Zaine. "However, we can't leave the battle. We are the reserves."

"It seems to me those old war horses are holding their own against the hyenas." Kumo looked at his brother worriedly. They had to do something and fast. Ashanta and Nala were there unprotected.

"Well Zaine. Kumo. Since neither your father nor Ngbaka are here. The decision is yours," said Sethos.

"I need forty of you to follow us," said Kumo without hesitating. "The rest stay here."

"Once father and the others are finished with the hyenas. Tell them what happened," said Zaine. "Let's go." Forty of the young men left the group to head back to the city.

xxxxx

By the time Kumo and the others arrived at the city. They stood rooted to the spot stunned. The battle had already begun and the citizens were fighting the jackals. He smirk as he saw his sister leading the attack. She was quite skilled as she took down demon after demon. Even Nala and Stellara were fighting. The Fairie was quite good with a sword.

"Well now, I guess I'm going to have to behave around her," said Sethos smiling.

"And here we thought they would need our help," said Kumo smiling.

"Guess we were mistaken." Sethos turned to his brother-in-laws. "Shall we join them."

"Yeah," said Zaine. They rushed into battle fighting the jackals. They fought until the three of them were fighting back to back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ashanta slashing a demon across his throat.

"We came to help," said Kumo.

"Don't worry," said Zaine. "We left majority of the reserve back to help father incase he needs it." He snapped the neck of a demon and then tossed it at the others knocking them to the ground. "Although I don't think they will need them."

Kumo thrust his spear into the stomach of one demon, snapped it off and buried the other half into the eye of another demon. The sounds of howls,  
and roars filled the plains.

Kumo saw a jackal sneaking up on Nala and yelled to the woman just in time. She turned and took his arm off. Then she tore opened his chest.

"Kumo!" Nala had yelled frightened and that was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

xxxxx

When Kumo awakened he was lying in his bed. His head was throbbing and he felt drowsy. He turned his head to see Ngbaka sitting beside him. The lion demon smiled and sat on the bed. He brushed the hair from Kumo's face, leaned down and kissed him gently.

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone used my head for a mallet," he said groggily. "What happened?"

"Well, we defeated the hyenas and you guys defeated the jackals," Ngbaka said proudly. "I was amazed when we got back here. And father is so proud of the decision you and Zaine made."

"What about Zaine . .. And Ashanta. . . " He was about to get up but fell back against the pillows when a wave of nausea struck. Closing his eyes he began to drift off to sleep. Before the darkness of sleep took hold he heard Ngbaka say.

"They are fine. Everyone is all right. You did good squirt."

The next time Kumo awakened he felt something lying across his chest. Opening one eye, he found Ashanta asleep on his chest. He smiled stroking her long black hair. Then he gently removed her off of him. He sat up and at the foot of the bed was Zaine. Kumo quietly slipped out of the bed and went out on the balcony. He inhaled the sweet air. A gentle breeze rose blowing hislong silver tresses behind him.Sighing contently, hestared up at the moon. It was a crescent moon. Kumo smiled as it reminded him of the crescent moon mark on the forehead of the handsome young demon that haunts his dreams.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness swept over him. He collapsed to the floor with a thud staring up at the silently watching crescent moon. Just then a burst of memories flashed before his eyes as a song flowed through his mind.

_On the wind_

_Cross the sea_

_Hear this song_

_and remember_

_Soon you'll be_

_home with me_

_Once upon a December_

And at that moment one name went through his head. 'Sesshomaru'. Then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

xxxxx

When the silver haired half demon awakened Ashanta and Zaine was still by his side. He smiled fondly at them.

"Hi guys."

"Kumo." Zaine and Ashanta said in unison. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kumo, you're all right. I'm so glad."

"Why is she being so clingy?" He asked.

"Well, when we woke up. We found you outside on the balcony unconsciousness," said Zaine. "Also, you have been unconscious for two days."

"Really." He stared at the other in shock. "So,that's why I'm starving."

"Well now, if you think you can get up. It's almost time for dinner," said Ngbaka walking into the room. "And Ashanta quit hanging all over my mate."

Zaine and Ashanta stared at Kumo in shock.

"Umm, guys can I talk to Ngbaka alone?"

"Sure," said Zaine as he and Ashanta left the two.

"I take it you have come to a decision," Ngbaka said sitting next to him. He took Kumo's hand and held them tight.

"See, every since I awakened in Nefra's cave. I have been having these dreams about another demon. At first, he was just a shadowy silhouette but as I got older his face began to become visible." He sighed and turned his gaze to the opened terrace doors. Outside the crescent moon shone down warmly upon him as he smiled. "He has long, silky white hair and warm, smiling gorgeous golden eyes just like me. Except that he has a crescent moon on his forehead and he is a full blooded demon. He was so sad and he was calling for someone." He turned from staring at the moon to look into the dark eyes of the lion prince.

"I don't understand what this has to do with anything," said Ngbaka frowning.

"I'm getting to that. Since Zaine said I have been asleep for two days I guess it has been two days since I got my memory back."

The older demon stared at him in shock.

"My name is Inuyasha and I am a dog demon prince from Japan."

"Doesn't matter. I still love you."

"I love you also. I realised that some time ago. So don't look so shocked." He smiled at the amused expression on the other's face. "But . . ."

"But."

"I can't be your mate because my heart and love belongs to someone else," said Inuyasha lowering his had. "I'm sorry."

Ngbaka cradled Inuyasha's cheeks in his hands and raised the young demon's face to look into those beautiful golden eyes and smiled sadly. "Why are you sorry? Love is something that you should never be sorry about. If this person who holds your heart is important to you and they make you happy . . ." He raked his claws through Inuyasha's hair. "Then I am happy. Although I don't want you to leave. I can see in your eyes that you want to go." He sighed. "Itakeyou will be returning to your home."

"Yes, I have a family waiting for me."

"Then come. Let's make your final night here a joyous one." Ngbaka pulled him to his feet and they left.

At dinner, Inuyasha informed them of his returned memory and that he was leaving. Mugabe only smiled sadly while Nala and Xhosa cried. Zaine and Ashanta just stood in the background heartbroken. Although they had told their brother that he should go search for the answers he was looking for. They just never thought that it would hurt so much when the day came when he really would leave them.

xxxxx

The next morning as Inuyasha prepared to depart. Ngbaka was waiting for him in the hallway. "I guess this is good bye," he said taking Inuyasha's hands in his.

"Yeah, guess so." Inuyasha looked away. Ngbaka placed a hand under his chin and turned the dog demon's face back to look into his beautiful golden eyes one last time.

"You maybe from a distant country but you will always be in my heart, my beautiful one." He gently pressed his lips against Inuyasha's in a passionate kiss. When the kiss was broken Inuyasha felt a little unsteady. "Everyone is waiting outside."

When they stepped outside Inuyasha was shocked to see just about everyone in the city there. "What's all this?"

"Well, Ashanta and Zaine came and told us that you were leaving," said Stellara smiling. "And we have all come to wish you a safe journey home."

"Thank you everybody," said Inuyasha smiling.

"Kumo, I mean Inuyasha I just want you to know that you will always be in our hearts and that you are always welcomed here," said Mugabe placing a hand on his shoulder. "You will always be a member of our Pride and you will forever be my son."

"Thank you . . .father. Mother." He turned to face Nala and hugged her tight. "Grandmother." The elderly lioness held him so tight until she squeeze the breath out of him. She released him and began to tweak his ears. Inuyasha smiled as he didn't mind her doing that.

"Are you ready?" asked Ashanta smiling at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ashanta and I are going with you," said Zaine smiling at him.

"I'm going as well," said Sethos. "I have always wanted to visit foreign countries. Besides, I have no intentions of letting my mate go off to a foreign country without me."

Inuyasha stared at them in shock.

"You really didn't think we would let you make this journey alone, did you," said Ashanta wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tight. Inuyasha smiled and then turned to face everyone.

"I feel as though you all are my family and I will never forget you for as long as I live," said Inuyasha.

Gathering their food and supplies they made their way through the streets of the village. Some folks that wasn't at the palace waved farewell to the travelers.

"So, where do we go first?" asked Zaine.

"We go to the Dragon Father," said Sethos. "If there is anyone who will know where your home is Inuyasha. It will be the dragons."

"Of course, since they have been all around the world," said Ashanta.

"Then, we're off to see the Dragon Father," said Inuyasha smiling. He stared up into the bright cerulean sky. **'Sesshy, I'm on my way home.'**

xxxxx

They arrived a week later at the Dragon Father's cave. He told them that they would gladly help him. "During this time of year the young dragons migratory path leads them close to your country. They can drop you off in China. You should be able to get home from there."

"That's right,"said Inuyasha. "I remember. A Chinese dragon name Yin had sold me as a slave to a human named Abdul".

"Isn't that an Arabic name?" asked Zaine.

"Yes it is. And I know the one name Yin also. He was a disgrace along with Ryuukotsusei," said the Dragon Father disgusted.

"I know him as well," said Inuyasha angrily. "That bastard wanted to kill me so he could weaken my father's will and destroy him."

"I guess Yin must have thought you would be useful as a slave," said Sethos. "It's a good thing this Yin sounds to be a greedy demon."

"He was greedy. I received word that he was killed by a dog demon with . . . " He stared at Inuyasha. "Long silver hair, golden eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead."

"Sesshomaru. I have to return to him."

The Dragon Father smiled and told them their ride was waiting for them outside. When they exited the cave, Inuyasha smiled and ran to the two dragons waiting for them. Tago. Sano.

"Hey, Kumo." The two dragons said.

"Well guys, I got my memory back. It's Inuyasha."

"We know," said Sano. "It's just that to us . . . you will always be Kumo."

Inuyasha smiled at his dragon friends and hugged the two males.

"The Dragon Father asked us to take you as far as China," said Tago.

"If its not a problem," said Inuyasha.

"Of course it's not," said Sano. "It's on our migratory route. And even if it was out of the way. We would still take you. Hop on."

They jumped upon the dragons back. Inuyasha turned to the elderly dragon and bowed. "Thank you Dragon Father for everything. I will never forget you or any of the Ethiopian Dragons." He smiled sadly. "I just wish mother Nefra was here."

"Don't worry. She will always be with you. Now, you should hurry. You have a ways to go."

Tago and Sano spread their great wings and took to the air. "Good bye!" They yelled waving to the elderly dragon.

"Good-bye!" yelled the Dragon Father. "Remember Kumo, to stand tall and brave for you are an Eithiopian Dragon!"

"I will Father! Good-bye!" Inuyasha yelled as they disappeared into the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

The attack Medusa's Touch is an attack I thought up from the depths of my twisted mind.  
_/Sesshomaru's thoughts/_

**Well, it might be a while before chapter 14 comes out. i mean, i haven't even started on that chapter yet. I should have it up in no less than two weeks if not shorter.**

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru and his two followers were in Greece. They had heard of a creature called a Gorgon that turned people to stone. Rin asked about the creature but no one knew exactly where to find it. Rin asked around and was told by some patrons in the local inn that three witches called the Gray Women would know where to find the beast. So, they followed the locals directions but unfortnately they got lost. Asking some travelers they met along the way, they finally arrived at a black mountain. Sesshomaru looked up at the smooth surface of the onxy colored mountain. There was no way they could climb it, and from what he could see of the entrance only the three of them could enter. Un and Ah would have to remain outside. Hopping on the back of two-headed dragon, they flew up to the entrance and the three of them entered the cave.

They stepped into a cluttered, small cavern. Rin covered her nose and Jaken gagged from the foul stench inside the cave. However, the stench did not affect Sesshomaru. He let his sharp golden eyes scan the filth laden room. There were shelves crowded with wooden bowls, ragged clothing. Rats scurried about knocking things from the shelf. The bones of humans and demons littered the cavern floor. In the center of the cavern were three old withered women stirring a foul smelling green liquid in a huge black pot. Sesshomaru had found them tolook like gray birds in the wavering light, for they had the shape of swans. However, their heads were human and beneath their wings, they had arms and hands. One witch had a single eye in the center of her forehead with a nose and a mouth. The other two witches had no eyes only a mouth and nose.

As soon as they stepped into the cavern, the witches smelt them and turned their attention in the direction of their visitors. The witches began to argue and grabbed at the witch that had an eye. Sesshomaru stood back as Rin stepped forward to speak with the witches. He watched the proceedings with disgust as the crone with the eye touched Rin on the cheek. The girl slapped the hand away and spoke in a harsh tone at the women. The one with the single eye in its head turned her stare on the demon. It smiled showing its ragged, yellow stained teeth. It licked its lips at him and said something to the others, for they began to argue again. The one with the eye said something inanger and raised a hand to its eye. Sesshomaru arched a delicate brow as the witch plucked the eye from its head. Realizing that this maybe his chance of getting some information from them. He moved with incredible speed and snatch the eye from the hag. There was a shriek as the witch yelled something. The other two witches became enraged as they fell to the floor searching for the eye.

"Rin, tell them that I have their precious eye," said Sesshomaru, "and if they want it back. They will tell me where to find the creature called a Gorgon."

Rin immediately began to translate the message to the witches. "They refuse, my lord," said Rin frowning.

"Tell them if they don't give me the information. I will destroy the eye and they shall remain blind."

Rin told them. The witches quickly began to tell them where the creature was. Sesshomaru returned the eye and they left.

After leaving, they had sat up camp far away from the witches cave near a river. Rin wanting to be rid of the stench of the cave and the witch's touch, went to the river and began to scrub her body clean. Once she was satisfied that the smell no longer lingered on her skin. She returned to her companions and turned in for the night. Ah and Un were on watch. Although the creature was lying down it was very much awaken listening for trouble.

At daybreak they set off in search of someone that might be able to help them. Around midday they arrived at a small village and someone offered to led, them part of the way. The farmer led them to a dark road and told them the road led to the underworld. They continued down the path until they came to a river with water as black as ink. Sesshomaru crinkled his delicate nose at the dark water. The scent was atrocious. It was like nothing he could hope to describe or would want to.

"My lord, look," said Jaken pointing out across the river. In the distance, they saw a boat coming towards them. As the boat came up on shore, the boatman was an ancientbeing with skin that looked like cracked leather stretched over a skeleton. And the eyes were as dark as the the foul smelling river. It had no mouth or nose and a patch of dry unruly brown hair partially covered its wrinkled skull.

"Stay here," said Sesshomaru.

"No my lord, we shall go with you," said Rin.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he got into the boat followed by the other two. The ancient boatman opened his withered hand. The demon glared at the figure.

"You have to pay him my lord," said Rin. "Three gold coins, remember."

The dog demon growled and pulled out a silk purse. Opening it, he took out three gold coins and narrowed his eyes at the boatman. "Return for us within the hour and I shall give you three more gold coins. Tell him Rin." But before the girl could open her mouth, the boatman nodded its head. Sesshomaru raised a brow at this and sat down in the boat.

They made their way across the murky river to the island where the Gorgon known as Medusa lived. Once there, they trudged across the dark island making their way to some ruins. "I want you two to stay here," said Sesshomaru not turning to face them. Then he went to look around. He was half way around the partiallydecaying building when he heard Rin scream. Running back at top speed he came to a skidding halt. What he saw made his blood run cold. It was Rin and Jaken. Both held a look of total horror on their faces, and both had been turned to stone. He growled in anger. Raising his nose into the breeze, he sniffed out the foul stench of the creature that did this.

Following the scent, he came to an abrupt halt. He stared in shock as he looked over a garden of human and demon warriors that had all been turned to stone. This was truly a monster. Making his way through the stone bodies, Sesshomaru came upon a clearing far away from the ruins. Then he saw it. Standing before a stone altar that was nerly covered with vines and grass was the creature with its back to him. _/Hmm, so you are the monster called Medusa./ _Even with its back to him, he knew that this was a horrible creature to behold. Its body was long and sinewy like a snake and it had long writhing snakes for hair. Remembering whatRin told him the witchessaid about the creature,Sesshomaru knew that he could not fight this creature using his eyes. It was time for him to use all his training and skills to fight this creature.

Just then, the creature turned and Sesshomaru quickly closed his eyes. Remembering his lessons Master Kei had taught him about not putting all your trust in seeing things. He began to use his other senses to track the Gorgon as the creature circled him. Sesshomaru took a deep breath to calm himself as he open his ears to listen to all the different sounds around. Then he blocked out all the sounds except for that of the hissing and slithering of Medusa. Hearing the snake woman inching closer to him. He let his nose follow her stench as well. There was no mistaken its smell. It was like the rotten corpses on a battlefield during summer after baking in the sun. Suddenly he felt the sudden shift in the air current as the Gorgon tried to take his head off with its talon like claws. He ducked swiftly and drew Tokijin aiming for the creature's chest.It was fast to his surprise. _/Well, it is a snake after all./ _Such creatures are quick to strike. He prepared himself for another attack.Again, it tried to spear him on its talons. Sesshomaru dodged but its claws raked across the stump of his severed arm. The young demon growled in rage. He slashed his sword upward sending a blast of the swords power at it. Medusa easily avoid it. Sesshomaru listen as she dodged to the left and that's when he struck. While Medusa was watching the blast Sesshomaru using his superior speed appeared behind the Gorgon and severed its head from its body. He opened his eyes just in time to see the headless body fall to the ground. Remembering the witches telling him that even if Medusa was beheaded. She could still turned you into stone. He made sure to stay behind the head. Holding up his severed arm to look at his wounds. He nodded in satisfaction when saw the claw marks healing up. But he swore as he glared at the damage done to the sleeve of his expensive kimono.

Suddenly Tokijin began to pulse and tremble in his hand forcing his arm down. The sword plunged itself into the head of the Gorgon. Sesshomaru raised a single brow as the sword seemed to devour the head of Medusa. The young demon looked on in amazement as the sword turned to stone and returned to normal a second later. However, it continued to pulsate. Once again, his arm moved in a downward slashing motion and a hugewhite arc of power erupted from the blade. It tore across the ground turning what little vegetation on the island as well as the ground itself into stone.

"Well, that's new Tokijin," he said. "I guess I'll call that Medusa's Touch." He sheathed his sword and turned to leave.

Once Medusa was dead Rin, and Jaken as well as all the other young and seasoned warriors were returned to normal.

xxxxx

Afterwards as they stood on the shore and watched the boatman row away. Sesshomaru turned to his two companions. "It is time," he stated simply.

"Time my lord? For what?" asked Rinfrowning. Shewas now a beautiful young twenty-one year-old woman with long black hair she kept in a single braid. Although Sesshomaru was twenty-seven, he looked no older than Rin.

"It's time for us to go home." That was all he said as he began to walk away from them. And as always both Jaken and Rin followed obediently behind him.

The next morning they left Greece on their way back to Japan. Finally, Sesshomaru felt that it was time for him to face the dragon.

xxxxx

It took them nearly five months to return home. Stepping off the boats at the docks in Hokkaido, the young lord inhaled a deep breath of air. It was so good to finally be back in his homeland. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the beautiful young demon. Knowing who he was, they all knelt before the young lord.

Walking up to meet Sesshomaru was Yoko and four other soldiers. They knelt before him. "My lord, we have come to escort you home." Yoko stared at the scar that still marred his forehead.

He nodded. "How is mother doing?" He just ignored the stare.

"She's better," said Yoko tearing his eyes away from the mark. He and the other soldiers stood up. Sesshomaru began walking in the direction of the Forest of Lost Souls. Yoko walked along side him and continued telling him about Izayoi. "When Master Rei returned telling us about you killing one of the dragons that killed Prince Inuyasha. Lady Izayoi began to come out of her grief. She has waited a long time for you to return. Once we received your message saying you were returning. The Lady has been excited every since."

"When Master Rei was there did he tell her anything about . .. Inuyasha?" He dearly hoped his master did not tell her abouthalf brotherbeing alive. It would tear his heart out to tell her that her baby was truly dead.

"About Prince Inuyasha?" the fox demon frowned. "No my lord, he said nothing about him. Why?"

Ignoring the question, Sesshomaru sighed inwardly glad that the old dog demon had the foresight not to tell her about Inuyasha.

xxxxx

Upon arriving at thesmall palace, they were met by Izayoi standing by the gate. She ran to her stepson and encased him in her arms. Although she had aged, Sesshomaru thought his stepmother was still beautiful.

"My son," she said with tears in her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she hesitantly raised her hand to touch the scar across the crescent moon on his forehead. "What happened?"

But before she could touch it. He grabbed her hand gently and lowered it.

"How have you been, mother?" he asked in his indifferent tone refusing to answer her.

Izayoi pulled away from him to stare into his eyes. In those golden pools, she saw . . .nothing. His eyes were blank and emotionless. His voice was chilling and void. What happened to her sweet elder son who use to laugh and sing. The Sesshomaru she knew and love was gone. All that remained was this empty shell.

"I'm doing much better now that you have finally come home." She embraced him again before finally releasing him. "You must be hungry. I'llhavethe servants fix us a nice lunch." She gasped as she just notice Rin standing a ways from them with Jaken.

Izayoi smiled. "How have you been fairing Jaken?"

"Very well my Lady," said the imp bowing to her.

"And who are you two?" She looked at Rin and the two head dragon that stood behind her.

"My name is Rin." She bowed to the Izayoi. "This is my friend, Ah and Un. I am lord Sesshomaru's translator and bodyguard."

The guards grumbled incredulously while Yoko arched a disbelieving brow at the human woman. "Surely you jest," scoffed the fox demon. "You're just a human. How. . . "

Before he could finish his sentence, Rin leaped into action. Unsheathing her sais, she had the blades cris-crossed and pressed against the fox demon's throat. Yoko arched a brow impressed with the human's skills. "Very good, girl but you could not have won. For although you are skilled, I am still a demon much stronger than you."

"True enough," said Rin conceding to this fact, but then she smirked at the demon, "but before you push me away my sais would have sliced through your throat severing your juggler. You maybe a demon but that is one wound you would not heal from." And to emphasize her point, she pressed the blades deeper into his throat piercing the skin. A thin trail of blood trickled down his neck.

"Rin, that's enough," said the stoic young lord.

"Of course, my lord." Rin released Yoko still holding her smirk. He growled at the human clutching his blooded, healedthroat.

"Yoko."

The fox demon turned to face his lord. "Yes my lord."

"Do not worry about Rin. She has proven herself capable of defeating some strong demons." Then Sesshomaru turn his gaze back to his stepmother. "I am tired. I shall rest now. Yoko wake me in three hours. We must make plans to rescue father and our lands from Ryuukotsusei." Before Yoko could even respond, the young lord was walking toward the mini palace.

Izayoi watch the frigid form of her stepson walk away. Then she turned to face Rin and Jaken. "Jaken, what has happened to him? He has changed. He seems so cold and empty. I can see it in his eyes." Then she looked at Rin. "It's as though his heart has turned to ice. What happened to him on his journey?"

Both Rin and Jaken looked away nervously. They were silent for a long while until Rin spoke. "It is not our place to tell you," said Rin staring down at the ground. "His journey to gain experience and strength has been very . . . hard on him. The only thing he has thought of over these pass ten years I have been with him is saving his father." She glanced at the rapidly retreating form of her lord and sighed.

Izayoi knew the young woman was hiding something else from her but she did not want to force the issue. She could wait until Sesshomaru tells her. Or if he doesn't, she could corner Jaken and get the information out of him. Izayoi smiled at Rin and held a hand out to the young woman. "Come, you must be tired from your long journey. I will have a room prepared for you to rest. And afterwards, you can tell me how you came to be in the service of my stepson."

Rin took Izayoi's hand and the elder woman was walking away when she called over her shoulder to Jaken. "Aren't you coming Jaken. I have made sure to keep your room just as you left it."

"Thank you, my lady," said Jaken running to catch up with the two females and the two headed dragon.

xxxxx

That night at dinner, Izayoi told Sesshomaru of everything that happened in his absence. Shippo's entire clan was wiped out by two demons calling themselves the Thunder Brothers. Sango was a full-fledged demon slayer and her people left a jewel called the Shikon no Toma in Kikyou's care. Kikyou had become a powerful priestess but she was killed by a foul demon called Naraku. And Miroku was cursed by that same demon.

"Cursed? How so?" asked Rin curiously.

"He has a hole in the palm of his right hand that sucks anything into it," said Izayoi. "His father said that the child was so terrified that he nearly got himself swallowed into his own hole." She smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I know you won't believe this but Miroku has become a monk." Izayoi burst out laughing as she remembered the monk as a child. He was always running behind the girls and they were always running away from him.

"You're right. I don't believe it." Was all the stoic lord said while he continued to eat.

Izayoi sighed. She was hoping to get some kind of reaction other than this icy emptiness out of him. It was no good. She could tell. Her stepson still suffered from the death of his brother.

"Tell me mother. Who is this Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked after everyone was silent for a while.

"No one knows. He just appeared one day, attacked the village, injured Kikyou's sister Kaeda, killed Kikyou and took the jewel," she said. "It was horrible. He had senta horde ofdemons to attack the village while he killed Kikyou. Then he did the same thing to Sango's village. She was the only one along with her brother to survive that massacre."

"I see. What does this Naraku look like?"

"He has long black hair, red eyes and he wears a white baboon pelt. He is a half demon that, according to Kaeda, wanted the jewel so he could become a full fledge demon."

"So, has he become a full blooded demon?"

"Yes," said Izayoi. "He had challenged Ryuukotsusei a few years ago and lost. I guess the dragon was impressed with his ruthlessness that he joined forces with Naraku. Now, the two of them seems to be unstoppable. They rule the west with an iron fist."

"And father?"

"No word." Izayoi looked away. "We don't know if he's still alive or dead."

"Well, there's no need to worry mother," Sesshomaru said in a chilling tone. "I will get him back this time. Send for my commander." He told one of the servants.

A while later the fox demon, Yoko walked into the room. "My lord, you sent for me?"

"Yes. Yoko, I want you to send word out to all who would follow me, to meet me at the bottom of the cliff on the other side of the forest." He turned those icy golden eyes upon his commander. "It is time that the west was returned to our family. My subjects have suffered long enough under that filthy dragon's reign."

"I shall send out messengers right away," said Yoko bowing and hurrying to carry out his duty.

The next day Yoko sent out messengers to villages near and far asking for their aid in the upcoming battle against the dragon. It had been two days and already many have come to join Sesshomaru in the fight against Ryuukotsusei and his minions. He was surprised to see a large number of humans in the mist of demons. What surprised him more was when he saw Inuyasha's friends. What were their names again. Sango the demon slayer. Miroku the monk and the fox demon, Shippo, that looked to be no taller than an eleven-year-old human. Wasn't there another. Sesshomaru racked his brain for the name. His stepmother had just told him the girl's name just the other night. Yes, the priestess Kikyou, she was killed by the half demon turned demon called Naraku. He watched the three walk up to him.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru," said Miroku bowing and the other followed his lead. "I'm not sure if you remember us."

"I remember you. You are . . .friends . . ." His heart began to hurt from looking at them. They were a reminder of his little Inuyasha, of all the good times they shared. His heart felt as though it was shattering all over again but more ice began to form around it numbing the ache sealing it from any pain. "I remember you all."

"Well, we heard your message and are here to join you in battle against that murderous dragon," said Shippo clenching his hands into fist. "We're going to make him pay for what he did to Inuyasha."

"Don't forget Naraku," said Miroku. "That bastard killed Kikyou, ordered the massacre of Sango's village and cursed me with this hole in my hand."

"What can you tell me about this Naraku?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nothing much," said Sango. "He just appeared one day and attacked Kikyou's village, killed her and took the Shikon no Tama. Once he turned himself into a full-blooded demon. He went up against Ryuukotsusei and lost. Although he lost, Naraku merged his forces with that of the dragon and they are quite powerful."

"Sango is right but it's not so much the demons Naraku control that is the threat. It is Naraku himself and the wind demoness Kagura that is the real threat," said Miroku.

"Don't forget Kanna," piped up Shippo.

"What's so special about this Kanna?"

"Nothing really," said Sango. "But it is the mirror that she carries with her. It can suck your soul into it and turn your own attack against you. Also, it can be used to spy on the enemy."

"So, you are saying that for all we know. Ryuukotsusei already know of my plans to attack him," said Sesshomaru frowning in thought.

"That's not all. Kagura uses her fan to turn the wind into blades that can cut you to ribbons," said Shippo. "And she can also use them to control the dead."

"The witch does not concern me. What concerns me is that mirror." The young lord walked away and they followed him.

"There is something more," said Miroku. His words stopping Sesshomaru. The demon turned to face them. "Naraku is power hungry and deceitful. He may not tell Ryuukotsusei about our attack in hopes of both sides destroying each other. With everyone on both sides dead. . ."

"This Naraku could take over with no problems at all," said Sesshomaru finishing the monk's sentence.

Miroku nodded his head.

"I must think about all the information you have given me," said the young lord deep in thought. "Thank you." He turned and walked away.

xxxxx

For three days, demons and humans arrived from all over Japan to join Sesshomaru in his fight to defeat Ryuukotsusei and his minions. Among the throng was Shirow and Master Rei. Sesshomaru pulled the two demons aside to talk to them.

"I'm glad to see you're back," said Master Rei. "How was your journey?"

"It was helpful." He responded in his emotionless tone. "I had fought many strong and dangerous demons."

The old dog demon frown. "So, where is . . ." Before he could ask his young lord about Inuyasha. Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Inuyasha is . . . dead. Shirow here saw him drown in the sea." He turned to the other demon. Then he turned back to face the elder demon. "I haven't told anyone not even mother that Inuyasha was still alive when we all thought he was dead. It would only destroy her more if I told her about him and then turn around only to tell her that he was dead again."

"I see your point," said Shirow.

"A wise decision," said Rei. "It's a good thing I didn't tell her. I wanted it to be your surprise to her when you brought Inuyasha home."

"So, what now?" Shirow turned to face the massive army gathering under Sesshomaru command.

"Now, we free my father and take back the west from that filthy dragon."

"It will be difficult," said Master Rei. "Not only does he have this demon Naraku and his minions. Two demons called the Thunder Brothers are among them. Also, The panther demon tribe has joined them."

"It figure those cats would join the dragon." Snorted Shirow. "Well well well, look at what the cat dragged in." He smiled as three young wolf demons along with a pack of wolves walked into camp.

The young wolf walked up to Sesshomaru and bowed. "I am Koga leader of the wolf demon tribe of the south. I have come to offer our aid in your fight against the dragon." He tossed his long black ponytail over his shoulder.

"I thought Lord Keiji was leader," said Sesshomaru.

"My father along with several of our pack was killed by that monster Naraku a year ago." Anger radiated from the young wolf lord as he remembered that awful day. "I and several others had just returned from a hunt when we came upon what was left of our warriors. And standing in the mist of that deathbed was Naraku. He still held the lifeless body of my father in his vile hands. I swore . . . I swore on that day that I would kill Naraku for what he did." The young wolf claws had dug into his palms drawing blood. One of the wolves sensing its masters distress nuzzled his nose against the young demon's fist. Koga looked down and smiled. Unclenching his fist, he began to scratch the animal behind the ear and turned his attention back to the dog demon lord.

"I heard about Keiji. I grieve for your lost," said Rei. "Did he destroy the entire pack?"

"No, the younger wolves like myself were out hunting and the females were at another cave far away from where the massacre took place," said Koga.

"At least it wasn't a complete lost," said Sesshomaru. Then he straightened raising his chin slightly to stare into those determined brown eyes of the young wolf. _/He's so young. He seems to be around the same age as Inu . . . / _While in thought his icy facade had slipped but at the mere mentioning of his little brother's name.  
He could feel an ache in his heart. Refortifying his wall around his heart and settling his mask of impassiveness on his face, he nodded his head. "I accept your help Wolf Prince Koga and welcome."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Koga bowed.

"So Wolf Prince Koga, where is the rest of your pack?" asked Rei.

"They are waiting in the woods," said Koga. "If we were not allowed to join you. We would have attacked the dragon ourselves."

"That is a fools mission," said Shirow frowning.

"I know but we just had to take our revenge."

"You needn't worry about facing them alone," said Rei placing a strong hand on the young wolf's shoulder. "Only by all of us working together can we hope to defeat those villains."

xxxxx

Sitting next to an opened window a demon with long flowing black hair sat watching the army through a magic mirror that was being held by a young girl with white hair and empty dark eyes. Her skin was so pale it seem to glow in the dim light of the room. "So, that is the great Sesshomaru," said the crimson-eyed man staring with lust filled eyes at the silver haired demon.

"Yes," said a young woman with black hair she had up in a bun. She gently tapped a fan against her lips. "He is the eldest son of Inutaisho. Sesshomaru."

"So why haven't I ever seen him before, Kagura?"

"Maybe because he has been gone these past ten years," said the demon female Kagura.

"Explain."

"According to what I've heard. He left about a year ago after Ryuukotsusei killed the hanyou son and defeat his father."

"I see," said the dark hair demon smirking as he leered at the Inuyoukai. "Well, I guess I should go introduce myself and welcome this Sesshomaru back home."

xxxxx

On the docks at Nagasaki four mysterious figures disembarked from one of the cargo ship. Everyone on the docks stopped what they were doing to stare at the strangers. They were dressed in white tunics over white woolen trousers that was cut full for comfort and tucked into the tops of shiny black leather riding boots. Over the tunic and trousers they wore long black robes that brushed the ground, the flowing sleeves covered their arms to the elbow. A black woolen sash girdled their waists. Black facemasks worn with a turban like haiks covered their faces leaving only the eyes visible. Two of the strangers went into town and returned a few minutes later with a cart and two oxen. They loaded several barrels onto the cart and tossed their belongings in back also. One of the strangers pointed inland and began walking. The other three followed closely pulling the ox driven cart along with them.


	14. Chapter 14

_/Sesshomaru's thoughts/_

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru and Rin returned four days later from his meeting with the lord of the eastern lands. The expression on his face was not encouraging. He sighed as he stared at the anxious faces of the others. He sat at the table waiting as the others joined him. In his circle of friends he could trust was Yoko, Master Rei, Shirow, Miroku,  
Sango, Koga, Jaken, Rin and Shippo.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, will the eastern lord aid us?" asked Sango.

The dog demon sighed. "No, he will not help us. He says that this is not his fight."

"That's ridiculous," said Miroku upset. "Doesn't he know that Ryuukotsusei will come for his lands next."

"He seems to think that the dragon won't attack him since it's been a little over eleven years since he took the west."

"You told him about Naraku right," said Koga. "Just because Ryuukotsusei doesn't attack doesn't mean Naraku won't."

"He's under the impression that the dragon has this Naraku on a tight leash."

"He's afraid, my lord," said Rin. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku resting his staff against his shoulder.

"He's afraid that if he helps us. It will bring the wrath of Ryuukotsusei upon his head."

"I've always thought Lord Mamoru was dim at times but I never would have thought him to be a fool," said Master Rei shaking his head in disgust. "Doesn't he see it will only be a matter of time before he set his sights on the east."

"That is if he hasn't set his sight on it already," said Sango.

"Well, there's nothing that can be done about it now," said Sesshomaru staring into the faces of his allies. He had put each of them in charge of a different section of his makeshift army. Yoko and Shirow commanded his own army. Sango along with Shippo had the humans. Master Rei led the veterans. Koga had his army of wolves. And Miroku led the monks, spiritualists, priestesses and priests. As he stared at Miroku he still could not believe how the young man had gotten so many religious figures to help out in their cause. He maybe a lecher but he came through for him when it counted. His brother certainly knew how to pick loyal courageous friends. At the mention of his brother a crack formed in the wall around his heart. He felt a pang in his heart. Tensing his shoulders, he began to push the pain back behind his wall of ice. Slowly he began to patch up the crack until he felt nothing.

"My lord, is something wrong?" asked Rin frowning at him.

The dog lord stared at the concerned look on the human's face. Rin. She was so loyal to him. She would do anything to make him happy. She was very beautiful by human standards. "No." He spoke up turning to face the others. "There is nothing wrong." He hesitated. "I just wish . . .I wish father was here." He clenched his hand into a fist. "It's sad though. I do not even know if he is alive or dead after all this time."

"He's alive," said Master Rei sighing.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze upon the old dog demon. "How do you know?"

"I didn't know if I should tell you but you do have a right to know." He lowered his head. "I know he is alive because Ryuukotsusei would drag him out every month to let the people see what has happened to their great dog lord."

"Does mother know about this?"

"No, if I told her. I would have to tell her everything." Rei covered his face with his hands and wept into them. This was very unsettling to Sesshomaru. In all the years that he has known the elderly dog, this is the first time he has ever seen Rei weep so helplessly in front of others. In a flash Rin was by Master Rei's side comforting the elderly demon.

Sesshomaru could also see that this was affecting the others as well. They all had crestfallen expressions on their faces which began to chip away at the wall that surround his heart. He bit his bottom lip. He could not let himself feel. He didn't want to feel the pain and hurt anymore. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. Opening his eyes, he had his emotions under control.

"Master Rei, what was it you didn't want to tell mother?"

Rei was silent for a long while. Sesshomaru was beginning to think the old demon was not going to answer him. He waited a while longer. Just when he was about to order Rei to tell him. The elderly demon spoke.

"It was awful," he said in a hoarse whisper. "They had him chained and began to whip him in front of everyone. He was covered in blood, scars and bruises. Some were old but others were new. His left eye was sealed shut. His hair was tangled and matted with dried blood. And then . .. And . . .then . .. " He choked up not being able to go on.

"Go on and finish," urged Yoko. But the elderly demon could not speak.

"They repeatedly raped him in front of everyone," spoke up Shirow. Everyone gasped in horror. "They forced every man woman and child, human and demon to watch. And if they didn't watch. You would be killed on the spot." Shirow sighed. "They would go to maybe three villages a day humiliating Lord Inutaisho and forcing everyone to watch."

Everyone turned to their young lord and fear was etched on each of their faces. Sesshomaru face had turned red with fury. His eyes were flashing blood red. His hand on the table clenched tightly into a fist as his sharp claws pierced his palm. Blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers spilling onto the table. His fist trembled with pent up rage. His youkai flared up violently. Everyone shivered at the deep, guttural growl coming from the dog demon lord. It was the first sign of emotions the young lord showed since he returned to Japan.

"Sesshomaru," said Rei drawing those burning eyes upon him. "Calm yourself young one. We need you to have a calm, level head. Don't run off half-cocked. If you want to free your father. You need to stay calm."

And at the mentioning of his father, his red eyes flashed several times before returning to normal. He took a deep cleansing breath and exhaled. "You're right. And the only way to free father is to destroy Ryuukotsusei along with all who follow him. Not one of the dragon's allies must survive."

"We understand, Lord Sesshomaru," said Shippo. "We will follow you anywhere."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Sesshomaru standing. "I suggest we adjourn for today. I noticed that more and more demons and humans are still arriving. You should go and get everyone settled in." His silence dismissing them. The others stood, bowed and left the room.

After everyone left him alone. Sesshomaru rested his head against the table. "Please hold on father. I shall get you away from that deranged dragon very soon." Suddenly he felt a presence in the room with him. It sent a shiver up his spine. He raised his head to see a figure cloaked in a white baboon pelt sitting at the other end of table. All that could be seen was the demon's mouth and red eyes. The aura around the strange demon was pure evil. _/A white baboon pelt. I wonder if this is the demon called Naraku that I have been hearing so much about./ _Sitting up straight and holding his head high. He stared into the red eyes of the demon sitting across from him. "Who are you?" he demanded in a frigid tone.

"That's right," he said in a silky voice that made the dog demon's skin crawl. "We have not been formally introduced." He smiled. "I am Naraku."

_/So, this is the infamous Narak,_/thought Sesshomaru arching a delicate brow. _/He doesn't seem like much of a threat, but his aura is radiating the blackest of evil./_

"That's quite the army you are gathering outside." He leaned forward resting his arms on the table. "One might think you are gathering an army to oppose us."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"You know, instead of going through all this trouble. What say we make a deal," said Naraku.

The young demon arched his brows. "A deal? Like what?"

"Well, I get Ryuukotsusei to release your father."

"In exchange for what?"

"You."

Sesshomaru glared at the foul demon in anger. "You must think I'm a fool," he said baring his fangs. "Well, here is my answer." Quickly raising his hand, his poison whip lashed out and cut the baboon clad villain in half. He got up and walked to the end of the table. All that was there was the pelt and a strange wooden object. Naraku was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly the evil demon's laugher echoed in the room. "I did try to be nice my dear Sesshomaru but in a way I am glad you did not accept. It will give me great pleasure to break that fiery spirit of yours. Until then, I shall be watching you." The voice and his foul presence were gone.

_/A demon puppet. You truly are a coward Naraku./ _Sesshomaru crushed the puppet in his hand. Then he turned and walked out of the room in disgust. He could still smell Naraku's stench.

xxxxx

It took the four strangers several days to reach the palace of the western lands. It was a moonless night as the strangers stood before huge arched oak doors that were closed. On either side of the gates were two marble statues of a dog standing on all four legs with their heads raised and baying at a moon that was not in the sky. Standing out front guarding the entrance was two panther demons. "Halt!" yelled one of the demons as both pointed their spears at the black clad strangers.

The other took a sniff. "Three of you are cats although I've never smelled cats like you before and the other is human."

One of the strangers stepped forward and removed his face cloth. He bowed to the panthers. "Greetings brother panthers, I come from a distance land. I wish to speak with your lord."

"And what might you want to speak to Lord Ryuukotsusei about?" asked the other panther. His tail swished back and forth behind him.

"It is a business deal. I've heard that if I wish to do business I must first seek permission from the lord that resides here," said the stranger.

"Wait." While one of the guards went inside the other remained outside to watch the four strangers.

The other panther that was left began to search their wagon. He found nothing but a couple instruments and some barrels. He tapped on the top of one of the barrels. "What's in here?"

"Ah, this is a drink that comes from a land called distant land," said the demon. "It is called wine." Then he walked over to one of the other strangers that was still covered up. He sniffed them. "You're a female."

"She is also what I wish to speak to your lord about."

"Can I see her?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not. She is for your lord to see," said the stranger.

"I'm sure lord Ryuukotsusei won't mind if I take a peek at her," said the panther. Just as he was about to remove her face cloth the other panther demon returned with four other guards. They were dragons.

One of the dragons stepped forward to stare at the strangers. His long sea green hair shimmered in the wavering lights of the torches. "I am Toshio general of lord Ryuukotsusei's army." His reptilian eyes flashed blue. "What is it you want here?"

"I wish to speak with your lord about doing business with his land," said the stranger bowing to the general. "I was supposed to come with Yin but I was told that he was killed by a white haired dog. I was hoping Lord Ryuukotsusei would see me without the introduction of his cousin."

"Very well, follow me," said the dragon. The four followed the dragon inside the gates with the oxen and cart.

xxxxx

As they walked through the palace, it was decorated with some very beautiful expensive looking furniture. There were several paintings on the wall of a huge white dog but they were slashed. In fact, they were the only pictures that were destroyed. Other paintings of the landscape or of other animals were left in tacked. There was a huge tapestry that hung on the wall of a dragon ripping the head off of a huge white dog. There were vases with dead flowers sitting unattended on tables. Dust and cobwebs occupied every corner of the palace. At the end of the hall were large gold gilded doors. Pushing the doors opened, they followed behind Toshio and stood in what could only be described as a banquet hall. There were several demons sitting at the long table eating. They stopped as soon as the general entered with the four strangers.

"My lord, these are the strangers that wishes to speak with you," said Toshio bowing to the dragon lord.

Ryuukotsusei's turned his icy gray eyes upon the strangers. He noticed that three of them were huddled together. The one in the middle was trembling. He smiled as he could smell the anger coming off the human.

"I was told by the sentry that you knew my cousin Yin," said the dragon lord. He tossed the icy blue hair over his shoulder and fixed those lizard eye's upon the stranger. "State your name and business."

"I am Sethos from a country called Egypt." He bowed to the dragon and removed his turban. His long red hair fell down his back. The other demons looked on in lust at the attractive foreign demon. "I was hopping to get your permission to do some trading."

"Oh, and what might you have to trade with us?" asked a dark hair demon with crimson colored eyes.

"First, I have brought a drink called wine from the country called Greece," said Sethos. "I would be honored if you would try a sample, my lord."

Just then a panther demon walked into the room and whispered something into the dragon's ear. Ryuukotsusei nodded his head and the panther demon left. Only a second after the panther walked out several demons walked in carrying the barrels of wine on their broad shoulders. They opened the barrels and filled the pitchers with the dark red liquid. Then the human servants they forced to serve them, poured some in the cups. Everyone took a sip and liked the wine immensely.

"It's a strange drink," said a red-eyed demon female. "What is it made of."

"Grapes, my lady," said Sethos bowing to her. "I am very honored that you like it."

"So, Sethos," said Ryuukotsusei emptying his cup and holding it up for more. "What is wrong with the human. I can smell his rage." The dragon smirked.

"Well my lord, his family was killed by dragons four years ago before he fell into my hands." He turned to the three figures and scowled at them. "You might say he hates dragons."

At hearing this, Ryuukotsusei burst out laughing and everyone joined in with him. Not paying any more attention to the human, he turned back to Sethos. "You said you had something else you wish to trade with us?"

Sethos reached over and grabbed one of the blacked robed figures. Removing the robes and the face cloth, he revealed a young female demon with long black hair the color of raven's feather. Her smooth creamy brown colored skin added an exotic touch to her beauty. She was dressed in a jeweled halter-top with several veils around her waist. She was bare feet with a ruby studded anklet on her left foot. And a gold choker with a ruby in the center. All the demons looked at the pretty female with lust in their eyes. Sethos had to clenched his jaws tight as the disgusting scent of the others arousal assaulted his nose.

"Her name is Ashanta. She is or was a princess of the lion Pride in Africa," said Sethos. "They were rather easy to defeat since one third of the young males died from a disease that swept through the country leaving only the elderly, women and children."

"What a very exotic creature you have," said the crimson eyed demon male sitting on the right side of Ryuukotsusei.

"Yes and there are many more beautiful women such as this one where I come from." Sethos pushed her forward. "Would you like for her to entertain you with her dance, my lord?"

"Yes yes," said Ryuukotsusei enthusiastic.

Sethos clapped his hand and the other two removed their hakis and face cloth. As he thought, one was a human with long black hair and lavender colored eyes. The other was like the girl except his hair was very short and he had large brown eyes. Both young men sat on the floors and placed their drums between their legs. The beat was slow as Ashanta began to move her hips in slow sensuous movements. Every demon watched as the woman's hips enticed and beckoned them. Sethos was disgusted but he hid it from the throng of lust induced demons. He swears that if one lays a hand on his mate. He would slit their throat. He watched as they asked for more and more of the wine. The demons eyes were glued in a hypnotic trance at her swaying and gyrating hips.

Once the tempo picked up the arousal of the demons was becoming unbearable. More and more, they asked for the wine until one by one they began to fall to the floor unconscious. Sethos could hear the rapid heart beat of each demon in the room as all eyes remained glued to his mate. He watched as the dance became more frantic and more sexual. He definitely had to get her to dance for him like that when they return home. He smiled. He let his smile drop as he stared at the remaining demons that was still awake. They must be the strongest out of the lot since the drug hasn't effected them yet.

And as the last beat of the drums sounded, Ryuukotsusei was the last to fall.

"About time," said Ashanta wiping sweat from her forehead. "I thought that bastard would never fall out."

"You're not the only one," said Sethos kissing her on the cheek. "You really must dance for me like that when we return home."

"All right you two," said Zaine rolling his eyes. "That drug won't last long. We have only ten minutes to find Kumo's father and get the hell out."

"Right," said Inuyasha glaring at the dragon. He longed to sink his claws into the bastard's throat. But Zaine was right. They didn't have much time. "Follow me." He led them through the palace. Coming to some stairs that went beneath the castle, they ran down the stairs. "This is the dungeon." They began to look in all the cells.

"How many cells does this place have?" asked Zaine. He looked into one of the cells but saw nothing.

"Over here," yelled Ashanta. They ran to her and helped her to pull open the heavy door. They stepped inside and what they saw made each of them cringe in horror. Inutaisho hung from the ceiling in chains. His body was almost nothing but bones as it was covered in deep cuts. Some of the wounds were infected. They stared nauseously at the swollen flesh as a putrid green puce oozed from the wounds. He sat in a pool of his own blood. His long white hair was matted with dirt, blood and lord alone knew what else.

Inuyasha slowly approached his father and raised the dog lord's face. He nearly cried when he saw the horrible scar that sealed his left eye.

"Brother," said Ashanta drawing him out of his grief. "We have to get him out of here before the others awaken."

He nodded his head and reached for the chain. Just then, the bull demon walked in. "What do you four think you are doing in here?"

"Shit!" Sethos lunged at the bull and raked his claws across the demon's chest.

Minataru roared in pain and lashed out with one of his large fists knocking Sethos into the wall. But the Abyssinian demon sprung back upon his feet. He ejected his claws and they burst into flames. This time when he struck the bull demon. Minataru howled as he felt his insides burn as though they were on fire. He stared down at the wound and sure enough flames were erupted from his insides. He fell to floor dead and the flames consumed his body.

Sethos turned to the others and swiped his flaming claws across the chain breaking them. Inuyasha and Zaine struggled to lift the dead weight of his father and dragged the tall demon lord out. Sethos was in front while Ashanta brought up the rear. As they stood at the front doors to the palace, Sethos peeped outside. He could see the sentry on top of the wall keeping watch. Their wagon was still sitting in the front. Quietly, they slipped out of the palace and place Inutaisho in the cart. Inuyasha quickly covered his father with several heavy blankets. Then he laid down on top of his father while Ashanta sat in the back with him. Zaine took the rope to the oxen and followed Sethos to the front gate.

xxxxx

Inside the palace, Ryuukotsusei and the other demons were waking up. Everyone groaned as it felt as though someone was pounding a mallet against their heads. Suddenly a demon burst into the room. "My lord, the prisoner is gone!"

"What?" the dragon roared jumping to his feet forgetting his headache.

"I was making my rounds when the dog's cell was empty and the burnt remains of Minataru was on the floor," said the guard frightened.

"Son of a .. . " He looked around for Sethos and the others. "BITCH! It was a trick! Sound the Alarm! I want Inutaisho and those little fucks back! Now Go!" He grabbed Kagura and thrust her towards the door. He slammed his fist against the table breaking it in half and roared in rage.

xxxxx

Outside the guards opened the gates to let the foreign demons out when Sethos and the others was stopped by Toshio. "Well, how did it go?" He looked at the three strangers.

"I think it went well," said Sethos, "but the human has collapsed from exhaustion. He is asleep in the back. Your lord has asked us to return in the morning so we might discuss our business more."

Just as Toshio was about to let them pass they heard Ryuukotsusei roaring in rage. Then Kagura rushed out of the front door. "Stop them!" she yelled.

"Not today," said Sethos. Before Toshio could react to Kagura's command. Sethos raked his flaming claws across the general's throat. The dragon screamed in agonizing pain, burst into flames and fell to the ground. "GO!"

Zaine jumped on the back of the ox and slapped it across the rear. The beast broke out into a run and sped away with the others. The sentries shot arrows and threw spears at the fleeing strangers but it was too late. They had made their escape. Sethos ran out after the others but was stopped by Kagura's voice.

"You're not going anywhere, pretty boy," said Kagura opening her fan. "Dance of Blades!"

Sethos turned to stare in horror as the blades of wind bear down on him. "I don't think so bitch!" yelled Ashanta. Raising her index and middle finger she made a slashing motion in front of her. "Changing Winds!" Suddenly the winds from the four corners of the earth surrounded the wind blades and turned them back upon her. Kagura screamed as her own attack tore through her flesh.

"You tell that filthy dragon that his end is near!" yelled Inuyasha. Summoning the Earth magic the dragons taught him, the ground rose up to bury Kagura, some of the guards and half of the wall beneath it. "Let's go."

xxxxx

The next morning word spread throughout the west about the daring rescue of Lord Inutaisho.

"What!" said Sesshomaru jumping to his feet. The others got up as well.

"It's true, Lord Sesshomaru," said Master Rei. "I heard it from some of the servants that was able to escape during the commotion. They said some strange demons along with a human had snatched Inutaisho right out from under Ryuukotsusei's nose."

"Do they know where they went with him?" asked the young lord.

"I'm afraid not." Rei smirked. "But they said a demon female hard turned Kagura's attack back on her and the human had buried the witch beneath the earth."

"Truly, they would make excellent allies," said Miroku feeling hopeful.

"That is if they are on our side," said Sango. "For all we know, they could be worse than Ryuukotsusei and Naraku combined."

"Someone worse than those two," scoffed Koga. "I doubt it."

"No, they are allies," said Rei. "One of the servants heard the human say 'Tell that filthy dragon that his end is near.' I believe they are ones we can trust."

"What do the rest of you say?"

"Anyone who wants that dragon dead can't be all that bad," said Shippo smiling. "I say we try to find them and see if they will join us."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. "I want all of you to send out some scouts and try to find them."

"If I know Ryuukotsusei. I'm sure he has sent his minions out to bring them all back to be tortured," said Rei.

"Even more of a reason why we have to be the ones to find them first." The young lord nodded his head and everyone left to carry out their orders.

_/I can't believe it. Someone rescued my father right out from under the nose of the great Ryuukotsusei./ _Sesshomaru smirked. _/At least you're safe for now father. I hope whoever it is that has you is treating you well./ _He was feeling real good about the situation. _/Soon, Ryuukotsusei and everyone who follows him will perish. And the land of the west shall once agin be in the hands of its rightful ruler./_

_I know i said it would probably be two weeks but i started on Tuesday night finished Wednesday and here it is up for Friday. I'm halfway through my next chapter. so it will probably be up either tuesday or wednesday._


	15. Chapter 15

_/Sesshomaru's thoughts/_

Chapter 15

When Inutaisho awakened his head was throbbing and he felt very groggy. The first thing Inutaisho realized when he became conscious was that he was lying down. The second thing was that he was no longer in the dungeon. He could no longer smell the stench of the bull demon. Neither was his senses being overwhelmed by the scent of dried blood, urine or semen. He felt fresh air fill his clogged lungs. He could feel his wounds starting to heal. Some of them burned as he felt a sticky substance over his skin. He winched in pain as a sharp ache made itself known to the silver hair demon. He could feel that disgusting worm boring beneath the flesh of his right leg. Suddenly the dog lord stiffened as he smelt the scent of three cat demons and a . . . No, it can't be. Is it a dog demon? Wait, it's a hanyou but the scent of this dog demon was so familiar to him. His mind was so tired and battered until he did not know who this person was but the familiar scent tickled the back of his memory. Slowly opening his one eye, he stared into a campfire. He noticed three strange looking cat demons sitting around the fire. They were speaking in a language he did not understand. That was strange. He could have sworn that he smelt a dog demon. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

He tried not to draw their attention to him but the pain fill groan that slipped from his lips when the worm began moving in his leg drew their attention. The female demon got up with a cup and brought it over to him. She smiled at him and slipped an arm under his shoulders helping him to sit up. She put the cup to his dry cracked lips and he drank the cool water greedily. Pulling the cup away she laid him back on the ground.

Then the two males began to say something. Inutaisho frowned as he began to wish he could understand what they were saying. The girl tied a piece of rope around his right thigh just above the squirming worm. Then she touched the red stone in her choker. "There is something in your leg preventing it from healing." She frowned down at him. "Do you understand what I am saying?" Quickly before he could answer. "Do not speak. Your throat is raw and will take a while for it to heal. Just nod your head."

Inutaisho nodded his head. The young female smiled. "Good. Now we are going to remove it but it will be painful. We tried cutting your leg open to remove it but whatever this thing is moves quick. It had squirmed its way up to your heart trying to get away from us. You nearly died. We stopped immediately and about an hour later it had returned to its former place in your leg."

The dog demon frowned. Understanding his silent question, the girl answered. "I have no idea why it returned to your leg." She seemed to think. Then stared down at him. "When the worm was put inside you. Was it still it still in its larve stage?"

Inutaisho nodded his head.

"I see and I take it the thing was put in your leg." Again the elderly dog nodded. "That explains why it returned to your leg. You might say your leg was its home and its instincts led it back." The girl sighed. "That thing has to be removed so you can start healing properly. I'm sorry but we are going to have to cause you some major pain to do it. So try to be as still as you possible can."

The dog lord nodded. Then she nodded to the other two. The red hair demon went to the fire and took out a red hot poker. He said something to the other and the boy held him down. "Ready?" asked the girl. Inutaisho nodded.

The demon raised the poker and jabbed it through the dog demons leg into the worm. Inutaisho released a blood curdling howl that sent the birds and other animals scurrying away in the forest. The other male demon threw all his weight onto the elder demon to keep him from moving. The female took one of her claws and slit opened his leg revealing the large slimy black worm that was clinging to the bones inside the dog lord. She picked up a brown pouch and took out a small green sack. Opening it and pouring the gray powder onto the worm. The thing released an awful screech and began to dissolve away. Removing the poker from his leg she took out a black pouch and poured a red powder into his wound to keep out infection. His own demon power of healing took care of the rest. As he laid there panting and sweating, the young boy removed himself from over the elderly dog demon. The girl said something and began to gently stroke his hair. His need for sleep was overpowering his throbbing tired body as he paid no attention to what the girl was saying. Sighing in contentment, he closed his eye and went back to sleep.

When Inutaisho opened his eye again he felt better. He couldn't figure out what happened. The last thing he remembered was being in terrible pain and being tortured by one of Ryuukotsusei's minions. Sighing, he closed his eye and was about to drift off to sleep when he remembered the three strange cat demons. His eye snapped opened wide and there they sat. Except, there was someone else with them. It was that scent again. The scent of a dog demon. It was driving him crazy. The scent was on the tip of his tongue but it just would not fall. Who could this young man be? And why does his scent seem so familiar?

Inutaisho struggled to sit up and hissed as a shooting pain went up his right leg. The conversation in the cave died as the three cat demons turned their attention to him. The young demon with his back to him stiffened. Maybe . . . "I see I am no longer in the dungeon of the palace." He began to gently massage his throbbing leg until the pain was just a dull ache. He turned his attention back to the strangers. Although it was obvious he was no longer a prisoner Inutaisho did not knowwhat else to say to these four young people who risked their lives to save him. No one said anything. "I take it you four rescued me." Still no one said a word. The three cats stared at the other which he guessed was the dog demon. "I thank you. What do they call you so I might thank you properly?" He heard the demon with his back to him tell the other three something in that strange language. Then the female touched a red stone in the silver choker again. It flared bright red and she said, "I am Ashanta." Now that the fog has cleared from his mind he could see that she was very pretty. "This is my mate, Sethos. And my two brothers Zaine and Kumo."

"But you know me as," he stood up and turned to face his father removing his haiks and letting his long silver hair fall down his back. Inutaisho gasped when he saw the two dog ears sitting on top of his head. As he turned to face him, the dog demon paled as though he had seen a ghost. He knew that there has not been many dog hanyous. But he did know that his youngest was the only hanyou to have those cute dog ears. "Inuyasha."

Father and son stared at each other for a long time. "My," the dog lord began to say hoarsely, "my son. My Inuyasha. . . You're alive." He held his arms opened to his son. Inuyasha went to him and hugged his father tightly.

"Yes it's me father." He pulled away from his father to stare into misty amber orbs.

The elderly demon gently caressed the soft face of his youngest afraid that he might awaken and realize that it was all a dream. Raking his claws lovingly through the long silver locks, he pulled the young demon to him and fiercely kissed him on both cheeks. And then pulled his son into a desperate hug. Tears flowed from both Inutaisho and Inuyasha's eyes. After eleven long years, he was finally home.

So, for the next five hours, Inuyasha told his father about everything that happened to him since Yin took him from his home. He began with how the dragon had killed a wild boar and splashed its blood all over the trees and ground. And using some sort of spell the dragon had made it seem like the blood they smelled was his. Then how he met Shirow and Usagi on board the ship. He was sold as a slave to a disgusting human. He looked away in shame when he told his father how after being beaten he accepted the slave name. Then what happened on the ship.

"Strange thing about that, I don't remember what happened after that human tried to force himself on me," said Inuyasha scratching the side of nose. "When I woke up, I was sinking into the ocean and then these merboys saved me."

"Merboys?" Inutaisho asked cocking a brow.

"They live in the ocean. Half fish and half human." He went over to the carcass of a deer he and Zaine had caught. He tore a hip from it and handed it to his father. "Please eat father. You need to gain your strength." He hated seeing his father like this. He remembered his father as always being a strong and powerful demon. But this creature before him was nothing like he used to be. What Inuyasha saw was nothing but skin and bones.

He looked up at his son and smiled. He took the leg and sunk his fangs into the fresh meat. Meat always tastes better if it's uncooked and fresh. Once he was finished Inuyasha gently pushed his father back to lay down. "You should rest and heal some more. The healing balm Ashanta put on you will help. Besides. . ."  
Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to kiss his father on the forehead. "We have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"Okay son," he said holding on to his youngest hand tightly. Inuyasha let him hold his hand until his father fell asleep.

xxxxx

Ryuukotsusei began to destroy the inside of the palace in a fit of rage. His toy had been taken out from under his nose by a couple of dirty cats and a worthless human. Which according to his men was no mere human after digging their comrades out of the earth.

While the dragon raged Naraku stood in the background smirking. This could all work out in his favor. The fool was filled with so much rage he could make a mistake and get himself killed. That pleased the demon to no ends.

The dragon turned to face Naraku. His gray eyes were like a raging storm. "And you!  
That worthless bitch you have couldn't stop one little cat demon that looks like she just stop wearing diapers two days ago!" He stomped towards Naraku and grabbed him by the collar of his haori. "Well Naraku, what do you have to say for yourself."

The dark hair demon pried the hands off of him. Smoothing out the wrinkled material, Naraku turned his gaze upon the dragon. "We have scouts out looking for them but it is like they never existed. Plus Kanna can't even find them with her mirror."

Ryuukotsusei snorted. "I wouldn't trust anything your people do."

Naraku narrowed his eyes dangerously at the dragon. "I would trust Kanna's mirror if my life depended on it."

The dragon suddenly stepped into Naraku's personal space and leaned very close to him. "Believe me when I say. Your life does depend on it." He raised a finger and jabbed it into Naraku's chest. "Find Inutaisho and those bastards Naraku or you just may find yourself in the dog lord's place." Ryuukotsusei turned, slammed the door opened and stormed out of the room.

"Hmph," grunted Naraku. "Oh someone will suffer dragon, but it won't be me." He turned to his left slightly. "Kanna."

The small girl with white hair holding a mirror stepped out of the shadows.

"Have you found them?"

"No Lord Naraku," she said in her deadpan voice. "The spell that is being used to hide them is strong. Not even my mirror can find them."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Naraku said smiling. "This works perfectly into my plan anyway."

xxxxx

Sesshomaru stood out front in the courtyard before Yoko and the others. "Well, have you found them?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord," said Yoko.

"It's as though they have disappeared from the face of the earth," said Shirow.

"My wolves were able to pick up their scent for only a short distance before it disappeared completely," said Koga. "Whoever these demons are. They are very skilled at hiding their scent."

"It's been over three days since they took my father away from Ryuukotsusei," said Sesshomaru sighing. "I wonder what it is they want from him? If they are people we can trust. Why haven't they contacted us?"

'I don't know Sesshomaru," said Master Rei. "Until they show themselves, all we can do is wait and hope that they are taking proper care of your father."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned away. "You should get some rest. Soon, we shall be going to war."

They bowed to the demon lord and left. Rin remained behind. "Lord Sesshomaru, you are so stressed. Is there anything I can get for you?"

He turned to face the human female. _/Little Rin. How you have grown from a smart little child to an intelligent you woman./ _He sighed. "Rin. You have been with me for ten years. Lin gave you to me to be my translator and you have served me well."

"It has been an honor to travel and to serve you, my lord," said Rin.

"Rin, I give you your freedom. You do not need to be here when the battle begins."

Rin smiled. "And where would I go? My parents are dead and I know no one else. I can only guess you do not want me to get hurt in this battle but you have asked for help to defeat the dragon. Since you have given me my freedom. Then I choose to stay here and fight by your side."

"Such loyalty," said Sesshomaru. "You may stay but first, I wish to ask you something."

"By all means."

"Once this is over and the west is back in my hands and we have found my father. I would like you to be my mate."

Rin stepped back gasping in shock. "Why?"

"You are strong and loyal. You would be a good mate."

"Is that all, my lord?" asked Rin frowning. "Is there no other reason why you want me to be your mate."

"No," he said in his emotionless tone. "What other reason is there?"

Rin arched a brow at his answer. Then she smiled while shaking her head. "I would be honored to be your mate but . . . You should wait, my lord. Think about this and after the battle if you still want me to be your mate. I shall give you my answer then." She bowed and left him standing in the court yard alone.

xxxxx

It had been a little over a week since Inuyasha rescued his father and the two have been getting to know each other. The tall demon was leaning on his son shoulder limping around around the cave.

"So, how are you feeling dad?"

"You're here and alive," he smiled at his son. Ashanta had wrapped a blanket around his body like the women in their Pride wore their dresses. "I'm feeling much better." He pulled his youngest into his arms holding him tight.

"What about your leg?" asked Inuyasha. "Not only was it broken but it had that disgusting thing clinging to your bones preventing you from healing properly."

"Well, it was causing me great pain," he said. "But thanks to whatever it was Ashanta did.She had killed the repulsive thing. Now, my own demon powers will heal me. My leg should be fine by this evening."

"That's good." Inuyasha continued to help his father walk around the cave getting the feeling back into his numb legs.

"Does your brother and mother know you are alive?"

"Not yet," said the hanyou. Seeing that his father was getting tired. Inuyasha guided him back to the blanket and sat him down. Inuyasha sat next to him. "When we arrived here in Japan. It was from some of the villagers that I had learned what had happened to you. I'm so sorry dad." He leaned his head against his father's shoulder.

Inutaisho frowned. "Why would you be sorry?"

"If I hadn't gone with Yin. You, mother and Sess wouldn't have had to suffer the way you all did."

"Don't you dare blame yourself." He pulled the young half demon into his strong embrace. "Ryuukotsusei and I have been enemies for centuries. Even if you weren't tricked into following Yin into the forest. I'm pretty sure that bastard would have found some other way to get a hold of you. Although I would never have stooped so low as to hurt my enemy's young child but then, Ryuukotsusei has always been a worthless excuse for a demon." He kissed the top of his son head. "I'm just so happy to see you are alive and very strong from what I can see." He smiled. "I can't wait to see your brother and mother faces when they see you are alive."

"So, where are your friends?"

"Sethos and Zaine went hunting. While Ashanta went out to try and find you something to wear," said Inuyasha smiling. "Although I think they went to give us some time together."

"Do you think its wise for them to be out in the opening?"

"You need not worry about those three. They can take care of themselves. Besides, the spell Ashanta cast over them will make them look like any ordinary demon."

Inutaisho raked his claws through his son's long silver tresses. "I can see you care for them very much."

"Yes. When I had no memory they were the only family I had along with the Ethiopian dragons. The dragons accepted me into their clan and taught me their language and magic." Inuyasha felt his father stiffen. "Don't worry father. These dragons were nothing like Ryuukotsusei or Yin. They were very nice and loving. Even after my dragon mother was killed, they still called me one of their own. Dragons are very intelligent, loyal, wonderful singers and great poets."

"Well, if you consider them to be friends. Then I shall call them friends as well."

"I think you would really like the Dragon Father," said Inuyasha laughing. "He tends to prattle on about nothing like you would do."

"Hey, is that anyway to treat your old man." He tighten his grip around his son. "Anyway son, what kind of language was thay the four of you were speaking?"

"It was lion. When I went to live in their Pride. It was grandmother Xhosa that taught me how to speak their language."

"So how is it they can speak Japanese if you had no memory of who you were?"

"It was a gift from the Dragon Father. After my two dragon friends had dropped us off in China. Tano gave them those necklace they wear." Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head. "According to them, the stones have a spell over it which allows the person who wears one to speak any language that is heard by the wearer. Without the stone, we can speak ten different languages."

"Amazing." Inutaisho said beaming with pride at the accomplishments of his youngest son. "What say, we leave out tonight to go see your mother and brother."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Only one place they could be," said Inutaisho. "The Forest of Lost Souls."

"Okay, as soon as the others get back." After Inuyasha said that the three cat demons walked into the cave carrying several rabbits. Ashanta had a handful of cloth in her hands.

xxxxx

It was night as Sesshomaru stood out in the courtyard looking up at the moon. He sighed as a cool breeze picked up and blew his long silver hair behind him. Just then his mother walked out. She was wrapped in a white fur. He sniffed as he turned to face his stepmother.

"Is that father I smell?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and took it from over her shoulders and wrapped it around him. "Yes, it is. It was after you had left to begin your journey. I asked Yoko to take me to the place where your father fought Ryuukotsusei."

The young lord tensed. "When I left you in Yoko's care. I didn't mean for him to take you out into danger like that."

"Please don't be angry with him." Izayoi wrapped her arms around her stepson. "I just wanted to be close to him. Anyway, when we got there. His fur was everywhere. So we gathered up as much as we could and brought it back here. With the help of the servants we stitched his fur into this boa. And a witch place a spell over it so it would remain like this for centuries to come. I have slept with this for eleven years. It was like having your father beside me. Now, I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?" he asked stroking the soft fluffy fur.

"I'm very sure," Izayoi said smiling. "Besides, it looks wonderful on you. It will make you even more attractive to the female demons." She giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Anyway, I no longer need it. Your father will be home soon and we will be a family once again." She turned and left him alone. The fact that his stepmother was happy made him want to smile but of course, he didn't.

He sighed. _/A family? No mother, we will never be a complete family again. Not without Inuyasha./_

Sesshomaru slowly made his way through the gates and walked into the forest. A second later he heard the shuffling of tiny feet following him. Turning, he saw Jaken running out after him. "What is it Jaken?"

"Nothing my lord, I just thought you might like a little company," said the toad demon in a meek voice.

Sesshomaru turned, positioning the boa across his left shoulder and walked away neither accepting or refusing the toad's company. Taking it as a yes. Jaken followed his silent lord.

xxxxx

Hours later Sesshomaru came to a stop beneath a tall tree. While the young demon settled on a branch in the tree. Jaken had made a fire beneath the tree and sat quietly waiting. With one leg dangling off the branch, Sesshomaru leaned against the tree and stared up at the moon. He continued to stroke the fur. He sighed as he let his thoughts run rampant in his head. Every since his father was rescued over a week ago. For some strange reason, he has been dreaming about his little brother. He has been trying hard to seal up the cracks that kept appearing every time he dreamed of his brother. But every time he sealed one crack two more would appear. _/Why? After all this time am I thinking about Inuyasha. He is forever lost to me./ _He sighed staringdown into the flickering flame of the campfire and smirked. _/Is this your way of letting me knkow that I shouldn't close my heart off, otouto? Do you still love me so much that you are trying to tell me I should live and be happy. Even if it's without you/_

Suddenly the breeze blew a familiar scent to his nose. Sesshomaru bolted upright and sniffed the air quickly.

"Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken staring at his lord worried.

"That smell . . .By the seventh level of hell could it be." He jumped down and took off into the woods.

"Wait for me, my lord!" Jaken yelled and began to put out the fire.

Some time later Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest into a clearing. There were five cloaked figures sitting around a fire. One of the figures looked up when he stepped out of the shadows. Then the cloaked figure stood up and walked over to stand facing him.

Sesshomaru silently prayed that the scent he smelt was not the boa and that this person really was his . . . "Father?"

The person raised his hands and pulled the hood down. Sesshomaru felt his body tremble. "Father!"

"Hello son," said Inutaisho smiling. He grabbed his eldest son in a huge hug crushing his tall frame. But the younger demon did not care one bit. He had his father back. He wrapped his one arm around his father and held him tight.

They stayed locked in each other's embrace for a while before Inutaisho pulled his son back to look at him. "What happened son?" He raised a hand and traced the scar that broke the moon on his forehead. "Did that bastard Ryuukotsusei do this to you?" He stared down at his son's missing arm. "I know about your arm, but . . ."

"No father," said Sesshomaru trying hard not to let his emotion cloud his voice but it was no good. His voice cracked with emotions. "This wound happened after I left Japan."

Suddenly he noticed the other figures standing up. He narrowed his eyes as he could smell the scent of cats and a . . .hanyou But this was no ordinary hanyou. It was a dog demon. He almost smelled like . . .No, I shouldn't hope. It would only tear my heart out if I am wrong.

"I owe you all thanks for rescuing my father," Sesshomaru said bowing to the strangers. Then three of the figures removed the cloth from their faces. It was like what was reported to him. Three strange cat demons. He had never seen demons like these before. What he found strange was that he was told that one of them was a human. Unless. .. of course, the hanyou. He would have a period of weakness where he would be human. _/So, this is the 'human' that rescued my father and buried the wind witch beneath the Earth./_

Then the female touched a red stone in the collar around her neck. "If you want to thank me, how about a kiss. You are so angelic looking," she said smiling and salivating overhim. Then she was struck across the head by the red head cat and the hanyou. "Why did you do that?"

"Stop flirting with him," said Sethos.

"Besides, he's already taken," roared the hanyou. Sesshomaru cocked a delicate brow at hearing that statement.

"I am Sethos, prince of Egypt. This little minx here is my mate, Ashanta and this is her brother Zaine." Sesshomaru bowed in respect to the foreign prince. Then he turned to the hanyou that still remained hidden behind the cloth.

"And you hanyou. What do they call you?"

"Well, in Africa I am called Kumo, but here in Japan .. . " He raised his hand and removed his haiks and face cloth. Sesshomaru gasped as he stared at the long silver hair and the silky dog ears sitting on top of his head. He has to be dreaming. There was no way that this could be . . .

"Inu . . . Inu-Yasha." Just then the wall around his heart shattered into a million pieces. Sesshomaru felt his heart pounding in his ears. Every emotion he had sealed away came crashing down on him. "My . . .otouto."

"Yes, it's me niisan," Inuyasha said smiling. "I'm glad to see you remember me."

Then the young demon lord did something he thought he would never do in a million, no, a billion years. He fainted.

_Author note- I know that this was definitely not something the ice prince Sesshomaru would do but since this is an AU and OOC fic. You guys have to give me a little leeway. Please. I hope eveyone like this chapter because it was by far the hardest I've written. I think I must have reread it about twenty times to make sure i got everything._


	16. Chapter 16

_'Sesshomaru's thoughts'_

_'Naraku's thoughts'_

I own nothing.

Chapter 16

Inuyasha stood there holding the tall form of his elder brother draped awkwardly over his shoulder. "He fainted." He looked over at her father shocked. It was something he thought he would never see in his lifetime. His big, strong elder brother fainting like a little girl. Inuyasha held his brother tighter and began laughing.

"Well, imagine that," said his father smiling.

"Do you guys mind helping me with him?" Inuyasha griped out struggling trying to keep the demon lord from falling. "He may look lit, but he is heavy as hell."

Sethos and Inutaisho helped Inuyasha to carry the limp form of Sesshomaru over to the fire, and laid him down. "Should we wake him?" asked Ashanta.

"No, let him rest," said Inutaisho stroking his son's long hair. "After all, we all thought Inuyasha was dead.  
It's quite a shock to the system to see him alive after eleven years."

"Wow, you were right Kumo." Ashanta bend down to take a closer look at the unconscious lord, looking into his tense face. "He is very attractive." She ran her claws through his hair and gasped. "And his hair,  
it's like silk and shines like moonlight. You know, if you want to trade, I wouldn't mind . . ."

Before she could finish her statement, Sethos stepped beside her resting a hand on top of her head. "But I would mind." Ashanta straighten and hugged him.

"You know I was only kidding. I love you and only you." She giggled. "Besides, he already has his mate, right Kumo." She turned to her brother smiling.

Inuyasha had turned red with embarrassment as he knelt beside his brother. Seeing the scar across his forehead, he reached out, and ran his thumb across it. Sesshomaru moaned turning his face away from the fire. Only one word fell from his lips. "Inu-yasha." He smiled at hearing his name from the mouth of his beloved. Finally, he noticed the empty sleeve of his kimono. Inuyasha was about to ask his father about it, but was interrupted.

They jumped with a start as they heard an obnoxious shrieking voice call out. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you gone?" They turned just as Jaken stumbled out of the forest. The toad's large eyes nearly bulged from his head. He stared at the five strangers, and then at his lord lying unconscious on the ground. "What have you beasts done to Lord Sesshomaru?" he demanded, raising his staff preparing to attack, if he had to. "You lay one hand on him, and I will roast you all alive."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha scowling at the little demon.

"More like, what the hell are you?" said Zaine. He and Ashanta quickly surrounded the toad to take a closer look at the demon.

"Wow, he's really short," said Ashanta sniffing him. "Are you a frog?"

"Insolent whelp, it does not matter who I am. I demand to know what you did to my lord."

"Since your lord is incapacitated," said Zaine smiling wickedly at his sister, and winking an eye. "There is no one here to save you."

Jaken stumbled backwards and fell to the ground shivering. His large eyes stared up at the two demons in fear.

"It's been a long time since I've had frog legs for dinner," said Ashanta licking her lips at the trembling form. "I hope you're not too tough."

"Lord Sesshomaru, HELP!" He closed his eyes cringing, and waited for the blow that would end his life. Nothing happened. He could hear laughter. As he opened his eyes, he saw the two young demons leaning against each other laughing hysterically. Realizing that he was in no real danger, he became angry. "Hmph, very funny," Jaken said indignant and got to his feet.

"All right you two," said Inutaisho approaching them. "Now, how about we start over." He smiled at the little demon. "Who are you ? And how do you know my son?"

"I am Jaken, Lord . . ." He stopped and stared at the tall demon in shock. "Did you say, your son?" Inutaisho smiled nodding his head. "Then that means you're. . ." Immediately, Jaken fell to his knees bowing. "Please forgive my insolence, my lord."

"It's all right. Now Jaken, I believe you said that is your name."

"Yes, it is Jaken, Lord Inutaisho." He continued to grovel at the elder dog demon feet. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sethos just shook his head. Zaine and Ashanta just snickered at the groveling toad. "I have heard so much about you, and . . ."

Inutaisho stroked his forehead trying to stop the headache that was threatening to pound against his head as he listen to the sniveling little demon go on and on. "Enough!" snapped the dog demon raking his fingers his long silver hair. He sighed, and stared down at the gawking Jaken. "You were going to tell us how you know my son."

"Oh! Well, your son rescued my people from a demon that was attacking my village,"  
said Jaken. "He told the demon to move, because he was in his way. Of course, the fool didn't know who it was and challenged him. Lord Sesshomaru cut the demon down with his whip. As he and his group moved on, I decided to follow them. Lord Sesshomaru asked me why I was following him. I told him I wanted to thank him for saving my people. I asked if I could come with them. He said nothing. He just turned and walked away. We walked for hours until we came upon a waterfall. Reaching behind the fall he pulled out this staff. He turned to me and said, if I can use this staff, I could follow him."

"Ah yes, the staff of two heads," said Inutaisho looking at the staff the toad held in his hand. "So, you were able to use it."

"Yes my lord, and he have allowed me to stay with them. Every since that day, I swore that I would follow him to the ends of the earth. Afterwards he made me his vassal." The toad chest puffed out with pride.

"You, Jerken, or jorken, whatever the hell your name is," said Inuyasha.

"My name is Jaken . . ." He shrieked, but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Whatever!" He glared at the toad. "Maybe you can tell us what happened to him?" Inuyasha continued to stroke the scar on Sesshomaru's forehead with his thumb. "How did he get this scar on his forehead?"

"Why should I tell you anything, dirty hanyou," spat Jaken. Both Inuyasha and Inutaisho cocked a brow at the little demon.

"What is he talking about, brother?" asked Ashanta looking at him. "I don't see any dirt on you. And what is this han-you?"

"Hanyou. It means half demon." Inuyasha smirked. "See Ashanta, here in Japan half demons are treated like dirt. We're hated by both humans and demons."

"You're not serious," said Zaine frowning. "That makes no sense."

"Half demons are prized more than full blooded demons." Ashanta scratched her head trying to contemplate such hatred.

"They are prized where you come from," said Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders. "Things are different here. Half demons like me are considered trash."

Inutaisho turned to the annoying green demon narrowing his eye. "You do know that your lord's brother is a half demon?"

"Of course my lord," said Jaken. "But Lord Sesshomaru's brother is dead. He got that scar after the demon named Shirow told him the small child was claimed by the sea."

"What do you mean? Inuyasha died here." Inutaisho frowned puzzled. As far as he knew, they all thought his youngest died by the hands of Ryuukotsusei.

"You wouldn't know. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would want to tell you himself, but seeing as he is unconscious. I will tell you. We had went to China, and Lord Sesshomaru killed the dragon called Yin. It was from an elderly rabbit demon named Usagi that we learned that Inuyasha was still alive." Jaken walked over to the fire, sat down and crossed his small legs. "So, we went to search for him, but when we came upon Shirow. Well . .. " He looked away sighing. "Anyway, I don't know what happened. Lord Sesshomaru was in so much pain after hearing this that he ran off. When he returned,  
he had that scar on his forehead. I remembered thinking when I saw it. A broken moon to match his broken heart."

"So, Shirow is still alive." Inuyasha mumbled to himself smiling.

"After realizing that his brother was gone for good , Lord Sesshomaru changed. He became cold and emotionless. He would not let anyone get close to him. In our travels around the world, demonesses would throw themselves at his feet but, he would only use them for the moment. One demoness wanted him to be her mate, but he only turned from her saying she was not worthy of being his mate."

"Well well well, it sounds like a certain silver hair half demon has made himself a home in his brother's heart," said Ashanta teasingly. Inuyasha turned red as he turned his attention back to the unconscious form of his big brother.

Jaken narrowed his bulging eyes as he saw the crimson color that crept down the half demon's neck. "Lord Inutaisho, I do not understand. Who is this hanyou?"

"This hanyou is my youngest, Inuyasha," said Inutaisho through gritted teeth.

Jake's eyes were the size of saucers before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What is it with the demons around here," said Zaine. "They're fainting like human females."

"Is it still alive?" asked Ashanta nudging the comatose demon with her foot. Jaken twitched. "Guess he's still alive." They burst out laughing.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru awakened to find his father, Jaken and the cat demons on the ground sleeping. Something was wrong. Was he dreaming? Was it really Inuyasha that he saw? He looked around the camp and saw a lone figure standing in the distance watching the sun rise. Getting to his feet, he moves silently over to the young demon. He gasped as the demon had long sliver hair with two silky dog ears sitting on top of his head. As he got even closer, the scent was so familiar. Could this young demon really be his otouto? Sesshomaru felt his heart pound in his ears blocking out all sounds. Raising a hand he rested it on the black clad shoulder. The stranger's head snapped around to face him. It was . . .

"I've missed you, niisan," snarled Ryuukotsusei in disgust. Then the dragon began laughing insanely.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru bolted upright panting and sweating. Clutching his hand over his heart, he released a shaky sigh. _/It was a dream./ _His heart was thumping in his ears as he looked around the camp. His heart stopped for a second before it sped up when he saw the young demon claiming to be his brother, sitting across the fire, staring at him.

"Finally, you're awake," said the hanyou smiling.

Sesshomaru rested his head in his hand and closed his eyes. "You're not real. Shirow saw you drown. My little Yasha is gone from this world. Why must I be tortured by the one person I love more than my own life."

Inuyasha's own heart ache when he heard the pain and anguish in his brother's voice. "You're not dreaming Sesshy." He got up and walked over to his elder brother. Cradling Sesshomaru's cheeks in his hands, he tilted the demon lord's face up to look into his eyes. "I'm not dead." Inuyasha smiled. _"Hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December." _He sang. Inuyasha smiled when he saw the look of hope burning in the golden depths of his brother's eyes. "Do you love me?"

The gentle caress of the other's hand made the demon lord hard exterior relax. He pressed his cheek into the palm and began purring. Then Sesshomaru got to his knees and hesitantly, wrapped his one arm around the young demon's waist. "Of course I love you. You are my baby brother, and I will always love you." He answered remembering the last conversation they had so many years ago.

"I love you too Sesshy." Inuyasha leaned down, planting a kiss on his brother's lips.

"Do you really love me, little one?"

"Yes I do." Inuyasha raked his claws through his brother's long silver hair.

"Will you always love me?" Sesshomaru's voice had gone hoarse with emotions as he let a ghost of a smile touch his lips.

"I will love you until the end of time and even then my love will last for you, forever." Vowed the hanyou.

His one hand clutched the wool fabric of Inuyasha's tunic. "Inuyasha. My Yasha. You're . . .alive." Then the floodgate of his emotions burst as he wept against Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha knelt before his brother and pulled him into his arms. "I'm alive niisan, and I'm not going anywhere."

xxxxx

The next morning Sesshomaru awakened to find himself wrapped in the warmth of his brother's embrace. He smiled as he took in every inch of his brother's beautiful face. It had been eleven long, torturous, lonely years for him. He gently ran his fingers across the smooth tan skin of Inuyasha's face. His fingers traced the curves of his succulent lips. Inuyasha's mouth opened slightly revealing his pink tongue. Leaning close to his brother, Sesshomaru gently pressed his lips against his brother's. His tongue softly traced the outline of the other's lips only darting in slightly to touch his brother's tongue. Inuyasha moaned, and Sesshomaru pulled away just in time to see Inuyasha's tongue slip out of his mouth to lick his soft lips.

Smiling, he snuggled deeper into the embrace of his younger brother. Sighing in contentment, he was about to go back to sleep when he heard giggling. Raising his head, he saw the two cat demons watching and snickering at them.

"You lovebirds want us to leave you alone," said Ashanta giggling.

Sesshomaru heard a growl coming from beneath him. "Shut up," snapped Inuyasha sitting up. Then he looked into his brother's eyes. "Ohayou Gozaimasu."

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, otouto," said Sesshomaru looking into those beautiful golden orbs of his young brother. His heart was now beating in his throat. His youkai screamed to him to kiss the lovely creature sitting before him. He couldn't. It wouldn't be right. They have been apart for too long for him to take such liberties. So, instead of giving in to his youkai and kissing the beautiful creature, he pulled away getting to his feet. He walked over to the fire and sat down. He did not see the look of hurt on his younger brother's face when he turned from him. Sesshomaru looked around camp. "Where are father and Jaken?"

"The toad guy went to clean up at the nearby stream," said Zaine. "As for your father, he and Sethos have gone hunting." Zaine frowned at the distress look on his dog brother's face.

"Is that wise, considering Ryuukotsusei is still looking for him," said the demon lord cocking a delicate brow.

"You needn't worry," said Ashanta. "My mate may look like a delicate female, but he is very skilled at fighting. Your father is safe."

"But still . . ."

"I'll go look for them," said Inuyasha jumping to his feet and running off into the woods.

Ashanta glared at Sesshomaru while Zaine just looked at him in pity. "You're such an idiot," snapped Ashanta.

Sesshomaru glared over at the girl. "How dare . . ."

"Don't give us your holier than thou crap. Why didn't you kiss him," she demanded. "He wanted you to kiss him."

Sesshomaru looked away. "I couldn't."

"Why?" asked Zaine.

"I just couldn't, okay!" He got to his feet and turned from them. After about a minute of silence, he spoke. "It's been too long. When Inuyasha vowed that he would always love me, he was just a child of six. Although I knew it was just a childish love, I held on to his promise as though it was a lifeline for me. I truly loved my brother, and although he may not have realized it . . . I had given him my heart."

"So what's the problem?" asked Ashanta gently.

"The problem is he was six when he said those things. He is a grown man now. He may not feel the same way towards me as I do about him."

"And how do you feel towards our brother?" asked Zaine.

"In China, when I was told he was alive, I thought my heart would burst with love and joy." He sighed and turned to stare into the fire. "After I was told he had drown in the sea, my very world came tumbling down around me. I never wanted to love again. It hurt too much when the person you gave your heart and soul to is taken away from you." He stared up at the two young cat demons. "Besides, although the child Inuyasha loved me,  
the grown up Inuyasha may not."

"So, you are afraid of being reject by the one you love," said Ashanta. He nodded his head. "You know what. You maybe right."

Zaine frowned, looking at his sister. She turned to her brother and winked at him. "Once this battle with the dragon is over with, Kumo should return to Africa with us. After all, our older brother loves him very much, and wants Kumo to be his mate."

"Never!" growled the demon lord as his eyes flashed red. "I'll never let anyone take him from me again. He is mine! You hear me! MINE!"

Both Zaine and Ashanta smiled at the feral look on his face, the possessiveness in his golden eyes, and both nodded their heads in approval.

"Listen, will you promise us something?" asked Zaine.

"It depends," said Sesshomaru sitting across from them.

"We rescued your father. You are indebted to us," said the female smiling.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the two young cat demons. "So you did. Very well, what is it you want?" he asked finally.

"We love Kumo very much , and we want to see him happy. We would like for you to tell all this to him," said Zaine smiling. "I'm pretty sure you did not see his face when you wouldn't kiss him. He was hurt. He probably thinks you don't love him anymore."

"That's foolish. I would do anything for him."

"But Kumo doesn't know that," said Zaine crossing his arms across his chest. Then he sighed. "Listen, for as long as we have known him, his dreams have been plagued by images of only you."

"Of . . . me?" He stared at the demons in shock. "But I thought . . ."

"It is not our story to tell," said Ashanta smiling. "Please talk to him. Tell him everything you told us, and he shall tell you what is in his heart."

Sesshomaru stared at the two demons for a while before he smirked saying. "You two really do care for him."

"Of course we do," said Zaine looking offended. Then his face became deadly serious. "But if you do anything to cause him pain."

"We will make you suffer like you never have before," swore Ashanta.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." Ashanta smiled, stood up and ran to greet her mate coming out of the forest with Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Jaken. "Welcome back brave hunters. What did you get?"

"My lord," Jaken squawked when he saw Sesshomaru up and sitting around the fire. He ran over to Sesshomaru, babbling about nothing of importance. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Fish," said Sethos holding up their catch.

"Ugh, fish? Couldn't you have gotten some real meat. That's something you would feed to the . . .dogs." She laughed at the playful growls coming from both Inuyasha and Inutaisho.

"Then you won't get any," said Inuyasha walking past her.

"Hey, come on, I was only kidding," She walked up behind him and jumped on his back. He carried her back to camp while his father and Sethos followed them.

xxxxx

Ryuukotsusei was in a black mood. The demon nearly destroyed the entire palace in his rage. With each report coming in that they could not find a trace of the dog lord, his mood became darker and darker.

Kneeling before the dragon lord were the Thunder Brothers, Hiten along with his ugly toad face brother, Maten.

"Well, did you find them?" demanded the dragon.

"No my lord, we still have found no trace of their whereabouts," said Hiten lowering his head.

"But, it shall only be a matter of time before we find them, oh great dragon lord," said Maten keeping his head bowed low.

The dragon growled, slamming his fist against the armrest of the throne. "Double your efforts! I want that mangy dog and those bastards found!"

"Yes, my lord," said the brothers bowing once more, and stood up.

"That won't be necessary," said Naraku walking into the chamber with Kanna behind him. They stood beside the Thunder Brothers. "We have found them."

Ryuukotsusei jumped from his seat and rushed to the crimson eyes demon. "Where is he! Show me!"

Kanna held up her mirror. He watched as the swirling mist slowly disappeared to reveal his prey. The dragon growled in fury as his old nemesis was happy and smiling, and his wounds were healed. He watched with venomous eyes as the small group packed up their belongings and were about to leave.

xxxxx

After their meal, they had gathered their things, and was walking into the forest when Ashanta stopped. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising. "What is it, Ashanta?" asked Inuyasha turning to face her. The others had stopped also. The young female bend down to pick up a rock.

"It seems that we have an audience," said Ashanta smirking. "I know you can hear me. I suggest you cease your spying." Inuyasha, Zaine and Sethos immediately became alert. While Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Jaken stared at each other puzzled. Sesshomaru raised his nose into the breeze sniffing it, but he smelt nothing.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Sesshomaru frowning.

"Shush," said Inuyasha. "Ashanta has an acute ability where she can sense magic when in use."

"Well, it seems that they want to learn the hard way about spying," said Ashanta smiling. The rock glowed a bright yellow. "SHATTER!" She yelled and turned throwing the stone at nothing. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Jaken gasped as they heard the rock hit something. Long thin cracks appeared in the clearing they had just left.

Sesshomaru stared in shock. "It's like a mirror breaking." Jaken stumbled back falling to the ground gawking. Inutaisho was impressed with the girl's talent.

"Kumo. Zaine." It was all she said as the two teens sprung into action. Taking to the air and doing a spinning kick, hitting the crack she had already made, the scene before them shattered like glass. Then everything was back to normal.

"Well that takes care of the spies," said Sethos. "I suggest we get going before we have the company of dragons." Nodding in agreement, they turned and disappeared into the forest.

xxxxx

Ryuukotsusei as well Naraku, Kanna and the brothers was shocked when the mirror shattered sending tiny slivers of glass to slash them across the face. Ryuukotsusei was furious as he wiped blood from his cheek. "Why those filthy wretches!" the dragon seethed. "I want their heads! You hear me Naraku!"

"Of course Lord Ryuukotsusei, but it would do no good to go after them now," said Naraku wiping blood from the cut under his right eye. "They are back within the safety of the woods where Sesshomaru's army is hidden."

"Are you saying you are afraid of a pack of mongrels." Hiten sneered tossing the long braid behind his back . "I expected better from you, Naraku."

Naraku snorted. "I am not afraid, but I am also not a fool. If we followed them into the forest where their army is waiting. They will most certainly ambush us."

"It sounds to me like you are afraid," said Maten smirking.

"You are as stupid as you are ugly," said Naraku narrowing his eyes in disgust at the youngest of the Thunder Brothers. Both brothers growled at the red eyed demon. "Fools, the forest is their territory. They would be able to fight more effectively there then we would. It's best to wait until they come here."

Hiten scoffed and raised his two prong jagged staff. "You maybe afraid to fight them in the forest, but I am not. With my power to control the lightning, I could easy destroy the forest."

"I see stupidity runs in your family. Have you forgotten how they turned Kagura's attack back on her, and then buried her beneath the earth."

"That's only because she is weak," said Hiten rubbing his large bald head.

Naraku smirked. "You should consider yourself lucky Kagura isn't here to hear you say that, boy. She just might have taken offense. But if you think you can defeat them, be my guest. "

"That's enough," said Ryuukotsusei glaring at the three demons.

"My lord, let Maten and myself go," said Hiten. "We shall bring back the dog demon and those fools that challenged you."

"You have my permission." Then the dragon's eyes flashed white. "If you fail, you better hope they kill you because if you come back here, I shall make you both wish that they had."

"Yes, my lord. We shall not fail you." Hiten turned to Naraku with a smug smirk on his face before walking out along with his brother.

"Fools, they don't stand a chance," spat Naraku.

"Doesn't matter. If they are stupid enough to go up against an enemy they know nothing about. Then we do better to have them out of the way."

"So true," said Naraku. "Anyway, I didn't want to follow them, because they would have come back here to face us."

"Are you so certain of that?"

"Of course, they will come. You still hold the west. They will come to take it back, and once they get here . . ."

"Once they get here," said the dragon smiling. "Inutaisho will be mine once again as well as those four little fucks that escaped with him."

_'And if everything goes as predicted. All your strength and powers will be mine.' _The dark demon bowed, turned and smiled evilly as he walked out of the room followed by Kanna.


	17. Chapter 17

_/Sesshomaru's thoughts/_

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru walked in front of the group lost in thought. His mind kept going back to what the teens told him. _/Maybe, they are right. I should tell Inuyasha./ _He turned to see his brother silently walking with the girl on one side and the boy on the other. He would answer them if asked a question but said nothing else. His brother seemed to be depressed. At that moment Inuyasha raised his eyes to stare into Sesshomaru's eyes. In those wide golden eyes, what he saw made his heart thump violently against his chest. Was that love he saw in his brother's eyes? He turned around to stare ahead of him. His mind was racing a mile a second. He also saw pain in those lovely orbs._/Were they right? Could my little Yasha still be in love with me, even after all this time/_ Sesshomaru smiled. _/But there was pain in your eyes also, brother. Did I put that hurt there when I turned from you? Hold true, little brother. I shall make those beautiful eyes of yours smile again like they use to when you were young./ _

Just then, his father walked up beside him. "I can guess what that smile is about." He smiled also.

A slight pinkish color stained his cheeks. "I'm so happy Inuyasha is alive."

"As we all are," said Inutaisho placing an arm around his eldest son's shoulders.

"Father, I must speak to you about something of great importance?"

"Of course." He frowned at his son.

While father and son spoke quietly. Inuyasha watched the two closely. More like, he watched his elder brother closely. He sighed, as he paid no attention to what Ashanta or Zaine was saying.

"So, brother are you happy to be reunited with your family?" asked Zaine.

"Yeah," he said unhappily not truly listening.

Zaine stared at his sister worried. "You think I should grope your brother's butt?"

"Yeah." He frowned suddenly turning to stare at his sister. "What?"

She laughed. "You weren't paying attention to what we were saying."

"Of course not, he was too busy paying attention to his brother's ass," teased Zaine. "What were you thinking of brother?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked away. "It's Sesshomaru. I don't think he loves me. I thought that when I returned everything would return to the way it was. I should have known my brother's feelings towards me would have changed. I have been away for far too long. His heart has moved on."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" asked Ashanta.

"No, it's not." Inuyasha huffed.

"But, you were just a child then," said Zaine frowning. "If you want things to go back the way they were?" He hesitated a second scratching his head trying to get his thoughts out right. "Wouldn't he only love you in a brotherly way?"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks so suddenly that Jaken bumped into the back of his legs. The toad fell backward landing on his back.

"Say something when you are going to stop like that," squawked the toad. Then he walked around the group to catch up with his lord.

"Is everything all right?" asked Sethos standing beside his mate.

"Yes, go on ahead," said Ashanta smiling. "We'll be right behind you." He kissed her on the cheek and went to catch up with the others. "Well." She turned her attention back to her dog brother.

His shoulders slumped, and he hung his head in defeat. "You're right. I don't want him to think of me as just his baby brother." He sighed in defeat. "But for all I know, he may have a mate now."

"I don't think so," said Zaine. "The toad guy would have said so. Remember, he said that one demoness wanted him to be her mate, but he told her she was unworthy. You still have a chance."

"I don't know." Inuyasha began to nibble on his lower lip uncertain. They began to walk slowly.

The two cats stared at their brother smirking. "So, are you going to give up on him," asked Zaine.

"I don't know. What if he rejects me? What if all he just wants to be is my brother?" Inuyasha stared at his brother's back and sighed longingly. "What if I am no longer in his heart like I was before?"

"What ever do you mean, brother?" asked Ashanta. "You seen how he reacted when he saw you. He fainted for goodness sake."

"When I was six, I use to always tell him how much I love him, and that when I get older, I would be his mate. I know that he probably didn't think I meant it, but it was never like that for me. I truly loved him. All I ever wanted was for him to love me the way I loved him."

"Now you think since you've been away for so long, he's not even considering you as a mate?" asked Zaine.

"Yeah." He lowered his head. "I'm so afraid. I don't know if I could live without him by my side."

"Oh my brother," said Ashanta. She placed her arm around his shoulders, and he rested his head against her shoulder. "If this is who you want. Then you should fight tooth and nail to get him back. Remember, this is your happiness. You should go to you brother and tell him. Confess your feelings to him. Tell him everything you told us. You just might be surprised by what he has to say."

"I'm scared. What if he . . ."

"You'll never know until you ask him," said Zaine. "And if he should turn away from you. We will always be here for you. You could always come back with us. You know, Ngbaka would not hesitate in making you his mate."

"I know, but would it be right to be with him when my soul and all my love belongs to Sesshomaru?" He lifted his head from her shoulder.

"Well, I see two things you can do. One, you can torture yourseslf by being around him, and never telling him how you feel. Or two, you can throw out your chest, hold your head up high and tell him what is in your heart," said Ashanta.

"You should go for the second one. If he rejects you then at least you will know you have tried." Zaine threw his arms around Inuyasha shoulders also.

"But remember Kumo, in the end, the decision to tell your brother you love him is up to you," said Ashanta. "Don't be afraid to take chances brother. You know we will always be here when you need us."

"Thanks guys, I knew I could always count on you to help me out," Inuyasha said smiling. "I will take your advice. I promise, I will tell him the first chance we have alone."

xxxxx

Suddenly they came to a stop. Sesshomaru raised his nose to the breeze sniffing. Something was wrong. They should have come upon the first sentry. They walked a little further and came upon a gruesome scene. Several guards were scattered on the ground, burned to a crisp. The odor was foul as they covered their sensitive noses.

"These are the sentries," said Sesshoamru frowning. "What could have happened to them?"

"From the looks of this, they were burned alive," said Zaine. Just then, someone staggered out from behind a bush falling to the ground. They ran to the injured demon. Kneeling around him, Jaken gawked, "It is Commander Yoko."

Yoko opened his glazed eyes to stare into the distorted vision of his lord.

"Commander, what happened?" asked Sesshomaru shaking the fox demon. The demon was badly hurt, and had scorched marks over his face and body.

He clutched the silky material of Sesshomaru's haori, and pulled the demon lord's face close to his. "My lord. They attacked . . . from the sky," he said panting and gasping for air. "The ones known as . . . the . . . the thunder . . .bro-thers." He turned away gagging and coughing up blood. "You must . . .hurry before . . ." His eyes closed as his hands loosened and fell to the ground.

"Yoko!" Sesshomaru almost yelled as he shook the unconscious fox demon. "Yoko!"

"You will get no more answers from him," said Sethos crouching down beside the dog demon lord. "He is wounded and needs to be taken care of first." He grabbed one of Yoko's arms, and slung the demon across his shoulders. "Something terrible has happened. I suggest we get to your encampment, quickly."

"Right," said Sesshomaru taking off into the woods. Inutaisho picked up Jaken, and they all followed the young dog demon lord.

They came to a stop on a low cliff looking down into a valley where Sesshomaru's army was situated and stared in horror. They watched as the two demons hovered above his army. One sat upon a cloud while the other was using wheels to fly as they continued to attack his scattering forces with their lightning attacks. Sethos had placed the unconscious fox demon on the ground.

"No, this can't be happening," said Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"We won't let them die," said Inuyasha stepping beside his brother.

"Let's go, Kumo," said Sethos leaping off the cliff. Suddenly his demon form began to change. His long hair became spiky. A tail extended from his tailbone. At the tip of his tail and pointed ears little flames danced above them. His body became long and lean, and his nose became flat with whiskers. Once the transformation was completed, Sethos had taken on his cat form. Inuyasha jumped off the cliff onto the huge red cat's back. A dark brown aura appeared around him as he raised his hands.

Just as Hiten sent another bolt of lightning at the retreating forms, the earth rose up arching over the men protecting them from the attack. Hiten turned to see the huge red cat coming straight for him. He moved a little too slow, and the paw of the cat sliced him across the face. Then Inuyasha and Sethos landed on top of the archthat protectedthe men below.

"Brother!" Sesshomaru said in awe. Inutaisho was just as shock to see his son using magic. "But how?"

"He was trained by the dragons of Ethiopia," said Ashanta smiling. "Just as he is a member of our Pride of lions. He is also a member of the dragons, and as such was taught their magic."

"Why are we standing here while Kumo and Sethos are having all the fun," said Zaine.

"You're right. Let's go brother." The girl jumped off the cliff.

"Right behind you, sister." Zaine leaped off following her. The two dog demons and toad watched as the lions ran out onto the battlefield.

"So, you've finally decided to show yourselves," said Hiten smiling and wiping the blood from his cheek. "Ryuukotsusei will be pleased when we bring you back to him."

"Although, he never said in what condition to bring them," said Maten laughing.

"You are so right, brother."

"Hah! It will take someone better than a jerk and an ugly toad to take us captive," spat Ashanta.

Maten became angered. "Why you wench!"

"You're just an ugly fat toad with no hair." She taunted and laughed asMaten rubbed his large, baldhead feverously. "I bet the women leaps to their death when they see that ugly face."

"You . . .You . . .Bitch!" Tears of anger fell from his eyes. Suddenly a ball of lightning appeared in the demon's mouth as he sent the blast down at Ashanta, she reached into her pouch and pulled out a diamond-encrusted dagger.

Everyone watched in horror as the girl stood there and took the full blast head on. There was no way the girl could have survived such a devastating attack. However, as they continued to watch, they stared in awe as not only was the lion demoness still alive. She had control of Maten's attack.

Spinning the dagger above her head, she turn the attack into a wheel of destruction. "Hey ugly, my mother taught me that I should always return things when I am finished with it. So, I think this belongs to you." She slung the wheel of lightning at the demon. Maten widened in terror as the attack struck the cloud he was sitting on, disintegrating it.

Maten fell from the sky screaming. As he was falling down, Zaine was coming straight for him ejecting his long, sharp claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He sliced the toad demon across his throat. Turning in mid air, he sliced his arm open, and dipped his hand into his own blood. "Blades of Blood!"

Just as the toad hit the ground, the sharp blades rained down on him cutting his body in half. "MATEN!" yelled Hiten going to his brother's side. He knelt beside his brother and held the top half in his arms. Tears fell from his eyes. Then he turned to glare at the four strangers. His eyes were red with rage. "You killed my brother! I'll kill you all!"

He got to his feet, grabbed his staff and thrust it towards them sending a bolt of lightning at them. They jumped out of the way.

"Are you all right, Ashanta?" asked Sethos helping his mate to stand. She nodded and watched the last of the Thunder Brothers take to the air.

"What now?" asked Zaine as he and Inuyasha ran over to join them.

"Well, it's the wheels on his feet that is keeping him air borne," said Ashanta. "We need to get him on the ground to beat him."

"Heads up!" yelled Zaine. Another blast came at them and again, they dodged it. "This guy is really starting to work on my last nerve."

"What say we take him out," said Sethos. "Ashanta and Kumo can take care of the wheels. Zaine and I shall take it from there."

"Hey, why can't you two take out the wheels," said Ashanta.

"Because we're not the ones that can use magic," said Zaine.

"Uh, you guys want to work this out fast because here he comes again," said Inuyasha. They all jumped out of the way, as the lightning attack came at them.

"Let's end this now," said Ashanta. She broke away from the group and threw her dagger at Hiten.

"You!" Hiten snarled. He thrust the staff at her, and the attack engulfed her in its power. Nevertheless, her dagger struck one of the wheels shattering it. He fell to the ground. Landing on his feet, he watched as the others went to their fallen comrade.

"Ashanta!" yelled Sethos. The three men knelt around her still form. Sethos took her into his arms and buried his face against her neck. "No, you can't be dead. You just can't be."

Inuyasha held his head down. In the distance, they could hear Hiten's cruel laughter. Suddenly a deep guttural growl split the silence causing even Hiten to cease his laughing.

"Brother," said Zaine hesitant. "Remember what our teacher taught you. You must control the demon inside you."

His claws became long, jagged dark lavender strips appeared on either side of his face. His eyes bled crimson as long, sharp fangs extended from his mouth. Rising to his feet, he turned to face the Thunder Brother. Moving away from his family, he stood facing Hiten. His growl became feral. He ran towards the startled demon. Hiten raised his staff, and sent attack after attack at the blood lusting dog demon. Inuyasha dodged each attack. He was about a yard or two away when he seemed to disappear before Hiten's eyes, and reappeared right in front of him. The dark haired demon's eyes widened in horror as he felt the clawed hands of the dog demon go through his chest. "Who . . . are . . . you?" He gurgled out as blood flowed from his mouth. The feral crimson eyes of this mysterious demon was the last thing he saw before the demon pulled his heart out. The lifeless body of Hiten fell to the ground.

Tossing the disgusting organ away, Inuyasha turned and walked back to the others. The jagged strips disappeared. His fangs and claws returned to their normal length. His eyes changed from blood red back to their normal golden tone. He knelt beside his sister and took her in his arms. Suddenly, he felt arms around his shoulders.

"Why so sad, brother?" she said softly. "Have you forgotten who I am."

"Sorry," he said pulling away from her wiping tears from his eyes. "Sometimes, I forget, but will you promise me something."

"Anything." She smiled at him.

"Don't ever put yourself in danger like that again. You know us guys wouldn't know how to survive without you around." Inuyasha smiled.

"Whatever you say, brother," she said hugging him tight. Then he helped her to stand up. Sethos hugged his mate and kissed her soft lips. "I second Kumo's motion," said Sethos.

"I said I won't, but I guess you boys know I would be lying," said Ashanta smiling. Raising her left hand,the dagger flew back into her palm, and she put it back into her pouch. "How about I say, I will be careful while in battle."

Zaine sighed and smiled at his sister. "I guess that is the best we can hope for from you." He put his arm around her neck "Come on, let's go see how everyone is doing." Then they went to check on the wounded.

Up on the cliff, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru watched the battle in amazement. "That was incredible," said Inutaisho with awe and pride. "Did you see your brother? He was able to control the demon blood in him."

"Yes father, I saw," said Sesshomaru smiling. "It doesn't really surprise me. He is, after all, your son."

"Come let's go help with the wounded." They turned to Yoko. The fox demon was leaning against a tree watching the battle also. "So, you are awake."

"Yes, my lord," said Yoko getting to his feet with a little difficulty, but soon, he was steady. "I just needed time to rest and heal." He bowed to the elderly dog demon. "Welcome back, Lord Inutaisho."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"My lord, did I hear you right?" Yoko stared at both dog demons in shock. "Did I hear you say that young hanyou was, Prince Inuyasha?"

"That's right," said Sesshoamru. "Our beloved Inuyasha has returned." Then they went down to the battlefield.

xxxxx

Naraku sat by an opened window looking out when he saw one of his insect flying in. He stared into the eyes of the large wasp, and through its dark bulbous eyes, he saw everything that happened on the battlefield. He saw the Thunder Brothers attacking the camp. Then the four strangers appeared and killed both brothers.

"I guess that takes care of those fools," said Naraku smirking. "But still, their ability to use lightning could have been useful. Oh well, nothing can be done about it." He motioned to the insect to leave, and it flew out the window.

"So, you were right, after all," said Kagura walking into the room with Kanna coming to stand beside her.

"I'm always right, Kagura. You should know that by now." Then he turned his attention to Kanna. "What about your mirror, Kanna?"

"It will be completed by the end of the day," the girl said in her emotionless tone.

He nodded his head in approval.

"One question," said Kagura. "Are you sure it's wise to double cross the dragon? He's not as stupid as some of the other demons we have come across." Kagura tapped her fan against her lips. "He could prove to be troublesome."

"Believe me Kagura, I am very aware of how intelligent our 'master' is," said Naraku smiling. "But don't worry. If everything goes as planned Sesshomaru and his little rag tag army will take care of the great Ryuukotsusei for us. And once his powers have become mine, there will be no one alive that can stop me from ruling all of Japan." His sinister laughter echoed in the room.

xxxxx

It took them about an hour to gather up everyone that was killed during the attack. They laid them out side by side. Sesshomaru stared at the fallen men who had come to him to join his cause. "Stand back," said the young demon lord. He grasped the hilt of the Tensaiga and drew the sword from its sheath.

"What is he doing?" Zaine whispered to his brother.

"I have no ideal," said Inuyasha frowning. He leaned towards his father. "Dad, what is Sess going to do?"

"Shhh, just watch," whispered his father.

Sesshomaru stood and watched as the tiny green emissaries from the underworld gathered around the bodies of the fallen. With one mighty swipe, the power of the tensaiga swept over all the fallen soldiers cutting the tiny creatures in half. Then he sheathed his sword and waited. No more than a second later, everyone that was killed in the attack slowly began to breathe, and then their eyes fluttered opened. Staring in bewilderment, they began to rise.

The three cat demons and Inuyasha were amazed, as well as the men that were dead. They looked around in shock. "What happened? asked one demon.

"I thought . . .weren't we dead?" a human asked looking at his body that should have been burned beyond recognition.

"You were dead," said another demon helping the soldier to stand. "But Lord Sesshomaru pulled you all back from the gate of death."

All the men looked at Sesshomaru in wonder and awe. They fell to their knees and bowed to him. Inutaisho smiled. He knew that these men, human and demon, would follow his son into hell if he asked them to.

"Look, it's Lord Inutaisho," said one of the demons. Everyone cheered at the return of the elder dog demon lord.

"Thank you, but I still would have been a prisoner if not for our new friends," said Inutaisho pointing to the three cat demons and smiled. "That's not all our new friends has brought us." He wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him forward. "They have also returned to us our beloved little prince, Inuyasha."

Everyone stared in shock. Suddenly someone in the back yelled his name. He saw two humans and a demon running up to him.

"Inuyasha!" the young human woman yelled and jumped into his arms. "You're alive."

Inuyasha looked into her face and frowned trying to place her face. "S-Sango?" He asked hesitant not sure if this person was his childhood friend.

"Yes." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you. Things were never the same after we thought you were dead."

"Do you remember us?" asked a young monk. A young fox demon was standing beside him.

"Miroku." Then he turned to the fox. "Shippo."

The young fox smiled. "It's been a long time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and opened his arm to bring the other two into his hug with Sango. "You guys. I'm so glad to see you. Wait, where is Kikyo?"

"It's a long story," said Sango. "We can tell you later."

"Okay." Then he looked at Miroku. "What in the hell are you doing in that monk outfit?"

"I know you're not going to believe this Inuyasha," said Miroku grinning sheepishly, "but I am a monk."

The hanyou stared at the young man as though he came from another world. He turned to his other friends who confirmed what the monk had said. Then he burst out laughing. "What kind of monastery would let a lecher like you into it? Even as a small child, you were a pervert."

"I am deeply wounded by what you said." He feigned hurt. "Never mind about me, what about you? What happened? We all thought you were killed by that dirty dragon."

"I know," said Inuyasha smiling. "I promise you, I will tell you everything, but first I want to see mom."

"Then let's go see your mother," said Inutaisho placing a hand on his shoulder.

xxxxx

Rin and the remaining palace guards stood protectively before a door that held behind it the Lady and her servants. They waited patiently with hands grasping their weapons for the enemy to come. They had witnessed the devastation the Thunder Brothers was causing. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before the demon brothers would come here. She put Izayoi and the servants into a room together where they could be protected. The scent of fear and burnt flesh filled the air as the guards all waited.

"They're here," whispered a young demon sweating and radiating fear.

"Okay," said Rin unsheathing her sais. "Get ready, we have to protect the Lady."

As the door slowly opened, she was about to give the order to attack when Sesshomaru spoke up. "Hold your attack Rin. It's me."

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said relieved. Everyone exhaled a sigh of relief, and sheathed their weapons.

"Making a last stand, Rin," Sesshomaru said cocking a brow.

"Well, we didn't know what to expect," said Rin. "I thought those two demons would come here to try and hurt the Lady next. So, we were going to buy them time to escape."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha stepping forward.

Rin frowned and turned to Sesshomaru. "Who is this?"

"A present for my wife," said Inutaisho stepping forward. The demons gasped and fell to their knees.

Rin's frown deepened as she stared at the other demons.

"You wouldn't know my father, would you Rin," said Sesshomaru smiling.

"Your . . ." Rin immediately fell to her knees, bowing her head. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay," said Inutaisho smiling. "So Sesshomaru, this is the young lady you were telling me about."

"Yes, it is father." He smiled at her. Rin eyes widened in shock. It was the first time she has seen her lord smile in a long time. "Rin, this is my father, Inutaisho."

"It is an honor to meet you, my lord," the young woman said still in shock from seeing such an emotion on Sesshomaru's face. She smiled. She had missed seeing him smile like that. Rin wondered what happened to change her lord.

"I want to thank you for looking out for my eldest all these years," said Inutaisho.

"It was my pleasure," said Rin.

He nodded his head. "Now, where is my wife? Is she in that room?"

"No, she and the others are in the secret tunnel waiting. My plan was to make them think that the reason we were protecting this door was because Lady Izayoi was inside," said Rin.

"I think I understand your strategy," said Sesshomaru pleased at the plan Rin had come up with. "While they wasted time in an empty room, mother and the others would escape."

"Yes, my lord. I told her that if we didn't come to get her that she and the others are to escape, and leave the country if they could."

"Leave the country," said Inuyasha startled. "Where would she go?"

"I told her to go to Master Lao in China."

"Yes, Lao would take care of Izayoi," said Inutaisho.

"Well, that won't be necessary Rin, go and get her," said Sesshomaru. "But don't tell her about father. I want it to be a surprise."

"Yes, my lord." Rin bowed and left to bring the Lady and her servants back.

"The rest of you can go back to your duties," said Sesshomaru dismissing the men. The men bowed to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho and left them alone.

"Come this way." Sesshomaru led them into one of the many sitting rooms.

xxxxx

Ten minutes later, Izayoi walked into the sitting room and stared around. There were three strange cat demons sitting at the table, and her stepson was standing by the window talking to someone. Immediately she noticed the long silver hair of the other person.

"Sesshomaru," said Izayoi hesitantly not daring to hope. She bit her bottom lip as the man turned from the window. Her eyes widened in joy, and then she ran to her husband. "Taisho." She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "You're alive. Thank the heavens." She kissed him feverously.

Inutaisho cupped her cheeks pulling her away to stare into her eyes. He smiled. "Even after all these years, you are still the most beautiful woman in the world." He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. When he pulled her away, she was flushed pink from the kiss and his compliment. "So," she said clearing her throat and turning to face the three strangers, "are they the ones that rescued you?"

"Yes, they are."

She smiled sweetly at them and bowed. "Thank you so much for returning my husband."

The three got up and bowed to her. "It was our pleasure. I am Sethos, prince of Egypt. This is my mate, Ashanta and her brother, Zaine." He smiled. "And her other brother, Kumo."

Izayoi frowned as she turned to the sound of an opening door. She stared in speechless shock. She remained rooted to the spot as the young hanyou walked into the room, and smiled at her. Slowly, raising her hands, she walked over to him. Pressing her hands against his cheeks, tears began to fall like rain from her lavender colored eyes. "Inu-Inuyasha?" she said hesitant and then she said his name again, but with more conviction. "Inuyasha." Her hands moved from his cheeks to stroke his hair, and to caress one of his soft dog-ears. There was no denying it. This was her son. She would know her child no matter how old he got.

"Hi mom, I'm home," Inuyasha said softly.

"My baby." Then she threw her arms around him and held her son close to her while she continued to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

/_Sesshomaru's thoughts_/  
**'Inuyasha's thoughts'**  
**_+Lion's language+_**

AN- I would like to thank, Samha, Silence, Skiff and Briss for the information that they gave me. Although out of the four that sent me the information I needed. Only three of you had the same answer that Kageromaru was the eldest brother. And since one of you had stated that you had just seen the episode with Kageromaru and his brother Juromaru in it. I have to go with that person. Because i could have sworn when i saw that episode also that that slimy little worm said that he was the eldest. Oh well, guess i just heard something wrong.

Anyway, here is the next chapter and i will be putting 19 up tomorrow night. Also, i am going to have to move the rating to 'M' since it is a lemon. i hate moving the story like this but i have no choice as i said the next chapter is a lemon.

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 18

"My baby." Izayoi kissed his cheeks, nose, chin, forehead, and then she did it all again as tears continued to flow from her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm never going to let you go."

Inuyasha began to turn blue as she effectively cut off his air supply. Ashanta and the others snickered in the background at his predicament. Inutaisho walked up to his mate and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to stare at him with watery, lavender eyes. He smiled. "Dear, let him go," said her husband. "You're going to strangle him if you don't give him some air."

"Oh," she said startled and immediately released her son. Inuyasha inhaled a big lung full of air and then exhale. "Thanks dad, for a minute there I was seeing my life flash before my eyes."

"Sorry son, I was just so happy to see you." The tears started to flow again as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay mom. I'm home, and I'm never leaving you ever again."

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" She dried her eyes and smiled up at him. "Oh, I have to get the servants to fix some food, no a banquet," she said excitedly and hurried out the room. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched his stepmother rush out of the room in a flurry of royal blue silk. It was nice to see her happy again. Everything was finally working out for his family. Yes, they were finally a family once again. He let his gaze settle on his younger brother. _/My Yasha, I shall set everything right between us tonight./_

Inuyasha sighed and went to sit down with his second adoptive family. "So, that's your mother," said Ashanta.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha smiling.

"She's pretty," said Zaine.

"Psst! Brother . . ." Inuyasha looked at his sister. The girl kept nudging her head towards Sesshomaru. "Remember our talk," she whispered to him.

"You mean now?" Inuyasha bit his bottom lip.

"No time like the present," whispered Zaine winking an eye at him.

**'Okay, they are right.'** He inhaled a deep breath, and let it out. He was calm and ready to tell Sesshomaru how he felt. **"I have to tell him, or else I may lose him forever.' **Just as Inuyasha was about to get up and ask to speak with his brother alone, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Sesshomaru. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin rushed into the room. "Please forgive our intrusion, but we just have to talk with Inuyasha," said Sango apologizing.

"It's quite all right," said Inutaisho smiling. "Why not stay for dinner. We're going to celebrate Inuyasha's return."

"Thank you," said Shippo. They immediately sat down around their childhood friend and got reacquainted.

Ashanta noticed how Rin was talking to Sesshomaru and smiling. She did not like that look in the human female eyes. Inwardly, she snarled as her eyes flashed dangerously. She would need to speak to the human. Yes, she would definitely have a word with the woman.

xxxxx

That night the celebration was in full swing. Sesshomaru even had the servants take some of the food and saki out to his men so they could join in the celebration. The sentries were the only ones that were not allowed to drink. All the same, the men were grateful to their lord for remembering them. Inuyasha told his family and friends everything that happened to him from the time of his first meeting with Yin, all the way up to when he got his memory back. After he was finished, he was told how his father lost his battle against Ryuukotsusei, but he was not told of his daily torture by the dragon. However, he did not have to say anything. Inuyasha could tell that his father was tortured and sexually abused. He saw all the bruises, cuts and old scars. He would make the dragon pay for every wound he gave his father. Inuyasha was also saddened to hear about the death of his friend Kikyou. She was like a sister to him. He would miss her.

Inuyasha had to hold in his laughter as the three cat demons watched with distaste as the servants placed plates of rice balls, raw fish, cucumber rolls as well as other traditional Japanese food before them. He especially had to stop himself from laughing at his two lion siblings. Being avid meat eaters, it was a shock as well as a horror to them to have to each such, skimpy food. He could hold back no longer. Inuyasha fell over laughing so hard until tears fell from his eyes, and his side started to hurt.

"And what's so funny, Kumo?" asked Ashanta frowning.

"You and Zaine. You two should see yourselves in the mirror," he said laughing and sitting up.

"I don't understand," said Zaine.

"I am part of the Pride. You know how funny it is seeing two carnivorous lions forcing themselves to eat a rice ball and try to stomach it." Inuyasha fell over laughing again. "You two look as though you're about to puke. Even Sethos looks ill." Just then, the servants brought in the real food. Meat! "I told the servants to wait a while before they brought this in."

Ashanta hissed at him raising her claws in a semi threatening way. Instead, she grabbed him by his hair and yanked it. "Jerk."

The celebration went on into the early morning. It was three in the morning when most everyone had turned in for the night. Only, the cat demons, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and their parents were still up. Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head and released a huge yawn. "Guess I should turn in also."

"Why don't you take a bath first," said Izayoi smiling. "It will help you sleep better."

"Okay," said Inuyasha leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Then he wrapped his arms around his father's neck hugging him tight.

"Come brother, I shall show you to the bathing pool," said Sesshomaru standing up.

"Right." He gritted his teeth as he heard snickering coming from across the table. He paid no attention to his adoptive siblings, and marched over to join Sesshomaru at the door. He thought he would get away with just them snickering at him. He should have known better.

"Hey Kumo." Her voice stopping him. He turned slightly to glare at her out the corner of his eye. Ashanta passed her hand over the glowing red jewel around her neck. The stone went dead as she looked mischievously at her brother. +**_Don't get yourself pregnant+_** she said in the lion language. Both she and Zaine fell out laughing.

His face turned red with embarrassment. "SHUT UP!" He turned to yell at them raising his fist, and forgetting that his face was red as an apple.

"Oh, Inuyasha what's wrong son?" Izayoi asked puzzled. "Why is your face so red?"

If it was possible, Inuyasha's face became redder. This made Zaine and Ashanta laugh even harder. As he walked out of the room, he heard Zaine said in the lion language. +**_I guess we're going to have to buy him some baby clothes also._**+ He could still hear their laughter echoing through the hall.

Inuyasha grumped as he followed Sesshomaru. He was so caught up in his embarrassment that he did not realize, until he felt a cool breeze that they were now outside.

"Where are we going?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm taking you to the hot spring, instead," said Sesshomaru. "It's much more private than the bath. I have something to talk to you about, otouto."

"Oh," he said meekly as his ears lay flat against his skull.

When they arrived at the hot spring, it was far enough away to give them some privacy, but still close enough where help could arrive if they needed it. Steam rose from the surface of the water. It was surrounded by green plants and several beautiful white, blossoming flowers. Sesshomaru untied his obi, and let his kimono slid down his arm. Then he let his hakama fall to the ground to join his kimono at his feet. Inuyasha watched mesmerized as the silver hair demon stood before him in all his naked glory. His pale skin seems to glow in the moonlight. The dark stripes that accented his cheeks, wrists, and thighs made him seem otherworldly. At that moment, in his mind, his brother had become something he could never comprehend. Therefore, he would settle for calling his brother a child of the moon. On the other hand, maybe he was a dream. The way the moonlight touched him, it was like he was this gorgeous creature that his mind dreamt up just for him. 'Beautiful.' Was the only thought that formed in his mind. Although, beautiful doesn't nearly described how absolutely breathtaking Sesshomaru looked. Suddenly his resolution began to wavier. His brother was so beautiful, so magnificent, he felt sort of unworthy of this beauty. At that, his ears drooped even lower.

"Are you going to join me, or are you just going to watch," said Sesshomaru drawing his brother out of his melancholy thoughts.

Inuyasha looked up to see his brother sitting in the water watching him. "Right." He began to take off his clothes. Once he was undressed, he stepped into the water and lowered himself to sit down. "This feels so good." He leaned his head back in relaxation and sighed. The warm water began to loosen his tense muscles.

"How do you feel?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Like I'm in heaven," he said with a sigh in his voice.

They were silent for a while just enjoying the warmth of the spring, and the presence of each other's company. Then Sesshomaru spoke. "Otouto, there is something of great importance that I must speak to you about."

**'Here it comes. He 's going to say he loves me, but only as a big brother.' **Inuyasha tensed up as his mind ran a mile a second in panic. **'What am I going to do? If he doesn't love me, I will just die. Should I tell him? . . .What willI tell him? . . . If I don't, and he tells me that he doesn't love me . . . I will lose him, FOREVER!" **He babbled and screamed incoherently in his mind.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru grabbed his brother by the shoulder, shaking him. The hanyou stared up at him with glazed over eyes. "Inuyasha, snap out of it!" He shook his brother one more time before the other finally focused on him.

"What?"

"I was trying to talk to you, when you started trembling," said Sesshomaru. "At first, I thought you were just cold, but then the trembling started to get worse. You wouldn't answer me no matter how loud I yelled at you."

"Sorry, I was . . . " He swallowed a dry lump in his throat afraid to tell him what he so desperately wanted to say.

"What were you thinking about that had you so out of it?" He moved over to sit thigh to thigh with Inuyasha. The hanyou tried to swallow another dry lump, but it got lodged in his throat, constricting him from speaking. His mouth opened, but only a dry gasp came out. 'What the hell? I can't speak.' He bit his bottom lip nervously. 'Why oh why, did this have to happen to me? And why did it have to happen now just when I was about to tell my love how I truly felt.'

Sesshomaru watched his brother closely. The tortured expression that covered his brother's face gave him hope. /_So little brother, you do love me, don't you./ _He smiled. /_You need not suffer so, little one. I shall end your struggling now./_

"Inuyasha," he said watching the younger demon's head jerk up to stare at him with large, nervous eyes. "I wanted you to be the first to know. Well, the second to know since I had to speak to father about it."

"What?" Inuyasha croaked out.

"Well, I have finally decided upon who my mate will be."

"Oh, really. Might I know who this lucky person is?" Every muscle in his body was clenched tight. His heart pounded against his chest as he waited for his answer.

"Well, I did say I had something important to talk to you about," he said sighing. He did not want to have any secrets between him and his mate. "First, a couple days ago I had asked Rin to be my mate . . ."

At hearing that, Inuyasha's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. He didn't hear anything else as his world fell apart. His beloved was going to mate someone else. It was too late for him. It was over before it even began. He had lost the love of his life. He wanted to cry so badly, but he won't. He would not cry in front of his brother, his beloved. His bright golden orbs dimmed as he stood to leave. He would cry, but not here and not now.

xxxxx

Rin was outside looking up at the moon when Ashanta walked out joining her. The two women stood in silence. Rin could feel something was wrong as the lion demoness tapped one claw against her thigh. Sighing, she decides to break the silence. "The moon is so bright tonight."

"I hate small talk," said the demoness briskly. "It tends to waste time and energy. So, I'll just get to the point. What is your relationship with Sesshomaru, human?"

"I guess, the same as yours with Inuyasha." She crossed her arms across her chest. "And my name is Rin."

Ashanta scoffed. "I think not. I have never looked at my brother with so much love in my eyes." The lioness sneered out the last four words of her accusation. "So I ask you again. What is your relationship with Kumo's elder brother?"

"I am his translator and bodyguard," said Rin.

"That's nice, but you're leaving something out."

Rin sighed. She could see that the demoness won't let it go until she has told her everything. "Very well, since you want to know so badly. He asked me to be his mate."

Ashanta stiffened in apprehension. "He asked . . . But you told him no, right?"

"No, I didn't," said Rin. "I told him I would give him my answer once we have defeated the dragon."

"I see," said Ashanta narrowing her eyes. "What is your answer?"

"I don't see why I should tell you. This is a private matter between Lord Sesshomaru and me. What business is it of yours if I accept his proposal or not?"

Ashanta snarled showing long fangs. "You will tell me your answer, or so help me I shall beat it out of you."

Rin brows raised in shock. The demoness was serious about this threat. She would really beat Rin to death if she didn't speak. "Well, I was going to say, yes." Rin watched the lioness for her reaction.

Ashanta felt her heartbreak as her shoulders slumped. She can't believe how wrong she had been about Sesshomaru's feelings. Was he planning on playing a cruel joke on her brother? Was his confession of love for Inuyasha a hoax? No, it can't be. She saw only love for her brother in the demon's eyes. Then why didn't he tell them this before? Hell, this was going to kill her brother. She knew that Inuyasha loved his brother deeply. What is going to happen when he finds out that his brother has chosen a mate? And it is not him. Ashanta sighed and turned to leave when Rin called out to her.

"Wait," said Rin placing a hand on Ashanta's shoulder stopping her. "Listen, I was going to say yes. I mean, why wouldn't I? Lord Sesshomaru is a lord, powerful, cunning, intelligent and very handsome. You would be a fool to say no to someone like him." Rin smiled. "But I also knew he did not love me. I had asked him why he wanted me as a mate. Do you know what he said?"

Ashanta stared at the human shocked shaking her head.

" I was loyal and strong. When I asked him was that the only reason he wanted me as his mate. He said in that emotionless voice that always sounded dead to me, "No, what other reason is there?" That's when I knew that no matter how long we would have remained as mates. He would never love me the way I wanted him to love me. I knew that there would always be the shadow of his true mate hanging over us."

"Now that his true mate has returned, what now?" asked Ashanta.

"Well, I guess I have to concentrate on finding my own husband," she said smiling. "How can I accept my lord's proposal when his mate has returned."

Just then, Inuyasha walked out of the forest. "Brother," Ashanta said smiling. "So, how did everything go?"

"It didn't," said Inuyasha with his head and ears lowered.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"I mean he still intends to make you his mate."

"No," gasped Ashanta.

"He doesn't love me anymore," Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

At hearing that, Ashanta frowned. That can't be right. When she and her brother talked to the elder dog demon, he stated adamantly that he was in love with his younger brother. And since Rin is going to turn down his proposal, there is no reason for Sesshoamru not to mate with Inuyasha. Something was wrong. She took a cursory sniff of her dog brother and snarled. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," she yelled. Her sharp claws sliced into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha staggered back clutching his bleeding chest and fell to one knee.

"What are you doing?" asked Rin staring at the lioness in horror.

"I don't know who you are," Ashanta said pointing at the demon. "But you are not Kumo."

"That's not Inuyasha?"

"Of course not. If you're going to impersonate someone you better make sure you do it right." Ashanta snarled. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from the kneeling figure. Rin gasped when the long silver tresses turned midnight black. The figure stood smiling at them with crimson colored eyes.

"I remember you from the castle," said Ashanta. "What is one of the dragon's little lap dogs doing here?"

"Who is this?" asked Rin.

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself," he said with a smirk. "I am Naraku."

Rin reached one hand behind her back, and clutched the hilt of one of her sais. Ashanta just cock a brow at him. "I hope you don't think the name means anything to me, because it doesn't."

"You truly are an amusing demon."

"I'm glad you find yourself amused, but you didn't answer the question," said Ashanta snarling. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to ask you to join my army of demons," said Naraku. "I have watched you, and you could be an important addition to my army. We could rule all of Japan."

"I'm not from here."

"Besides why would she betray my lord and Inuyasha to join up with a despicable monster such as you," spat Rin with as much venom as she could muster.

"Anyways, its just plain stupid wanting to rule an entire country." Ashanta shrugged her shoulders. "You can't keep an eye on every person in your enslaved little kingdom. There will always be rebellion."

Naraku just smirked. "So I take it you will not join me?"

"Well duh, what made you think I would help a disgusting . . . Uh, whatever you are?" Ashanta frowned. "What kind of demon are you anyway?"

"According to Sango, he's a spider," said Rin.

"Ewww, I hate spiders. You know what I always say. The only good spider demon is a squashed spider demon." Ashanta lunged at the smirking Naraku with her claws raised preparing to strike. Inches before she could bury her claws into his smug face, out of the corner of her eyes she saw a pair of claws coming towards her. She skidded to a halt and did a backward somersault out of the way of the claws. Landing beside Rin, she glared at the chained figure crouched beside Naraku. The long silver haired demon had some sort of muzzle over his mouth. It glared at them with bloodlust in its dark eyes. "What the hell are you?" He may look like a normal demon, but Ashanta could tell that this was a wild, savage beast. He moved about slowly, as though he was stalking them.

"This is Kageroumaru," said Naraku. "His only goal is to kill. He's rather tame right now since he is chained, but once I unshackle him. The two of you are dead. I only let him out when I come against someone that is especially annoying to kill."

"Really, then why didn't you use him when you attacked Ryuukotsusei?" asked Rin. Rin smiled when she saw the annoyed look in the crimson-eyed demon. "I get it. You did use him, but the dragon was too powerful for him."

"That maybe so, but you are not too strong for him." He smirked at the women. "I don't even have to remove his chains." Naraku removed the muzzle. "Kageroumaru, kill." Instead of attacking the females, the silver hair demon immediately turned on him. But before the claws could penetrate flesh, Naraku had the silent demon by the throat and caught the hand that was coming for his chest. His long claws punctured the flesh of the silvered hair demon. Lifting Kageroumaru off the ground, Naraku snarled. "Listen to me Juromaru, I let your little antics slide because you are amusing, but now you are becoming tiresome. You will follow my commands, or so help me, I will suffocate you in your brother's blood."

Rin and Ashanta stared at the dark haired demon puzzled. "Didn't he say that demon name was Kager-oumaru," said Ashanta frowning.

"He did," said Rin unsheathing her sais. She began to wonder why he was now calling the demon Juromaru. Well it didn't matter anymore since the demon now had its sight set on the two of them.

"He's gone mad." Ashanta stared at them in disgust. "You think you can handle the white haired freak?"

"Yeah." Rin glanced at the demoness. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I'll take out the jerk that holds that one's leash."

"Now, attack," ordered Naraku releasing the demon.

Kageroumaru lunged at the women. Rin moved to counter attack. While the two of them fought, Ashanta went after Naraku. He leaped out of the way of her attacking claws, and perched himself in a tree. He laughed. "I suggest you not waste time with me, and worry about your friend," he said.

"What the hell are you babbling about," snarled Ashanta. "Come down you coward! She's doing fine against that twisted freak of yours."

"Are you so sure?"

Suddenly, Ashanta heard Rin scream out in pain. "No." She turned to go help the other woman. "Back off!" She brought her claws down, but the silver hair demon leaped out of the way. "Rin, are you all right? What happened?" She asked kneeling beside the injured human.

Rin clutched her bleeding arm. "There's two of them." Rin tore a piece of her shirt off and tied it around her bleeding arm.

"What!" Ashanta turned to see that there were indeed two demons except that the second demon looked like a worm with long bladelike appendages like a mantis. Sitting atop the worm body was a head that was similar to the demon that crouched above it. "What in the fuck is that, a worm?" Then she helped Rin to stand up. "Where in the hell did that come from?"

"Inside of that one's body," said Rin. "That's why Naraku had its mouth muzzled."

The demon laughed. "I am Juromaru, Kageroumaru's younger brother."

"You mean he's a worm also," said Ashanta. "How come he looks normal, and you look like a freak of nature."

"You have some mouth on you," Juromaru said smirking. "Looks like I'm going to have to shut you up."

"Better demons than you have tried, but I'm sure they will tell you about it when I send your slimy ass to hell." She ejected her claws. "Okay slime ball, let's dance." She and Rin charged at the two brothers.


	19. Chapter 19

_/Sesshoamru's thoughts/ _**'Inuyasha's thoughts'**

Chapter 19

The battle was intense for the two females. Juromaru and Kageroumaru turned out to be more than a handful for the two of them. The speed of the two demons was amazing. Not to mention they would switch up from time to time, one mintue it was Rin and Kageroumaru fighting. The next Kageroumaru would turn and attack Ashanta while Juromaru went after the human. The strategy kept them off balance as Rin and Ashanta suffered from many wounds all over their bodies, while the two demons weren't hurt much at all.

Ashanta knelt beside Rin breathing heavily. She was tired. That disgusting worm was not only fast, but it could tunnel beneath the ground. She had a hard time keeping up with it. Ashanta clenched her teeth in anger as she could hear Naraku sitting up in the tree laughing. Suddenly, Kageroumaru launched himself at the tiring women. Ashanta was able to move out of the way, but the demon claws had caught Rin on her left thigh.

"Rin!" she called out. Suddenly, Juromaru burst out of the ground and went through her chest. Ashanta roared in pain. She fell to her knees coughing up blood and clutching the gaping, bloody hole in her chest.

"If you're wondering why no one is coming to your rescue," said Naraku perched on one of the branches. "It's because I have this area surround in a barrier. No sound can get out. The two of you are completely alone."

Ashanta stood up to glare at the dark hair spider demon. "I need no help to stop this filthy worm." She turned to face the younger brother sneering.

Juromaru licked his lips. "Your innards taste delicious. I shall feast upon your still beating heart."

"Hmph, it seems that all you have going for you is speed and your attacks from beneath the earth." She smirked at him. "I'm sure you have terrorize many with your sneaky attack, but it won't work on me. Also, your speed is nothing. Cubs from my pride moves faster than you."

"Very well, we shall see, little cat." Ashanta lunged at the demon. The worm moved with incredible speed, but the lion demoness anticipated his move, and appeared behind Juromaru. Turning in time to see her attack, he moved again, and again Ashanta anticipated his move and appeared a second after he appeared on a branch in a tree. Once again, he slipped away as her claws severed the branch from the tree.

This time be burrowed himself beneath the ground. Ashanta leaped from the tree and began to search for the worm. Suddenly, he burst from the ground and slashed her across the arm. She gritted her teeth against the pain and reached into her pouch. Pulling out her dagger and a clay jar, she opened the jar and dunked the blade into a red liquid. "Hiding underground won't save you now, worm!" she yelled out. "Here's a little something we would use on pesky moles that were destroying the fields. Poison Earth!" She plunged the blade of her dagger into the ground. Suddenly the ground beneath the dagger turned red as the substance began to spread outward.

A few minutes later, Juromaru burst from his hiding place. Ashanta smirked, as the worm was moving slower than it was at first. "Now I have you worm." She appeared behind him and grabbed him by his long hair before he could slip away. First,she slammed him against a nearby tree. "This is for all the wounds you gave me." Swinging him around above her head, she slammed him into the ground. "This is for all the pain and suffering you've caused. And this," she said savagely spinning the worm above her head again. "This is for going through my chest." She slammed the worm against a large boulder with such force; it shattered. "Now you die!" Her eyes flashed red as she sunk her long fangs into his throat, and ripped it out. The barrier around them fell away as Naraku stared in anger at the defeat of one of his best demons. Ashanta raised her head and released a loud victory roar that shattered the silence of the night.

xxxxx

"Well, I did say I had something important to talk to you about," he said sighing. "First, a couple days ago I had asked Rin to be my mate . . ."

At hearing that, Inuyasha's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. He didn't hear anything else as his world fell apart. His beloved was going to mate someone else. It was too late for him. It was over before it even began. He had lost the love of his life. He wanted to cry so badly, but he won't. He would not cry in front of his brother, his beloved. His bright golden orbs dimmed as he stood to leave. He would cry, but not here, and not now.

Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and stepped out of the spring. "Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru puzzled. He just watched as his brother began to put his clothes back on. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting dressed so I can go to bed," said Inuyasha. He could not stay out here any longer. Being with his brother was too much for his battered heart.

"I'm not finish talking to you," said Sesshomaru getting out of the water also. He grabbed his brother by the wrist and pulled him close.

"Well, I'm through talking to you," snapped the enraged hanyou. He couldn't understand why Sesshomaru don't just let him leave. Did his brother enjoy tearing his heart out and stomping on it? Inuyasha couldn't believe his brother could be so cruel. Eleven years had passed, and people do change as they get older. It seems that the change in his brother was for the worst. "Let go of me." He pushed himself out of his brother's grip and picked up his shirt.

"Yasha, what is wrong? Why are you angry?"

Inuyasha glared at his brother. Before he could say anything, they heard Ashanta's roar split the night. "Ashanta! Something has happened," said Inuyasha. He turned and ran off in the direction he heard the roar.

xxxxx

Naraku stood before the two women with a muzzled Kageromaru. He held the bloodied remains of his younger brother in his arms. "Your transgression will not be forgotten," the dark hair demon said angrily. Suddenly a cloud of black miasma rose around the demons and lifted them into the night sky.

Just then, Sethos and Zaine burst out of the forest. "Ashanta, we heard your call," said Sethos. "What happened to the two of you?" He frowned when he saw both women covered in blood. "Ashanta, you didn't . . ." Before he could ask his question, Inuyasha jumped down into the clearing where they were.

"Ashanta, what in the hell happened to you?" He stared pointedly at the hole in the chest of her shirt.

"It's nothing." She brushed off her brother's concern. "It has healed up completely."

"It was Naraku," said Rin panting and bleeding from her wounds. "He had two demons with him. When Ashanta refused to join him, he turned them on us." Rin smiled. "She was able to kill one of them, but Naraku left with the other one."

Ashanta smirked. "Hmph, Rin held her own against the other. I am impressed. I have not met many humans that are as skilled as you."

"Where's your kill?" asked Zaine.

"They took it," said Ashanta disgusted. "You should have seen it Zaine. It had the head of a demon, and the body of a worm. It made my skin crawl."

Suddenly Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. He went to Rin and helped her to stand up. "Rin, what has happened here?"

Inuyasha glared enviously as the human female clung to his love. Clenching his hands into fists, he turned to stare at the ground. Zaine and Ashanta saw the hurt and jealousy in his eyes, and became worried.

"We were attacked by Naraku and two of his demons," she said leaning her head against his shoulder for a second, and then straighten up. "I am . . . fine . . . now." She collapsed into his arm.

"Let me help you with her," said Zaine scooping up the unconscious human.

"The sun will be up soon. We should get some rest," said Sesshomaru looking at Inuyasha.  
The hanyou turned from him and followed the others. Sesshomaru sighed and followed them.

When the mansion came into view, Ashanta leaned close to Inuyasha. "Well, what happened?" she asked smiling. "Did you tell him?"

Inuyasha growled. "Just let it go, Ashanta." Then he walked quickly to catch up with Zaine and Sethos.

Ashanta slowed her steps so Sesshomaru could catch up to her. Then she stopped and raised an arm stopping Sesshomaru as well. They watched as the others disappeared into the mansion. He raised a questioning brow at her.

"What did you do to Kumo?"

"I don't . . ."

She glared at him. Sesshomaru sighed and stared up at the moon. "I was going to tell him, but he got angry."

"Why? What did you tell him?"

"Well, I didn't want any secrets between us. So, I told him that I had asked Rin to be my mate."

"You. Told. Him. WHAT!" Ashanta yelled punctuating each word.

"I was going to tell the baka that it was him that I loved, but he became angry. He wouldn't listen to anything else I had to say."

Ashanta rolled her eyes and glared at him in disgust. "It doesn't matter what country you're from, human or demon, you men are all alike. You're idiots. When we told you you should tell Kumo how you truly felt, we didn't mean for you to tell him about asking the human to be your mate, first. It doesn't take a genius to know that Kumo was going to take it the wrong way. Especially since he's been so afraid you might reject his feelings for you." She folded her arms across her chest and stood before him. "You have certainly put yourself in one hell of a pickle. Before you can make things right between you and Kumo, you better get things settled with Rin first." Then she turned and went inside leaving the young demon lord alone to think about the mess his plans had turned into.

After Sesshomaru had doubled the guards, everyone had settled down for the night. He went to check on Rin. _/Ashanta is right. I have to get things straight with Rin first. My happiness as well as Inuyasha's depends on it./ _He stood before her door and gently knocked. He waited until he was told to enter. Opening the door and stepping inside, a human healer was taking care of Rin's wounds.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"She will be fine, my lord," said the healer. "She just needs to rest." The healer gathered his things, bowed and excused himself from the room.

Rin grunted in pain as she sat up in bed. "So Rin, how are you doing?"

"Nothing to worry about, my lord," she said smiling. One arm and both legs were bandaged. Her face had scratches on it, but they were not serious. "You should have seen that demon." She tried to ease the tension that filled the room as he looked in regret at her.

He sat at the edge of her bed and sighed. "Rin, we must talk." He turned his gaze to the closed terrace doors and stared up at the descending moon.

"Oh, about what?" She watched the troubled look mar his beautiful face. "What is it that troubles you so, my lord?"

"It's about the proposal."

Rin smiled. "Well, about that, I am so excited. I am so tempted to give you my answer. I'm sure you will be pleased. . . "

He clenched his hand into a fist. "Rin, I no longer want you to be my mate."

"But . . . But why not," she said as her bottom lip began to tremble. "Don't you love me?"

"No, I don't," he said simply.

"Than why did you ask me if you didn't love me?"

"Because . . . I knew that if i didn't choose my own mate. My father would have to choose one for me."

"I don't believe that and neither do you," said Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed, and decided to tell Rin the truth. _/She deserves to know the only truth there is. I love Inuyasha. I have always loved Inuyasha, and I shall love him long after the heavens have fallen./ _"I have been in love with my Yasha for as long as I can remember. When I thought he was dead, my heart shattered. I had died inside. I saw no reason for me to have a mate, but I also knew I had a duty as the lord of the west. I knew that someday I would need an heir to take my place. Since, I couldn't have the one I loved. I would settle for someone I knew I could trust. Someone who was a friend, and I do consider you my friend."

"So, you used me as a scapegoat," said Rin. "You have no feelings for me whatsoever?"

"I do care for you Rin," said Sesshomaru finally turning to look at her. "I just don't love you enough to be your mate. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! One minute you're telling me you want me as your mate, and the next you're saying, "Oh, I'm sorry Rin, it's all been a big mistake!" She raged at him. "You can't just step on a person's heart Sesshomaru and think you can get away with it."

Sesshomaru stood and knelt down on one knee. "I truly am sorry for putting you through this, but I can't lose the person I love more than my own life again. I have to make things right with him, but, I had to settle things with us first."

"Dammit Sesshomaru, your behavior is unforgivable," said Rin. She raised her hand. Sesshomaru steeled himself and waited for the slap that he knew he deserved. What he did was unforgivable. However, he was not expecting what happened next. Rin reached her hand out grabbing him by the chin, and pulled his face up to kiss him gently on the cheek.

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock, and the woman smiled at him. "You're so gullible. Did you really think I didn't know you did not love me? Only a fool wouldn't realise that your heart was not in that proposal. Go to your mate, my lord and be happy."

He smiled and stood up. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he pulled the covers over her. "You should get some rest. Good night."

"Good night."

xxxxx

Inuyasha was standing outside on the balcony looking up at the moon. He was dressed in a dark green yukuta as the wind picked up slightly blowing his long silver hair behind him. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself. **'I shouldn't have gotten so angry at Sess. He has every right to find himself someone to love. I mean, it wasn't like he actually believed my childish feelings. If Rin makes him happy, than I am happy for him.' **Inuyasha felt a throbbing pain in his heart as he knew he had to let Sesshaomru go. **'Although I wish he could be with me. I truly want my niisan to be happy. I will apologize to him in the morning. I'm sure he's probably by Rin's side, looking out for her safety. I will not interrupt their private time, and once the west has been freed from Ryuukotsusei.**** I think I will take Ashanta up on her offer and return to Africa with them.'**

Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice Sesshomaru enter his room or sense the other demon coming up behind him. "Inuyasha."

The young hanyou yelp with a fright and turned to stare at his brother. "Sesshomaru." He barked agitated. "Jack ass, stop sneaking up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking. I did knock," said Sesshomaru raising a brow.

"Oh, well." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about what happened tonight."

"About that, I want to apologize," said Inuyasha turning his gaze to stare out at the forest below. "I had no right to be angry with you. If you want to be with Rin, than i am happy for you. I wish you and Rin all the happiness in the world." He turned to face his brother with a smile on his face.

Sesshomaru felt his heart wither at the pained look in his beloved's eyes. He raised his hand and cupped Inuyasha's cheek. "My Yasha," he smiled at the wide-eyed young half demon. "Will you let me explain before you let me go?"

Inuyasha found himself hypnotized by the dark, honey gold eyes of his brother, and could refuse him nothing. Nodding his head, he waited.

"I had asked Rin to be my mate." Sesshomaru saw him stiffen. "But," he added before Inuyasha could turn away. "I only asked her because I thought you were gone forever. So, I settled for a substitute."

"Why not a demoness?" asked Inuyasha. "That toad told us a demoness had wanted you to be her mate. Why not choose her?"

Sesshomaru frowned in disgust as he remembered the demoness. "She was too clingy. She lacked any individuality. She was just like all the other simpering demoness' I had met." Brushing a lock of hair from out of Inuyasha's face, he sighed. "I'm ashamed to say, I only wanted Rin because she reminded me a little of you. She was strong and brave when called for, and gentle. The person I wanted was you, but since you were forever lost to me, I settled for second best." He pulled his brother's face closer to his. Their lips were mere inches apart.

Just then a thought hit him. "Wait," Inuyasha said pulling away from him slightly to stare into his brother's eyes. "What do you mean, you only wanted Rin because you thought I was lost to you forever?"

"My silly little snowflake," Sesshomaru said smiling. "It's because I love you." And he bridged the gap between them by pressing his lips softly against Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha melted against his brother as he moaned into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, he clung to the full-blooded demon for support. Pulling away, they stared into each other's eyes. The love they held for one another was evident in their golden eyes. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"And I love you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru claimed those soft lips once again, the kisses was intense and passionate. Inuyasha jumped into his arm and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. Wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's waist, he carried his lover inside. Sesshomaru laid him on the bed. Sitting up, Inuyasha let his mate untie the obi, and let the kimono slid down his arms. Lying back onto the pillows, Inuyasha watched with bated breath as Sesshomaru removed his own Yukuta and sat on the bed beside him. Sesshomaru's lips latched onto the soft sun kissed skin of Inuyasha's neck. He nipped little love bites along the column of the hanyou's neck. Sesshomaru's tongue left a scorching trail from his neck down to his left nipple. He closed his lips around the pink peak and suckled, nipped and tugged on it until it hardened in his mouth. Then he moved over to the other and assaulted it in a similar manner. The body beneath him arched up into the touch. Inuyasha's claws raked through his elder brother's long silky strains. The hanyou groan as the lips moved lower leaving trails of fire behind. His breathing became heavy as his body was covered in a lit sweat.

Inuyasha melted like butter as he felt his brother's nose nuzzle against his semi erection. Sesshomaru sighed in bliss as he inhaled his lover's unique scent of earth and rain mixed with a hint of something new. The forest. Yes, his younger brother's essence was of the forest. He groaned as his brother's heady scent caused his own cock to stiffen and twitch between his thighs. Sesshomaru raised his head to stare at his brother's erect cock. He was impressed. The half demon was a nice size for someone so young. He was going to enjoy this. Sesshomaru smiled when he heard his brother moan as his tongue glide up and down the entire length of Inuyasha's erection.

Sweat glisten on his skin as he moaned and squirmed beneath his elder brother's ministrations. A guttural sound slipped from his lips as he felt himself being swallowed completely into the tight confines of his brother's throat. His claws tightened in the silky mass of his elder brother's hair. Crying out in pleasure, he began to thrust his hips upward into that warm, moist cavern. Sesshomaru held his thrashing hips down with his one arm. He began to move his mouth up and down on the now weeping appendage. Inuyasha felt a pressure in his lower abdomen that became too much for him to handle. He arched his back and released his seeds into Sesshomaru's mouth.

Inuyasha sagged into the bed panting heavily as beads of sweat rolled down his face. Sesshomaru raised his head and licked his lips. He smiled at his brother cocking one delicate brow. "That was fast."

Inuyasha stiffened. His face had turned red at the humiliation. He couldn't even last long enough to fulfill his brother's needs. How pathetic. Now his brother will think he is nothing more than a child and leave him. He began to whimper in distress.

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru cupping his cheek and planting a kiss on his lips. "Do not worry. This only proves that you are inexperience."

"But, wouldn't you rather have someone that knows what they are doing?" he said upset.

"No, I love you." Sesshomaru smiled devilishly at the worried hanyou. "Besides, it's my job to give you the experience." He pressed his lips hungrily against the petal soft lips of Inuyasha. Sesshoamru settled down between Inuyasha's spread thighs and began to lap up the little seeds that escaped from his mouth. Grasping the limp cock in his hand, he began to stroke the softened length, feeling it beginning to harden in his hand. He lowered his mouth to suck on his balls. Inuyasha groaned and dug his claws into the sheets ripping them. Then he moved even lower lapping at the puckered entrance to his anus. With a jolt, the lower half of his body rose off the bed as he felt Sesshomaru's long tongue stab inside him. He nearly screamed as he bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood.

Sesshomaru had to forcibly push Inuyasha's lower half back down as he threw one leg over his shoulder, and continued to feverously attack the tight, pink entrance. Inuyasha thrashed about as his body was reaching its limit of how much pleasure he could take. Just when he thought, he would burst from the pleasure, Sesshomaru stops. He sits up to stare into the face of his beloved. Inuyasha was the most beautiful creature in the world, lying there with his hair strewn out over the pillow, and his bangs clung to his sweat-damped forehead. He gulped in great breaths of air. And his eyes, those gorgeous eyes were glazed over with lust. Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. Then he pressed two fingers against Inuyasha's lips, and the hanyou took them into his mouth sucking on them. He rolled his tongue around the digits bathing them in his saliva.

Once they were ready, Sesshomaru removed his fingers and placed them at the entrance to his anus. He nipped and sucked at his brother's neck as he thrust one finger into him. Inuyasha gasped as he felt the intrusion, and then moan as the finger was thrust in and out of him. He groaned louder as a second finger, and then a third finger was added. He began to thrust down onto the digits wanting them to go deeper.

"Do you like the feel of this, little brother?" he whispered against Inuyasha's doggy ear in a deep lust filled voice.

"Yes," Inuyasha groaned out. He whimpered as his brother removed those devilishly wicked fingers. Getting up on his knees, Sesshomaru wet his palm with spittle, and rubbed it along the length of his aching cock. Once he was read, he positioned his hard shaft at his brother's entrance. "This may hurt, otouto, but it won't last long." Inuyasha nodded and readied himself. Sesshomaru groaned as he buried himself to the hilt inside the tight body of his young lover.

No matter how ready he was, nothing could prepare him for the burning pain that tore through his body. Sesshomaru immediately covered Inuyasha's mouth with his effectively swallowing his brother's scream. Removing his mouth, Inuyasha grunted as tears fell from his eyes.

"It hurts niisan. Please take it out." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Shh, shh," Sesshomaru cooed not moving, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion in his body. He placed little kisses over Inuyasha's face trying to calm him. "Inuyasha, open your eyes." The hanyou took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He stared into the loving eyes of his mate, and everything else was unimportant.

"Do you trust me?"

Inuyasha nodded his head never taking his eyes off his love. "Than believe me when I say, everything will be all right. It won't last long. Just relax." He leaned forward and licked the salty tears from his lover's face. Slowly, he began to move in and out. There was still pain, but it had dulled. His brother was right. Soon the pain was completely gone. All that remained was an empty ache as he began to push himself into his brother's thrusts.

"Sess," he moaned out his brother's name. "More."

Soon the slow thrusts became rapid, deep, penetrating thrusts. Sesshomaru lowered his mouth to cover Inuyasha's as their tongues battled for dominance. Inuyasha cried out as Sesshomaru struck a bundle of nerves that made every muscle in his body clench up. Inuyasha cried out in protest as Sesshomaru slipped out of him. Positioning his young lover on his side, Sesshomaru spooned himself behind his brother. Resting one of Inuyasha's legs across his thigh, Sesshomaru slipped his aching arousal back into his lover's tight, warm body. Thrusting savagely into his body, Sesshomaru once again struck Inuyasha's prostate. The hanyou cried out when Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around his aching length pumping it. Inuyasha thrust himself into the fist as he felt a warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. As his brother continued to strike his prostate and pump his hot, hard arousal, stars burst before his vision. He threw his head back, and howled as he spilled his seeds over his stomach and the bed.

Shortly after his orgasm, his body clenched onto Sesshomaru's cock. With one finally thrust, he growled as his seeds flowed into his lover's body. At that moment, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red, and he sunk his long fangs into Inuyasha's neck marking him as his mate. Inuyasha whimpered as the fangs drew blood. Removing his fangs, Sesshomaru lapped at the blood until the bleeding stopped.

Once their breathing had slowed, Sesshomaru kissed one silky ear, and remained snuggled close to his mate. Sesshomaru's arm laid possessively across Inuyasha's waist as both lovers drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Inuyasha awakened the next morning to a weight across his waist and warm, moist breath against his neck. Turning to face the person behind him, he smiled at the relaxed expression on the face of his lover. He leaned over and placed a kissed on his brother's nose. Sesshomaru stirred slightly and fell back into his slumber. Inuyasha smiled and raised one hand to stroke the soft demon markings on his brother's face. Every since he was a child, the lavender stripes had always fascinated him. However, it was the dark blue moon in the center of his forehead that truly held his fascination. It hurt his heart to see the scar slashing across his forehead severing the moon in half. It was the only blemish to his smooth skin. The arm would grow back with time, but he feared the scar breaking the moon would not. Who knows maybe in time the broken moon would heal as well. His fingers moved up to trace the outline of the broken crescent moon. Sesshomaru released a rumbling growl deep in his throat and pulled his bedmate closer burying his nose against his neck. Inuyasha moved his fingers down to stroke the demon stripes on his cheek again, and his brother's arm tightened around him. Suddenly his eyes fluttered opened. Smiling, he lovingly stroked Inuyasha's soft cheek. "Good morning, beloved."

"Good morning," said Inuyasha snuggling closer to the other, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sesshomaru nipping his mate along the length of his neck.

"Like I've just awakened in heaven." Inuyasha placed a chaste kissed on his mate's lips. Sesshomaru moaned into the kiss. He thrust his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth savoring the sweetness of his lover.

Pushing his brother onto his back, Sesshomaru leaned over his mate, and proceeded in kissing the breath from him. He broke the kiss moving down to Inuyasha neck, and then over to the mating mark. He began to lick the mark and sent waves of chills up Inuyasha's spine. The hanyou moaned as he exposed his neck more so his brother would have better access to his neck. He cried out, and shivered as spine tingle pleasure surged through his body as Sesshomaru sucked the mark.

"Did you like that," Sesshomaru asked smirking. Not sure if he could trust his voice, Inuyasha just nodded his head. He continued to nip and suck on the mark making the younger demon squirm beneath him. His mouth moved down to latch onto one of his nipples.

Inuyasha began to stroke the strips on his brother's thighs causing the elder demon to groan, as he pulled painfully hard on the aroused nipple. He arched against Sesshomaru, pressing and rubbing his hardening arousal against his brother's length. Sesshomaru moved up to claim Inuyasha's lips once again. He growled into the kiss as his tongue pushed against those pink soft lips demanding entrance. Inuyasha's mouth opened as his brother's tongue delved into the warm moist cavern. Their tongues fought for dominance as Inuyasha's hand roamed possessively over his brother's sleek, masculine body. Inuyasha shuttered as he felt his brother's hand move to his entrance stroking the pink puckered opening. Inuyasha pushed his rear back wanting those wicked long digits inside him. He whimpered as Sesshomaru refused to penetrate him. "Sesshy . . .please . . . I need . . ." Inuyasha could feel the heat building inside him, hampering his ability to speak. His brother's lips scorched his lips making the hanyou pant in want and need. He moved his hand to Sesshomaru's thick arousal and began stroking it.

The elder demon hissed as he thrust one finger inside Inuyasha tight body. The half demon bit down on his brother's lip tasting blood. His back arched as his mate added another finger. Inuyasha buried his face into the crook of his brother's neck as he continued to stroke the pulsing, thick, flesh in his hand that was now sticky and slick from the precum. Inuyasha's hand tightened painfully around Sesshomaru's arousal when the older demon added a third finger into the tight opening. Sesshomaru groaned as he removed his fingers. He quickly positioned himself between Inuyasha's thighs, and with one quick forceful thrust penetrated the core of the hanyou.

Inuyasha howled as his brother slammed himself deep inside the lithe body beneath him. Sesshomaru buried his nose against his lover's neck and groaned as the wall of Inuyasha's insides clamped tight around the intruding flesh. Both demons took several deep calming breaths. Sweat trickled down their faces and bodies. Inuyasha squirmed and began to thrust himself onto his brother arousal.

The young demon lord smiled and began to move gently into his brother. The only sound came from their moans and panting. Inuyasha felt heat pooled in the pit of his stomach as he thrust upward meeting his brother's thrusts. Wanting his brother to go deeper, he placed his legs on his mate's shoulders. Sesshomaru growled as he was driven deeper into his brother's tight, warm body. Inuyasha nearly cried out, but bit his bottom lip as his brother struck his prostate repeatedly. Grasping Inuyasha's stiff cock, he stroked it in time with his thrusts. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the world through a fog of red as his eyes bled red with lust, and his fangs grew long. "Sess . . . I'm . . . gonna. . ."

Sesshomaru thrusts became faster and deeper as sweat dripped from his face. Inuyasha felt every muscle in his body lock tight. And suddenly, his vision exploded in a white light as he howled releasing his seeds to stripe his stomach and chest. And at that moment he sunk his fangs into his mate's neck. Sesshaomaru growled as he continued to thrust fiercely into his mate until he at last spurted his seeds into his younger brother. After the spasms finally ceased, Inuyasha removed his fangs, and began to lap the mark until it stopped bleeding. Then he removed his legs from his brother's shoulders, and closed his eyes gulping down several breath of air. Sesshomaru collapsed exhaustedly beside his lover pulling him close, and leaned over pressing his lips against his mate's kiss swollen lips.

Inuyasha snuggled close to his brother and was about to drift off to sleep when an ear piercing squeal went through the palace. Inuyasha sighed. "Guess this means its time to get up," he sighed and kissed his brother once more. Then the scream of a male voice rung out.

Inuyasha ears perked up as the screams from both the male and female sounded familiar. "Something's wrong," said Inuyasha frowned. He leaped up putting on his yukuta and rushed out into the hallway.

xxxxx

Inuyasha rushed out into the hall to find Zaine trying to pull a very irate Ashanta off Miroku. Her hands were clutched around his neck. "What the hell is going on out here?" yelled Inuyasha as everyone turned to him.

"This piece of shit here," roared Ashanta shaking him like a rag doll. "Just grabbed my ass!"

"He did, did he?" said Sethos glaring at the human.

"It was an accident," said Miroku raising his hands up in innocence.

"You're such a pervert," scowled Sango whacking the monk across the top of his head.

Ashanta smirked at the human. "You do know what this means?"

"What?" asked Sango.

"What he did is an insult to her honor and to her mate," said Zaine smiling, turning to wink at them. "Since you insulted Sethos' mate he will have to fight you to regain it back."

"WHAT!" the monk shrieked in terror as he gazed at the powerful cat standing before him smirking in satisfaction. Those flaring lavender eyes promised much pain to the human. Miroku gulped in fear and tried to smooth things over. "Look, I'm truly sorry. It was an accident. I truly meant you no disrespect."

"I warned you about those wayward hands of yours, Miroku," said Sango. "Now, you will just have to deal with the consequences."

"Sango!" said Miroku looking at the woman startled.

"And to think, we were just reunited yesterday," said inuyasha shaking his head sadly.

"Inuyasha!" the monk looked to his friend pleadingly.

"It was fun knowing you," said Shippo.

"S-Shippo!"

"Now human," said Sethos drawing the monks terrified eyes upon him. He raised one hand ejecting his sharp claws. "It is time to die."

Miroku cringed raising his arms up to protect himself from the blow, but it never came. He did, however hear laughter. Lowering his arms, he stared in shock as everyone was laughing, including Sethos.

"Miroku, you idiot," said Inuyasha. "Nobody is going to kill you."

"But I thought . . ."

"Don't be stupid," said Ashanta as she stopped laughing. "I would have killed you myself if I was truly offended. Your intended mate told me about those wandering hands of yours and how they just 'attach' themselves to the rear of pretty women. So, she and I came up with this plan to teach you a lesson."

"I'm not his intended anything," screeched Sango flustered and blushing furiously.

"Really," said Zaine frowning. "Then why do you get angry at him when he does stuff like that?"

Sango could say nothing. "I . . . I . . .Excuse me." She ran away from the staring group.

"Humans are so strange," said Ashanta.

"I guess we should all go get some breakfast," said Inutaisho smiling not missing the fresh mating marks on his sons, not to mention the fact that they came out of the room together.

xxxxx

After breakfast and after everyone had dressed, Sesshomaru went to check on his army and to plan things for the assault on the castle. As always, Jaken was right behind him. The men had set up a tent for their lord and his commanders to talk strategy.

"How are the troops doing this morning?" asked Sesshomaru.

"With the return of Lord Inutaisho and Prince Inuyasha, everyone has hope that we will be victorious," said Yoko.

"The same here," said Sango. "Everyone is ready when you are, my lord."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Inuyasha, Zaine and Sethos walking over to them. "What brings you, brother?"

"You hurried out so quickly," said Inuyasha. "We came to hear about the attack."

"Well, it will be a while," said Sesshomaru.

"A while, why?" asked Zaine.

"I'm waiting for Totosai. We will most certainly be needing the power of the Tetsusaiga."

"Wasn't he the one who forged father's swords?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, he is the only one that can mend the shattered tetsusaiga."

"Brother, what is a t-tetsaiga?" asked Zaine hoping he said the name right.

"Tetsusaiga, it is a powerful sword created from the fang of my father," said Inuyasha.

Zaine frowned. "Could you make anything from such a tiny fang?"

"Ignorant feline," scolded Jaken. "You know nothing about our lord."

"Maybe so, but if you keep yapping that beak, I really will have frog legs for dinner," said Zaine flashing his fangs. Jaken squawked and hid behind Sesshomaru's leg.

"Silly." Inuyasha smiled at his lion brother. "My father has three forms. One is his human-like form, second is that of a huge white dog and the other, well, let's just say he is about the size of Mt. Kilimanjaro."

"You're joking," said Sethos. Inuyasha shook his head smiling at the two cats. "That's incredible."

"I've never known my father to get that big," said Zaine scratching his head. "Well, at least, we have never seen him get that big. Father tends to not tell us about his demon form."

"Why is that?" asked Yoko.

"Don't know. He just doesn't."

"Well, if he is as old as Lord Inutaisho," said Sango. "He just might have a third more powerful form."

Inuyasha turned when he heard someone calling Ashanta's name. He saw the lion demoness stalking towards them nearly tripping over her own feet. He smiled as she stomped up to them scowling at her dog brother with Rin close behind her. Her long, thick black hair hung down her back. The colored beads that decorated each braid clacked together like wind chimes. She was dressed in three silk kimonos. The top kimono which was tied by a golden obi was a dark blue kimono with a gold crescent moon stitched on both shoulders. The second layer was red with black cherry blossoms scattered through the material, and the last layer was just a simple white kimono.

"Wow, sis," said Zaine smiling at her.

"What the hell is this," snapped Ashanta. "After my bath the servants comes in putting me in layer upon layer of bathrobes."

Inuyasha snickered. "These are not bathrobes, sister. They are kimonos, and everyone wears them."

"I tried to tell her this," said Rin looking exasperatedly, "but she would not listen."

"Why aren't they in them?" She pointed to Rin and Sango.

"They're tomboys. So, they don't count," said Miroku.

"Jerk!" Sango whacked him across the head.

"Well, I care not what they are called. I do not intend upon sitting around all day in these bathrobes," Ashanta growled through clenched teeth. "I can barely walk in these things, and why in the hell do I have to wear three?"

"It is a formal wear," shrieked Jaken coming out from behind Sesshomaru's leg looking offended at the demoness' insult of the beautiful kimonos she wore. "Only those of royal blood wear such finely crafted kimonos."

Ashanta narrowed her eyes at the little toad. "You're a little suck up, aren't you."

Jaken became flustered as he crossed his arms and turned away.

"I think you look absolutely lovely in it," said Sethos kissing her on the cheek.

Ashanta's cheeks were red from her mate's comment. Then she growled when she heard Zaine and Inuyasha snickering. "At least now we know what to do to get you to shut up," said Zaine laughing.

"Oh, go jump off a cliff," said Ashanta.

"Don't worry, you will get your clothes back," said Inuyasha. "I just had the servants wash them for you."

"Anyway, what are you talking about?" She walked up to the table staring down at the maps.

"We were talking about waiting for the tetsusaiga to be fixed before we attacked," said Sango.

"What's a tet . . .whatever?"

"It's called tetsusaiga," said Jaken. "It is the sword that was created from the fang of Lord Sesshomaru's father. The sword that can slay one hundred demons in a single stroke.

"You love hear yourself talk, don't you," said Ashanta smirking. "Besides, I don't like being lied to, toad."

"I do not lie." The toad demon scowled offended at her.

"Uh huh, so were is this legendary sword?"

"It was shattered in the dragon's teeth," said Shippo.

"I'm sorry but it just sounds like a nice little fairy tale to me," said the demoness.

"How dare you insult our lord," said Jaken angrily.

"I didn't insult anyone. I just said that a weapon that could kill a hundred demons sounds too farfetched."

"You insolent, whelp." Jaken was about to start ranting, but Inuyasha interrupted.

"Excuse me guys, we have other more important things to worry about than the sword," said Inuyasha.

"Look," said Sango pointing. "What is that?"

Everyone turned to see something racing towards them. As it got closer, they all calmed to see that it was Totosai.

"What is that?" asked Ashanta.

"That's the sword smith that forged the sword, Totosai," said Inuyasha.

The old sword smith brought his three eyed oxen to a halt in front of the small group. He dismounted and bowed to Sesshomaru. "Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru," said the old man.

"It's good to be back," said Sesshomaru. "It took you long enough to get here."

"Well, I've been busy, but when I heard that your father was rescued from the dragon. I leaped on the back of Ushi, and got here as fast as I could. I knew you would be wanting tetsusaiga fixed," said Totosai looking at the strangers. "So, who are you friends?"

"This is Rin." He pointed to the human female. "She was my translator and bodyguard while I was traveling abroad. They are Ashanta, Zaine and Sethos. They are the ones that helped to rescue father."

"Oh, well I'm very glad to meet you three. Any enemy of Ryuukotsusei is a friend of mine." He turned to face Inuyasha. "You look familiar, young one. Have we met before?"

"I should say so, old man," said Inuyasha.

"Totosai, this is Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru.

The old man's large round eyes bulged out even more as he stared at the young prince. "You're alive. Oh happy days." He slapped the teen on the shoulders happily. "We were all so sad when we thought you were dead."

"I know," said Inuyasha smiling.

"It was Inuyasha and his friends that rescued Lord Inutaisho," Miroku said.

The old sword smith laughed in approval. "I always knew you would be a brave little runt. So, where is your father?"

"He's with mother," said Sesshomaru.

"I'll go say my hellos to them, and then I shall set about mending the tetsusaiga," said Totosai.

"How long will it take?" asked Rin.

"No more than three days."

"Very well, Jaken show Master Totosai to my parents," said Sesshomaru.

"As you wish, my lord," said the toad.

Once they were far enough away Ashanta turned to her brother. "You mean, that old decrepit goat forged that sword everyone keeps going on about?"

"Yep," said Inuyasha smiling. "The sword, tenseiga, which my brother has was also made from my father's fang."

"Ten-si-ega," said Zaine.

"Yes, the sword he used when all those soldiers were killed by the Thunder Brothers," said Shippo.

"Wow, that is impressive," said Sethos.

"Now, let's get back to our battle plans," said Sesshomaru.

xxxxx

Later that day Inuyasha was reunited with Shirow. The older demon was happy to see the young pup still alive. Inuyasha was happy to hear that Shakir had survive that terrible storm also. He had liked her. She was nice to him from their first meeting. What surprised the hanyou was that Shirow had taken the human girl as his mate. He didn't think the other demon liked humans too much, but Inuyasha guessed even a thick head like Shirow can change his mind. He was ecstatic when Shirow told them that Shakir had given birth to twin sons. Inuyasha also asked about Usagi. He was told by Master Rei that the elderly rabbit demon was back home with his family. That made the young dog demon very happy. He remembered how the old rabbit was filled with sadness at being separated from his family.

About two hours later, Totosai left with the shattered pieces of tetsusaiga. Since Inuyasha was younger and stronger, the old sword smith decided to take a fang from Inuyasha instead of his father to mend the sword. The old man told them he would be back in three days.

Three days. Three long, tension filled days. Ashanta wasn't so sure about this rag tag army Sesshomaru had gathered to fight the dragons and his allies. She sat on the cliff overlooking the encampment and sighed. She took a quick sniff of the air and smiled. "And what could the happy couple be doing this far out, as if I didn't know."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked up to join her. "Well, we saw you sitting up here, and decided to join you." He crouched down beside her. "What are you doing up here, anyways?"

"I was just looking at the encampment and wondering," said Ashanta. She reached up opening his mouth, seeing part of his fang poking out of his gums. "I see your fang is growing back in."

"Totosai did say it would grow back in half a day." Inuyasha took a seat beside her. "Stop trying to change the subject. What were you thinking about?"

"Well, take a look down there and tell me what you see."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked down at the camp. "Well, I see everyone either talking or sharpening their weapons." He turned to stare at his sister frowning. "I don't understand. What am I suppose to be looking at?"

Ashanta rolled her, and turned back to stare at the encampment. "I'm pretty sure your brother knows what I'm talking about."

Inuyasha turned to stare at the emotionless face of his brother. "Sess?"

The elder demon sighed and closed his eyes. "What she means otouto is that the camp is divided into three groups."

Inuyasha turned back to the encampment frowning, and his eyes widened in shock. Why didn't he see this before? What Ashanta and Sesshomaru said was true. The camp was separated into three groups. The demons were on one side, the humans on the other side and all the holy people were settled at the top of the strange pyramid.

"Humans don't trust demons. Demons don't like humans. And the monks want to purify the demons and/or seal them away," said Ashanta. "It's not going to work if they don't trust each other."

"We here in Japan have been this way for centuries," said Sesshomaru. "There is nothing that can change the opinions of either side."

"Then you better be prepared to have your father, mother and your mate imprisoned by the dragon, and if there is one thing I know about fire dragons is that they are very destructive and quite fierce. I am assuming that this Ryuukotsusei is a fire dragon. His nature puts him as a fire dragon."

"What do you propose?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know. I understand that this behavior is centuries in the making and nothing anyone could say or do could change it. But still, I would have thought that this shared threat of the dragon would have at least had them talking to one another as equal."

A derogatory snort was heard from the demon lord. "Why would any demon find humans their equals?"

"Well, why not," said Ashanta. "From what I've seen so far, Ryuukotsusei considers all other demons nothing but dirt beneath his feet. I'm not even going to say what the dragon thinks of your father. Anyway, until they can stand side by side without being disgusted with the other's presence, this little rebellion will die before it gets started." Ashanta sighed. "We have until the sword smith returns with your sword to try and think of a way to temporarily solve this problem."

"Feh, why not ask for the moon while you're at," scoffed Inuyasha.

xxxxx

Naraku made his way downstairs to the dungeon. Opening one of the cell doors, the demon Kageroumaru had destroyed the cell in a fit of rage. The muzzled demon glared up at the spider demon through dark fathomless eyes. The silent demon crawled over to his master, and Naraku stroke the silver hair demon. "You are lost without your brother. Do not fear. I shall give you your chance to avenge your brother's death. You want the woman." It was more of a statement instead of a question.

The silent demon said nothing except flex his claws rattling the chains. Naraku smiled. Placing a finger under Kageroumaru's chin lifting his face to look at him. "I will give you your chance but first, you must do something for me. I need the girl alive." Kageroumaru stiffened as his dark eyes burned with rage. "I know you want her to pay for what she did to your brother. I know the emptiness that sets in your belly like a lead weight without him. You will have your chance, but I need her alive. Will you do that for me, Kageroumaru?" He used his other hand to stroke the long silver hair. His crimson eyes stared deep into the other's eyes. "Will you bring her back to me alive?"

The demon hesitated a second flexing his claws and nodded reluctantly. Then he began rubbing his cheek against Naraku's leg like a cat. Yes, he would bring the girl to his master alive, but he would make her suffer a little or a lot first.

xxxxx

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Ashanta was heading back to the mansion when Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Well, I see you are getting the hang of walking in a kimono."

"Yeah, well, it isn't easy," said Ashanta smiling taking small measured steps. "I still don't see how any woman can walk in this." Inuyasha burst out laughing.

Ashanta rolled her eyes shaking her head. Suddenly she stopped when a familiar scent caught her attention. "Hold up."

"What's wrong?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Don't you smell it?" She looked around extending her claws. "It's the scent of that demon I fought and that Naraku character."

"I'm so glad you remember us," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Naraku along with Kagura, and Kageroumaru .

"So, you're the wretch that buried me beneath the earth," spat Kagura glaring at Inuyasha. "Hard to believe a filthy half breed did that to me."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah. I'll be happy to show you again if you like."

Kagura growled and snapped open her fan.

"Now now, let's not get upset," said Naraku looking at the young dog demon. "So, you are the missing prince. I should have known it when I first saw you in Kanna's mirror. Only the dog royalty has the long silver hair and gold eyes. Since you are a hanyou, the dog ears should have told me who you were."

"So, you know me, but who the hell are you?" said Inuyasha. "I remember seeing you in the castle."

"I am Naraku."

"You're the bastard that put that hole in Miroku's hands, destroyed Sango's village and killed Kikyou!"

"Of course, it was so easy to do. Especially killing the priestess. Human females are pathetic creatures going all soft and dreamy eyed over a pretty faced man. It was how I was able to destroy her. She was such a fool. To think, those demon slayers made my task of taking the jewel so easy by giving it to that stupid wench," smirked Naraku. "It took me a while, but I was able to get that fool to fall in love with me, and offer the jewel to me. I made her think I loved her, and would use the shikon jewel to make myself human so we could be together. Imagine her surprise when I wished to be a full blooded demon. After I made my wish. I celebrated my new demon status by killing the bitch."

"You BASTARD!" Inuyasha lunged at the smiling Naraku. Kagura turned her attention to the demon lord and attacked with her dance of blades. That left Ashanta and the crouching Kageroumaru.

He circled Ashanta like a lion preparing to pounce. And she did not like it. The demon was planning something, and it could only mean trouble for her. Deciding that there was no use in waiting, she attacked, but the constricting kimono was slowing her attack speed. Kageroumaru dodged the attack and appeared behind her. He raked his claws down her back. Ashanta screamed falling to one knee. She glanced over her shoulder to see the silent, emotionless demon behind her. Spinning around, she lashed out with her claws, catching him across the right cheek, and quickly leaped out of the way. But the constricting fabric had caused her to stumble and, in a blink of an eye, Kageroumaru was standing in front of her. He buried his claws into her stomach. Blood spurted from the wound as he removed his claws. Ashanta staggered backwards as blood gushed from her mouth. She would have fallen to the ground if Kageroumaru hadn't caught her in his arms.

Seeing Kageroumaru with the limp body of the lion demoness in his arms, he called to Kagura. The wind demoness sent another attack at Sesshomaru. The dog lord shattered the attack with Tokijin and ran to his mate's side. He helped Inuyasha to stand. Inuyasha glared at the demons.

"Ashanta!" yelled Inuyasha glaring murderously at Kageroumaru as he stood beside Naraku and Kagura with an unconscious Ashanta across his shoulder. Blood fell to the ground like rain from the deep gashes in her back. "You let her go bastards!"

"Don't worry Prince Inuyasha, I shall return your little friend," said Naraku smiling. "Maybe. That is, if Kageroumaru doesn't kill her first." Suddenly a foul black miasma surrounded them lifting them into the sky.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru covered their noses gaging, and leaped away from the foul miasma. Once the black mist dissipated, they saw the demons floating away on a large white feather.

"NO! ASHANTA! ASHANTA!" The young prince yelled falling to his knees. All he could do was watch as they disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Inuyasha fell to his knees beside the puddle of blood, and let his tears fall to mingle with the crimson liquid. Sesshomaru stood beside his brother resting his hand on of Inuyasha's shoulder. "Come brother, we must tell the others what has happened," said Sesshomaru.

The hanyou remained on his knees with his head lowered. His long silver hair draped over his face shielding it from his mate. "Zaine and Sethos will be angry with me."

"Why would they be angry with you? It is not your fault."

"She was with me. She is my sister. I'm suppose to protect her." Inuyasha said in self-loathing. He stood up keeping his back to his brother. "That witch was right. I am a pathetic half breed."

Sesshomaru eyes flashed red with anger. He grabbed Inuyasha shoulder, turned his brother around and struck him across the face. Inuyasha looked up at his brother with watery golden eyes holding his stinging cheek. The hanyou eyes widened as he stared at his brother in shock. He had never seen Sesshomaru so angry before. The demon lord's hand was trembling with pent up rage. Closing his eyes, the elder demon took a deep calming breath as he lowered his hand to his side. "Don't you ever call yourself that again in my presence. As for our sister, do you think she would want you to belittle yourself like that," growled Sesshomaru as his eyes flashed from gold to red. "I'm pretty sure she would be ashamed at your behavior."

Inuyasha cast his gaze down to the ground feeling ashamed. "I know, but I just feel so helpless like I've failed in some way."

"Don't worry, we shall get her back," said Sesshomaru pulling the hanyou into his arm. "Come let's go tell her mate and brother." He turned and was about to leave when Inuyasha grabbed his hand.

"Sess," said Inuyasha staring wide eyed at his brother back. "Before. You had said 'our' sister."

"Yes, if she is your sister. She is mine as well." He tightened his grip on Inuyasha's hand. "She and the others did bring you back to me." Sesshomaru turned those shimmering golden eyes upon his mate and smiled. "They shall forever hold a special place in my heart."

"Thank you." Standing on tiptoe, Inuyasha kissed him on the nose. Then they went to tell Sethos and Zaine what had happened.

xxxxx

Upon their return to the mansion, they told everyone about Naraku attacking them and taking Ashanta. As Inuyasha thought, Sethos was enraged. The Abyssinian tore the sitting room to shreds. His claws burst into flames sitting whatever he touched on fire. Both Inuyasha and Zaine restrained the angry demon holding him back from destroying the countryside in a fit of uncontrollable rage. The Egyptian prince struggled to be free of them, but the two young demons held him tight. Falling to the floor exhausted, Sethos sat there staring at the dancing flames around his hands. He sighed surveying the damage he had caused, and then let the flames dissipate. Once everything settled down, the servants scurried about putting out the fires as fast as they could.

Inuyasha and Zaine stood there watching the despondent demon prince. Sethos sat in the middle of the ruined room on his knees with his head lowered. The long, thick red hair fell like a curtain covering his face as his claws dug into his palms. Inuyasha hesitantly held a hand out to touch his brother-in-law. "Sethos." Inuyasha placed a hand on Sethos shoulder. The enraged cat turned to glare with flashing eyes at the young demon. Inuyasha removed his hand and fell to his knees bowing to the cat demon. "I'm sorry Sethos. Because of my weakness, I let that vile Naraku escape with your mate."

Sethos closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He placed a hand on Inuyasha's head. "Raise your head, little brother."

Inuyasha looked up at the demon. The lavender eyes stared at him with gentle concern. "You should not say such things. This is not your fault, and I do not blame you. If there is anyone to blame, it is that bastard that took her."

"But Sethos . . ."

"I will not hear of it," said Sethos, and then he smiled. "Besides, when we get Ashanta back, she will be angry at me for falsely accusing you of this."

"He's right," said Zaine coming to kneel beside them. "She's very protective of you. She would probably beat the hell out of us if we became angry with you. So don't think that we blame you, or that it is your fault Ashanta was captured."

"I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I can't help it."

"What is wrong with you?" Zaine narrowed his eyes at the startled dog demon. "You are a member of the Pride of West Africa, son of King Mugabe. A warrior of the Pride does not sit around blaming himself for things that was not of his control. So show some backbone, and let's show that Naraku demon what he is in for when he cross path with the Pride." Zaine smiled at his dog brother.

"Thanks guys," said Inuyasha. "So, what do we do now?"

"What else, we get her back," said Sethos.

xxxxx

Ashanta was awakened by someone licking her face. She groaned as her eyes fluttered opened to stare into the face of a small crème colored two-tail cat. The cat mewed as it continued to lick her face.

"Okay, I'm up," she said sitting up looking around the dark room. "What happened?" Then the day's event swept over her like a wave. She was captured by Naraku's little freak. She inhaled a deep breath and gagged. The scent of rotten flesh was thick in the air. She could not see how anyone could live in such a place. The little cat demon jumped into her lap and stared up at her with large dark eyes. "I take it you're a prisoner as well?" She scratched the cat behind its ear, and it mewed in agreement. "I guess we should try to find a way out of here."

Getting to her feet, she leaned against the wall. She was about to walk over to the door, when the sudden movement of chains was heard. Ashanta froze as she glared into the darkness of the cell to see Kageroumaru crouched in the corner watching her.

"It's best that you sit down and not move," a sinister voice said that was way too close to her. She turned to her right with a start to see Naraku standing beside her. She leaped away from him pressing her back into the corner. She glared at the dark hair demon.

"How the hell did you get in here?" It was quite unsettling since she did not see him walk in or even smell him. But then again, the only thing she could smell was death and disease. She was surprised that she could even smell anything at all.

"I see you've met, Kilala. She was a companion of the demon slayer whose village I destroyed," said Naraku. "I liberated her a year ago from the hands of the ignorant woman."

"Why am I here?"

"You are here to help me gain ultimate power."

"You're insane if you think I will help you," said Ashanta scowling at the demon. She glared at the silver haired demon that slowly crawled over to crouch beside Naraku. "Why does he still wears a muzzle? Afraid he'll bite you?"

Naraku smirked. "He wears it because he has been wearing it since he was eight human years old. Imagine his parents surprise when his brother leaped from his mouth to attack and kill them. Juromaru was always the brains of the family. But we're straying from the point."

"And that is?"

"You helping me."

Ashanta stepped out of the corner ignoring the rattling of chains, and stood before the demons, tall and proud with her head held high. "I am Ashanta, daughter of King Mugabe of Africa, sister to Prince Inuyasha of Japan and mate to the next pharaoh of Egypt." Her dark eyes narrowed in rage. "I demand that you release me, or you will have hell to pay."

"No doubt you're talking about the others coming to rescue you," Naraku said in his smooth unaffected tone. "I'm sorry to say they won't be coming for you. I have a barrier around my castle. And even if they did find it, they wouldn't be able to get through. Anyway, I have much bigger plans for you."

She growled and launched herself at the smug demon. "I do not need them to rescue me." Raising her claws, she was about to strike. Suddenly, chains snaked their way down from the ceiling to snap close around her wrists pulling her arms upward. The tiny cat demon leaped at Naraku, and in a burst of flames transformed into a large cat with long saber fangs, and flames danced around its feet. Without warning, long writhing tentacles burst from Naraku's back to wrap around the cat's body, slamming it to the floor. Kilala struggled fiercely, but she could not get free of the tentacles.

"What are you?" demanded Ashanta staring at the demon in shock. "How can you be a spider demon if you have tentacles?"

"What I am is of no importance. What is important is that I shall use you as a weapon against your friends."

"I'll never willingly help you!" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You can't break free of those chains and neither can you transform. Those chains were made especially for those purposes." Naraku smirked. "I know that you would not willingly help me. That is why I shall make you help me."

"You're insane," spat Ashanta.

Naraku raised his left hand and opened it. In his palm was a round jewel that looked like an oversized pearl. A dark aura surrounded the black jewel. "This is the Shikon no Tama. Its powers are wondrous. Isn't it beautiful. The more evil that is done with the jewel the more beautiful it becomes. It is because of this jewel that I am the demon I am today." He laughed at his own sick joke.

Ashanta scoffed and sneered at the crimson-eyed demon. "You're pathetic. Using that to make you into a full blooded demon, and yet, you still could not defeat the dragon. It seems that this jewel's powers isn't as great as everyone seems to think it is."

Naraku shrugged and raised his right hand. He held up three whips that were braided together at the end and handed it to Kageroumaru. Ashanta's eyes widened as the silent demon glared at her with a mincing smile on his face. It was the first expression she had seen the demon show.

"You wouldn't dare."

"The only way my plan can work is if I weaken your defenses," said Naraku smiling. "I find that pain does that quiet nicely." Then he turned to Kageroumaru. "Remember, I want her alive." Ashanta struggled in her bonds franticly as the sneering demon crept towards her.  
Kilala hissed and growled trying to break free of the tenacles, but they held her like steel.

"Shouldn't you be taking me to your master." Ashanta was disgusted with herself. Even she could hear the fear in her voice. And from the smirk on Naraku's face, he heard the fear in her voice as well.

"Yes, I probably should turn you over to him. He would probably kill you." The smirk on his face turned into a savage grin. "But I need you alive."

"I don't understand," said Ashanta watching Kageroumaru stalk closer to her the whip clenched firmly in his hand. The silent demon snapped the whip against the floor making her flinch as tiny beads of sweat trickled down her face. She tried breaking the chains again, but they were unbreakable.

Naraku snorted. "All you need to know is that you and your little friends are the key to my gaining ultimate power."

The crack of the whip against flesh, and Ashanta's scream was all that was heard echoing throughout the empty palace.

xxxxx

As the sun sat on yet another day, Inuyasha, Zaine and Sethos stood out in the courtyard talking. "I'm sorry Sethos, but the scouts still could not find a trace of where Naraku had disappeared," said Zaine.

"According to what Miroku told me, he said that this Naraku can put up a barrier effectively hiding his whereabouts," said Inuyasha looking away sad. "Again, I am truly sorry."

"Don't be. We will get her back," said Sethos smiling. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sesshomaru standing out on the balcony watching them. Was that jealousy he saw in the demon lord's eyes. Before he could be sure. The dog lord turned and went back into his room. "You should go to bed. Your mate is worried."

"Sess?" He turned to stare up at the empty balcony.

"You have been neglecting him. That will not do." Sethos crossed his arms over his chest. "He has had a lot to deal with these past few days. With the humans and demons in his army not getting along, he is under a lot of stress. Now, he has to deal with his mate not being around to comfort him."

"He's right," said Zaine placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezing. "Your mate's needs must come first before anything else. We told you there is no need to worry about sister. We shall find her and when we do . . ."

"This Naraku character shall curse the day he was ever spawn," said Sethos chillingly. Inuyasha shivered at the icy tone in the Abyssinian voice.

"Okay. Good night," said Inuyasha heading to his and Sesshomaru's room. He walked into the room to find his mate preparing for bed. "Hi."

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru slipping into the white yukuta. Inuyasha walked up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his forehead against the center of Sesshomaru's back and sighed.

"Sess, I'm sorry for the last few days," said Inuyasha.

"Why?" Was all the demon asked.

"Well, I've been worrying so much about trying to find Ashanta that I have been neglecting my duties to you."

Sesshomaru was pleased that his brother realised his error. Although, he has a feeling that it was his feline companions that alerted the younger dog demon of his absence. No matter how old his Inuyasha got, the boy was thick at times. He turned to face his brother. "There is no need to be sorry. I understand that you are worried about her."

Inuyasha began to remove his haori. "Thank you for saying that, but you should be my main concern. Everything else should be second. I've been away from you for the past five days. If I'm not training with father on how to use the power of the tetsusaiga. Than I'm out with Zaine and Sethos trying to find Ashanta. I should be with you at least at night but instead, I'm prowling the halls feeling sorry for something that isn't my fault." Letting his hakama fall to the floor, he kicked it in the corner and stood facing his beloved, naked. Inuyasha got upon his toes and brushed his lips against his mate's lips. Wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, he pulled the tall demon head down and sealed their lips together in an intense burning kiss.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around his mate's waist, and pulled him close as his lips moved down to suckle the smooth skin of Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou moaned as his finger quickly untied the obi, and he removed Sesshomaru's yukuta tossing it in the corner to join his clothes. Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's cock hardened and press against the inside of his thighs. Smirking he led the lust filled hanyou over to the bed. Before he could lay his lover down, Inuyasha grabbed onto his arm, pulled his brother down on top of him, and rolled over until he was on top of Sesshomaru. He rubbed his arousal against Sesshomaru's own stiffening length. The demon lord moaned arching his body against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha latched his lips onto one nipple sucking and nipping it until it hardened. Then he moved to render a similar assault on the other. He smirked in triumph as the demon lord squirmed beneath his exploring lips and tongue. He left a wet trail with his tongue down the length of his body stopping to tickle the inside of Sesshomaru's naval. Sesshomaru shivered biting his bottom lip as the wet appendage swirled around the inside of his navel, and then traveled lower. He bolted upright when he felt Inuyasha bury his nose into the soft silver hairs around his hardened length. His breathing became labored as he stared into those mischievous gold orbs that shimmered like diamonds.

"Inu-Yasha." He gasped out before falling back onto the bed when the hanyou's tongue made a slow stroke up the length of his hardened erection and an even slower stroke down his cock. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back into his head as the hanyou sucked the head of his cock drinking the precum that trickled from the slit. He had to cover his mouth to hold back the scream as Inuyasha took just about all his length into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, he gently scraped his teeth up and down Sesshomaru's quivering cock. Then he moved lower to suck and nip at his testicles. Sesshomaru squirmed franticly beneath his lover's mouth raking his clawed fingers through Inuyasha's thick silver tresses. Sesshomaru's body stiffened and arched as he felt his brother's tongue probe inside the tight entrance of his ass. "No!" Sesshomaru tried wriggling away, but Inuyasha would not be denied his chance to pleasure his mate, and to apologize for neglecting him. "Inuyasha. . . stop . . .this instance," he panted out between breaths. "I . . . I." Still Inuyasha would not be deterred from his quest.

Sesshomaru had to stop his brother. He was the alpha mate. He is suppose to be the one to have Inuyasha squirming beneath him. It is Inuyasha who is suppose to be sweating buckets. Inuyasha is the one who is suppose to be panting, and his body is suppose to be burning with intense desire and longing until he felt like he would explode. Well, this ends now. He grabbed Inuyasha by his hair and forcefully lifted his mate's head away. He was painfully hard as he stared into the lust filled eyes of his lover. "I . . . thought I told you to stop," he said trying to catch his breath.

Inuyasha licked his lips smiling at his brother. "Aww Sess," he pouted mischievously as he stroked the sensitive demon markings on Sesshomaru's thighs. "Please let me do this. I want to make up for neglecting your needs. Besides, you did like it, didn't you?" He leaned down and began licking the demon markings on his brother's thigh. The demon lord moaned falling back against the bed releasing Inuyasha from his grip. Taking this as a sign to continue, Inuyasha did just that. The hanyou's tongue slid up and down the full length of his brother's throbbing erection. Mimicking what his brother had did to him. He placed two fingers against Sesshomaru's lips, and the demon lord's tongue slipped out sucking the digits into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the fingers wetting them thoroughly.

Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the base of Sesshomaru's erection, and continued to suck and lick the hard flesh. Removing his fingers, he placed them at Sesshomaru's entrance. Upon feeling the fingers at his opening, the demon stiffened and was about to move away. Knowing this would probably be his one chance, Inuyasha thrust one finger into the tight entrance. Sesshomaru howled arching his back off the bed. His eyes rolled back into his head as Inuyasha thrust the finger in and out. Sesshomaru's sweat dampened body trembled, and a groan slipped from his throat as Inuyasha added a second finger. The hanyou thrust the slick digits deep striking something inside his brother that caused the full-blooded demon to stiffen. So, Inuyasha struck that spot repeated until a stream of precum trickled from the head of Sesshomaru's cock. He lapped up his brother's essence moaning in excitement as he began to suck the head causing his lover to shiver in ecstasy.

Feeling his own length harden and twitch between his thighs, Inuyasha quickly removed his fingers. He grabbed his brother's legs pushing them up to his chest and thrust forward. The demon howled as Inuyasha buried himself deep inside him. The tightness and heat was incredible. Inuyasha wondered if this was how it felt for his brother when he penetrated his virgin core. The pleasure was like nothing he could have ever experience in his life. The walls of his brother's inside seem to mold itself around his aching flesh. Inuyasha did not moving letting his mate adjust to the throbbing flesh inside him. He was also letting himself adjust to having his pulsing erection encased inside his brother's tight body.

Sesshomaru dug his claws into the bed ripping the blanket. His breathing was heavy as he squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. Inuyasha nipped and kissed the demon markings on his brother's cheek trying to get his mate's mind off the pain as they waited. Slowly, the pain was replaced by a dull ache that yearned to be filled. Moaning, he began to thrust himself onto his brother's hard length. Taking this as a hint that he was ready, Inuyasha began to thrust gently into his mate. "Faster." Sesshomaru barked out thrusting himself violently onto his brother's cock. Inuyasha smiled, nipped his mate on the nose and slammed almost painfully into the aroused body of his mate. Inuyasha's thrusts became rapid and deep as he continued to slam into his brother's body.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled his dissatisfaction when Inuyasha pulled out of him. The hanyou growled back grabbing Sesshomaru by his shoulders and turning him onto his stomach. He grabbed Sesshomaru hips and pulled him up onto his knees. Inuyasha wiped sweat from his eyes as he slammed back into his brother making the demon lord moan. Leaning down on his one elbow, Sesshomaru spread his thighs wider wanting his brother to go deeper. Suddenly his back arched and stiffened as his brother struck that spot in his body that turned him to water as his arm gave out, and he fell face first into the bed. He felt as though he would die as his erection became painful. He needed relief, but with the one hand, he was in a torturous hell as precum leaked from his too painfully hard cock.

Sensing his mate's predicament, Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the hot, throbbing flesh and roughly stroked it. Sesshomaru thrust himself into his brother's fist wanting to rid himself of the intense aching need flowing through his body. His eyes bled red as he violently thrust himself onto his brother's cock, and then forward into his fist. Inuyasha's own eyes had turned red as he sunk his teeth into the mating mark on his mate's neck, and at that moment, he spewed his seeds into his brother's body. Sesshomaru arched his back, raising his head and moaned as he reached his orgasm, soaking the bed beneath him.

Both brothers collapsed to the bed in exhaustion. Inuyasha licked the mark until it stopped bleeding. He removed his weight from off his brother and settled beside him. Pulling his lover close, both dog demons fell asleep.

xxxxx

The next day, Inutaisho continued to train Inuyasha on using the tetsusaiga's powers. Inuyasha stood with the transformed sword before him. Seeing the demonic winds colliding together Inuyasha sliced through the winds. "Wind Scar!" he cried. A massive destructive force of demonic power erupted from the blade to lay waste to two thirds of the forest.

"Very good son," said the elderly dog demon smiling. "Remember, with the 'Backlash Wave' the sword senses the demonic aura of a demon and turns its attack on them. There is a drawback, though."

"What's that?"

"The demon's aura has to be strong in order for the Backlash Wave to work."

Inuyasha smirked. "If they are that weak then it would be a waste of time to use the sword. My claws will do just fine."

Inutaisho playfully slapped his son across the back of his head.

"Wow," said Zaine walking out of the forest behind them. "It never ceases to amaze me just how powerful that rusty, beat up old sword is." He smiled at his dog brother.

"Did you find anything?" asked Inuyasha.

The lion demon shook his head sighing. "We may have to face the fact that we will have to defeat Naraku in order to get sister back. Or. . ."

"Or?" asked Inutaisho.

"Or, she may already be . . . dead."

Just then, Shippo burst out of the forest. He skidded to a halt in front of them. "Inuyasha," he said panting. "It's . . .the lion. . .demoness. . .She is attacking the encampment. Sesshomaru and . . .Sethos is holding her back but she . . ." Before he could say anymore both Inuyasha and Zaine sped off through the forest.

They arrived just in time to see several monks place spiritual barriers around a group of demons protecting them from the attack. A demon leaped in the way of a rain of ice shards that would have killed a young monk. A human soldier and demon warrior stood back to back protecting each other from the rotting, dead corpses of demons and humans. He was proud of the fact that both sides have forgotten their differences and were working together. But for now, he had to put that aside as he looked up to see the wind witch, Kagura, sitting on her feather watching the battle. He saw her swing her fan and, 'Dance of the Dead." The corpses were like marionettes as she directed their movements safely from her feather in the sky. What caught him off guard was Ashanta sitting on the back of a large cat with flames around its feet. The expression on her face made his heart freeze with dread. It was blank. She showed no emotion as she attacked his mate and her own mate without hesitation. She was dressed in a blood red kimono, as her dark expressionable eyes were red.

"Kilala!" Inuyasha heard Sango yell. She lowered the large boomerang, Hiraikotsu she carried on her back. "Kilala, it's me, Sango." The cat only growled at her.

A huge boulder rose upwards and shattered into a million deadly pieces. Everyone stared in horror as the dagger like shards rained down on them. At the last minute, the earth rose up and hardened protecting them from her deadly attack. Then she turned those empty red eyes on him.

Inuyasha stepped forward as Kilala landed. Kagura remained in the air watching what was about to transpire. Ashanta hopped off the cat's back and walked towards her brother. Extending her claws, she launched herself at him. Inuyasha met her challenge. His claws grew long, fangs extended out from his mouth. His eyes bled red as a jagged purple stripe appeared on his cheeks. The two collided in battle. Her claws slashed across his chest. He countered with his blades of blood. She dodged his attack coming at him with a iron reaver attack. He grabbed her wrist using her weight and momentum against her, and threw her over his shoulder.

Kilala leaped at Inuyasha with claws extended preparing to slash him to ribbons, but Sango sent her boomerang at the cat catching it across the midsection. The cat went down.

Ashanta got to her feet and let her demon aura surround her. Its power scorched the earth beneath her feet. Holding her hand above her head a huge fireball appeared between her hands. She sent it hurdling towards him.

Quickly, Inuyasha raised his hand almost carelessly sending a wave of dirt towards her. The earth stopped the fireball and buried Ashanta beneath it. It did not stop the lion demoness. She burst from the ground and landed in front of Inuyasha.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" she cried out. Again, Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"You are too slow with this move, sister," he told her in that grating demon voice. But he forgot about her other hand.

She smirk. "Iron Lion Claw!" She thrust her claws forward into his shoulder sending a burst of demonic energy through her claws cracking the bones. The hanyou screamed as he slashed at her with his claws. She quickly leaped out of the way and watched as Inuyasha fell to one knee.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sesshomaru. He was about to come help his mate, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"No! Stay back, I can handle this," said Inuyasha standing up. He held his useless arm with his other hand. It would take two days to heal from that attack. Inuyasha cursed himself for a fool. He had forgotten about the iron claw attack. That attack can shatter bones to dust. Lucky for him, only a male can truly use the full potential of that move. As it is, she had broken his shoulder in four different places. He had to stop Ashanta, but he did not want to hurt her.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sethos. He glanced at the Abyssinian. "There is something in her back. I sense an evil aura coming from there. I believe that is where you should concentrate."

Inuyasha nodded. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he readied himself for his next attack. "Explosion!" He slammed his fist against the earth sending a powerful blast of his demonic energy surging through the ground. Suddenly the ground beneath Ashanta's feet up heaved violently sending her flying through the air. With blinding speed, Inuyasha appeared above her driving the heel of his left foot into her stomach. "Dragon tornado!" Using the force of their downward spiral, the two became a tornado as Inuyasha drilled his sister into the ground. She was out cold.

Inuyasha quickly turned her over and tore open the back of the kimono. He gagged as the foul stench coming from the infected, enflamed, and pus filled lashes made him cover his nose. He noticed something flash in three of the more infected looking wounds. Digging his claws into her back, a sticky yellowish green fluid oozed from the wounds. Inuyasha nearly vomitted from the foul nauseaous stench. Then he pulled out three shards. He frowned staring at the slivers as a dark aura surrounded them. He sniffed the shards and snarled as he placed them on the ground outside the hole he dug with Ashanta's body.

An angry growl from behind him caused the hanyou to turn around to see the two tailed fire cat coming at him. He raised his hand expecting the cat to be on top of him shredding him to bits. Lowering his hands, he saw the cat was caught by the neck by a huge white dog with three legs. "Sessy!" he said smiling.

The cat was growling and hissing trying to get out of the grip of the dog. Sesshomaru held it tight, and pressed the cat into the ground in front of Sethos. The Abyssinian reached up removing another shard from the center of the cat demon's forehead. Sesshaomru released the demon cat as it staggered on its feet. Then she collapsed to the ground changing back into her smaller form. Sango ran up to the kitten, and held it in her arms stroking its fur.

"You know this cat?" asked Inuyasha as Zaine helped him out of the hole.

"Of course, I do," said Sango. "You know her also. This is Kilala."

Inuyasha frowned looking at the little crème colored cat. Then his eyes shown recognition. "I remember now. That's Kilala?"

"Father had forbidden her to change into her true form around us since we were just children." She kissed the cat on the top of her head. "Naraku took her from me a year ago." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I thought I would never see her again."

Sesshomaru had change back to his humanoid form and went to Inuyasha. He held the hanyou in his arms. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," he said holding his broken arm.

"Are you sure?" asked Zaine. "That iron claw is nothing to scoff at."

"I'm sure. Remember, her attacks aren't as strong as ours." He rested his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. "It should take me no more than two days to heal."

Sethos had Ashanta in his arms being careful of the wounds on her back. "What are these things that were in them?" asked Sethos. He placed the shard in Inuyasha's hand.

"It looks like . . . a shard of the sacred jewel," said Miroku startled.

"What's that?" asked Zaine.

"It's called the Shikon no Tama. Remember, we told you about it. It is a jewel that grants a demon or human their deepest wish," said Sango. "Naraku had stolen the jewel from Kikyou and killed her." Just then, Kilala began to slowly awakened. When she saw Sango, she jumped upon the demon slayer's shoulder and nuzzled her nose against Sango's cheek. "Welcome back, Kilala." The little cat mewed happy to be back with her friend.

Shirow and Yoko walked up to the group. "My lord, there were no serious injuries or fatalities," said the fox demon. "After you defeated the lioness, the dead ceased to move."

"Do you think she was controlling the dead," asked Shippo.

"Of course not," said Zaine indignate. "It would be shameful to use the dead in battle."

"He's right," said Inuyasha. "It was that wind witch that was doing it. I saw her."

"At least we got two good things from this fight," said Sesshomaru tightening his grip on his mate.

"What would that be?" asked Miroku.

Sesshomaru turned to face them. "Everyone had forgotten that they were either human, demon or monk and was working together to defeat a common enemy." He turned his gaze to Inuyasha and smiled. "I do believe we can defeat that vile dragon and return the west back to us, brother."

"But first, Kumo and Ashanta should heal first from their injuries," said Sethos.

"You're right," said Inuyasha bending down to pick up the three shards he had removed from Ashanta's back. "What do we do with these?"

"I doubt if there is any priestess' around that is as strong as Kikyou that can purify the jewel," said Miroku looking at the tainted shards. "I think you should hold on to them Inuyasha. At least until we get the jewel from Naraku."

Inuyasha looked at the jewel again and nodded his head. Miroku reached him a pouch and Inuyasha placed the shards into it. "Come on then, let's go and take care of Ashanta's back." Then they head back to the mansion.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Sorry it took so long. I had this chapter finished weeks ago but ibecame lazy and decided that i would wait before i put it up. then something awful happened. the motherboard in my computer was fried as was the hardrive so all my work went up in smoke. so i had to get a new one and rewrite this chapter from scratch on my new computer. so here it is. i hope everyone like it. it's not how i had orginially written it but its basically the same ideal that i had.

**'inuyasha's thoughts'**

_/Sesshomaru's thoughts/_

Chapter 22

When Ashanta awakened she groaned as her entire body burned and ached. She tried to move but was restrained. She glanced at her wrist and saw her mate holding down her arms.

"So, finally awake," said a deep voice somewhere to the right of her.

Turning her head in the direction the voice came from, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was standing in the corner. Inuyasha walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "So, how are you feeling?" He brushed a few strands of black hair from her face.

"Like someone use me for a battering ram," she said hoarsely with a slight smile.

"So, what happened to you?" asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha frowned when he saw the pained expression on his sister's face. "You don't have to tell us if its too painful."

"It's all right." She took a deep breath. "That Naraku guy wanted to use me against you, but I refused. So, he had me beaten almost into unconsciousness. Then he shaved off four pieces of that jewel. He placed three in my back and one in the two tail's forehead. That's all I remembered."

"You don't remember attacking us?" asked Zaine.

The demoness groan as she banged her head against the pillow. "I was hopping that was a nightmare. Damn it all." She buried her face into the pillow ashamed to look at her friends and mate. "It was like looking at all of you through someone else's eyes. I tried to stop myself, but I had no control over my actions." She groaned again in dispair. "I can't believe how pathetic I am. I let myself get caught and then attacked my family, friends and mate. Gods, you must be disgusted by me."

"Don't be silly," said Sethos leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek. "We could never be angry or disgusted with you."

"Besides, it wasn't your fault," said Miroku. The monk was sitting on a bench near an opened window beside Sango. The demon exterminator was stroking the tiny cat in her lap.

"Miroku is right. It was those tainted shards Naraku put in your back," said Sango. "He was able to control your mind with them."

"Yeah, well. Anyway, we have to be wary of that demon. I have a feeling that this Naraku is not happy with the current situation. I think he plans on double crossing his master."

"Well, it wouldn't surprise us one bit," said Miroku. "Naraku is treacherous."

"I am ready to begin, my lords," said a strange voice above her. She turned her head to see an elderly dog demon standing over her.

"Begin," said Sesshomaru.

"What's going on?" Ashanta asked.

"Beloved," said Sethos. "The wounds on your back are infected. The healer has to cauterize them before he can heal them."

"Are you ready?" asked the healer.

"No, but I guess I have no choice." She sighed unhappily. Inuyasha tied her hair into a ponytail with a piece of string and laid it across her shoulder out of the way. He gave her a sympatheic smile and went back to his place beside his mate.

The elder demon picked up a clay jar filled with an organe ointment. He rubbed a generous amount over the wounds. Ashanta hissed as the ointment burned her already raw back. "This will help with the pain a little."

The healer walked over to the fireplace and removed a dagger from the flames. The blade was white hot as he walked over to his patient. "Make sure you hold her steady."

Both Zaine and Sethos grunted their acknowledgment and held her down tightley. Then the healer placed the tip of the blade against an ugly enflammed, pus filled lash on her back. As the blade sliced through the infected flesh, Ashanta screamed in agonizing pain. She dug her claws deep into her palms piercing the skin. Sethos began to whisper words of endearment into her ears, but the pain was terrible. Tears welled up in her eyes falling down her cheeks as she arched her back away from the searing blade. Her already sore throat became raw from screaming. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. A yellowish pus oozed from the wounds as some of Naraku's poisonous misama rose out of her body. Inuyasha gasped in horror as he watched the crystal tears that fell from his sister's eyes turned into a purplish black like Naraku's misama. He truly hoped that this was her body's way of exspelling the foul poison from her body. As the healer sliced into another infected wound, Ashanta released a pain filled scream and fainted into oblivion.

xxxxx

It had been three days since they got Ashanta back and Inuyasha was becoming worried. His adoptive sister had yet to awaken. According to the healer, it seems that Naraku's misama is still in her body and nothing the healer does seems to be working. All they could do now is wait and hope that Ashanta's own healing abilities will take care of the poison.

Inuyasha sat on a branch in a tall, tree. With his back resting against the trunk of the tree, he stared up at the big fat silver blue moon. He was amazed at how peaceful looking up at the full moon made him feel.

"So, what are you thinking about, otouto?"

Inuyasha looked down to see Sesshomaru standing beneath the tree looking up at him. He smiled and turned his gaze back to the moon. He felt the branch dip as his mate settled beside him in the tree.

"I was thinking about my adoptive family and about how selfish I'm being by placing them in the middle of a war that is not theirs to fight."

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it," said Sesshoamru raising his hand to brush a strand of hair out of Inuyahsa's face. "Those three are determined to fight along side you."

"I know. That is why I think we should gather our forces and attack the dragon tomorrow," said Inuyasha sitting up. He inched over to his mate and rested his head against the elder demon's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this otouto?"

"Yeah. I don't want to have them hurt anymore than they already are."

"You know they will not agree to be left behind."

"I know. That is why I told the healer to place some sleep incense in their rooms," said Inuyasha. "I told him to make sure to keep the incense going until we return."

"Very well, but are you sure about attacking tomorrow," said Sesshoamru. "Are you sure you will be able to utilize the tetsusaiga's power."

"Of course. I have been training with father."

"How? I know about the Wind Scar, but how were you able to practice with the Backlash Wave? According to what father told me about it. You would have to be up against a very powerful demon in order for that attack to work."

Inuyasha sat up and turned away from his mate. **'Should I tell him. He will be so mad with me, but he deserves to know.' **Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by his brother's voice.

"Who have you been using the Backlash Wave on, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was beginning to have an unsettling feeling. _/No, he wouldn't dare./ _"Tell me otouto."

Inuyasha placed a finger in his mouth and began nibbling nervously on his nail. Suddenly Sesshomaru eyes widened in anger. "Inuyasha, please tell me that you have not been practicing on father with that attack," he demanded as his eyes flashed red.

"Well, he told me to do it," Inuyasha said in a small voice.

"Dammit Inuyasha! What possessed you to use the Backlash Wave against father!" The elder demon yelled at his brother.

"He told me." Inuyasha cringed away from his angry mate. "He told me that next to Ryuukotsusei, he was the most powerful demon in the land, and that if I wanted to defeat the dragon I would have to use it against him."

Sesshomaru stared incredulously at his brother. He could not believe what he was hearing. Then he exhaled a deep breath and hung his head shaking it from side to side. How could his brother be so naive? "That was very irresponsible of you, otouto. Father could have been seriously hurt." _/Or worse, killed./_

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and began to nuzzle his nose agaisnt his angry mate's neck. A soft apologetic whine came from the younger demon's throat. Sesshomaru sighed and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist pulling him close.

"I'm sorry, brother," said Inuyasha.

"It's all right," said Sesshomaru. "Father wasn't hurt so everything worked out fine in the end."

"That was because father knew how to counter the Backlash Wave." He inhaled his brother's scent. The scent of jasmine clung to his skin, and he just had to taste him. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to taste the skin along his brother's neck. Sesshomaru moaned and shivered from the contact. He closed his eyes and let his hand roam inside the younger demon's haroi. Closing his fingers onto a hardened nipple, Inuyasha moaned as he began to nip at his brother's neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back into his head as his mate began to suck and nip at his neck. He could feel his body hardened in anticipation. Then he remembered that they still had things to discuss. Placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, he gently shoved the enticing hanyou away from him. The soft whine coming from his brother almost made him change his mind about continuing their talk, but it had to be done.

Clearing the fog of lust that was starting to cloud his mind, Sesshomaru went back to their conversation.

"Really?" He cleared his throat and pulled Inuyasha close to him. "How did he do it?"

"Sorry, but he made me promise not to tell anyone. Not even you," said Inuyasha as he laid his head onto his brother's shoulder. "He said he didn't want the enemy to know. Remember, they do have a way of finding things out."

"Very well, I shall let it go for now." He kissed the top of Inuyasha's head. "Anyway, are you sure about the attack tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am posistive. The west has been in the hands of Ryuukotsusei for far too long. It is time for the rightful ruler to take back the land."

"Very well, but tell the healer to place some of those incense into our parents room," said Sesshoamru. "Although he does not say anything. I know that his time as the dragon's prisoner has affected him."

"You're right. I'll go tell the healer right now," said Inuyahsa. He pressed his lips against his mate's lip in a tender kiss. Then he jumped down out of the tree. "You go and prepare everyone to leave."

xxxxx

Naraku sat by an opened window gazing at the dog brothers through Kanna's mirror. The spider demon smirked as he looked away from the mirror to stare up at Kagura. "Finally,  
they are going to attack the castle tomorrow." Kageroumaru sat curled up beside Naraku with his head in the dark hair demon's lap. "At last, my plan shall come together. After years of waiting, Ryuukotsusei shall finally meet his demise."

"Are you so sure about this," said Kagura slapping her fan into her palm. "His people doesn't call him the dragon god for nothing. Even with the help of the jewel, you still could not defeat him."

"True but this will be my chance to take Ryuukotsusei out of the picture for good." He began to stroke Kageroumaru's hair like a pet cat. "Once the dragon is out of the way, all of Japan will be mine for the taking."

"Or Ryuukotsusei could be setting a trap for you. He may already know of your treachery and just waiting for the right time to kill us all for betraying him."

Naraku scoffed. "That fool dragon has been so occupied with getting Inutaisho back that he hasn't had time to concentrate on anything else."

Kagura just turned away in disgust. Naraku narrowed his crimson eyes at the wind witch. "And Kagura." He said drawing her attention back to him. She arched a delicate brow in question. "If you even think about betraying me to Ryuukotsusei." He held out his hand and a beating organ appeared in his palm. Kagura's eyes widened as she stared at her own thumping heart. Closing his fingers around it, he squeezed it tight. Kagura fell to her knees clutching her chest where her heart should be. "I won't hesitate in killing you on the spot." Then it disappeared. "Now come, we must go and tell our 'master' that the dogs of japan are coming with their teeth bared."

xxxxx

It was three hours after sunrise as the army of the young dog lord prepared their weapons for battle. In a tent that was erected for the lord and his commanders, they were arguing about a strategy that would defeat the dragon and his allies. As Inuyasha and his two human friends walked into the tent, all arguing ceased for the moment.

"Why didn't you wake me ?" asked Inuyasha irritated.

"You tossed and turned all night," said Sesshomaru. "I thought it wise to let you sleep a while longer."

Inuyasha grunted not sure if he actually believed his brother. "So, what are you doing?"

"We're trying to come up with a plan that will defeat the dragon," said Yoko, "but we have yet to come up with anything feasible."

"How about using a strategy that the lion demons in Africa used. It is called the bull." The hanyou picked up a stick and drew two arches in the dirt. "We use our strongest and fastest to flank the enemy. They are the horns." Then he drew a rectangular beneath the arches. "This is the body. We use the experience warriors to lead the attack, and the young warriors are the loin. They will be the reserve." He etched a square beneath the rectangle.

"That's a sound piece of stragety," said Master Kei stroking his chin. "And you say this comes from the lions that raised you."

"Yes, it was used against the hyenas and jackals," said Inuyasha. "We won the battle that day."

"Well, what do you all think?" asked Sesshomaru looking to his commanders.

"I say we do it," said Koga. "We wolves are the fastest. We will be the horns."

"Agreed." Sesshoamru turned to the others. "I shall lead the main body along with Master Kei, Shirow and Yoko. Inuyasha, your friends and Rin shall lead the reserves."

Inuyasha was about to protest when his brother shot him a scathing look. Inuyasha shrinked away from the icy glare. Just then a young demon stepped into the tent. He whispered into Yoko's ear and then left.

"My lord, everyone is ready and waiting," said the fox demon.

"Good, then its time to remove Ryuukotsusei from the throne." He turned to Inuyasha. "Come brother, our destiny awaits."

xxxxx

It was a little after midday as everyone waited patiently within the forest that surrounds the palace. Koga and his wolves were already dispatched to take up their position. While the battle hardened, expierence warriors all waited for their lord to come out of his tent. However, Inuyasha was arguing with his brother.

"This is not fair," said Inuyasha helping Sesshomaru into his armor. Normally, Jaken would help him with his armor, but since the hanyou growled at the little toad threatening him. Jaken felt it prudent to let his lord's mate help and left quickly before the hanyou took his head off. "I don't see why I can't come with you."

"You are needed here to lead the reserves," said Sesshomaru straightening the spiky armor and picking up Tokijin. He slipped the sword into his obi.

"If you think I don't have any experience fighting. You are wrong." Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest.

"You cannot change my mind, otouto." He raised his hand and cradled Inuyasha soft cheek. "Please, stay here and lead the reserves. Besides, if we should find ourselves outnumbered by the enemy and becoming tired. It will be up to you to rescue us."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. Sesshomaru reached up and fondled one of the puppy ears. Inuyasha purred as he leaned into the caress. "Here," said Sesshomaru handing tenseiga to the stunned hanyou.

Inuyasha stared up at him puzzled.

"The sword will be of no use to me in battle." He placed his hand on the hilt of his other sword. "Besides, I have Tokijin."

The half demon growled as he shoved the sword back into his mate's hand. "Do you take me for a fool. Father has already told me that Tenseiga not only brings the dead back, but it also will protect you from danger."

"You will need it more than I."

"The hell I will!" the hanyou raged. "You see this. This is made from the fire rat. I'm sure you remember as a child I use to always wear this. Father gave this to me last night. It was his when he was younger. Plus, I have tetsusaiga. I neither want nor need tenseiga to protect me." He took the life giving sword from his brother and placed it at his side beneath Tokijin. "I shall lead the reserve brother, but only if you take Tenseiga with you."

"Very well otouto, you win." He pulled the half demon against his chest and pressed his lips against his young mate's lips in a passionate kiss. As he pulled away, Inuyasha cupped his brother's cheek.

"Please be careful and come back to me safe, my beloved."

"I promise." Sesshomaru kissed him once more and walked out of the tent. Rin offered him Ah and Un to ride. He thanked her and mounted the twin headed dragon. Thebeast made its way to the head of the army. Then Sesshoamru lead his men out of the forest. He turned and smiled as he saw his mate standing in one of the trees watching him.

Then he turned his attention back to the demons that stood facing him across the battlefield. "RYUUKOTSUSEI! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU AND ALL WHO FOLLOWS YOU, DIE! FOR THE FREEDOM OF THE WEST! ATTACK!"

And as the two opposing armies charged each other and collided in battle. Inuyasha watched clutching his hand over his heart as his beloved fought to free their home from the vile dragons.

"Be careful," he whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

_/Sesshomaru's thoughts/_

**'Inuyasha's thoughts'**

Chapter 23

Sesshomaru had long since dismounted Ah and Un once the battle began. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the twin headed dragon ripping into the flesh of Ryuukotsesui's warriors. Returning his attention back to the fight, he had succeeded in severing the head of a dragon, and another took the place of its fallen comrade. The sound and smell of death filled the battlefield as both sides suffered great losses. But neither side was willing to back down.

"Ryuukotsesui! Come down and face me! Or are you a coward!" Sesshomaru yelled up at the enraged dragon standing on the wall.

Ryuukotsesui snarled at the gall of the insolent whelp. He drew his sword and jumped down into the middle of the battle. He backhanded a human warrior out of his way like a pesky fly as he kept his stormy gaze upon the young demon lord. Sesshomaru had just finished pulling his sword out of the stmoach of a dragon. Pushing the limp body out of the way, he lunged at the dragon. Sparks flew from the swords as they clashed with each other.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson from the last time," said Ryuukotsesui tauntingly. "I guess I will have to take your other arm as well." He pushed Sesshomaru away from him.

"Not this time, reptile." Sesshomaru glared at the dragon. "I have a gift for you. Dragon strike!"

At such a close range, the dragon should have been nothing more than a pile of dust. Unfortnately, things did not turn out that way. Raising his sword, Ryuukotsesui deflected the attack. "Is that the best you can do?" He attacked the young demon lord with a barrage of attacks. Sesshomaru was force to give ground as he was pushed back. The battle between dog and dragon raged on as both awaited an opening to overtake the other but neither saw one. The two fought fiercely, Sesshomaru with his greater strength and agility; and Ryuukotsesui with his experience and weight. As the fight went on, the blows being struck were wearing on the two opponents but Ryuukotsesui was holding up better than Sesshomaru. So far, the dragon had only been struck on the shoulder. Although the wound had healed, blood stained his hakama from his shoulder down to his wrist.

Sesshomaru was breathing hard now as he tried to shield himself from the force of Ryuukotsesui's blows. The raging force of the dragon's sword seemed to strike out harder than at the beginning of the fight. All Sesshomaru could do was back away and try to keep Ryuukotsesui's blade from making contact. The dragon rained stroke after stroke down upon his opponent, not relenting in his attack. Ryuukotsesui laughed as he slashed the young dog demon first, across his cheek and his shoulder. Blood streamed down his face and arm onto the ground, but still the younger demon would not give up. After all, he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and eldest son to Inutaisho the greatest, strongest demon in all Japan. He refuse to be defeat by this scaly reptile.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as a growl slipped from his lips. _/No. I shall not be defeated./ _He pushed the dragon away from him and flipped farther away from the dragon.

Ryuukotsesui smirked. "What's wrong, dog? Are you running away already?"

"This Sesshomaru runs from no human or demon. Have a taste of Tokijin's Medusa's Touch." Slashing the sword downward a red arc of power erupted from the blade tearing up the ground. Ryuukotsesui jumped out of the way, but he was not fast enough. He howled in pain as he stared down at his arm. His eyes widened in horror as it was turned to stone. He turned a burning gaze at the young demon. He could hear the screams of his men. Glancing behind him, he saw several of his dragons that was behind him turned to stone statues.

Sesshomaru inwardly cursed as he missed the dragon. Although his Medusa's touch is very devastating, he soon learned on his way back to Japan that this particular attack draws on the demonic strength of the wielder. The young demon lord can already feel his strength slipping some. If he uses the attack again before regaining his strength and miss the dragon again. He could waiver and end of getting himself killed. No, it was a risk worth taking. Ryuukotsesui must be stopped. But before he could do anything, a pair of gray, leathery wings burst from Ryuukotsesui's back.

"You will pay for this, filthy mongrel," he said enrage and flew up to the gate wall and settled beside Naraku. Suddenly the gates opened and the panther demons flowed out onto the battlefield. "Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!" yelled the dragon in fury as his gray eyes flashed like a raging storm.

Suddenly a howl split the air as Koga and his wolves emerged from the forest and clashed with the panther demons. The wolves swept through the panthers taking out as many as their claws could sink into. As it is with all canines, they went for the juggler tearing out the felines throat howling in victory at their kill. Sesshomaru arched a delicate brow as he saw Koga savagely tear the throat out of one demon and then move to another.

Ryuukotsesui was livid when the wolves came out of the forest to attack his army and overwhelm them. The dragon snarled as he grabbed Naraku by the throat while still watching the carnage below. "Why are you just standing here watching instead of doing something!" Then he turned to face the crimson eyes demon. "Why are you not sending your people in to fight?"

Naraku grabbed the hand around his neck and forcibly removed it. He then turned to the wind witch. "Kagura."

The dark hair demoness stepped forward snapping open her fan waving it. "Dance of the Dead!" she said. Immediately, all those whom were slain in battle rose from the ground and attacked.

Sesshomaru was so engrossed in his battle with two dragons that he did not notice the body of a slain panther demon rise from the ground behind him. The sightless corpse raised its spear and would have drove it through the demon lord's back if not for the selfless act of a monk.

"My lord, look out!" yelled the young monk jumping in the way of the spear that was meant for Sesshomaru.

The young demon lord dispatched the two dragons and turned just in time to see the man save his life. Sesshomaru swung his blade severing the head from the body. As the body crumpled to the ground, he knelt beside the dark haired man that saved him. Yoko, Master Kei, Koga and Shirow fought their way to their lord's side and surrounded him making sure no one else try to attack him.

Sesshomaru knelt down beside the fallen monk. He looked no older than twenty-two as the demon lord brushed the dark hair from his face. Why was he even out on the battlefield? He should have been waiting in the forest with his brother as part of the reserves. Blood flowed down the corner of the human's mouth as he continued to cough up more blood. "My lord . . .," he gurgled out. His dark eyes stared up into the golden eyes of the dog demon lord.

Sesshomaru touched the hilt of tenseiga, but there was no pulse from the sword. He clutched the hilt tighter but still there was nothing. Tenseiga would not save the man. "I'm sorry, but I can't save you."

"It's all right." He gasped as his breathing became heavy. "It . . . was a . . . an honor to. . ." He coughed up more globs of blood.

"Your name?"

"I am the second. . . son to the head of the. . . Sumeragi clan. I am Seiichiro."

"Know this Seiichiro of the Sumeragi clan. Your name shall be honored and remembered in my house for all time."

"My . . . lord," he said gasping. "Thank . . . you." Seiichiro smiled up at him as his dark eyes slowly closed.

"Sleep my friend, your worries are now over." Sesshomaru placed the monk's staff across his chest.

"My lord, look!" yelled Yoko. Lifting his gaze upwards, he stared in horror as the dead rose from the ground.

"What is going on around here?" said Shirow frowning in disgust as he stared at the walking corpses.

"It's that wind witch of Naraku's," said Master Kei. "She can control the dead."

Sesshomaru clutched the hilt of tokijin and took one last glance at the young man that saved him. Then he turned his attention to the group that stood on the gate's walkway. He growled. Sesshomaru swung his blade cutting down dragons and panthers that stood in his way. Tokijin flared to life as he felt its power vibrate up his arm. Swinging the sword in a diagonal motion, he sent a destructive blast of the sword's power toward the gate. His attack desengrated the walking corpses, but it was reflected by a barrier put up by Naraku. Sesshomaru snarled in rage as he saw the smirk on the spider demon's face.

Suddenly, the gates opened and Naraku sent out his demon army. In a matter of minutes, they began to overwhelm Sesshomaru's warriors.

xxxxx

Inuyasha watched with a stricken heart as his mate plowed his way through the horde of dragon demons. Tokijin's blade was stained red with the blood of its enemy. The sounds and smell of death made its way to his ears. He kept his gaze fixed on the tall silver hair demon as he kept chanting his mantra repeatedly in his head. **'Be safe. Be safe.'**' He beamed with pride as his mate forced the great Ryuukotsesui to retreat and turned his arm to stone. When the panther demons rushed out of the castle ground, he smirked when the cats were attacked by Koga and his wolves.

His hand clutched painfully over his heart as he watched with sickening horror as all the slain warriors, allies and enemies, rose from the ground and began to attack his mate and the others. No matter how many times they were struck down. The dead kept rising. He looked to the gate and saw Kagura sweeping her fan back and forth. So, it was that bitch manipulating the dead. Inuyasha became disgusted by it. Even in death, the dead have no peace or rest from Naraku's foul touch. Turning his gaze back to the battle, Inuyasha paled as he saw one of the corpse rise behind Sesshomaru. "Sess!" He was about to jump out of the tree to help his mate when he saw the young man jump in between Sesshomaru and the spear. He breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha was sorry the young man died, but he would be forever in the man's debt for saving his brother's life. He growled in frustration as tokijin's attack was deflected by a barrier placed around the vile demons. "Son of a bitch!" hissed the hanyou through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree and landed beside his friends. Clutching the hilt of tetsusaiga, he turned slightly. "It's time we join this fight. Let's show Ryuukotsesui and his lame ass warriors what we are made of." Drawing tetsusaiga, he lead the reserves into battle.

Upon hearing a yell, Sesshoamru glanced behind him to see the reserves coming out to join the fight. He smirked. He really needed to have a talk with his brother. Seems the hanyou doesn't know how to listen to orders. He wanted his mate to remain safe and out of danger. That was his reason for wanting him to lead the reserves. He should have remembered. His brother was impulsive. Turning back to his own battle, Sesshomaru felt his heart fill with pride at the bravery his little otouto was showing. He really didn't have to worry about his mate. He knew that Inuyasha's friends would be there to watch his back.

Inuyasha saw Sesshoamru looking at him and smiled. He really didn't think Inuyasha would stay behind and let him face the danger alone, did he? They have been separated for eleven years, and the hanyou had no intention of ever being parted from his mate ever again. Inuyasha wanted to fight along side his mate, but he would have to settle for sporadic sightings of him every chance he gets.

xxxxx

Watching the battle below, Naraku smirked as he saw the remainder of the dog demon army rush out of the forest to turn the tide of battle in favor of Sesshomaru. "Well, this is interesting. I was wondering when the little mutt would come out of hiding."

Ryuukotsesui stared out across the battlefield at the young silver hair demon with dog ears sitting on top of his head. He frowned in thought. The young hanyou reminded him of someone, but who? Like lightning striking, he remembered. Inutaisho's youngest son, Inuyasha. Ryuukotsesui's eyes filled with rage. "Damn that greedy Yin. I told him to kill that half-breed." The dragon lord slammed his fist against the wall of the gate tower punching a hole in it. "If he wasn't already dead. I would kill him myself."

"It seems like this Yin was a very disobedient demon," Naraku smirked. "Well, no matter, as long as I have my barrier up no one will be able to get through." Just as he finished boasting about how impenetrable his barrier was, four white blinding jagged streaks of demonic power ripped through the ground clawing at the barrier.

Naraku eyes widen in shock as his barrier shiver and then shattered.

"Hmph, so much for your barrier," sneered Ryuukotsesui. "Fool, he wield his father's sword, tetsusaiga. The red blade can break through any barrier."

Naraku growled in anger. Then he exhaled a breath. "It's of no importance." He shrugged his shoulders. "MENOMARU!" he commanded.

Suddenly a demon with green hair and red eyes settled beside his master. The demon had two red strips that went upwards to his antennas. His large moth wings fluttered on his back in anticipation of going into battle as he fell to one knee. "You summoned me, my lord."

"Yes." Naraku smirked. "I guess I should have used you sooner, but where's the fun in that." He turned his head slightly to stare at his servant. "You know what to do. Make sure you cover the entire battlefield."

"As you wish, my lord." Menomaru's form began to change until he was a huge moth with a skull face on his back. He flew over the battlefield releasing a fine silver powdery mist that fell over everyone, enemy and ally.

xxxxx

The battle came to an abrupt halt as the powdery substance would not rub off. The more they rub the more the substance clung to their skin. "What is. . . this . . ." Yoko fell to the ground unconscious.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango as she too fell to the ground.

The monk stumbled over towards her lifeless body and fell to the ground inches away from touching her hand. The same was happening to everyone.

"Fools, suffer the endless sleep of my Poison Sleep," said Menomaru laughing insanely.

Ryuukotsesui clutched a handful of Naraku's dark hair yanking his head back painfully. "Fool, my dragons are out there. I care nothing for those useless felines. . ."

Before he could say anymore, the spider demon smiled at him. "You have nothing to worry about." He turned his gaze back to the battlefield. He tried to removed the dragon's hand from his hair, but the dragon lord held it in a unbreakable grip. "As long as they are given the antidoted within twenty-four hours, they will be all right."

Ryuukotsesui snorted and released the demon from his hold. Of course, Naraku had no intentions of giving the antidote to any of the dragon's warriors. He smirked in satisfaction behind the curtain of dark hair that hid his face from his master. Soon, everything will be falling into place.  
"Oh look, everyone is unconscious except for the dog brothers," said Kagura.

xxxxx

"Sess!" Inuyasha called out to his mate. "Sess!

Hearing his mate's distress, Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha stumbling towards him. "Inuyasha!" Sheathing his sword, he runs to his brother and catches him just as he was about to fall to the ground. "Inuyasha." He lowers the young demon gently to the ground. Sitting next to his mate, he lifts the youth and rests his head in his lap. "Yasha, open your eyes." He brushes the bang out of Inuyasha's face.

"I don't . . .know . . . feel so . . . strange." He took deep gasping breaths. "Can't breath . . . like smothering . . . in honey."

Sesshomaru glared up at the moth demon snarling in rage. The moth's poison would do nothing to him since he was immune to all forms of poison. But his brother and the others were not. He didn't know what to do. He could kill the moth, but the poison was already in their bodies. Plus, he did not want to leave the side of his mate.

"Sess." The young demon's weak voice pulled him from his thoughts. "All right . . .You?"

Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against his brother's forehead. He felt his heart break. Here his mate was dying in his arm, and the silly little thing was worried about him. He kissed Inuyasha's forehead and held the hanyou's hand in his hand. "My little Yasha, you worry too much about me." He couldn't answer the question. How could he tell his mate that no, he wasn't all right. He would never be all right as long as he did not have his Yasha by his side.

"Sess . . . so . . . tired." Suddenly his once bright golden eyes dimmed as his lids slowly closed. "Love . . .You." Were the last words spoken by his love before his hand slipped out of the demon lord's grasp.

"Yasha." No answer. He held the youth close to his chest, rocking back and forth. "Sess loves you too. Please don't leave me again." Still the hanyou did not move. Sesshomaru felt the warmth leaving the youth's body. He brushed his lips against the cold pale lips of his mate. "Nooooo!" Sesshomaru raised his head and released a soul shattering howl into the stillness. Then he buried his face into his brother's thick mat of hair and cried. It was the first time he has cried since he was told the child had been claim by the sea.

Lowering his mate's head back into his lap, he brushed the hair from his face and kissed his lips once more. "My Yasha, please wait for me. Once I have taken care of the filth that has polluted our home. I shall join you in the afterlife. So please, wait for me."

Laying his brother on the ground, the young demon lord stood up to face his enemy. He knew that he would not survive this battle. At that moment, he really did not care. He was rather hoping he would die so he could be with beloved Yasha. Buthe was going to take as many of them with him before the end came. Green poison ooze from his fingers leaving black scorches in the earth as he readied himself to attack.

But before he could do anything, a bright white light streaked across the sky, slicing the moth in half. Sesshomaru watched in shock as the two halves fell to the ground. Like snow, tiny balls of light fell from the sky to cover everyone on the battlefield. The young demon watch with awe as the lights were absorbed into the bodies. A second later, he gasped as he saw the rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou groaned as his eyes fluttered opened. "Inuyasha." He looked around to see that everyone was beginning to awaken.

"Sess," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked down to stare into the bright smiling orbs of his baby brother. The hanyou quickly got to his feet and threw his arms around his brother's neck.

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru holding the youth tight, not believing his own eyes. "What happened? I . . . thought you were . . ."

"Ssshhh, everything is all right now." He cooed as he stroked his brother's long silver hair.

Everyone had gotten to their feet looking around in confusion. But before anyone could ask a question, a great thunderous roar split the air. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he turned to were the roar had come from. "That roar." He stared off into the distance. Everyone turned to look also. "It can't be . . ."

"Inuyasha, what is it?" asked Sesshomaru standing beside his brother. "What is wrong otouto?"

"That roar. It sounded like. . . " He took a step forward with his gaze still on the horizon.

In the distance, the sky was black as whatever was coming towards them at great speed. There was also something coming towards them from the ground. A huge cloud of dust was all that could be seen. Suddenly the thunderous roar split the stillness once again and Inuyasha smiled.

"Ngbaka . . ."


	24. Chapter 24

_(Dragon language)_  
**_+Lion language+_**

Chapter 24

"That roar. It sounded like. . . " He took a step forward with his gaze still on the horizon.

In the distance, the sky was black as whatever was coming towards them at great speed. There was also something coming towards them from the ground. A huge cloud of dust was all that could be seen. Suddenly the thunderous roar split the stillness once again and Inuyasha smiled.

"Ngbaka . . ."

"What's that?" Sango asked getting to her feet with the help of Miroku.

As the mass in the sky got closer Inuyasha's face brightened with a wide smile. "Sano!  
Tago!" he yelled raising his hands in the air waving them at the dragons. The Ethiopian dragon's blanket the sky in the distance.

"It's dragons!" One of the war hardened demons yelled.

"We're outnumbered, my lord," said Yoko.

"This just keeps getting worse," said Rin. "There is no way we will be able to defeat all these dragons. It is hopeless."

"No, there is hope of us winning," said Inuyasha turning slightly to glance at them out of the corner of his eyes. "These are not Ryuukotsesui's dragons. They are my dragons." Everyone stepped away from the dragon as it landed before Inuyasha. The great beast lowered its head, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around it in a hug.

_(What are you doing here?) _Inuyasha pulled away a little to stare into the large dark eyes of the Dragon Father. _(And why are the young dragons here? I thought they were migrating for their mating ritual.)_

_(They were, but whenI received word from Ashanta about what was happening here. I decided to call back all the dragons and come help you.) _The dragon stuck his forked tongue out to lick the hanyou under his chin and across his cheek. Inuyasha giggled as he hugged the dragon again. _(It so happened that she had sent word to her father as well. Ngbaka and some of the young warriors from the Pride decided to come aid you as well.)_

Inuyasha stepped away from the dragon to stare at him in shock. _(But why?)_

(_Don't you know. It is because you are apart of our, lion and dragon, clans. But we do it because we love you, little one.)_

Inuyasha smiled at the ancient dragon and rested a hand on one of its large nostrils. _(Thank you.)_

Everyone stared at the hanyou in awe as he was speaking with the dragon in its own language. Just as Sesshomaru was about to ask him about the dragons. An angry voice stopped him in mid sentence.

"KUMO!" Everyone looked up to see Ashanta and Zaine sitting on the back of a black dragon. "You bastard!"

"Look, it's Lord Inutaisho!" a human yelled.

Looking in the direction the man was pointing, they saw a huge white dog. Trailing behind him were a large number of lions. On the right side was Sethos in his demon cat form. Compared to his father, the Egyptian cat looked like an overgrown kitten. He was only half the height of his father's leg. On his left,running alongside his father standing a few inches below the dog demon's elbow was a large black lion. Inuyasha smiled when he recognize the feline beside his father. He thought maybe he had mistaken and that the elder lion demon was not there, but with the confirmation from the Dragon Father that his adoptive brother was indeed there. His face brightened with joy. "Ngbaka."

Sesshomaru saw the look in his mate's eyes and turned to glare at the approaching lion demon with an angry growl vibrating in his throat.

"Storm of Destruction!" the lioness yelled as she and her brother jumped from the back of the dragons. Suddenly fireballs appeared around her and rained down on the enemy dragons and the panther demons. Zaine slashed his arm, dipping his hand into the wound he slung it at the demons. "Blades of Blood!" Their combined attacks pushed the enemy army back. The dragons opened their mouths and spewed forth green flames that turned the ground to mud beneath the feet of their enemies. The muddy ground sucked the struggling demons beneath it. Those demons that were able to get away scattered and began to regroup near the palace gates.

Ashanta and Zaine landed on their feet in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Her dark eyes were smouldering in rage. "I'll deal with you later, but first, I suggest you tell everyone to get down brother."

_(And I take that as my hint to leave.) _The Dragon Father stretched his mighty wings and took to the sky.

Inuyasha gasped when he heard Ngbaka's roar. He turned to see bright red waves of demonic power rise from the lions as they continued to advance. "Oh shit!" It dawn on the hanyou what Ashanta was telling him. He turned to face everyone. "GET DOWN NOW! AND COVER YOUR EARS!" Inuyasha and the lion demons dived to the ground covering their ears. Everyone was shocked to say the least, but as they saw Sesshomaru do the same thing. Everyone fell to the ground covering their ears.

The lions gathered together facing the gate. **_+LION ROAR+_** thundered a deep guttural voice above them.

Inuyasha looked up to see the black lion standing protectively over him. He watched the mane of the lion rustle around its neck. The roar was like a sonic boom as its power caused several of the panther demons and dragons heads to explode. Blood flowed like rivers from the eyes, ears, noses and mouths of the others. The sound was awful as they ripped their ears from their heads falling to the ground twitching in agonizing pain. However, a majority of the demons did make it inside Naraku's barrier escaping certain death.

Inuyasha pressed his hands against his ears so tight until his ears began to hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to hearing the brain piercing roar of the lions attack. Opening his eyes, he cringed at the sight of the painful death the enemy was suffering. He was so glad that the lions were their allies. He closed his eyes from the terrible scene. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes again and the attack was over. Ngbaka had returned to his humanoid form, and was standing over him. "Ngbaka."

The tall lion demon leaned down lifting Inuyasha into his arms. **_+Hello puppy.+_**He nuzzled his nose against the Hanyou's cheek.

Suddenly there was an angry growl coming from behind them. Inuyasha turned to see the red flashing eyes of an angry dog demon. Inuyasha tried to get down, but Ngbaka held him firmly in his grasp smirking at the demon lord. **_+So, this is the one who stole my puppy's heart.+_**

**_+Ngbaka, stop this+_**said Inuyasha squirming, speaking in the lion's language. Sesshomaru just growled louder.

Ngbaka smirked and passed his hand over the red gem in the choker. "Can you not speak? Is growling the only thing you can do?"

"How about I slit your throat for taking such liberties with my mate," Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth. How dare this insolent furball speak to him in this manner. He was Lord Sesshoamru of Western Lands. He cracked his claws fighting hard to hold back the demon that wanted to break free and tear the feline to pieces for holding his mate so close. He glared murderously at the loin cloth figure standing before him. The lean muscles ofthe lion'sarms tightened around Inuyasha.

"Hmph, you couldn't even protect him from being captured. What makes you think you deserve to be his mate." The lion demon watched as the anger fell from the dog demon's face to be replaced with the pain and anguish he has felt every day since his brother was first taken away from him.

"You know nothing about . . ."

But before Sesshomaru could say anything more, Ngbaka cuts him off. "I know enough to know you are useless and a failure."

"How dare you," the dog demon said on the verge of rage. "I should take your head off for your insolence."

Ashanta walked over to the two feuding demons and struck her elder brother across the arm glaring at both demons. "You jackasses can settle this later. Incase you jerks have forgotten, we are in the mist of a battle."

"Yes, we shall take care of this later," promised Ngbaka. He placed Inuyasha down on his feet.

Inuyasha leaned down picking up tetsusiaga and sheathing it. Then he looked from his angry glaring mate to the smirking lion demon with arms crossed over his chest. He just knew something like this would happened if the two met Which was why he was glad Ngbaka hadn't wanted to follow him. Inuyasha continued to stare a second longer before he walked away from the two demons. They were so alike. What a couple of idiots.

xxxxx

Ryuukotsesui watched in fury as the lions and dragons eliminated half of his army. Seeing Inutaisho near his sons, the dragon sneered. "So, my little pet came to watch his sons die. That's good. Seeing me destroy his family should completely destroy him." He clutched his stone arm and tore it from his body. Blood gushed from the hole where his arm use to be. There was a dark green glow around the gaping hole staunching the bleeding. Gritting his teeth against the pain to come, he strained as a new arm forced its way out of the place his old arm was located.

Naraku arched a dark brow in question at the dragon.

"Regeneration of body parts is nothing special to us dragons," said Ryuukotsesui flexing his fingers.

"FASCINATING," said the spider demon smirking. "I must say that is a handy skill."

"There's nothing special about this. Any demon can do it. Although it takes them centuries to regrow a missing limb. We dragons can will our missing limbs to grow back instantly."

_(Ryuukotsesui!)_A deep voice thunder from above him.

The dragon lord looked up and sneered at the Dragon Father of Ethiopia. _(What do you want peasant?)_

_(Still an impudent little worm I see,) _said the Dragon Father.

_(I am Lord Ryuukotsesui of Japan. I am a fire dragon. You have no authority over me Earth Dragon.)_

_(You're right.I have no say over you, but since you killed the Dragon Father here. I am making it my business. You maybe a fire dragon, but you are still a dragon,)_said the Ethiopian dragon as his eyes flashed angrily. _(We Earth Dragons shall put an end to your terror once and for all.)_

_(Hah! You are Earth. I am fire. The fire shall scorch the Earth._)

_(That maybe true, but you forget dragonling that once the fire has burned itself out. The Earth still remains._)

_(Silence, you ancient fool!)_ spat Ryuukotsesui as his gray eyes seem to swirl like an angry storm cloud. _(You shall die alongside those filthy mutts.)_ He drew his sword and launched himself at the Dragon Father.

xxxxx

Zaine shook his head at his brother. +**_You shouldn't do that Ngbaka. Kumo is happy with his mate.+_**

Ngbaka snorted. **_+If he can't protect his mate. Kumo is not safe here. I intend to take him back with me as soon as I put that . . .hyena in his place.+_**IHe scowled at Sesshomaru in disgust.

A growl rumbled deep in Sesshomaru's throat when he saw the lion glaring at him. "Inuyasha, who is that creature?"

"That is Ngbaka. He is the Prince of Africa and was my elder brother." Inuyasha bit his bottom lip nervously. "Mate, what are you thinking?"

"His death." When he heard Inuyasha gasped he looked at his brother. "He has openly insulted me. I cannot let him get away with it."

Before he could say anything more Sango walked over to them. "What are they saying?" She pointed to the Dragon Father and Ryuukotsesui.

"The Dragon Father has let it be known that he intend to stop Ryuukotesuesi," said Inuyasha turning and listening to the conversation. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as he watched Ryuukotsesui launch himself at the Dragon Father. Quickly summoning his demonic aura, the ground erupted spewing out several dirt spears. "EARTH SPEARS!" The spears tore through the soft leathery tissue of Ryuukotesusei's wings. The dragon howled in pain as he spiraled towards the Earth. Wrapping himself in his tattered wings, Ryuukotsesui hit the ground with a bone crunching, earth shaking thud.

"You shall not lay one filthy claw on him," snarled Inuyasha. His eyes bled red as a single lavender jagged strip appeared on each side of his face on his cheeks.

Ryuukotsesui slowly got to his feet unfurling his tattered wings from around him. He glared at the enraged hanyou. He smirked as he stretched his wings out. The torn membrane and broken bones began to heal. "Foolish mutt! You dare challenge the great Ryuukotsesui. I am the one who defeated your all powerful father and made him some lowly demon's ass whore." The smile became vicious on his face as he stared into the crimson eyes of the hanyou.

Inuyasha said nothing. A ferocious growl rumbled pass his lips as he cracked his long sharp claws. No one spoke about his father like that and live to gloat about it. Inuyasha will make the dragon's death a long painful affair.

"You're a fool to think you, a filthy hanyou could ever hope to defeat me," goaded the smirking dragon.

"You're nothing but a worm," Inuyasha said in a deep guttural voice that sent chills down the spines of everyone on the battlefield. "And I shall show you what I do with worms who think they are more than anyone else." He launched himself at the dragon.

Ryuukotsesui raised his sword and lunged at the young hanyou. The dragon raised his sword to block the hanyou's attacks. Inuyasha swung his claws striking the blade of the sword. Sparks flew from the sword. Ryuukotsesui swung the sword at Inuyasha chest.

Inuyasha flipped out of the way of the blade. Moving again, he feigned to the left and struck the dragon on his right shoulder blade. "IRON CLAW!" Was his war cry. Sending an large blast of his demonic powers into the shoulder, Ryuukotsesui roared in pain as the attack shattered his bones. Inuyasha flipped away from the dragon in a crouching position with his claws ready to strike again.

The sword fell from his grasp. Ryuukotsesui held his limp useless arm and glared daggers at the hanyou. "You little bastard! I shall rend you limb from limb."

Not rising to the threat, Inuyasha moved his hands in a serious of complicated moves. The Earth rose up forming a huge fist and slammed it into the angry dragon lord. "I hope you enjoyed the loving touch of Gaia's Fist," said Inuyasha smiling.

When the Earth fist moved out of the way, Ryuukotsesui was lying in a fist shaped crater bleeding from his nose and mouth. Slowly, he rose to his feet. Still clutching his shattered arm, he spat blood from his mouth. One of his eyes were seal shut. His breathing was heavy as he snarled at the little demon. "Bastard! How is it you know Earth dragon magic?"

"It's because I am part of the Ethiopian dragon's clan," said the smirking dog demon. "And I am also a proud warrior of the Lion Pride."

"Kumo!" yelled Ngbaka throwing the hanyou his spear.

Catching the weapon, he snarled at the dragon lunging at him. "Wrath of a million spears!" With incredible speed, he moved the spear in a circular motion giving the illusion to the dragon and everyone there, that he was being attacked by a million spears. "Just a little something I learned from adoptive family."

The force of the attack sent the dragon sliding back a few feet. He raised his head to stare in rage at the young demon. He could not believe he was being defeated by this child. To add salt to the wound, said child was also a half demon. By all right, he should have this half breed's face in the dirt. Yet here he stood, bleeding from wounds that would have killed any demon, full blooded or half breed.

"Had enough? No? Well, I'm not done either." Raking the spear across the ground, sharp daggers of dirt flew towards the injured dragon. "Earth Daggers!"

Ryuukotsesui's quickly folded his large wings around him. However, the daggers sliced through the thin fabric of his wings piercing him in the shoulder and chest. Moving with blinding speed, Inuyasha appeared behind the startled dragon. "Give my regards to the devil in hell, bastard." He shoved his claws deep into the dragon's back. "Explosion!" Releasing an enormous amount of his demonic powers into Ryuukotsesui's body. The force of the attack blew a hole in the dragon's chest. Blood gush from the dragon's nose, mouth and the hole in his chest as he fell to the ground dead. Inuyasha stomped the heel of his foot into the back of the dragon, raised his head and howled in victory.

The lions raised their heads and roared in answer to his victory howl.

xxxxx

All sounds ceased on the battlefield. Everyone stared in awe at the little hanyou. The strength, skill and speed of the young half demon was amazing. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that this was his little brother. He fights almost on the level with Master Kei. He may even be better than his old master. Sesshomaru smiled. He definitely had nothing to fear. His otouto could protect himself from any threat.

"What just happened?" asked Inutaisho staring at his youngest son in awe.

Zaine's smile was filled with pride as he turned to answer the elderly dog demon. "Kumo used an attack of the Pride. It is called 'Reaper's Claws.' The attack causes the organs to expand and burst."

"Ewwww," said Sango cringing.

"So, does that means he's dead?" asked Shippo.

"Quite," said Ashanta.

_(No,)_ said Tago coming to settle beside them. _(No, he is not dead.)_

_(What do you mean?)_asked Zaine.

_(Against any other demon, yes, they would be dead, but Ryuukotsesui is a fire dragon.)_

_(I don't understand,)_ said Ngbaka.

_(Watch and see,) _said Tago. Everyone turned back to the scene.

"What was that about?" asked Rin walking up beside the demoness.

Everyone gasped when a green demonic aura surrounded the dragon's body.

"What the hell," said Yoko.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Miroku. "BEHIND YOU!"

The hanyou turned to see the dragon get to his feet. The hole in his chest healed as did the other wounds Inuyasha had caused. His wings began to mend until they looked as though they were never damaged in the fight.

"Impossible," said Zaine shocked. "How is this possible? He should be dead. His insides should be nothing but liquid."

_(He is a fire dragon. As long as his head remains in one piece. He could regenerate over and over,)_ said Tago.

_(Thanks for telling me this,)_shouted the agitated hanyou. _(You could have told me this sooner.)_

_(I'm pretty sure the Dragon Mother told you this Kumo,) _said the Dragon Father with a smirk in his voice. _(But I'm sure you were more interesting in learning to fight than in the history lessons.)_

_(Oh . . . yeah.)_" The hanyou scratched the side of his nose embarrassed. He could remember how he would shut down whenever the Dragon Mother talked about the history of dragons.

xxxxx

Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and Kageroumaru stood on the gate walkway and watched the battle with interest. Naraku smiled pleased at what he was seeing.

"No wonder you couldn't defeat him," said Kagura staring with wide eyes as her fan hung limp in her numb fingers.

"Exactly." His crimson eyes flashed hungrily. "Ryuukotsesui along with the dog lord Inutaisho shall be the crowning jewels in my collection. With their powers and strength, I will be invincible."

Kageroumaru snarled flexing his claws.

"Calm yourself my pet." Naraku stroked the long white tresses as he continued to watch the scene taking place on the battlefield. "You shall have your chance to join in the final battle. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

_/Sesshomaru's thought/_

Chapter 25

"There's no choice," said Inutaisho stepping forward. "I shall stop him."

"No, father," said Sesshomaru stepping in front of his father. "You are not up to fighting him."

The elder dog demon scowled in anger at Sesshoamru. "Are you saying I am weak!" He demanded of his son.

Sesshoamru turned away from the angry glare in his father's single golden eye. How could he possibly tell his father that yes he is indeed weak. Although the elder dog demon has been able to put on a brave face, Sesshomaru could see the fear and terror in his eye whenever anyone comes near him. Even after he returned home, whenever Izoyai took him in her arms. Sesshomaru could smell the fear radiating from his father. He could see the terror in the depths of that golden eye. He doesn't let anyone touch him. Even if he did, he would quickly end the embrace and step away as though nothing had happened. Even now, he can smell the fear roll off his father in waves. The smell of his fear is so thick and suffocating. It's like drowning in honey. What Ryuukotsusei did to his once strong father is unforgivable.

"Answer me boy," snapped Inutaisho clenching his fists so tight he was trembling with an unknown emotion after the young demon had fell silent. "Do you think I am weak?"

Although to anyone who could not smell it, his father's trembling could be written off as anger at his son for defying him. But Sesshomaru knew better. He has walked the halls many nights to find his father huddled in a corner sobbing. Or in the private bathes scrubbing his skin as though he was trying to scrub away dirt that was only in his battered mind. Inutaisho, the great dog lord of the west would never be the same again. And it's all the fault of that filthy, maggot infested dragon. /_You are going to pay dearly for what you have put my father through, Ryuukotsusei./_

Before Sesshoamru could reply, Zaine spoke up. "I'm sure that is not what your son meant," said Zaine coming to stand beside the two demons. "But it's time for the younger generation to step up and prove themselves. We can't always rely on our elders to protect us. We must learn to protect ourselves."

"Kumo will win," said Ashanta standing beside her brother. "Next to our father and that idiot over there . . ." She pointed to her elder brother. "Kumo is the strongest and fiercest warrior in the Pride. You should believe in him. He is, after all, your son."

Inutaisho turned his gaze back to his youngest son and smiled. The boy was definitely strong and quite fierce. Inuyasha had yet to draw his sword, but he was still inflicting wounds to the dragon with his claws. The cats were right. He must believe in his children. The future of Japan is in their hands now.

Ryuukotsusei sneered at the hanyou once he was completely healed. "You think you, a filthy half breed, can stop me. I am the one who defeated the great dog lord of the west and turned him into a common demon's whore."

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled as he clutched the hilt of tetsusaiga tighter. His crimson eyes flashed in a murderous rage.

"What's the matter mutt?" Ryuukotsusei smirked. "Don't like hearing the truth. You should make peace with finding out that your father has been broken. It shall be the last bit of truth you will hear."

Suddenly a dark green demonic aura surrounded the dragon. His body began to stretch bursting out of his clothes. His body became long and sinuous. His claws grew out from his fingers. His mouth stretched outward from his face, and his skin became scaly. In a bright flash, Ryuukotsusei was in his true form. He towered above the forest shrieking ferociously.

Inuyasha snarled drawing his sword from its sheath. Instantly the ancient blade transformed into a gleaming fang pulsing with power. "Don't think your insolence shall go unpunished," said Inuyasha in that deep gravelly voice that sent shivers up everyone's spines. "No one who has insulted my father has live to gloat about it." The winds from the four corners came together to dance along the blade of tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" Swinging the blade down cracking the earth beneath it, the attack ripped through the ground with a terrifying force. Jagged white claws of power erupted from the sword scorching everything in its path to consume the enormous form of the dragon.

Once the dust and debris settled, everyone gasped in shock as Ryuukotsusei stood before them unfazed by the attack. "Impudent half breed, did you really think you had the power to defeat me," he said with a sneer in his voice. "You are nothing but a worthless half breed. You don't have the skills, strength, the know how, or the balls it would take to defeat me." He raised his huge head high. "Now, die the life of a worthless, useless hanyou." He opened his mouth and a huge ball of fire streaked towards Inuyasha.

In the background, he could hear his father, his mate and all his friends yelling to him to move. Raising the sword above his head, he smirked. "I do not fear you, dragon, but you should fear me." This was exactly what he wanted the dragon to do. "You are the one who shall die Ryuukotsusei. Burn and fry in the bowls of hell. Backlash Wave!" Swinging the sword down, a blast of power streaked from the blade to tear a hole through the dragon's fire and turn the attack against him. The force of the attack were like tornadoes as they began to tear Ryuukotsusei to pieces. The dragon howled in rage. Once the scream of pain ended, Inuyasha stood on the battlefield as it rained bits and pieces of the evil dragon once the attack subsided.

But before the dust could settle, Kagura's voice could be heard. "Dance of Blades!" The sound of her blades cutting into flesh echoed across the field.

Suddenly a deafly calm settled over the battlefield as everyone waited with bated breath to see what happened. When the dust settled what remained of Ryuukotsusei littered the ground. What drew everyone's attention was the lion demon, Ngbaka, was standing in front of Inuyasha protecting him from the attack of the wind witch.

"Ngbaka!" Inuyasha said startled as his eyes changed back to their normal gold color.

Ngbaka stood before the startled hanyou with both arms crossed in front of him raised up to protect his face. "Are you all right, Kumo?" He lowered his arms a little to glare at Kagura.

Kagura was sitting on her feather watching all that was transpiring. Sweat trickled down her face as she saw the look of rage burning in the feline's large, dark eyes.

"Yes, but your arm," said Inuyasha. Blood poured from the slashes along his arm.

"Hmph, you know it will take more than this pathetic witch to stop me," he smirked never letting his gaze stray from the frighten demoness. The smirk turned into a predatory smile as he smelt the fear rolling off her in waves. "Now puppy, I want you to watch, because I am only going to show you this once." Cupping his hand under his bleeding arm, he caught a handful of the crimson liquid in his hand. "Bloody Scythe!" Flinging the blood at Kagura, it turned into a single, long red blade. Kagura could only watch in horror as her end neared. The blade severed the wind witch torso in half. Blood gushed from her mouth as the top half of her body fell to the ground followed shortly by the resting of her.

"That was something new," said Inuyasha smirking at the lion.

"That was my special attack. It took me a while to perfect it, but I think it works pretty good, don't you." He smiled at Inuyasha.

"I always knew Kagura would be useful for something." They heard Naraku chuckling sinisterly. They turned to see the spider demon standing on the battlefield. "She made a good distraction."

"What do you mean . . .distraction?" said Sango glaring at the dark hair demon.

At that moment they noticed Naraku's tentacles had the remains of Ryuukotsusei and was absorbing them into his own body. "Naraku, you bastard! " shriek the head of the dragon in rage before it was absorbed into the spider's body. Naraku laughed manically as his body expanded bursting free of his human form and his clothes.

xxxxx

Once Naraku's transformation was completed. Everyone was shocked to see Ryuukotsusei towering over them once again, but their was one difference in the dragon's appearance. In the center of its forehead was the face of Naraku.

"What in the seven hells happened to him?" asked Yoko shocked.

"He has absorbed the strength and power of Ryuukotsusei," said the Dragon Father.

"You can understand us," said Miroku staring up in shock at the black dragon, "and speak our language."

Zaine snorted. "Of course they can. Dragons are the only creatures that has been all around the world. They can speak every language there is."

"That's right," said Naraku. "And now I have the power of fire at my command." He turned his icy glare at the hanyou and the lion demon. Seeing the dragon preparing to attack, Ngbaka scooped Inuyasha up into his arms and leaped out of the way just as the dragon sent a fireball at them. Naraku turned to the gawking dragons and panther demons. "Follow me and you shall be rewarded for youe allegiance. Ryuukotsusei is gone, but I am still here. We can still rule all of Japan." So, the dragons and panther demons continued to follow Naraku.

Ngbaka landed beside his younger sister and brother and set Inuyasha on his feet.

"Damn you Naraku," growled Inuyasha.

"Did you think I would run and hide when you defeated Ryuukotsusei," said Naraku. His laughter echoed over the battlefield. "I don't think you realize with whom you are dealing with. Now that I have his power, I shall take that of the great dog lord Inutaisho. Once I have his strength, I shall become invincible. There will be no one in the world that will be able to stop me."

"You certainly talk a lot," said Ngbaka smirking at the dragon. "You are nothing but a leech living off the power and strength of a demon that was so much stronger than you. Even with the strength of the dragon, you will still die."

"Filthy cat, you are nothing but a bothersome fly I shall swat away."

The lion demon snarled in rage. "You should learn your place weakling. Zaine. Ashanta. Come, let us show this vile wretch why the lions are king of the beasts." His sister and brother stood at his side ejecting their claws. The rest of the lion warriors stood behind their leader growling in outrage at the obvious disrespect from the vile spider demon, or dragon demon as he is now. "Let's go." They launched themselves at the writhing dragon dodging the fireballs and the tentacles that shot from its body.

"You're not going to stop us," said Zaine. Swiping his claws at a tentacles chopping it off.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" shouted Ashanta cutting off several tentacles.

"Bloody Scythe!" Ngbaka's attack cut away several more tentacles. It seems that no matter how many times they cut away at the tentacles. They would grow back.

"Son of a bitch!" Ashanta and her brothers dodged some tentacles coming towards them. "What is this abomination. I've never known a dragon or a spider to have tentacles."

"Maybe he absorbed a creature with tentacles like he did with the dragon," said Zaine dodging one tentacle and then slicing off another.

"It doesn't matter," said Ngbaka slicing off two tentacles. "No one insults our Pride and gets away with it. This abomination dies." He sent another Bloody Scythe attack at the dragon, but Naraku dodged the attack. It hit the gate destroying half of it.

"Hmph, it seems that stupid cat will need our help," smirked Sesshoamru. He was enjoying watching the lion fail to destroy Naraku.

"You know what Sess. You and Ngbaka are so much alike," Inuyasha turned to face his brother wearing an annoyed expression. "You're both jerks." Drawing tetsusiaga he leaped into the mist of battle.

Sesshoamru watched his brother and growled in irritation. "Let's go," he said to the others and they immediately joined in the battle. "Stay here father." He yelled back to the elderly dog demon.

Inutaisho clutched his hands into fists at his sides. He felt his heart thump against his chest as he stared up at the dragon. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he swallowed a dry lump in his throat. His entire form began to shake in . . .fear. Yes, it was fear he was feeling. No matter how much he tries to hide or deny it. The fact remainds that he is truly afraid of the dragon. He is afraid that they could loose this battle, and he will end up back in the hands of Ryuukotsusei. Although this was not the same Ryuukotsusei who had him imprisoned. His shattered, frightened mind does not know this. He tried to move, but when the dragon turned those dark eyes upon him. He could not look away. He was like a rabbit caught in the hypnotic gaze of a snake. He watched everything move in slow motion as a tentacle came directly towards him. His goldened eye widened in horror. Just before the tentacle could touch him Zaine and Ashanta had severed the limb.

"Don't just stand their run away and hide," yelled Zaine as he went back to fighting.

He closed his eyes tightly and thought about what the young demon had told him. Run away and hide like he was some frightened little pup. No, he would not run away and hide. He would stand and fight alongside his children. Rage began to build up inside of him as his eyes snapped opened. "I will do no such thing," said Inutaisho growling. His claws became long as his eyes became red. He launched himself into the mist of battle slicing away at the tentacles that came near him. Unknown to him, some of Naraku's tentacles slipped up behind him and wrapped him tightly in its grip.

Inutaisho howled in fury as the tentacles drew him towards the dragon. Naraku laughed manically as he dragged the struggling dog demon into his body.

"FATHER!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw his father be literally swallowed by the mass of flesh Naraku turned into in order to absorb the dog demon. "Noooo!"

"Inuyasha! Kumo!" said Sesshoamru and Ngbaka as they landed beside the distraught young demon. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha turned to the two elder demons with tears falling from his eyes. "It's father. Naraku . . . absorbed him."

Sesshoamru stared in horror at his weeping brother and then turned to snarl in rage at the creature that stood before them. It was still in the form of Ryuukotsusei, but it had white fur all over its body.

"Naraku, you bastard!" yelled Sesshoamru enraged. "I'll kill you." He launched himself at the laughing dragon.

"Fools!" Naraku continued to laugh. "I am invincible. Your pathetic attacks are nothing to me. I possess the powers of the two greatest demons in all Japan!"

"I'll fuckin tear you to shreds and piss on your grave." Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he let loose control of his demon and transformed into a large white dog. His claws slashed opened the demon. Instead of blood a black purple miasma oozed from the wound.

"Alright monks, it's time for you to do your thing," said Shirow. "You have to purify that miasma."

"Right," said Miroku. "Let's go!" The monks and priestess gathered around the vile demon chanting their spell to purify the miasma. As it dissipated, the others began to attack the demon.

During the course of the battle, Ryuukotsusei's dragons found themselves to be overwhelmed by the Earth dragons and quickly retreated back to their own land. The panther demons retreated as well since Ngbaka had killed their lord. The lion demons were just too powerful and vicious for them to even hope to defeat. So, that left only Naraku and his army. Which weren't much to defeat. All his demons were slain within the hour. That left only him, Kageroumaru and Kanna. Since the white hair silent child was never meant to fight, and Kageroumaru had vanished during the battle. No one has seen him since. Naraku was all that was left. It didn't matter to him though. He didn't need the help of those weak, inferior demons under his command. He would destroy these little pests on his own.

Naraku laughed as he sent tentacle after tentacle at his enemies. No matter how many they cut off more would either replace those that was cut off, or they would grow right back. This was truly one for the history books. It would be a battle the Earth itself would remember in the centuries to come even if everyone else forgot. The deep gouges and scars across the surface of the ground would disappear in time, but they would never be forgotten.


	26. Chapter 26

_--Dog Demon language--_

Chapter 26

It was a long, strenuous battle. Although demons did not need much rest like humans. The battle was beginning to take a toll on their bodies. It would seem like every time they got close to the vile demon something would happen, and they ended up being thrown across the battlefield. "Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha, but his attack still had no effect against the dragon. A tentacle snaked out wrapping around Inuyasha's leg and slammed the hanyou face first against the ground once, twice, three times. He was about to slammed Inuyasha into the ground again when Sesshoamru sunk his fangs into the thick flesh freeing his mate from the appendage.

Inuyasha was sore and battered all over. His breathing was heavy and sweat covered his face. Sesshoamru closed his fangs onto the back of Inuyasha's haori and carried his mate out of the battle. _--Stay here,--_ came a gruff rumble from deep within the white dog's throat.

"No, wait. . . I can . . . still fight," Inuyasha said panting.

_--You're tired. Rest first and then you can rejoin the battle.-- _Then Sesshomaru turned and rejoined the fight. Jaken scurried over with a bucket of water. Reaching the hanyou a cup of water, Inuyasha drunk the cool liquid greedily. Exhaling, he leaned over the bucket and dashed some of the water into his face. Staring at the raging battle, the hanyou released a deep breath. Inuyasha shook his head sighing heavily. "This is not good." He also glanced around at the injured being taken care of by healers.

"What was that Kumo?" asked Zaine as he and Ashanta sat next to him panting. He and his brother watched the battle. Sango was on the back of Kilala attacking Naraku with her Hiraikotsu. The large boomerang cut through the tentacles with ease and returned to her hand. Miroku used his staff and sutras to destroy as many of the writhing tentacles as he could. Even little Shippo, who use to be a cry baby, was holding his own against Naraku's violent assault.

"We have been fighting Naraku for three days nonstop and still he has shown no weaknesses." He watched as other soldiers removed the injured from the battlefield. "We are getting tired with each passing day. The humans had started weakening on day one. Their bodies could only take so much. It's only because some of them are battle harden warriors that they are still out their. Now, as time goes on, the demons are starting to feel the fatigue of battle. I don't know how much longer we will be able to keep this up." Then he lowered his head. "Then there is father. He is gone for good this time."

"No, he isn't," said the Dragon Father coming to settle beside them.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha turning to the dragon.

"Unlike Ryuukotsusei who was in several pieces, your father was still alive and unharmed. You may still be able to save him if you can separate him from that flesh."

"But how am I suppose to do that?" The hanyou lowered his head again. It was hopeless. He will never see his father again. The fates were indeed cruel to the young demon. He has been separated from his family for so long, and now, his father has been taken from him.

Inuyasha stared up at the battle scene again. He felt his heart sink further into despair as he watched his brother and Ngbaka cut off the tentacles. But with every limb they cut off a new one would grow back. Even Miroku, with his powerful wind tunnel could do nothing since those poisonous insects fluttered close to Naraku. Sango and the others tried to kill the insects, but it seems that more keeps appearing. In short, the wind tunnel was useless to them in this fight. What made the situation worse was the fact that in his new form, Naraku didn't even have to put up a barrier to protect himself. It was beginning to look as though Naraku was right. He was invincible.

xxxxx

Naraku watched in amusement as his enemies tried everything in their measly powers to try and kill him. He admit that they have put up an impressive battle even though they haven't injured him in any shape, form or fashion. He could see the frustration marring their faces as his tentacles would regrow every time they hacked one off. They were beginning to tire and soon, they would be of no real threat to him. He would be able to kill them at his leisure. His army of demons had long since been dispatched. However, Naraku did not care. They were expendable. They were just low level demons he gathered. They served their purpose and now, he no longer needed such weak trash around him. To show how loyal he was to his own army, half of them were killed by Naraku himself. In his lust to destroy, he lashed out at every living thing on the battlefield. Ally or enemy, he did not care. All that mattered was that he would destroy all those who dared to oppose him.

He watched the dog demon lord carry his little brother away from the battle. The smirk became a broad smile as he stared after them. His black heart filled with glee as he remembered the look on the Hanyou's face when he tried using his infamous Backlash Wave against him. The expression on the half breed, and everyone faces was priceless as the attack did nothing to him. It was in fact the power of the Shikon Jewel that saved him, but his enemies don't need to know that.

He watched the older demon returned and attacked again. This time he changed back into his human form and began to attack him with his sword. Releasing the fury of his Medusa's Touch, the attack turned several of the tentacles to stone. Thinking they may have a chance now, everyone moved in to attack. Suddenly cracks began to run the length of the tentacles until the writhing appendages broke free of the stone casings. He felt nothing from an attack that would have killed any other demon. But not him, he was invincible. He was a god among demons. There was no one left that could stand against him. Naraku narrowed his eyes as he watched the Ethiopian Dragon speak to the hanyou. Soon he scoffed and pushed any thoughts he had that the dragon could hurt him. He had absorbed the great fire dragon Ryuukotsusei. There was nothing the Earth Dragon could do that could harm him. Once Japan was his, he would spread his evil across the globe ruling the world. Then humans and demons would worship him as the one and only god. His laughter echoed in his head at the thought.

xxxxx

"We should be doing something," said Inuyasha getting to his feet.

"What ails you brother?" asked Zaine standing next to the hanyou.

"This battle is taking too long, and everyone's getting tired." He clutched his hands into fists at his sides. Blood trickled between his fingers as his claws slashed his palms. "He's too strong. We need more power, but I just don't know what to do."

"Kumo. Your brother's sword," said Sethos scowling at the weapon. "Why does it pulse at his side?"

"It wishes to be drawn," said a crackling voice behind them. Everyone jumped with a start and turned to see the ancient sword smith, Totosai standing behind them.

"Hey, ya crazy old goat, don't sneak up on us like that," shriek Inuyasha raising his fist and striking the old man on the top of his head.

"Calm yourself Kumo," said the Dragon Father. "Who might this be?"

"This is the sword smith Totosai." The hanyou grumbled.

"He is the one who forged Kumo and his brother's sword from the fang of their father," said Ashanta. Just then Rin and Shirow walked over to join them. Her left wrist was wrapped in a bandage. While Shirow's right eye was wrapped in a blood soaked bandage.

"How's your eye?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm fine," said Shirow smiling at the young demon. "It's not like I won't get my sight back. It will just be a century or so."

"Now, you said something about his brother's sword wanting to be drawn," said Sethos returning to his question.

"I did?" the sword smith asked absentmindedly scratching the top of his head.

"Dammit Totosai, this is not the time for your foolishness," growled Inuyasha. "We have to save father and stop Naraku before we loose everyone."

"Oh yeah, as I said the sword wants to be drawn."

"Why?" asked Zaine. "According to what we were told about it, the sword can't kill."

"No, it can't, but it can free entrapped souls as well as revive the dead." The old sword smith scowled. "Wait, what do you mean save your father?"

"You crazy old coot!" snapped the hanyou. "Father was absorbed into Naraku's body."

"WHAT!" screamed the old man in horror He fell to the ground on his knees mourning his friend.

"So, that's why his presence makes my skin crawl," said Ashanta scowling and not paying any attention to the sword smith's hysterics. "He has trapped souls inside of him. Hmmmm." She was deep in thought and turned away from them.

"What's with your sister?" asked Rin staring after the demoness.

"She's the thinker in our group," said Zaine.

Inuyasha snorted. "Ha, if you call blowing up in a fit of rage thinking."

"Come on Kumo, you know that's only half true." Zaine nudged his dog brother in the side and turned back to Rin. "See, in our Pride the females are the ones that does the hunting and as you may know. You must be intelligent and cunning to catch a prey that maybe stronger or faster than you."

"I see." Zaine wasn't quite sure if the human indeed understood, but he said nothing as he turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "So Kumo, you think that attack, the Backlash Wave, would stop Naraku?"

"Actually, I've already tried the backlash, but it did nothing to him," said Inuyasha watching the battle. "What we need is more power." Inuyasha glanced back to see Ashanta talking with the Dragon Father. She didn't seem to be hurt to bad. She had several slashes on the sleeve of her tunic and two was across her chest. Blood stained the tunic where the cuts were, but they had long sinced healed.

The dragon's head snapped up as he stared at the demoness. "Are you sure about this? What you want to do is dangerous," whispered the dragon lowering his head close to the feline.

"It's the only way," said Ashanta.

"What is it?" Inuyasha turned stomping over to join them. Zaine and the others followed as well.

"Give me your sword." Ashanta walked up to him and reached for his sword.

Inuyasha place a hand on the hilt and took a step back. "Sorry sis, no demon can touch this sword. Father and I are the only ones that can touch it."

"Actually humans can touch it, but only you and your father can get the sword to work," said Totosai scratching the side of his nose forgetting his pain. At the mentioning of Inutaisho's name, the sword smith went into another fit of hysterics.

"I see. Well, hold it out."

Inuyasha did as she asked. He unsheathed tetsusaiga, and the dull ancient looking sword immediatedly transformed into a gleeming fang. The sword began to pulse with an eerie glow. Ashanta removed the crystal dagger from her pouch and touched the tip of the blade to the pulsating fang.

"What's happening?" asked Rin scowling at the strange reaction tetsusaiga had to the crystal dagger.

"This dagger is made from a crystal that comes from the heart of Mt. Kilimanjaro. It is called Adamant. It is the hardest substance in the world. It is even harder than diamonds. It is said that centuries ago the fire spirit gave this dagger to my ancestor because she saved one of its children. Suddenly tetsusaiga began to absorb the crystal dagger into itself.

"What did you do sister?" asked Zaine staring in awe. With each pulse, the blade went from silver to red.

"I'm preparing the sword for its final evolutionary change."

"What?" Everyone stared at the demoness in shock.

"Just call everyone back," said Ashanta. She raised her head and roared into the wind. Her roar reached her brother's ear. The demon scowled in irritation at his sister, but he called back the lions.

Inuyasha followed her example and released an earsplitting howl. However Sesshoamru was not going to stop. Not until Naraku was dead.

"That jackass!" snapped Inuyasha. However, he had nothing to worry about. Ngbaka grabbed the angry dog demon around his waist and forcefully pulled him away from the battlefield. He quickly ordered everyone to leave the field as well.

"Unhand me, you dirty cat," growled Sesshoamru.

Ngbaka dropped the angry dog demon ungraciously to the ground and snorted. "Your mate called for you and you ignored him. Pathetic." Then he turned to his siblings and waited to see why they called for them to retreat. Sesshoamru stood glaring at the lion demon.

"Are you two finished?" asked Zaine. "Because if you are, we can now go about defeating Naraku."

Both demon arched a brow and waited for someone to speak. Inuyasha shivered at the similarity between his Sesshoamru and Ngbaka.

"Anyway, I was telling Kumo that I maybe able to boost the power of his sword so that we can defeat this Naraku once and for all," said Ashanta. "I have a plan."

"What about our father," spoke up Sesshoamru.

"Don't worry. If what the sword smith told us about your sword is true. You will be able to save him." Ashanta looked at everyone. "Now, according to the old man, he said your sword, Tenseiga can also free trapped souls. I'm guessing that if you used that sword it will free the souls Naraku has absorbed and weaken him. Since your father was still alive and in one piece when he was absorbed. I think your father is still alive somewhere in that mound of flesh. He should be easy for you to locate once Naraku has been weakened. I'm pretty sure once he feels Naraku's hold on him loosening, he will begin fighting his way out."

"How can you be sure?" asked Rin. She looked at Sesshoamru with apologetic eyes and continued. "It's been three days. He may have already been digested."

"Because in our travels we have come across demons that can absorb others into it gaining the strength of the other. It is instantaneous if the victim is hurt, but if the victim is still whole and alive. It usually takes a while depending on how powerful the demon is."

"So, how long?" asked Ngbaka.

"I was able to sense that your father is truly a very powerful demon," said the Dragon Father. "I estimate that you have atleast another day before he is completely absorded into Naraku."

"Then I suggest we try this plan of yours fast," said Sesshoamru.

"Wait, I heard the Dragon Father say that it is dangerous," said Inuyasha.

"Is that true sister?" asked Zaine frowning.

"Doesn't matter." She turned to stare at her mate. She sensed his anger radiating from him at her uncaring words. "I know what you are thinking, but if we don't stop him now. There will be no future for any of us."

"Dammit, you better come back to me." Sethos pulled his mate into his arms and kissed her soft lips before letting her go.

"Get ready Kumo," she said while still looking into the beautiful amethyst colored eyes of her mate. "The rest of you stand back." She turned and leaped onto the lowered head of the Dragon Father. "Everyone here is on the verge of collapsing. It's time we ended this brother."

"Right," said Inuyasha nodding his head once in agreement.

xxxxx

Naraku watched as the demons and humans retreated and gathered around the hanyou and his friends. They were planning something. He knew he could not take the hanyou for granted or his cat allies. They were very cunning and powerful. As were the dragons. But that did not matter. He was the strongest demon in Japan. No one could stand against him. He smirked. So let them come against him with their useless plan. It will gain them nothing except a quick and painless death. Or maybe he would make it slow and painful. It was so hard to decide.

Naraku watched with interest as the female demon jumped onto the head of the dragon. Then it flew up into the sky.

xxxxx

The Dragon Father spread his mighty wings and took the sky. The other dragons surrounded the ancient dragon. They were like an angry black cloud spiraling in the sky.

"Everyone get back to the safety of the forest!" yelled Sesshoamru. The injured was carried quickly into the woods.

"You guys should go also," said Inuyasha.

"Not going to happen," said Miroku.

"We have been separated long enough," said Shippo coming to stand beside his friend.

"Sorry Kumo, seems you have lost this round," chuckled Zaine.

"Well, at least back off a ways," said an irritated hanyou.

"You should prepare yourself to strike Sesshoamru," said Sethos. Sesshoamru clutched the hilt of Tenseiga. He could feel its power shoot up his arm filling him with power.

Suddenly Ashanta's voice split the still as her voice rolled like thunder around everyone. They all looked up as a shimmering white aura surrounded the demon like a crystal.

"I, Ashanta, daughter to King Mugabe, descendant of the Sorceress Shayla invoke the summoning of power. I call forth the four spirits of nature to come to my aid." Then the aura changed from a shimmering white to dirt brown. Ashanta's skin took on the color of the aura. If Inuyasha didn't know better, he would have sworn that it was just a pile of dirt sculpted in the form of his sister. "I am Chikyuu, the spirit of Earth," said the gravelly voice. Everyone was shocked at the change of voice. Raising her hand a ball of energy appeared hovering over her palm above her head. "I hold the power of strength. My power shall solidify you and make you strong in the face of your enemy."

The aura changed from brown back to white as an unnatural wind rose around the lioness making her cape and long braided hair snap in the breeze. The beads on the delicate braids broke apart, and the braids began to fall loose. Once the last braid was undone, her hair billowed out around her like a black curtain.

"I am Kaze, the spirit of wind. I hold the power of immovability. My power shall chip away at the hardness of your enemy," said the wispy whisper of her voice. The energy ball became bigger.

The aura changed again from white to a deep blue green. She opened her eyes and they were as blue as the ocean. "I am Happousuru, the spirit of Water. I hold the power of fluidity. My power shall flow and surge to overwhelm the senses of your enemy." Her voice was hollow and bubbly. Inuyasha realized that her voice sounded like his mermaid friends while underwater. Once again, the energy ball became bigger.

Suddenly the sky turned dark, and it wasn't because of the dragons. An eerie silence fell over the western land as Ashanta prepared to call forth the final spirit. Just then her entire form burst into flames. Then the energy ball in her hand swelled up until it was the size of a large boulder.

Inuyasha gasped in horror as he watched his sister burn before his eyes. What really shocked him was the fact that she wasn't burning as one might think. It was as though the flames was a natural part of her being. Inuyasha shivered at hearing her voice. With the others it was deep and gravelly for the earth, soft like a whisper for the wind, and wet and trembly for water. But the voice of fire invoked such fear in the hanyou that he could sense the destruction in the voice.

"I am Mizu, the spirit of Fire. I hold the power of destruction in my hand. My flames shall engulf and lay waste to all your enemies until nothing remains in your path."

"We are the spirits of earth, wind, water and fire." The aura around the demoness was blinding. She was like a tiny sun on the top of the Dragon Father's head.

"Kumo! Prepare yourself," said the Dragon Father.

"Prince Inuyasha we the spirits of earth, wind, water and fire have deemed you worthy and grant you our powers." Thrusting her hands towards the hanyou, the huge ball of power streaked towards him like a blazing comet to engulf Inuyasha. Inuyasha howled in pain. "We give to you prince, the Adamant Barrage!"

"Go Sesshoamru!" yelled Zaine.

Sesshomaru was torn between going to his mate and going through with the plan. The hanyou was in so much pain. He could not leave him.

"Go!" yelled Ngbaka stepping in front of the dog demon when he would have went to his mate. Sesshomaru growled in anger at the feline that was stopping him from going to his brother. "If you do not follow your part of the plan his suffering would have been for nothing."

Sesshoamru snarled showing his sharp fangs and taking a finally look at his mate. He turned to face Naraku. Drawing Tenseiga, the young dog demon lord lunged at the evil demon. Dodging the writhing tentacles that sought to stop him, Sesshomaru sliced Naraku across the chest with Tenseiga. Although the sword did not harm him physically it did do what they wanted it to do.


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27 

Sesshoamru snarled showing his sharp fangs and taking a final look at his mate. He turned to face Naraku. Drawing Tenseiga, the young dog demon lord lunged at the evil demon. Dodging the writhing tentacles that sought to stop him, Sesshomaru sliced Naraku across the chest with Tenseiga. Although the sword did not harm him physically, it did do what they wanted it to do.

Suddenly the souls of the demons Naraku had absorbed were freed. Everyone watched as the apparitions fled their cage of flesh. Naraku's demonic aura began to wan as he began to lose some of his strength.

"It's working," exclaimed an excited Miroku.

"Look!" Shouted Zaine pointing to the Naraku's stomach. The skin began to stretch outward until a clawed hand forced its way out of the dragon's stomach. Half a second later, the another claw tore through the soft leathery tissue. Inutaisho had ripped opened Naraku's stomach and poked his head out. His eyes were flashing from red to gold. The demon gasped for breath. But everyone could see that Inutaisho was having trouble breathing. His face was swelling and turning purple. Yoko and the other demons gagged. They watched in sick horror as the large lump protruded from inside his throat began to squirm.

"Sethos, let's go," said Ngbaka taking off running toward the shrieking demon. The Abyssinian was right beside him. They sprinted across the battleground dodging the writhing tentacles. Ejecting their claws, they tore through the dragon coming out on the other side of him. When the two emerged from the demon's body. They were covered in blood and each cat held an arm of the elder demon lord in their grasp. Ngbaka and Sethos turned to smile at the enraged Naraku and then sprinted away into the forest with the exhausted dog demon.

The two cat demons had made it back to the army and laid Inutaisho on the ground. The healer came quickly and began to work on him. Ngbaka frowned as he saw the lump wiggling around inside the elder demon's throat. Inutaisho was gasping like a fish out of water, and his face had turned so purple until it looked black. Ngbaka became impatient with the healer. "What are you doing? Why aren't you trying to remove that thing from his throat?"

"I'm trying to, but it refuses to come out," said the elderly healer.

"For the love of . . . Out of my way!" Ngbaka rolled his eyes angrily and shoved the woman out of the way. He lifted Inutaisho into a sitting position and placed his fist with the thumb down, against the dog demon's stomach. Placing his other hand on top of his fist, Ngbaka pressed into the abdomen just below the rib cage with a quick, strong upward thrust. He did this three times before whatever hurdled from Inutaisho's mouth. They stared in disgust at the large piece of writhing flesh that was jammed into Inutaisho's throat. Using his fire, Sethos burned the twitching flesh into ashes.

Inutaisho gasped in a deep breath of air and collapsed back against the lion demon letting unconsciousness consume him.

"There, he should be all right now," said Ngbaka laying the demon back on the ground. The elderly demon was breathing easier and the ugly purple coloring in his face was fading.

"Thank you, very much," said the healer bowing to him. And then she went to work on healing the dog lord.

"Let's get back to the others," said Sethos. "I'm worried about Ashanta." Then the two felines went back to the battlefield.

xxxxx

Naraku watched curiously as the female began speaking in voices that were not her own. He began to feel something like needles prickling in the back of his head. He didn't know why he should feel apprehension since there is no one in this world that can stop him. He was now a god who had nothing to fear from mortals or demons. So, why does he feel uneasy about what he was witnessing. He watched as the girl sent an unnatural amount of power at the Hanyou. The power engulfed him.

When he heard the Hanyou scream and fall to his knees clutching his head. He realized he had nothing to fear. The boy was a fool to think he, a dirty little half breed, could absorb enough power to stop him. His black heart filled with glee as the young dog demon's screams split the still. Sesshoamru was about to go to the boy, but the male lion stopped him. They looked as though they were about to exchange blows, but the young dog lord backed down and turned his attention instead on Naraku.

Naraku smirked as he saw Sesshoamru running toward him with his other sword in his grasped instead of the one he started the fight with. He began to wonder about the sword. Why had Sesshomaru not used it before? He sent tentacle after tentacle at the demon trying to stop him. But with the agility of a snake, he dodged each one. When he was close enough, he sliced Naraku across the chest.

Nothing happened! Naraku stared at the smirking dog demon. Why was he smiling? The sword did nothing to him. Then Naraku's laugh rumbled across the field like thunder. Suddenly his laughter died as the souls of the demons he had consumed began to depart from his body. He felt himself weaken but not enough that he would lose this battle. Although all the others were gone, Ryuukotsusei still remained. He guessed the dragon stayed on his own accord, because he wants to see the complete and utter destruction of Inutaisho and his family.

Well, it didn't matter to Naraku why he still had the dragon as long as he had his power. Just then he screamed in agonizing pain. Staring down he saw a clawed hand sticking out of his stomach. He roared again as another clawed hand tore through his flesh. It was the dog demon Inutaisho. He had not completely absorbed him yet. When Inutaisho felt Naraku weakening, he began to claw his way to freedom. Suddenly a large piece of Naraku's flesh shoved itself down his throat trying to stop him from escaping. But Inutaisho was determined to be free and be with his family again.

Naraku released an awful ear splitting roar that had everyone clutching their ears in pain. Turning he saw the two cat demons holding Inutaisho in their grasps. The bastards had the gall to be smiling at him. They had gone through his body. Naraku roared in rage at this as his body began to heal the huge gaping hole.

He was going to make sure they suffer a long, painful death when he gets a hold of them. Just then he felt a surge of power that made his skin flake and peel away. Turning back, he stared in shock at the Hanyou.

xxxxx

Inuyasha howled in pain as he fell to the ground in a fetal position. The pain was terrible. The spirits powers coursed through his body like quicksilver. He felt as though he was burning alive. He just knew that his skin had blackened and was peeling away to reveal his bones. His mind felt as though it would burst. But through the burning pain a voice spoke to him cooling the intense flame in his soul.

_(Kumo! Kumo!)_

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying on a large, circular piece of ice floating on a sea of flames. Setting up, he looks at the sea of fire as the flames licked hungrily at the ice slowly melting it. He looked up at the sky but all he saw was red. 'Where am I?' "Sess!" He called out to his mate. "Ashanta!" He looked around. "Zaine! ANYBODY!" But no one answered him. He was alone. Suddenly he could hear the sound of flapping wings. He looked up and stared in shock.

As the black dragon settled on the ice beside him, Inuyasha said only one word. (Mother?) Inuyasha said hesitantly and in the dragon language.

_(Hello, my son,)_ the dragon said smiling.

_(Mother!)_ As the dragon lowered her large head, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her snout kissing her on her scaly nose. _(Mother, I've missed you.)_

_(So have I my sweet, but you have grown into a strong, brave warrior. I am so proud of you.)_

He smiled raising his head to look into her beautiful dark eyes.

_(My time is short, little one. The power the spirits granted you will be enough to stop your enemy, but it can only be utilized through a weapon. You must focus this new power and transfer it to a weapon that is strong enough to contain such powers.)_

_(Tetsusaiga!)_

Nefra stared at her son tilting her head to the side in puzzlement.

_(Tetsusaiga is a sword made from the fang of my father.) _ He smiled when he saw the bewilderment in her eyes. (I have my memories back. My name is Inuyasha.)

She nodded her head in understanding. _(I see. So, is this Tetsusaiga truly powerful enough to hold the powers of the spirits?)_

_(Yes mother, I am certain about it.)_

_(Good. You must transfer this power into Tetsusaiga. A body of flesh isn't meant to contain all the powers of the elemental spirits. That is why you are in so much pain. Remember your training . . . Concentrate and breath slowly. Let the power flow through you like running water_.)

_(I will mother.)_

_(Now go my son. The spirits have deemed you worthy of their gift.) _ She nuzzled one large nostril into his long silver hair inhaling his scent. Closing her eyes, she sighed. She could feel her time was up. _(It's time for me to go. But before I do, know that I shall always be in your heart, my son.)_

_(Forever, mother.)_

_(Forever, Kumo, my son.) _ Slowly, her huge form vanished.

xxxx

Naraku watched the Hanyou as he ceased to scream in pain. Something was happening. The Hanyou was radiating an extraordinary amount of power. He did not like what he was seeing. It seems that the half breed was somehow gaining control of the power the demoness had given him.

His eyes widened when Inuyasha uncurled himself from his fetal position and got to his knees. The power the young demon had was immense. The Hanyou was becoming stronger. The boy may even become more powerful than his father. If he could absorb the Hanyou. He would truly become a god. This world would be like clay whereas he would mould it to his liking. He knew what he had to do. He must have Inuyasha at all cost. Smiling, he started to move toward the kneeling Hanyou.

xxxxx

As the Dragon Father lowered himself to the ground, Ashanta fell from his head. Before she could hit the ground, Sethos had caught his mate. The demoness was covered in sweat and coughing up blood. The Abyssinian lowered her to the ground and tried to awaken her.

"Ashanta," he said stroking her cheek with his long fingers. "Open your eyes."

Almost as though she heard him. Her eyes snapped out.

"Sister," said Zaine startled at how sudden she had awakened.

She tried to set up, but she began coughing up blood. Sethos rubbed gentle circles in her back. "Ashanta, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said getting to her feet, shaking her head to clear it of the fuzz that settled in her mind.

"You should rest," said Ngbaka. "We shall . . ."

"No," she said cutting him off. "We have no time for me to rest. We have to help Kumo."

They turned to Inuyasha, and he was on his knees with his head lowered. The power engulfing him had dimmed a little.

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru kneeling before his mate. He reached a hand out preparing to touch him when Ashanta yelled.

"No! Don't touch him," she said breathing irregularly. "If you do. You will die."

"What do you mean?" asked Yoko.

"He isn't ready yet. He must control the power the spirits granted him. He almost has it under control, but he needs more time." Ashanta pushed out of her mate's arms. "We have to protect Kumo until he is ready."

They saw Naraku moving toward the unaware Hanyou. Long, thick tentacles were almost upon the youth when Sesshomaru got to his feet, standing protectively in front of his mate slashing them to pieces.

"Let's go people," shouted Ashanta. "We have to buy Kumo more time." She dodged a tentacle and used the others to catapult herself into the air, and she landed on Naraku's snout. "This is a little gift you gave me when you left me in that fuckin miasma. Burning Mist." As she ejected her claws, a red black mist poured from her claws. She buried her claws in Naraku's face raking them across his eye.

Naraku threw his head back shrieking in agonizing pain. Ashanta leaped away from him and landed beside her brother. They watched as the dragon roared in anger and pain, and the tentacles thrashed about violently.

Sharp, spikes ejected from the Eithopian dragons backs going down their spines as Tago and Sano grabbed their tails and began spinning toward Naraku. "Dragon Wheel!" they yelled in unison. As they collided with him, their sharp spikes tore into Naraku's flesh. Foul-smelling black liquid along with his miasma poured from the wounds.

Naraku, losing his balance, stumbled back stunned not expecting his enemies to be able to hurt him.

"Let's go dog boy!" said Ngbaka smirking. Sesshomaru growled at the gall of the lion demon but followed him anyway. Both ran toward the temporary blinded dragon changing into their demon forms. Putting all their strength into the attack, the lion and dog slammed head first into the body of the dragon. They sent Naraku crashing through the gate, and his body slammed into the side of the palace. Naraku was buried beneath a ton of debris. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and everyone turned to Inuyasha. They gasped when the kneeling youth was glowing with the power that engulfed him. He reached over and grasped the hilt of tetsusaiga. They watched in awe as the power bled from the Hanyou into the sword.

"What's happening?" asked Sango.

"He's transferring the power into his sword," said Ashanta wiping a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Just then Naraku bursted from the rubble. His eyes were white with fury. "You insignificant little shits! You think you fools can defeat me! I am Naraku! GOD OF ALL THE DEMONS!"

"Somebody lied to you." Everyone turned to see a demon Inuyasha walking toward them.

Still in his dog demon form, Sesshoamru turned to his brother. --Inuyasha-- said Sesshoamru. He couldn't believe that this was his mate. The power coming from Inuyasha was incredible. As he looked at the tetsusaiga, the sword seemed to have gotten larger, and it pulsed with the same power coming from his mate. With each step he made, the power went into the sword. Those raged filled red eyes were aimed at Naraku. The dog lord shuddered as the power made his fur stand up on his body.

"Are you ready for the final battle, Naraku?" asked Inuyasha in that deep gravelly voice.

"Hmph. Yes half breed. Let's end this," said Naraku smiling. "I have a world to recreate and lives to destroy." Then he lunged at Inuyasha.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

With tetsusaiga clutched tightly in his hands, Inuyasha streaked toward Naraku. He was nothing more than a silver and red blur as he lunged at the dragon. A tentacle shot out at Inuyasha but the hanyou moved with such incredible speed until he seemed to just disappear out of the way of the attack. He reappeared to the right of the dragon and hit it with his wind scar. Naraku shrieked in pain and turned to face the hanyou with glowing white eyes. He opened his mouth forming a huge fireball toward the hanyou. Again, Inuyasha seemed to vanish as the fireball left a scorching hole. Naraku growled in frustration as it was very difficult for him to keep track of the hanyou. He seemed to be all over the place. He would look in one place, Inuyasha seemed to disappear and be somewhere else. It was almost like there was more than one of the young demon. But Naraku refused to give up. He would either shoot a fireball or attack with his tentacles. No matter what attack he used the hanyou would attack him from another position.

His speed was incredible. No one could keep up with his movements. Even Sesshomaru with his keen sight could not follow his brother's moves. It was like looking at a ghost.

Inuyasha appeared in front of Naraku and plunged his sword into the dragon's stomach slicing a deep gash into Naraku's flesh.

Naraku roared in pain and rage. _'How dare that filthy half breed think to harm me. Naraku?' _Suddenly all his tentacles turned toward Inuyasha and lunged at him. The dog demon leaped out of the way just as the tentacles dug a deep hole into the ground where he was standing.

"Damn you you little bastard," snarled Naraku. "I will have your head."

"Feh, just try and take it," smirked Inuyasha. He lunged at the dragon. Tentacles came at him. Inuyasha chopped one off, dodged another and leaped on one of the tentacles and catapulted himself into the air.

Thinking this is his chance to destroy the upstart half breed. Naraku opened his mouth forming a huge fireball in it. Thrusting his head forward, he sent the flaming yellow red ball at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw the ball coming toward him. Raising tetsusaiga, the sword pulsed in his hands as he sliced through the fireball. The attack fizzled and disappeared. "Not bad for a scaly lizard, but try this!" Suddenly the tetsusaiga began to pulse a bright white as power surged and crackled around and through the blade. "Thunderbolt!" Inuyasha swung his sword downward as great bolts of lightning came from the sword striking Naraku in the chest.

The dragon released a horrible shriek as a glob of blood shot from its mouth and fell backwards hitting the ground with a mighty crash.

Inuyasha landing a few feet away from the smoldering body. Waiting. The dragon twitched and then he slowly rose. Naraku glared down at the smiling half breed. "Was that suppose to hurt me?"

"I know it hurt you," said Inuyasha still holding his smile. "The fact that that burn mark is still in your chest is proof enough that the attack hurt. That was only a small amount of power the spirits gave me Naraku. I'm giving you a chance to surrender and face justice for all the crimes you have committed."

The dragon threw its large head back and laughed. The sound was like thunder rolling across the sky. Everyone flinched from the sound. Then he turned those burning white eyes on Inuyasha. "You are a fool if you think for one minute I would consider surrendering just when I am about to become a god."

Inuyasha's smile became wide. "I knew you wouldn't surrender."

"So why offer?"

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a good guy if I didn't offer." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, don't say I never offered." He plunged tetsusaiga into the ground. "Aftershock!" Twin jagged streaks of power zig zagged across the ground engulfing the pompus dragon in its power.

Naraku howled as he felt his blood boiling in his veins and staggered backwards. Blood and smoke spewed from his mouth and from the corner of his eyes. Once the attack ceased he growled at the hanyou and took to the air. "You shall pay for your insolence."

"Going airborne won't save you, Naraku." He raised the pulsing tetsusaiga. "Raging Storm!" Tsunami winds came from the blade catching the dragon in its grasp. Naraku was sent spinning wildly in the sky, trapped inside a tornado of wind which turned downward and slammed the dragon into the ground leaving a huge dragon shape imprint into the earth.

Unimaginable pain racked through his body. Naraku could feel some broken ribs floating around the inside of his chest. As he slowly raised his head he groaned as he felt the bones in his chest began to heal. His eyes flashed white with rage. "You little shit!" Naraku got to his feet. "I shall rend you into tiny pieces. I shall piss on your grave." He opened his mouth as flames began to overlap in his mouth. Jerking his head forward great yellow red flames spewed forth like quicksilver to engulf Inuyasha.

"Phoenix Wings!" Everyone heard Inuyasha yell before the liquid flames consumed him.

Everyone gasped in horror as the ground where Inuyasha was standing was nothing but molten earth. Naraku laughed in triumph as he was sure the hanyou was nothing more than a pile of ashes. As the flames dissipated, Naraku stared in utter shock as Inuyasha held tetsusaiga before him. The young demon stood on a small patch of ground that was encased in a crimson red protective barrier along with him. Suddenly, the barrier moved and unfolded itself to reveal a huge firebird with wings extended. "Ascending Phoenix!" The firebird rose into the sky and swoop down toward Naraku and exploded on contact against the dragon. Naraku roared in pain and staggered back as he fell to the ground smoldering.

Inuyasha watched the dragon slow rise. A huge red scar covered the dragon's right eye from the attack. The phoenix attack was so hot, some of the dragon's scales began to flake and peel away revealing blistered, red raw flesh. "You should have surrendered when you had the chance," he said harshly. "Now, you will die."

"Better than you have tried half breed."

"But I'm not trying. I will kill you." To prove that he meant it, he raised his hand and turned his claws upward. "Earth Spear!" A large column of dirt with an arrow like tip shot up from the ground and pierce the dragon through the neck. Blood mixed with miasma gushed from the wound in his neck and from his mouth.

Growling, Naraku wrapped his clawed hands around the earth and snapped it off. Dropping it to the ground, he then pulled the rest of the earth out of his neck tossing it aside. Naraku turned rage filled eyes upon the hanyou as the hole in his neck healed. "Fire Storm!" Inuyasha slammed tetsusaiga into the molten ground to send flaming arrows toward him. The arrows embedded themselves into the dragon's flesh.

Naraku roared in pain. Regaining his composure, he exhaled deeply and the arrows flew from his body. He glared down at Inuyasha and lunged his large head with mouth opened at the hanyou. Inuyasha leaped up and landed on top of the dragon's head where Naraku's face was. The slithery beast raised its head and thrashed it about wildly trying to dislodge the hanyou. Inuyasha buried his sword within inches of the face steadying himself. Then he began to stomp his foot into Naraku's face.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru had long since returned to his human form and watched with fascination as his brother attacked the dragon by himself. He was amazed at the speed at which his brother moved. He was faster than him. And the power, he could not even begin to describe the force that was being used, but Sesshomaru had a feeling that his little brother was only using a small amount of the spirits powers.

He watched in awe as the first two attacks left the hide of the dragon smoking, and the scent of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. He crinkled his nose in disgust. He thought to cover his sensitive nose to keep out the stench of the burning flesh. Just as he was about to raise his hand he caught a look of awe and pride on the face of the annoying lion demon as he turned to smirk at the dog demon. Sesshomaru's hand twitched as he wanted to use his poison claws to melt the smug smirk from the feline's face.

Sesshomaru turned from staring at the lion to see Naraku had taken to the sky. It was a problem since there was no way for his brother to protect himself from an ariel attack. But to his surprise, his brother's next attack took care of the airborne dragon. The powerful winds coming from the tetsusaiga sent Naraku crashing to the ground.

The young demon lord could feel his own heart and soul fill with love and pride at how his mate was handling himself against such a powerful opponent. _'My otouto is so strong, and he is mine. All mine.' _He glanced out the corner of his eyes sneering at the cat who had the gall to stare at his mate with so much love in his eyes. _'Once this is over with, cat. We will settle our dispute, and you will see who the top dog is around here.' _

Then he turned back to the battle and gasped in horror.

xxxxx

Just as Inuyasha was about to land his killing blow to the face on top of the dragon's head a tentacle shot up spearing him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain dropping his sword as Naraku rose up with him still impaled on the tentacle. His laughter echoed across the sky. "I have you now said the spider demon to the fly." Inuyasha screamed even louder as another tentacle tore through his right leg.

"INUYASHA! KUMO!" Inuyasha heard his mate and the lion prince yell.

Eventhough he was blinded with pain, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru and Ngbaka was coming to his aid.

"Hold it! If you two come any closer I will not hesitate in killing him," said Naraku holding a tentacle at the hanyou's throat and another pointed at his heart.

Sesshomaru and Ngbaka stopped in their tracks as they snarled and growled in rage at the disgusting creature standing before them. Naraku smirked as he watched the dog and feline glare murderously at him. 'It feels so good to be evil. But what fools they are to think I would let something like this half breed live. I shall absorb him into my body and his powers shall be mine.'

"You must think we are fools," said Zaine walking up to stand beside the two elder demons. "You want us to believe that you will not kill him anyway." He walked defiantly toward the towering dragon.

"Zaine!" Ngbaka snapped angrily at his brother in warning.

"No! Don't you see?" He turned to face his elder brother and Sesshomaru, and then he turned back to face Naraku snarling in anger. "He is going to kill Kumo whether you attack him or not. He can't afford to let someone as powerful as our brother live."

"Well, at least one of you has a brain," the dragon smirked. "But how do you know I'm not lying. If you agree to let me leave here. I will dump him somewhere alive where he can be found."

Zaine snorted in disbelief. "Because creatures like you are greedy and having someone powerful like Kumo around to hunt you down is something you will not allow." Then a devilish smile crossed the young feline's face. "But Kumo need not worry."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"As a member of the Lion Pride of Africa, he is never alone," said Zaine.

Just as he finished his sentence, a large brown female lion came up behind the gloating dragon and sunk her fangs and claws deep into the neck of the dragon. Naraku shrieked in pain and rage as he tossed his head back and swung it from side to side trying to dislodge the cat from his neck. He thrashed his tentacles about and didn't notice Zaine had slipped up to him while he was busy with Ashanta and slashed the tentacles that had his dog brother pinned. He held onto Inuyasha and carried him over to the others.

Naraku began to slam himself against the gate and the palace trying to break the death grip the lioness had on his neck. Again and again, he slammed the determined feline into the wall of the castle until finally he was able to get her to release him. But before she released him, she had tore off a large chunk of flesh from his neck. Naraku howled in terrible agony as the black purple fluid of blood mixed with his miasma flowed from the wound.

Ashanta went sailing through the air as she quickly changed back into her smaller human form. Sethos was there in a heartbeat to catch his mate before she hit the ground. Blood flowed from her mouth as her arms and legs were bleeding also.

"Did Zaine get Kumo?" she asked as a great glob of blood filled her mouth to spill out down the side of her face.

"Yes, he got him," said Sethos lifting her head and turning it to the side. She coughed and spat the blood out. He frowned with worry. Something was wrong. The wounds on his mate was not serious enough to cause her to lose so much blood. He lifted her into his arms and was about to take her to see one of the healers.

"No." She clutched the fabric of his clothes. "I want to go back to the battlefield."

"But you are . . ." He began but she spoke up.

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him. Sighing heavily, he carried her back to join the others.

xxxxx

"How is he?" asked Sethos as he rejoined them. Ashanta was doing better so he sat her down on her feet. He was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't as seriously hurt as he had thought.

They knelt around Inuyasha and glared at the pieces of tentacles still writhing in his shoulder and leg . Sesshomaru grabbed the slimy flesh and pulled it from the hanyou's shoulder. Ngbaka had pulled the one in his leg out.

Inuyasha screamed in pain curling himself in a fetal position as he clutched his bleeding wounded arm. As the pain began to fade, he took a deep breath and sat up. In a matter of seconds his wounds had healed. He stood up flexing his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" asked Sesshomaru staring at his young mate in shock. He knew that demons healed quickly but Inuyasha's wounds healed almost instanteously.

"Fine," said Inuyasha. "It's time to end this." He glared at the enraged dragon as it slithered away from the castle to stand before them. Seeing the tetsusaiga, Naraku curled his large body around it but making sure not to touch it.

"Now that I have your precious sword. What are you going to do now, little half breed?" asked the insipid dragon.

Inuyasha smirked and raised one hand. "Come to me tetsusaiga." His voice boomed like thunder as he commanded the sword. The sword glowed bright red. It rose from the ground and sliced through Naraku's flesh as tetsusaiga settled in the hand of its master. "This is what I am going to do. Stand back everybody." He raised the sword and began twirling it above his head. Suddenly a small vortex of power appeared above his head and with each spin it became bigger and bigger. The power emitting from the vortex was so strong until the small animals that stayed to watch the epic battle scurried away to hide in safety. "Here Naraku have a taste of Dragon Twister!" Inuyasha hurled the massive tornado at the startled dragon.

Naraku tried to move out of the way of the devastating attack but it was too late. The force of the attack tore through his flesh and the earth leaving a deep long scar on the surface destroying what was left of the palace and half of the forest behind it. As the violent whirlwind of power made contact with flesh, Naraku howled in such terrible agony, everyone had to cover their ears. The attack had tore out half his side. Blood and miasma gushed from the horrible wound as his entrails dangled from his ripped out flesh.

The half form of Naraku fell to the ground. Everyone waited holding their breath. When he didn't move they all breathed a sigh of relief and cheered. It was over. Or so they thought.

Inuyasha remained in a defensive stance as he glared at the demon. "Inuyasha, what is wrong brother? Naraku is dead."

"I wish he was brother, but he's not," growled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru turned to stare at the monster and gasped when he saw the body twitch. Then slowly he began to rise. Everyone had stopped cheering to stare in horror. It was not over. At least not yet.

"You . . ." was all Naraku could say as blood poured from his mouth.

"I know you are using the shikon jewel to keep yourself alive. Well, not even that will be able to save you."

"You bastard!" yelled Sango. She lifted her Hiraikotsu and Miroku slapped one of his sutra onto the weapon.

"Do it Sango," said the monk.

"This is for my family and village! And for everyone you have cause pain and grief. Die Naraku!" As she sent her weapon hurdling at Naraku the sutra that was stuck to the boomerang burst into blue flames turning the weapon into a flaming blue wheel. But before the weapon could make contact a crimson barrier appeared around the badly injured dragon. Sango's weapon bounced off the barrier to mow down several trees in the forest.

"Fools, you have . . . not seen . . . the last of me," he gurgled out between raspy breaths. "When I return I . . . shall destroy you all." Then the barrier began to rise with Naraku inside it.

"Still using that tainted jewel to save your worthless ass," said Inuyasha standing before the group glaring at Naraku. "I'm afraid that you are the one that will be destroyed today. I have no intentions of letting you leave this place alive." Suddenly the tetsusaiga began to pulsate as the fang became larger than before and changed into crystal. "Today is a very good day for you to die." He raised his sword and swung it downward. "Adamant Barrage!" Crystal shards erupted from the blade to break through the barrier and slice through Naraku flesh. The barrier shattered as the dragon fell to the ground with a thud.

The wounded Naraku tried to get up but his body was too injured from the hanyou's attacks to move. Then something began to happen. It started at the tip of his tail and moved upward. His body was turning into crystal. "What did you do to me?" Naraku gurgled out as more blood spewed from his mouth. A sudden feeling of dread started to creep into his panicky mind.

"You may as well cease your struggling Naraku," said Inuyasha. "You cannot break free of the crystal. All you can do now is die." He then turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Ready niisan?"

"Ready otouto," said the elder demon removing tokijin from it sheath. They turned to face the huge crystal dragon.

"Wind Scar! Dragon Strike!" yelled the brothers in unison. Their attacks combined into four gigantic red crystal claws of power that raked across the earth to engulf Naraku in its wake.

Naraku watched in horror as the claws of powers surged toward him. _'NO!' _Naraku yelled inside his mind. _'I was suppose to be god of all the demons.' _Was his last thoughts as he was consumed in the attack.

Where the towering dragon form of Naraku once stood, a shower of crystals fell like rain to the ground. Inuyasha exhaled a gusty breath as he sheathed his sword. Then he turned to his shocked friends and smiled. "Now, it is over."

They cheered in joy. It was over Naraku and Ryuukotsusei was dead and the west was finally free once again. Miroku unwrapped his hand to stare at his palm. It was whole. He felt tears of joy fall down his face. He looked up at Sango and the demon slayer smiled at him. She flung herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly the rest of the army emerged from the woods cheering the victory of the great Inutaisho's youngest son. The elder dog demon hurried up to his sons and embraced both of them. "This is the happiest day of my life. We are once again a family and our home of free of those vile monsters. I am truly proud of you, my sons."

As everyone gathered around the dog brothers congratulating them. No one notice Ashanta standing in the distance silently watching. She smiled as she saw her eldest brother snarled at Kumo's mate and the dog demon returned the gesture._ 'Idiots,' _she thought fondly. Her smile became brighter as she saw Kumo and Zaine wrestle playfully with one another. She would miss them.

"Something wrong, Ashanta?" asked Sethos walking up behind her.

_'Quite the stealthy one, Set,' _she thought with a smile as she turned to face him. "Promise me something, Set."

"Oh?"

"Promise me that you will always keep that wonderful smile on your face."

Sethos frowned at her. She got up on her toes and pressed her lips gently against his. "I love you, Sethos. Even though you are a pampered house cat." She smiled at him. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell backwards.

Sethos caught his mate immediately and lowered her to the ground. "Ashanta." He shook her gently. "This is not the time for your sick sense of humor, woman." No answer. Suddenly a feeling a dread clutched his heart. "Ashanta!" He shook her once again. Still, no answer. He could feel her skin getting cold. "NO!" he yelled in sorrow.

Suddenly the roughhousing, and joyous reverie came to a halt. Inuyasha, Zaine and Ngbaka quickly rushed to Sethos' side and knelt around Ashanta. "What happened?" asked Ngbaka.

"I don't know," the Abyssinian said with tears falling from his eyes. "She asked me to promise her something and told me that she loved me." He wiped tears from his eyes. "Then she . . . she . . ." He could not say it. He turned his teary face up to Sesshomaru. "Please, use your sword to bring her back to me."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he clutched the hilt of the Tenseiga but the sword did not pulse. He clutched the hilt of the sword tighter but still, there was no surge of power. The demon lord looked at the cat with sympathic eyes. "I cannot save her."

"But why not?" asked Zaine holding the hand of his sister and crying. "You were able to save everyone else."

"I'm sorry young ones, but the Tenseiga resurrects those that have been killed," said Inutaisho sadly.

"I don't understand," said Inuyasha confused.

"It's because of the spell," said the Dragon Father settling behind them. "The spell she cast called for a sacrifice. Which is why your sword cannot bring her back."

Sethos held his mate tightly in his arms pressing his lips to her cheek and then laid her on the ground. "Wait for me, my pet," he whispered in her ear. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a dagger and was about to plunge it into his heart when Ngbaka grabbed the knife and wrestled the weapon away from the weeping demon prince. "Why did you stop me?"

Ngbaka snarled in disgust at the Abyssinian. "Don't you dare dishonor her sacrifice. She gave up everything so that we all could be safe and happy."

"I can never be happy. My mate is gone. My life has no meaning." He looked back at the body of his mate letting the tears fall. He took her lifeless body into his arms, pressing his lips against her cold cheek and rocked back and forth with her.

"She knew, didn't she," said Zaine looking up at the black dragon. "She knew that if she performed that spell that she would have to give up her life."

"Yes, she did," came a soothing female voice like the sound of a gentle stream from out of nowhere.

Everyone looked around but saw no one. Suddenly, four figures began to appear in front of them.

**A/N: I knkow what everyone is thinking. Dragon Twister was Souunga's attack. I know this but I think it is so unfair. Dragon Twister should have been Tetsusaiga's attack. That's what I say. Anyway, that attack was so cool and since I didn't have Souunga in this story I decided to use the attack instead.**


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I'm sure everyone saw last week**: The bond between them. Use the sacred jewel shards,** on Inuyasha. I have

to ask. Was that how the author ended the show? or is she going to do more to it?

Chapter 29

They stared in shock as four powerful looking figures stood before them.

"Who-Who are you?" asked Inuyasha. He stared in awe at the figures with their long multi colored hair. One male was dressed as a samurai warrior with two swords at his side, and he wore golden armor. He removed his ceremonial headdress and his dark brown hair was done in a topknot. The second male was dressed in a simple white yukata and his long silver hair that hung loosely down his back moved about him as though the wind was blowing through his hair. The third male was dressed in a hakama and haori so red until it looked like blood. Like the silver hair male, this stranger's hair hung loosely down his back to the crook of his knees was red like fire. And the only female in the group was dressed in two layers of kimonos. The first was lite blue with silver raindrops scattered over it and the top layer was a darker blue with waves stitched at the hem and on the sleeves. She had her blue hair done in a bun.

Zaine stared at the four African warriors strangely. They were tall and lean. The men wore a loin cloth made from the skin of leopards and elaborate headdresses made from the feathers of ostriches and flamingos. Their long hair was braided with colored beads on each strand that started from the top and went to the end. The men held a broad blade spear and a large shield made from the hide of crocodiles. Zaine knew that these four were very powerful and very old to have so many beads. The female wore a knee length red cloth wrapped snugly around her slim body. And like the men, her hair was braided with as many colored beads as the men. She also wore six layers of red and white beads wrapped loosely around her neck and a single string of beads around her left ankle. But the color of their was not black, instead it was blue, white, red and brown. Obviously, they were not ordinary members of the Pride.

Sethos looked to the strangers. They were dressed like the pharaohs and queens of his homeland of Egypt. The female wore a long white gown that reached to her ankle and a pair of silver sandals adorn her tiny feet. Around her wrists and arms were silver bracelets that had gilded sculptures of ocean waves on it and around her neck was a beaded collar made of feldspar, blue faience and carnelian. Upon her head was a headdress made of vulture feathers with the moon on it. The men were dressed in the double cotton kilts that stopped above the knees and a transparent top kilt that reached to their shins. Each wore an elaborate headdress and carried staffs. One staff had the earth on it. Another had a flat disk with little curls on it. And the last staff had a red flame on its top that seemed to glow.

"They look like ordinary humans," said Sango.

"They're not humans," said Shippo. "They are demons."

"They can't be demons. I sense no demonic aura from them. Besides, they are monks and priestess," said Miroku, staring at the four figures that were dressed in monks and a priestess' clothing. "Although the spiritual energy I since from them is not what I would sense from a monk or priestess."

"They are the spirits of earth, wind, water and fire," said the Dragon Father lowering his massive head in respect to the spirits. To him, they appeared as simple elemental spirits.

"I understand," said Sethos. "You can appear to us in whatever form you choose."

"Yes," said the female with a voice that sounded like the gentle waves of the ocean. "I am Happousuru, the spirit of water." She pointed to the silver hair male. "This is Kaze, wind." She pointed to the male with brown hair. "Chikyuu, earth. And this is Mizu, fire."

"Please give back my sister," plead Zaine.

"She made a bargain with us," said Mizu. His long crimson hair seem to change with intensity like flames. "She offered her life so you would have the power to defeat your enemy."

"This isn't fair," said Inuyasha. "If I had known this, I would never have let her do it?"

"But, it wasn't your decision to make," said Happousuru gently. "She knew that Naraku could not be defeated with your combined forces."

"But . . ."

"As long as Naraku had the shikon jewel in his possession, you would never have defeated him," said Chikyuu in a rough gravelly voice. His dark brown eyes gazed upon them softly.

"Which is why your sword, Lord Sesshomaru, could not bring her back," said Kaze, his silvery eyes seem to glow in the light. "A soul could be brought back as long as the life was taken by force but if that person willingly gives up their life . . ." There was no need for him to finish. They all understood his meaning. A person giving up their life willingly could not be resurrected.

"Then, take my life," said Inuyasha standing to his feet.

"Inuyasha!" said Sesshomaru startled at his brother.

"No, she is my sister," said Zaine leaping to his feet. "No, take me instead."

"You boys are very noble and very brave," said Happousuru smiling sadly at them.

"But you are also very foolish," snapped the fire spirit, Mizu. His red eyes and voice flared with anger. "If you give up your lives to save her then she will be the one heartbroken. And did you fools even consider what this would do to your mates? It would most likely kill them."

Both Inuyasha and Zaine looked away ashamed.

"Then, take my demon half in exchange for her life," said Inuyasha turning to face the spirits.

"Inuyasha what are you saying," said Sesshomaru placing a hand on his shoulder turning his young mate around to face him.

"I have to do this Sess. When I was alone after Nefra was killed the Pride took me in as one of their own. Ashanta and Zaine became everything to me." He lowered his head when he felt tears stinging him in the corner of his eyes. "They were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to when I felt so lost at times. So, this time I am going to be there for them-for her."

"But Yasha, if you give up your demon half you may live only half a century. If you're lucky. I don't want to have to live without you, otouto."

"I know and I am sorry, niisan but I have to do this." Inuyasha raised his head to stare into his mate's eyes. Large crystal tears fell from his eyes. "After all, she is my sister." He smiled. "I would do it for you without a second thought." Then Inuyasha turned to the four spirits. "Well, what about it? My demon half for her life."

"You realize you are being selfish to your mate," said Kaze in that soft voice that was like a gentle breeze. "He will die without you." His silver eyes seemed to bore into the hanyou's own golden eyes.

"I know," Inuyasha said in a voice that was just as soft as Kaze's, lowering his head sadly.

"And yet you will still do this for a person that is not related to you," said Chikyuu, his strong voice was steady like a rock.

"Without hesitation and without regret."

"Why?" asked Happousuru.

"Because I love her very much and she is my sister." He smiled at the spirits. "Isn't that what brothers do for their sisters, protect them?"

Happousuru smiled at the hanyou and walked over to him. She seemed to glide across the ground. She raised her hands to cradle Inuyasha's cheeks. "You truly are a beacon of light. Just as Ashanta said you were."

"But in order for us to break the pact she made with us. A new one must be made," said Chikyuu, his dark brown eyes softened. "Will you accept this pact, Inuyasha son of Inutaisho and mate to the lord of the west, Sesshomaru?"

"Wait, what is this pact?" asked Ngbaka suspiciously standing behind Inuyasha. "You can't expect him to accept it without knowing what it is first."

"I agree," said Sesshomaru angrily to stand beside the big cat demon.

"It is not your decision to make," said Mizu glaring at them with blazing eyes.

"I accept," said Inuyasha.

Both Sesshomaru and Ngbaka turned in shock and were about to start arguing with him when Zaine spoke up.

"I accept the pact as well," said the young lion demon.

All eyes turned to him. The young demon kept his gaze on the spirits. Ngbaka growled and stomped over to him yanking Zaine around to face him. "Have you gone mad? Do you know what this will do to mother when in half a century she will have to watch you die?"

"Do you know what this will do to mother if we returned telling her Ashanta is dead?" he countered. Ngbaka could only look away lowering his head in sadness. He may have teased his pesky little sister but he never wanted anything like this to happen to her. Although their mother was still able to have cubs, Ashanta was her first daughter. It would tear her heart apart knowing she would never see her child again.

"You do not have to do this Zaine," said Kaze.

"Yes I do. She is my sister. Kumo is my brother. We are one," said Zaine smiling. "And even when Kumo and I die of old age and we are reincarnated a million times over. I know that Ashanta will always be there waiting for us."

"Such loyalty and love," said Happousuru as a crystal blue tear slid from her sea green eyes. "We accept as well." Then she and Kaze knelt on either side of Ashanta's lifeless body. Sethos had shifted his position so that Ashanta's head was resting in his lap. Chikyuu stood before Zaine and Mizu stood before Inuyasha.

Happousuru opened her hand and a large golden butterfly sat in her palm. She held it under Ashanta's nose. Kaze blew a gentle breeze upon the insect. It began to dissolve like sand, turning into tiny balls of light that went into Ashanta's nose.

"What was that?" asked Sango wide eyed.

"That was her soul," said Chikyuu.

Shortly, Ashanta inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she stared into the face of her mate. "Sethos," she said hoarsely. She thought she would never see his face again. "What happened? I shouldn't be here."

"Shh," cooed the Abyssinian kissing her cheek and lips, "everything is all right. You're safe."

"No, this is wrong." With Sethos' aid, he helped her to sit up. She stared in wide eyed shock at the spirits. "What is going on?"

"The old pact has been dissolved and we are about to seal the deal of a new pact," said Happousuru.

She was about to say something when Kaze place a finger across her lips silencing her. "No more talk, our time is short. We must complete the pact." Then he and the water spirit each placed a hand on Ashanta's stomach. Mizu and Chikyuu place a hand on Zaine and Inuyasha's stomach. Then the spirit's hands began to glow.

"We the spirits of earth, wind, water and fire annul our pact with the lion demoness, Ashanta and hereby make this pact with the following three: Ashanta, Inuyasha and Zaine," said Happosuru.

"In one hundred years time, we shall come to the three and take with us their first born," said Kaze.

"No," yelled Sesshomaru. He tried to intervene but found he could not speak or move. He turned to see that no one else could move or talk as well.

"It is too late to disagree. The pact was agreed upon by those two, and Ashanta is still held accountable for us granting our powers to Inuyasha so he could defeat his enemy," said Mizu. "We seal this pact with our powers until you bring forth your first born."

They screamed as they felt the power of the seals engulf them. Inuyasha felt the flames of Mizu consume him, burning him alive. Zaine stood as rigid as a pole as Chikyuu powers hit him like being buried beneath the weight of a mountain. Ashanta screamed and writhed as she felt as though she was drowning in the ocean one minute and being cut to ribbons by the wind the next. And as quickly as the pain begun, it was over.

"Our pact has been sealed," said Chikyuu. "We wish you all a happy and fruitful life. We will be back in a hundred years."

Just as the spirits were about to leave Sesshomaru spoke up. "No, wait. Why do you want our first born?"

They turned to face him. "Because lord of the west, the world is changing," said Happousuru. "We can feel it in the air and the earth. The time will come when humans rule the world. And beings such as spirits, demons, elves, dragons and so on will be forgotten. We will become nothing more than myths and legends told to children to make them behave or do their chores."

"When the world moves on, there will have to be others to take our place and keep the world safe," said Chikyuu.

"Which is why we made the pact with you," said Mizu. "Out of all the beings we have come across, you three are by far the strongest."

"And we have chosen your children to take our place when the world forgets us," said Kaze.

"But you need not worry. We do not intend to keep your children away from you," said Happousuru smiling. "They will be our apprentices so that when the time comes for us to take our eternal sleep. They will take our places."

"I think I understand," said Sesshomaru bowing to the spirits. "And it is an honor that you have chosen my heir as your successor."

"Young lord," said Kaze holding out his hand and in it was the tainted shikon jewel. The black jewel rose from his palm and floated over to hover before Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held out his hand and the jewel settled in his palm.

"It's the shikon jewel," said Miroku shocked.

"The jewel will need a new protector. I can think of no one better to keep it safe than you."

"But there is no priest or priestess alive that has the power to purify it," said Sango.

"Not now, but one day, one will be borned," said Chikyuu.

"Our time on this plain has ended," said Mizu. "We wish you all a happy life. Farewell."

The spirits bowed to them and slowly faded away until all that remained was the wind.

Sethos lifted his mate into his arms just as Zaine and Inuyasha gathered around them.

"What happened?" asked Ashanta.

"It is a long story," said Inuyasha happy to see his lion sister alive.

"Kumo, take this enchanted box," said the Dragon Father. In his clawed hand was a small wooden box with dragons on either side. "This box is as old as the world itself. It is said that it was made by the Golden Dragon God Gwydion from an ancient cedar tree when the world was young. It was given to his first mate, an earth dragon named Shalamar. We earth dragons are her descendants and it has been in our care every since then. It will keep the evil aura of the jewel contained until their is born a priest or priestess that is powerful enough to purify the jewel."

"Thank you," said Inuyasha taking the box and opening it. He placed the jewel on the red velvet cushion and closed the lid.

"Well, what now?" asked Rin. "Naraku and Ryuukotsusei are dead. The remaining dragon army has run away along with the panther demons."

"This calls for a celebration," said Inutaisho. At that announcement everyone cheered in excitement.

"We should leave," said the Dragon Father. "I have already interrupted the young dragon's mating run."

"Well, since they are already late," said Inuyasha smiling. "One more day won't hurt."

The dragon father sighed. "Very well, but my young dragons will have to leave later on tonight to return the lions back to Africa and continue on their mating migration."

"Understood," said Inuyasha smiling.

xxxxx

That night the celebration was in full swing. There were music, drinking, eating, singing and dancing around a huge bonfire. Sethos sat beside his mate holding her in his arms tightly as though she would disappear if he released her.

Sesshomaru sat beside Inuyasha glaring at the lion demon while Ngbaka sat on the other side of the hanyou giving the dog lord a similar glare. The two demons nodded their heads in agreement of a secret pact. While everyone was dancing and singing around the fire Sesshomaru released his mate, got to his feet and calmly walked away. He was followed by Rin, Yoko and Jaken. Shortly afterwards, Ngbaka followed the dog demon with three of his warriors.

Inuyasha noticed his mate along with Ngbaka and a few others slipping away from the celebration. He had hoped that Sesshomaru and Ngbaka would put aside their hostility until after the celebration. _'Guess I should have known better,' _he sighed. _'Stupid knuckleheads!' _Inuyasha was about to get up when Zaine stopped him.

"Where are you going?" asked his lion brother.

Inuyasha sighed again shaking his head. "I was hoping those two would get along until after the celebration but I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks," he said smiling. "Those two are up to something. I could smell the rage and possessiveness radiating off of them. They're going to do something stupid. I just know it."

"Well Kumo," Ashanta said staring anywhere but directly at him.

Inuyasha frowned. 'She knows something. I saw something in her eyes before she turned away.' "Spill it sister, I know you know what's going on so you may as well tell me."

"Well, we overheard some of the warriors saying Ngbaka was going to challenge your mate for you," said Ashanta biting her bottom lip.

Inuyasha sat there letting what she said sink in. Suddenly he exploded with rage. "THOSE IDIOTS!" With all the loud noise and music, no one heard the hanyou's anger-filled yell. He leaped to his feet and went in search of his two elder brothers. Ashanta, Zaine, and Sethos were close behind him.

Inutaisho watched as his eldest son along with the lion demon slipped away from the celebration. Shortly afterwards, he watched as his irated youngest stormed off along with his friends. He just knew something like this would happen. The lion was showing more interest in the well being of his youngest son than was appropriate. Anyone with one eye could see that the lion demon loved Inuyasha and wanted him to be safe. However, Sesshomaru being the alpha mate will have to put the lion in his place.

He could stop the fight if he wanted to but after Inuyasha was kidnapped and everyone thought he was dead. Sesshomaru has been doubting if he has the strength to protect his beta. So, he will let his eldest son prove himself capable of taking care of his mate.

"Dearest," said Izayoi leaning close to him, "where are the children going?"

"There is unfinished business that needs to be settled." By the gods, he wishes he could see. It would probably be one to remember like his youngest battle.

"Do you wish to go see?"

Inutaisho turned to stare at his mate. So she knew all along. It really shouldn't surprise him. His mate always seems to know certain things without him uttering a word. He smiled at her. Why not go? Everyone here is having a good time and it is safe now that Naraku and Ryuukotsusei are rotten in the deepest, darkest, pit in hell. "Yes, let's go see." He sprang to his feet scooped his wife into his arms and disappeared.

No one saw him leave or if they did, they just thought the couple wanted to be alone. So, the celebration continued.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru had led Ngbaka and his group to an opened field. They stopped in the middle of the field and Sesshomaru turned to face Ngbaka. The two demons glared murderously at each other. Ngbaka reached his spear to one of his warriors and the lion demon stepped away from his leader. Ejecting his claws, he crouched in an attack position.

Sesshomaru removed his swords and gave them to Yoko. The fox demon bowed and left the battlefield. Sesshomaru let his poison whip coil from his fingers to rest at his feet. Before the battle could start, they heard Inuyasha yelling to them to stop.

"Sess, please don't do this," said Inuyasha running to his mate standing in front of him. "You know that I am your mate. I will never leave you for anyone."

Letting his whip disappear, Sesshomaru raised his only hand to cradle the soft cheek of his mate. "I know I don't have to but I must." Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Sesshomaru continued. "That dirty cat has challenged my claim upon you and I will not let him take you away. I failed you the first time for not following my instincts and you were taken from us. I will not fail you again and let this moth eaten fur ball take you from me." He let his hand drift away from the soft warm flesh of Inuyasha's cheek and letting his poison whip slither down to the ground. "Now, stand aside Inuyasha."

The young demon stared at his mate in shock. Then he turned to Ngbaka and went to him hoping the lion would listen to him. "Ngbaka please . . ." but before Inuyasha could say anything more, the older demon silenced him.

"Kumo, I love you very much and I asked you in Africa to be my mate. I still want you as my mate. He does not deserve you. If he truly was destined to be your mate than he has failed miserably. Not only did he not follow his instinct when he felt you were in trouble but he did not even know that you were in fact still alive. The bond between you should have had your souls sealed so that he would know at all times if you were alive or dead."

"But we had not performed the bonding ceremony," said Inuyasha in defense of his mate.

Ngbaka snorted. "Bonding ceremonies are for weak demons who cannot keep their mates." He glared smugly at Sesshomaru when he said that. He could see the anger building in the dog's eyes. "True mates do not need such pathetic ceremonies. Their souls are joined at birth. He is weak."

"But . . ."

Again, he interrupted Inuyasha. "No. Ashanta and Zaine have told me that half demons such as you are treated as dirt and are hated by both demons and humans because you are not one or the other. How can you expect me to leave you in the hands of someone who couldn't even protect you as a child. I refuse to leave you in this kind of atmosphere that is filled with hate toward you." Then he turned to see Inutaisho and Izayoi joining the others.

"Inuyasha," called his father. The hanyou turned to face his father. "Come away son, the lion prince has challenged your brother. You cannot interfere."

Inuyasha looked from his brother to Ngbaka and sighed as he hung his head in defeat. "This is wrong," he mumbled under his breath and walked away from the two combatants.

By the light of the full moon, the battle began. Sesshomaru streaked toward the lion, with speed to rival his own the cat demon easily avoided the whip moving to Sesshomaru's left and then he struck. Eject his own claws, he racked them across the demon lord's left shoulder. Sesshomaru snarled in rage as he snapped the whip at the lion again, and once again, Ngbaka avoided the cracking whip and launched his own attack. Taking to the air, Ngbaka slashed his own arm dipping his fingers into his blood. "Blades of Blood!"

Sesshomaru quickly leaped out of the way of the deadly attack. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Was what the dog demon heard as he looked up to see the lion swooping down on him to rack his claws down Sesshomaru's chest. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Sesshomaru brought his foot around catching the lion demon in the side. They quickly broke away from each other and landed a few feet away facing each other. Sesshomaru glared at Ngbaka with murder in his eyes.

"Not bad for a canine."

Sesshomaru snorted at the lion's praise.

"Come mongrel, prove to me that you are indeed worthy of Kumo," taunted Ngbaka.

Sesshomaru snarled. Glaring at the smirking cat, he now sees what the cat was doing. He was trying to make Sesshomaru lose his control. Which if the dog demon wants to be truthful with himself is what is about to happen. Every since he met the annoying lion, he had been rubbing Sesshomaru the wrong way. He dared to touch his mate in a way that was not appropriate. Dammit! Inuyasha was his mate. He alone had the right to touch him, to kiss him to love him the way that he deserved to be loved. He could feel the beast in him raging inside wanting to be free so it could rip the smug demon to pieces. Nononono, he had to contain the emotion to kill savagely. He could not lose Inuyasha not now that they are together. He took a deep breath and calmed the tormenting emotions and his savage beast that wanted to rip the cat open and bathe in his blood for even suggesting he was weak.

Ngbaka could see that his rival had figured out what he was doing and was doing his best to restrain his emotions. Good. It was never his intent to take Inuyasha away. He loved the young half dog demon with all his heart but he could also see that the hanyou was deeply and forever in love with the demon he chose as his life long mate. Still, he would not stop now. If the elder brother could not properly protect his mate. Ngbaka would not hesitate in taking Inuyasha back with him. "Well aren't you going to do anything besides stand their glaring at me. Are you afraid, little dog?"

"I fear no one, least of all an overbearing, obnoxious, fur ball," growled Sesshomaru.

Ngbaka laughed. "Well I'll be damned. The smug lord knows how to throw insults. I guess you would be good at it since smug arrogant demons like you look down upon Kumo because he happens to be half human."

"Never! I would never treat my otouto in such a disgraceful way."

"Humph! Tell it to someone that wants to hear it." Ngbaka launched himself at the angered dog demon. Seeing the cat coming, Sesshomaru let loose his whip and snapped it at the cat. Ngbaka dodged to the right. Sesshomaru lashed out with his whip again and again, but each time the cat dodged it. Sesshomaru had to admit that the demon was quick and very agile. He growled at himself. This was not the time to admire his rival. He tried again with his whip only to hit empty air. He looked around and then looked up just in time to catch a flying kick to the face. He went flying back and slammed into a tree snapping it in half. Ngbaka snorted and turned his back. "You're not even worthy of fighting. I am taking Kumo back to Africa with me." He began walking away but stopped when he felt a powerful surge of youki consuming the area. He turned to see a red eyed furious dog demon lord standing at the edge of the forest.

"Never!" he snarled as green acidic poison oozed from his fingers to burn a hole in the ground. "I will never let you or anyone take my Inuyasha away from me ever AGAIN!" Sesshomaru was a blur of silver and white as he streaked toward the startled lion. Ngbaka dodged the poison claws that were only mere inches away from raking him across the chest. "He is mine! And it is time you learned your place." He ran toward the slightly stunned demon cat and leaped into the air, his foot connected to the side of Ngbaka's head.

Ngbaka was sent flying back several feet and came to a crash landing a few yards away. Slowly, he got to his feet smirking at the youkai standing at the other end of the battlefield. The moon hung low in the sky bathing the demon lord in its light. As the wind picked up his long silver tresses, he looked like an avenging angel with glowing red eyes. Ngbaka spat out blood and lunged toward the silver hair demon with claws prepared to dig into flesh. Sesshomaru leaped over him and slammed his foot into the back of the lion's head. And Ngbaka found himself kissing the ground.

He raised his head spitting out dirt and grass. He leaped to his feet and turned to face his opponent. He stared into red raged filled eyes.

"Inuyasha is mine and you . . . filthy feline dares to think you can take what is rightfully mine," Sesshomaru seethed as he felt his youki rise and swirl violently around him lifting his hair into the air. His jaws began to stretch as his long fangs began to drip poison.

Ngbaka smiled and did a series of back flips away from the transforming enraged dog demon. "Come mutt, let us see who is the king of beasts." As he too let his youki rise and swirl around him and began to transform.

"You maybe the king of beasts where you come from," Sesshomaru said in a gruff angry voice, "but here in Japan, I am the top dog." There was a blinding light and everyone covered their eyes.

When the light faded at one end of the battlefield was a huge black lion with mane as black as night and dark fathomless eyes. At the other end was a huge white three-legged dog with deadly red eyes and a cracked blue crescent moon in the center of its forehead.

Everyone watched in awe as the two powerful demons collided in battle. The sounds of growls and roars echoed across the field. Claws ripped through fur and flesh painting the ground red. Sesshomaru's white fur was stained with blood some was his own and some was the lion's blood.

Inuyasha cringed when the lion's claws raked across Sesshomaru's face reopening the scar that slashed across the crescent moon. Blood poured into his eyes as he raised a huge paw to wipe it away. This gave Ngbaka a chance to attack and he did. He pounced on the dog demon and wrestled him to the ground. His long fangs snapped at the dog's throat but Sesshomaru spewed a poisonous mist into the cat's eyes. Ngbaka roared backing away from the mist that was burning his eyes. Sesshomaru sprang to his feet and tackled the lion and sunk his fangs into the lion's shoulder. Ngbaka roared in pain as he tried to claw at the dog eyes but Sesshomaru expecting this dodged the claw and sunk his teeth into the cat's throat. The bite was not meant to kill only to make him submit. **--Submit-- **growled the dog. Ngbaka refused. **--Damn you stupid cat, I said Submit!-- **Still Ngbaka refused to submit as blood began to ooze from the bite marks as Sesshomaru closed his jaws a little, tightening his grip on the throat. **--Dammit! I do not want to rip out your throat because it will make Inuyasha sad, but if you do not submit, I will not hesitate in killing you.--**

Ngbaka let his gaze drift over to look at Inuyasha. He could hear the young demon begging him to submit. He smiled to himself. _'Seems my little puppy has grown up.' _Then he snarled out. /_I submit./_

Sesshomaru released his death grip from the lion's throat and raised his mighty head to the moon and released a triumphant howl that echoed across half of Japan.

Inuyasha exhaled in relief as he and the others ran to the two warriors.

The thrill of battle and victory course through his veins as his eyes flashed when he saw his mate coming to him. As it should be. Inuyasha was his and he was never going to let anyone come between him and his mate. His heart thumped against his chest as he felt a familiar heat course through his veins like quicksilver to pool at his groin.

Inuyasha came to a halt as he gazed into the flashing lust filled eyes of his brother. He whimpered softly as he turned his gaze to the ground. Inuyasha could not bear to look into his mate's intense eyes as they seemed to devour him. His breathing became short and labored as he glanced from under his bangs into Sesshomaru's lusty stare. He shivered as his brother's eyes felt like tingling fingers caressing his entire body. Without saying a word, Sesshomaru locked his teeth onto the back of Inuyasha's haori and took off at break neck speed away from the on lookers.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- Well, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read my story from being to end and for all the wonderful re views that i received. I hope you all enjoyed the st ory as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Again, thank you to everyone that reviewed and to those who did not.**

**Now, ladies and gentlemen, I give to you the end of_ 'Remember Me.'_**

Chapter 30

Inuyasha squirmed and fidgeted trying to get free of the fangs, but to his chagrin, he was held tight. A deep grumble from the other's throat caused the hanyou to still himself.

"Dammit Sess, where are you taking me?" asked an agitated Inuyasha.

The dog demon said nothing as he continued to take long strides across fields and through forests until they finally arrived at their destination. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. His golden orbs widened at the sight before him. He thought that only in Africa would he ever see such a serene, beautiful place. His eyes took in ever detail. Tall evergreen trees surrounded lush green grass, exotic palm plants and bright colorful orchids that grew around a large crystal blue pond that lay beneath a high thunderous waterfall-gliding til it showered its sparkling liquid into the pond. He stood awestrucked. As Sesshomaru set his mate on his feet, Inuyasha turned from the majestic view to face a humanoid form demon. "It's beautiful, Sess," he said smiling at his mate. He flung his arms around Sesshomaru's neck in a hug.

"I knew you would like it," said the older demon. "Come." He released his young mate and headed toward the waterfall. Inuyasha furrowed his brows in a frown but he followed him.

He led the hanyou behind the fall into a cavern that was hidden by the water. He followed Sesshomaru deep into the cave until they came to a huge chamber that had a large pile of furs lying in the corner. Inuyasha shivered from the chilling dampness of the cave. He turned to see his brother kneeling over a pit of yellowish stones. He didn't see what his brother did or if he said some sort of spell but the stones burst into flames.

Then he got to his feet and walked over to his young mate. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Inuyasha's lips in a fierce kiss that stole the youngster's breath away and the hanyou reiterated with the same passion. But all too soon, to Inuyasha's disappointment, the kiss ended.

"Prepare yourself," he whispered into the puppy ears before he took one into his mouth wringing a moan from his mate, "I will return in a second." He sucked the other into his mouth and had the hanyou squirming beneath him panting for breath. Inuyasha growled in displeasure when his brother released him and went through an adjacent cavern to the left.

Inuyasha was surprised when the dampness of the carven was quickly replaced by warmth. He stared at the strange rocks and wondered where his mate had gotten them. Shrugging, he began to undress and settled on the pile of furs. The furs were so soft until not even silk could compare. He sighed and wished that his mate would return.

He did not have long to wait. Inuyasha stared hungrily at his mate as Sesshomaru walked out of the other room wearing nothing but a smirk on his face and a cup in his hand. "Drink this. It will disspell the chill of this place." Inuyasha took the cup and dranked. The sake was warm as it went down his throat. Kneeling down on the furs beside his young mate, Sesshomaru smiled.

"When did you have time to put sake in here?" Inuyasha placed the cup on the floor beside him.

"I brought this here when everyone was preparing for the celebration," said Sesshomaru stroking his mate's baby soft skin. "I was going to bring you here but since that stupid cat challenged me . . ." He did not have to finish. Inuyasha understood his meaning. He was just a little sad that Sesshomaru and Ngbaka couldn't get along. _'Too bad, those two would have been great friends.'_

Inuyasha stared at the broad heaving chest of his mate as his nipples thrust froward wanting attention. "You have something on your chin." Sesshomaru raised his hand and wiped the drool from his mate's chin. Looking extremely embarrassed Inuyasha turns away cursing beneath his breath. Sesshomaru chuckled softly as he cradled the hanyou's chin in his hand and turned Inuyasha's head back to face him. Sesshomaru kissed him on both cheeks before sealing his lips against those of his mate's soft lips. Inuyasha moaned as he was gently laid down on the furs and Sesshomaru position himself between his lover's thighs. The young hanyou gasped when the elder demon's hand moved up his side sending little fingers of pleasure up his spine. He whimpered his disapproval when Sesshomaru's lips left his lips but moaned when those lips closed onto the mating mark. Moving from the crescent bite marks, he latched his lips around the left nipple sucking and nipping it until it was hard. Then he moved to the other and assaulted it in the same manner. Inuyasha whined as he arched his back off the covers. The sensations he was feeling were driving him to the brink of insanity.

Inuyasha moaned and squirmed beneath his mate's roaming lips and hand. Sesshomaru's tongue left a wet warm trail down Inuyasha's stomach and stopped at the hanyou's navel letting his tongue delve into the crevice wringing moans of pleasure from his brother before moving lower.

Inuyasha clutched a handful of soft silver hair as Sesshomaru closed his warm moist mouth over Inuyasha's erection. The hanyou tried hard not to thrust his hips upward but the fierce sucking motion from his brother was driving him crazy. He could not hold back. He thrust his erection in and out of the demon lord's throat nearly making him gag.

Sesshomaru held down his brother's thrusting hips as he continued his ministrations on his mate throbbing erection. His long tongue slid up and down and around the length of Inuyasha's arousal to dip into the slit at the head of his cock. Then he moved lower to suck the satiny testicles into his mouth. Inuyasha brought his knees together squeezing the side of his brother's head as his breath came out in heavy pants. A deep growl came from the elder demon ordering the writhing hanyou to move his knees. Obeying, Inuyasha widened his legs letting his brother have better access to his groin. Inuyasha was so lost in a lust filled haze that he did not realize Sesshomaru had spread his cheeks. And when he felt the warm wet tongue of his brother stabbing inside him, he groaned in sheer ecstasy. Inuyasha moaned and panted out his brother's name as the tongue seemed to go deeper.

Inuyasha felt every nerve in his body come alive with sensations. Heat flowed through his veins like quicksilver as sweat glistened against his skin. He cried out in disapproval when those wicked lips left their previous task to latch onto Inuyasha's lips in a deep penetrating kiss. The hanyou moaned in bliss as he tasted himself in his brother's mouth. Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru moved to the sensitive ears of his mate. He placed two fingers against Inuyasha's lips and the hanyou sucked them into his mouth, bathing them with his saliva.

Inuyasha squirmed frantically beneath his mate as Sesshomaru sucked the furry appendage into his mouth. He continued to suck the digits as his body became overheated with lust and desire to feel his mate inside him. Inuyasha whined as he rubbed his erection against the hard, throbbing length of his mate's cock.

Removing his fingers from the hanyou, he placed one finger at Inuyasha's entrance and thrust forward. Inuyasha back arched off the furs as his eyes rolled back into his head as he released a long-winded moan.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as he felt the inside of his mate tighten around his finger. He pushed the digit in and out a few times before adding a second and then a third. Sesshomaru felt his own cock twitch and hardened painfully as he could feel it throbbing for release. He could feel his pulse racing as lust began to fill him as well. He thrust deep and struck Inuyasha's prostate which caused his younger lover to howl. Seeing his mate so submissive, Sesshomaru removed his fingers and smirked when his brother moan unfulfilled.

"No," was the guttural moan that slipped from his kiss swollen lips when Sesshomaru released his oversensitive ear. Seconds later, he gasped as he felt some large push against his entrance. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the scream as his mate pushed the throbbing head of his cock into his anus. Inuyasha dug his claws into his mate's shoulders as the pain shot up his back.

"Relax my little one," he whispered against the hanyou's lips licking blood from them. Sesshomaru remained unmoving as he continued to lick his brother's lips trying to coax him into removing his fangs from the soft flesh. Slowly, Inuyasha unclenched his fangs from his lips as he began to get use to the pulsing, thick hard flesh inside his body. The pain soon turned to pleasure as Inuyasha squirmed beneath him wanting his mate to go deeper.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips lovingly against his mate's lips and pulled all the way out leaving the head inside and thrust back in. Inuyasha's arched back was as taut as a bow with each thrust his brother did. He moaned and thrust his hips upward to meet his mate's thrusts.

Soon the gentle loving movements gave way to deep, fierce penetrating thrusts as Sesshomaru snapped his hips in a fierce driving force that had his brother moaning and writhing beneath him.

The musky scent of sex filled the demon lord's nostrils spurring him to move faster and deeper. His eyes bled red as his mate sunk his claws deeper into the flesh of his shoulders. Suddenly a feral snarl left Sesshomaru's throat as he quickly pulled himself free of his brother and vicious grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him onto his stomach.

Not wanting the momentum to stop, Inuyasha quickly got upon his hands and knees, and had his rear high in the air. Sesshomaru, got up on his feet in a squatting position and thrust fiercely into his mate, hitting his pleasure spot repeatedly. Wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's waist. Sesshomaru's hand latched onto Inuyasha's painfully hard erection. The young demon moaned as he began to thrust himself into his brother's fist.

Inuyasha could feel heat pool in the pit of his stomach but this was not the heat he usually feel when making love to his mate. This was an intense, overwhelming burning sensation in his stomach. Although it was not painful, the sensations he was feeling were nothing like the other times. He felt as though he could cum right now and then cum three more times afterwards without stopping. The feeling was too much for him to take.

Suddenly blue flames bursted from his skin. At first, Inuyasha was afraid but then he heard a calming voice telling him not to fear, the flames will not harm either him or his mate. And true to its word, the mysterious voice was right. The flames did not burn him at all. Infact, the blue flames was cool and soothing. Inuyasha guessed that Sesshomaru must have heard the voice also since he did not stop his frantic thrusting. Inuyasha watched the blue flames as they danced over his skin tickling his flesh with pleasure. He could feel the flames wrapping around and into him causing his insides to heat up. He tried forgetting the flames and concentrating on the overpowering feeling that continued to consume him. But it was as though the flames were contributing to the sexual pleasure he was receiving from his brother. Without warning, the flames flared up changing from the cool blue to an intense,scortching red as it wrapped around his stomach. Inuyasha opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. The heat was overwhelming as he felt as though his skin was being burned away from his bones. He could feel his blood boiling inside as his erection became painfully hard. Inuyasha felt as though he would die if the strange sensation continued. And just when he thought he would explode and the walls would be painted with his smoldering blood and entrails. The flames died just as he and his mate reached their orgasm.

Sesshomaru watched in wonder as the flames flared up to wrap around not only his mate but his body as well. The flames that spiraled around his thrusting cock had turned red. Heat like nothing he could have imagined filled the length of his cock as he felt his orgasm coming.

Finally, it was too much for the hanyou as every muscle in his body tensed as tight as a bow and he howl in pleasure and relief as he spewed his essence over the furs and his mate's hand. And at the same time, Sesshomaru coated the mate's insides with his seeds. Both collapsed ontop of the furs unable to move and panting as though they had run twenty miles. It took every ounce of Sesshomaru's strength to pull Inuyasha close to him.

He kissed the back of Inuyasha's head and snuggled close to him. "I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled sleepily, "I love you too, Sesshomaru." He yawned and fell into a deep peaceful sleep, safe in the arms of his love.

xxxxx

As the sun rose the next day, Inuyasha awakened to find his mate gone. Sitting up, he stretched making the bones in his arms and back pop. His nose twitched as the smell of sex was overpowered by the smell of roasting rabbit. His stomach growled in hunger at the delicious aroma. He turned his head to the fire and there were two rabbits cooking over the flames. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the meal. He smiled at the thought of his beloved mate cooking for him. Taking the spit from over the fire, Inuyasha sunk his fangs into the meat. Juice dribbled down his chin as he ate the meat ravenously. After finishing the first, he started on the second until all that remained were the bones. Now that his stomach was full, he began to search for his mate. He stood and sniffed the air catching the scent of his brother coming from the next room. He made his way to the large opening and stepped inside. Inuyasha looked on in awe as his mate sat relaxing in a large indoor hot spring.

Without turning around, Sesshomaru spoke. "See something you like, otouto?"

"Do I ever," he said smirking, and walked into the cavern. He stepped into the water and sat beside his brother. Resting his head against the edge of the spring, Inuyasha sighed in bliss as the warm water began to soothe his aching muscles. Not to mention his sore ass.

As soon as the hanyou was settled, Sesshomaru inched closer to his beautiful young mate. He leaned his head down and began nibbling on Inuyasha's neck. The half demon moan as he raised his head to give his lover more access to his neck.

"Sess," Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru continued his exploration of the soft flesh of his neck. "We should be getting back. I want to say goodbye to my family before they leave."

"They can wait," he said sucking the flesh under Inuyasha's chin. "And they will wait. I'm sure they will not leave before saying their goodbyes either." His hand moved to grasp Inuyasha's growing erection. The hanyou hissed as his mate latched his lips onto his left nipple. Sesshomaru nipped, sucked and tugged the nub until it hardened. He twitched beneath his mate's mouth as he thrust his cock into his brother's fist wanting to feel the friction. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest as sweat trickled down his body to mix with the water.

Inuyasha groaned loudly as he reached his hand down and grasped his mate's hard, throbbing erection. It was like steel wrapped in silk and Inuyasha wanted to feel his love inside him. Memory of last night's escapade flashed in the hanyou's mind and he could feel the familiar heat rise in his body. Although it wasn't quite as intense as last night, Inuyasha could feel himself coming close to release.

Suddenly with a feral growl, Inuyasha straddled Sesshomaru lap and lowered himself onto the pulsing head of his beloved's cock. Inuyasha hissed as his mate's cock forced its way through the tight ring of muscles sending shivers of pain and pleasure up his spine. Sesshomaru howled at feeling the unexpected tightness of his brother's ass close around his throbbing cock. Both brothers rested against each other letting their bodies get use to the extraordinary feeling.

Once, all Inuyasha could feel was pleasure, he slowly rose up and slammed himself back onto his brother hard cock. Sesshomaru sunk his claw into his mate's rear as he helped his brother to move up and down sloshing water around. Over and over Inuyasha speared himself fiercely and frantically on his mate's cock.

"Sess! Touch me!" the hanyou panted out as he began to grind his himself against his brother's stomach. He needed release as heat pooled in his stomach making it almost unbearable.

Quickly, Sesshomaru released his rear and wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's aching arousal, pumping him in time with his thrusts. His hand tightened slightly around the heated flesh and Inuyasha screamed throwing his head back as he came all over his and Sesshomaru's chest.

As Inuyasha inside clamped down tightly onto the demon lord's cock, Sesshomaru filled his mate's body with his seed. He rested his head against Inuyasha's shoulder letting his breathing calm. While Inuyasha own head was resting against his mate's shoulder.

"That was wonderful," panted Inuyasha. The only sound came from Sesshomaru was a soft grunt. They sat in the hot spring for a while longer before the elder demon spoke up.

"I guess we should return. The others are probably waiting to say goodbye."

"Yeah." Inuyasha raised his head to stare into his mate's beautiful amber eyes and smile. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"And I love you too, my Yasha." He pressed his lips against the soft lips of his mate. Inuyasha was disappointed when the kiss ended but he knew they had to get back.

They got dressed quickly. Once outside, Sesshomaru transformed back into the large demon dog and sprinted across the fields and forest with Inuyasha on his back.

xxxxx

It was late morning when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived at what was left of the western land's castle. Waiting for them was Ashanta, Zaine, Sethos, Ngbaka, and the Dragon Father, as well as Inutaisho and Izayoi.

"Glad you two could finally make it," said Zaine smirking at his dog brother knowingly.

"Yeah, well, we came back as fast as we could," said Inuyasha turning red with embarrassment.

Ashanta stepped forward and took Inuyasha's hands. "Well Kumo," she said smiling, "I guess we have come to the end of this adventure." Then her eyes softened with sadness. "I'm going to miss you, brother."

"We both will," said Zaine standing next to them. He wrapped his arms around his brother and sister and pulled them into a group hug. "I will miss you as well, my brother."

"Hey, come on guys, you act as though we will never see each other again." He stared at the lion demons.

"Kumo, we live on the other side of the world. There is no way you will be able to visit like you want to," said the Dragon Father.

Inuyasha looked at the dragon and then at his family. "Then, I guess, this is, really, good bye," said Inuyasha as tears fell from his eyes.

"Maybe not forever," said Zaine as his own dark eyes were filled with tears.

"Who knows, maybe one day we will see each other again," said Ashanta wiping tears from her eyes. She pulled him into a hug. "Take care of yourself Kumo." She kissed him on the cheek. Then she released him and stepped away.

Zaine stood before him. "Kumo, I don't know what else to say. Like Ashanta, I love you as well and wish you all the luck and happiness this world has to offer. I only ask that you tell your children about the sister and brothers you have on the other side of the world when they are able to understand."

Tears trickled down their faces. "You know I will. I will never forget any of you. You are my family and I will always love you."

Zaine hugged his dog brother and went to join his sister.

"Kumo, I must admit it has been an experience getting to know you. Know that you are always welcome in Egypt. My brother."

"Thank you and take care of Ashanta. She can be a pain when she is bored," Inuyasha said smiling.

"Hey, I heard that," said Ashanta smiling.

"My son, I hope your life is filled with joy and happiness," said the Dragon Father. "And remember to hold your head high, for you are a brave son of the earth dragons of Ethiopia."

"Thank you, father." Inuyasha bowed to the ancient Dragon Father. Then the dragon held out a scaly claw and in his palm was a glass beaker with a red liquid in it.

"What's this?"

_(This is my blood,) _said the dragon in his own language. _(It is a gift to you you. Give it to your mother to drink. It will restore her youth and give her the longevity of a dragon.)_

Inuyasha stared at the dragon in shock. _(But why?)_

_(I want you to be happy.) _He stared at his little boy and smiled. _(I don't want you to ever be sad because you lost your mother again.)_

Inuyasha looked up at the ancient dragon and smiled. Suddenly in the background, Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's anger flare up as the lion prince walked up to the hanyou. Raising a hand, Ngbaka cradled Inuyasha cheek in his hand. "Are you happy Kumo? Truly happy?"

Inuyasha smiled at the love and concern in the lion demon's eyes. "Yes. I am truly and honestly happy."

"Good, it is all I ever wanted for you." Ngbaka kissed Inuyasha on the forehead and then he turned an icy gaze at Sesshomaru. "You had better take care of my puppy. Or you will have me to answer to."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he snorted at the feline gall to threaten him.

"Take care puppy," said Ngbaka. He turned and caught a glimpse of something moving at incredible speed toward his sister. Moving just as quick, he stood in front of his sister and slammed his fist into the stomach of a demon. The demon crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Everyone gasped in shock as they gathered around the fallen demon. "That's one of Naraku's men. I think it was Kageroumaru," said Inuyasha.

"That's him," said Ashanta. "I guess he still holds a grudge because I killed that disgusting brother of his."

"Well, we can't leave him here," said Zaine. "He will cause no end of trouble for Kumo."

So, Ngbaka knelt down and lifted the unconscious demon into his arms. "We shall take him back with us." Everyone stared at him in shock. "Who knows maybe what he needs is a new start. Also, being around demons that can kick his ass might snap him out of his bloodlust."

"It's time that we take our leave," said the Dragon Father, lowering his massive body to let the felines along with the extra passenger get on his back.

As the dragon flapped his mighty wings and rose upward Ashanta yelled down, "Kumo! Make sure you take care of that baby you are carrying!"

"I could say the same to you!" he yelled back as he waved good bye to his feline family. They continued to watch until the dragon had disappeared into the distance.

Then Sesshomaru turned his attention to his mate. "Now, explain to me about what the female meant."

Inuyasha smiled bashfully at his mate shrugging his shoulders turning on his heel and head back to the palace with Sesshomaru close behind him trying to get his mate to explain.

xxxxx

Six months later Inuyasha gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He had one magenta stripe on each side of his face. Instead of a blue crescent moon, he had a red crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Since this child would be heir to the spirit of fire's powers. Sesshomaru named him in honor of the fire spirit, Mizu. He was named Mizuki.

**-100 years later-**

Once Mizuki made one hundred years old, Mizu returned as promised to take the young boy. Although he was one hundred years old, the young demon looked to be only ten in human years. Inuyasha wept when the fire spirit came for his first born but by then, he had seven more children. But still, Mizuki was his first born and he felt his heart break when the child wave good bye to him.

But as the spirits said, they would not be keeping their heirs. A year after leaving, Mizuki was able to transport himself back home whenever he wanted to visit his parents and siblings.

Inuyasha began to wonder about Ashanta and Zaine's children. He hoped that one day, he would see his feline family again.

**-20 Years later-**

As Happousuru stated, the times were changing as the humans began to get restless with being under the rule of demons. Small skirmishes were fought at the borders of the demon and human's lands. Sometimes the disputes were settled but the majority of the time it ended in a bloody battle that did not last long.

**-50 Years later-**

The humans finally decided they were through with demon lords and began a destructive campaign to purge the land of demons all together. It was a bloody battle with casualties on both sides. No one was spared from the carnage as children suffered for the actions of their parents. Any humans found aiding demons would be killed. The battles raged across the globe. It was almost as though fate had decided that the decimation of the demon race would happen at the same time.

Only the truly powerful demons were able to hold out but even they fell against the strange new weapons the humans had. When the demons couldn't be purified by a monk or priestess, the humans began using strange sticks that shoot small metal balls to penetrate the flesh. The humans called it a rifle. But the most devastating of weapons were the things called cannons. This weapon was on par with tetsusaiga and tokijin as it killed hundreds from miles away. Truly the time of demons had come to its end.

And so it came to pass, fifty years after the wars known as the Great Uprising began, the demon race no longer existed. The humans stood alone as the dominate species.

**-Modern Day Japan-**

"Father!" yelled a thirteen-year-old boy storming through the house in a rage. His long silver hair hung down his back in a loose braid. He was a stern looking young boy with cold amber orbs and two magenta stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead.

"Don't believe him pop!" yelled another teen running after the first boy. "Kenaku is lying." The youth had wide golden eyes and long silver hair that hung down his back as well, but he had no stripes on his cheeks or moon on his forehead. He did however have two furry triangular dog ears on top of his head.

Both boys ended up in the kitchen where their father sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"I do not lie," said Kenaku coldly as he sneered at the doggy eared teen. "I warned you to stay out of my room." The teen turned to his father. "Father, Keitaro went into my room and took my cds without asking me and then broke them. I demand that you punish him."

Suddenly there was a chuckle coming from the kitchen door that led outside. They turned to see their other parent standing in the door way. "Our little Kenaku is so like you Sess," said Inuyasha walking into the kitchen and ruffling both of the boy's hair.

Sesshomaru placed the paper down and smiled at his mate before turning his gaze on his sons.

"Keitaro, did you go into your brother's room and take something without permission," asked Sesshomaru turning those chilling eyes upon him. "And know that I will know if you are lying."

Keitaro looked away lowering his head. "Yes father."

"And what do you suppose your punishment should be?" He arched a delicate brow at his son.

"Tell the bastard that I'm sorry and pay for the cds," grumbled Keitaro.

Inuyasha snorted. Sesshomaru glared at his mate as he turned back to his son who was so much like Inuyasha that it was scary at times. One Inuyasha was bad enough but two. Sesshomaru inwardly shuddered at all the trouble the little demon will cause now that he is a teenager. Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes you will pay for the cds and you will apologize to your brother nicely. Then you are grounded for two weeks."

Keitaro stared and was about to scream in outrage when Inuyasha spoke up. "Boys, go wake your sisters and brothers. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour."

"Very well, mother," said Kenaku bowing to both parents.

Keitaro rolled his eyes at his brother in disgust. "You're such a little suck up."

"Bite me." Kenaku threw his nose in the air and glared at his brother. Then the two boys left to awaken their siblings.

"Now that the hell spawns are gone, we finally have some time to ourselves," said Sesshomaru getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around his mate pulling him close for a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha let himself be carried away by the kiss and warm embrace of his mate. The hanyou was equally happy that at the turn of the twentieth century Sesshomaru's severed arm had grew back.

Inuyasha moaned as he let himself be laid down on top of the kitchen table as Sesshomaru's hand slipped into his pants grasping Inuyasha's awakening arousal.

The two were so caught up in their lovemaking that they did not hear the doorbell ring or hear the soft voice of a female speaking to their sons. Or even that the boys were leading whoever into the kitchen.

Inuyasha was about to raise his hips so Sesshomaru could remove his pants when an all too familiar voice broke through their haze.

"Ugh, you two do know people have to eat off that table, don't you?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha froze in shock. They looked up to see Ashanta, Zaine and Sethos smiling at them. Kenaku and Keitaro stood in front of the strangers looking at their parents in sick disgust. Atleast, Kenaku was disgusted. Keitaro was too embarrassed as he looked anywhere else but at his parents.

"I will never eat off that table again," Keitaro said mumbling to himself.

"I do hope you two are going to get a new table," said Kenaku in a cold tone.

"A-Ashanta. Zaine," Inuyasha said getting off the table, not paying attention to one word that was uttered by his sons. He stared in shock at his feline siblings.

"Hello Kumo, it's been a long time," said Ashanta smiling.

"Ashanta! Zaine!" Inuyasha yelled running to his family hugging them. "Oh gods I thought I would never see you guys again. What happened to you? Where have you been all this time? Are you here to visit?"

"Well, yes and no," said Zaine smiling to his dog brother. "We have business with Lord Sesshomaru from the council. But we did come to see you as well, brother."

Sesshomaru stared at them narrowing his eyes. What could the council want from him? Well, it will just have to wait. His mate hasn't seen his feline family in a long time. He was sure they had a lot to catch up on.

And now that Inuyasha knew that they did in fact survive the Great Uprising, his life was now truly complete.

**The End**


End file.
